Lily & James
by Cazolie
Summary: Cette histoire débute lors de l'entrée en cinquième année de James Potter, Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs. Leurs disputes incessantes ne cesseront jamais de les rapprocher, en créant des situations impossibles... Après tout, James adorera toujours faire n'importe quoi.
1. Chapter 1-16

**Chapitre premier**

Lily descendit du train en bavardant avec ses amies. Sur le quai, elle aperçut Severus en grande conversation avec deux garçons de Serpentards. Deux garçons qu'elle n'appréciait guère.  
Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se tienne à l'écart de ça...  
Son attention fut détournée par du tumulte près des calèches. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré : encore d'autres garçons qu'elle n'aimait pas. Potter et toute sa bande.  
Alors que les quatre jeunes filles montaient dans une calèche raisonnablement éloignée des garçons, qui étaient en train de se bagarrer en riant, Potter releva soudain la tête en cessant de boxer Black et lui adressa un grand sourire :  
- Mais c'est Evans ! Alors Lily, bonnes vacances ?  
- J'étais loin de toi, alors c'était forcément bien.  
Sirius repoussa James qui alla rouler dans la poussière et fit :  
- Ouuuuuuuuuh, tu prends cher James !  
- C'est toi qui va prendre cher ! Rétorqua le brun en se jetant de nouveau sur lui.  
Lily secoua la tête et se retourna vers ses amies, qui étaient en train de chuchoter d'un air ravi.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous les trouvaient ATTIRANTS ! S'écria la jeune fille en voyant Val, Jenny et Margaret jeter des coups d'œil aux garçons.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de regorger d'intelligence, remarqua Val, mais avoue qu'ils sont trop mignons !  
- Et puis je ne sais pas comment tu peux rester insensible alors que tu plais à James depuis des années, commenta Margaret, l'air légèrement jaloux.  
- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous, soupira Lily, je vais devoir vous pousser dans le Lac Noir pour que vous échappiez définitivement à leur influence...  
Elles poussèrent toutes des cris en menaçant Lily de toutes sortes de choses tandis que la calèche s'ébranlait vers Poudlard, emportant les rires des quatre jeunes filles.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà assis et emplissaient la salle de leurs bavardages. Cependant il restait pas mal de places à la table des Gryffondors et Lily allait s'asseoir lorsque Jenny poussa un cri et entraîna Margaret derrière elle. Les deux autres furent bien obligées de les suivre et Lily se retrouva assise en face de nul autre que James Potter. A la droite du jeune homme se trouvait Jenny, à sa gauche Sirius et à la gauche de ce dernier Val. Remus, l'air fatigué et maladif, était le voisin de Lily, et Margaret s'assit à côté d'elle.  
Lily adressa un regard meurtrier à Jenny, qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de se mettre à parler avec James.  
- Je vais la tuer, marmonna la jeune fille à sa voisine.  
- Tu devrais faire un effort, soupira celle-ci, ils sont très gentils tu sais.  
Lily s'apprêta à lui parler des moqueries qu'ils adressaient perpétuellement à Severus, mais un autre garçon arriva vers eux. C'était le quatrième acolyte de la bande de James, Peter.  
Blond, chétif, Lily s'était toujours demandé comment il s'était retrouvé là. Sirius et James étaient plutôt de grands jeunes hommes, maigres mais l'air sur d'eux, contrairement à Peter. Certes Remus détonait quelque peu aussi, mais son intelligence et son humour justifiaient amplement sa présence dans le groupe.  
Peter, lui, n'était pas très doué en magie, et brillait peu par sa répartie. Mais ils l'avaient accepté quand même. Et Lily ne les avait vus se moquer de lui qu'en de rares occasions.  
Remus se décala pour faire une place au nouveau venu, qui adressa aux filles un timide « bonjour ».  
Lily lui sourit et il rougit légèrement avant de demander :  
- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Lily ?  
- Oh oui ! On est allés dans le sud de la France pendant un mois, c'était génial !  
- La France ? Intervint Remus, l'air intéressé. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. Il paraît que l'Inquisition y était très forte et que les Français ont « brûlés » des tas de sorciers.  
La jeune fille acquiesça avec un petit rire.  
- On a vu un endroit où on faisait des bûchers, et un guide nous a parlait d'une sorcière qui s'est fait prendre plusieurs fois parce que ça la faisait rire de se faire brûler.  
Remus rit à son tour, ainsi que Peter, et répondit :  
- Il y a vraiment des sorciers …  
Le silence soudain qui tombait sur la Grande Salle l'interrompit. Le Professeur Laverlane, qui s'occupait de la botanique, venait d'entrer, suivit d'une foule de Premières années. Il alla poser le tabouret et le Choixpeau au bout de la pièce. La fente servant de bouche au chapeau mité s'ouvrit et il commença sa chanson. Il était question de ténèbres, de dangers, et Lily jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Severus, assis à la table des Serpentards. Il bavardait avec ses amis, l'air insouciant, alors que la plupart des élèves semblaient effrayés.  
Enfin la chanson se termina et le soulagement de chacun fut presque palpable. Dumbledore s'avança, un parchemin à la main, et commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves.  
Lily soupira et se cala le plus confortablement possible. Elle aimait bien la Répartition, mais c'était si long ! En plus, elle mourrait de faim. Prenant son mal en patience, elle tâcha de retenir le nom des nouveaux Gryffondors : elle était préfète cette année, mais elle ne l'avait encore annoncé à personne. Seul Remus le savait, puisqu'il était préfet également.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la personne qui lui donnait des coups de pied sous la table. Finalement elle sursauta et fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard.  
- Potter, arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-elle.  
- Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire insolent plaqué sur son visage.  
- Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas répondu !  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui augmenta encore l'irritation de Lily.  
- Arrête avec ce tic stupide ! Tu n'as pas l'air plus cool ou quoique ce soit !  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être « cool », c'est juste que tu m'agaces.  
- Pourquoi tu me parles si je t'agace ?  
- Parce que quand tu te tais t'as l'air sympa !  
- Si tu l'étais peut-être que je le serai aussi !  
- LA FERME !  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Sirius. Heureusement la Répartition était terminée et personne n'avait entendu leur dispute … A part leurs six compagnons.  
- La ferme, répéta Sirius. Vous êtes insupportables. Et croyez-moi, pour que JE dise ça, c'est qu'il faut y aller.  
Lily le dévisagea d'un air outré, tandis que Jenny se mettait à débiter des absurdités dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement elle fit :  
- Maggy, passe-moi les pommes de terre s'il te plaît.  
Celle-ci s'exécuta, et Lily se goinfra avec application pour ne plus avoir à parler.

A la fin du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et leur prononça un petit discours aussi bizarre que d'habitude, composé de « flip, zut, cacahuète et Nutella ! » (Ce qui plongea d'ailleurs les élèves dans une grande perplexité puisque la plupart ignorait ce que c'était).  
Enfin, on donna congé aux élèves. Lily se leva aussitôt et sortit son badge de préfète de sa poche. Ses trois amies poussèrent un cri et se lancèrent dans un bavardage incompréhensible. La voix de James se fit entendre par-dessus, qui commentait d'un ton sarcastique :  
- Tu as demandé à te faire engager juste pour me martyriser, avoue !  
- Figure toi que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, soupira Lily avant de se tourner vers Remus, sans ajouter un mot à l'égard de Potter.  
Le préfet adressa un sourire à Lily puis fit :  
- Alors c'est partit ?  
- On dirait bien, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire avant de crier :  
- Les Premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Après de nombreuses épreuves, telles que retrouver un petit blondinet perdu dans les cachots et réussir à mettre tout le monde au lit, Lily monta se coucher. Elle retrouve Val, Jenny, Margaret vautrées à plat ventre sur leur lit, en pleine discussion.  
Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'exclama :  
- La ferme, ou je vous colle toutes !  
Elle se prit un oreiller dans la tête et le renvoya à l'expéditeur en riant.  
- A BAS L'ABUS DE POUVOIR ! beugla Val avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.  
- Non non pitiéééééééé ! hurla Lily en se tordant dans tous les sens.  
Finalement, après une bataille acharnée, elles s'endormirent toutes, heureuses de retrouver leur deuxième maison.

BOUM  
Lily sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait nuit noir. Pensant qu'elle avait dû faire un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste, elle referma les paupières, prête à se rendormir.  
BOUM  
Aucun doute cette fois. Elle avait l'impression que le château entier tremblait.  
Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva dans l'obscurité totale. Elle avança à tâtons et lâcha un « Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » sonore lorsqu'elle se prit la malle de Val dans le pied.  
La propriétaire grogna « La feeeeeerme » tandis que Jenny, à l'autre bout de la pièce, marmonnait :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mâdame la préfète ?  
- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? chuchota Lily en trouvant enfin la poignée de la porte.  
- Quoi, tes hurlements ? rétorqua Val dans le noir.  
- Non, idiote ! Les explosions !  
- Non. Recouche-toi.  
- Mais je te dis que …  
Elle s'interrompit. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre derrière la porte, preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été réveillée.  
Elle sortit, et tomba sur quelques Deuxièmes années qui tenaient leurs baguettes allumées.  
Elles sursautèrent en voyant que c'était leur préfète, mais celle-ci se contenta de leur sourire gentiment :  
- Allez-vous recoucher, chuchota-t-elle aux cinq filles qui se tenaient devant elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Un petite rousse hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment mais au même moment d'autres filles arrivèrent, et bien plus excitées que les Deuxième années. Lily se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré et haussa la voix :  
- Allez toutes vous recoucher ! Ce n'est rien !  
Mais, d'après une longue tradition, personne ne l'écouta. Alors qu'elle regardait la troupe de filles descendre dans la Salle Commune en bavardant, Lily songea qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté ses préfets non plus. Elle passa prendre un pull qu'elle enfila par-dessus son débardeur. Les filles de sa chambre s'étaient finalement réveillées et elles prirent le même chemin que les autres.  
Lily descendit à leur suite et tomba sur Remus en bas des escaliers. Les cheveux en bataille, il haussa les épaules :  
- On ne peut absolument rien faire.  
- Eh non. Je comprends enfin pourquoi les préfets étaient autant sur les nerfs.  
Il rit et se retourna vers la salle. Les garçons et les filles étaient plus ou moins vautrés les uns sur les autres dans les canapés, et le niveau sonore commençait à devenir assez important.  
Mais ce n'était encore rien comparaît à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.  
En effet, James, Sirius et Peter étaient en train de descendre les escaliers de leur dortoir, des packs de Bièraubeurre ou des pâtisseries à la main.  
James hurla :  
- FETE DE RENTREE !  
Et tout le monde poussa un hurlement d'approbation en retour.  
Lily crût qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle se rua sur eux et beugla :  
- Il est deux heures du matin ! Ça suffit ! Vous remontez tout ça et vous allez vous coucher immédiatement!  
James s'arrêta dans sa distribution de Bièraubeurre – Peter prit le relais- et la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Lily se sentit soudain minuscule et vulnérable, surtout que son pyjama consistait juste en un mini short que couvrait presque entièrement son pull. Pyjama qui ne cachait donc pas grand-chose de ses jambes, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
Il laissa son regard glisser sur la jeune fille avant de poser ses yeux sur son visage, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Je vais me mettre au lit si tu m'accompagnes.  
- Mais… James ! Tu es horrible !  
Il éclata de rire et proposa :  
- Une Bièraubeurre ?  
Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre qu'il pouvait se mettre sa bouteille là où elle le pensait, un rugissement retentit dans la salle.  
- J'ENLEVE TRENTE POINTS A TOUS LES ELEVES QUI SE TROUVERONT ENCORE DANS CETTE SALLE DANS LES CINQ MINUTES QUI SUIVENT !  
Lily grimaça et se tourna vers l'origine de la menace. McGonagall. La seule personne capable de ramener l'ordre quand les préfets ne pouvaient plus rien.  
- Potter, Black et Pettigrow, ne bougeaient pas, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir dans la masse. Miss Evans et Mr. Lupin, restaient aussi s'il vous plaît.  
La salle se vida en à peu près trente secondes et bientôt ne restèrent plus que les trois jeunes hommes ainsi que les deux préfets.  
- Bien, fit McGonagall.  
Elle croisa les bras par-dessus sa robe de chambre écossaise et toisa les coupables.  
- Vous avez donc gagné une semaine de retenus et trente points de moins chacun. Record battu messieurs, les cours n'ont même pas commencé. Allez, au lit !  
Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste, et Lily et Remus restèrent seuls avec leur directrice de maison. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur fasse un sermon quant à la façon de faire respecter la discipline, mais elle se contenta de dire :  
- Suivez-moi.  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris mais obtempérèrent.  
Le professeur les entraîna dans les couloirs du château et ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. Il était plein d'une fumée étrange, statique et épaisse. Cela rappelait à Lily les bombes à farine, ou les grenades lacrymogènes. Ou un mélange des deux.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Lily, son esprit curieux réveillé.  
- Une bombe artisanale magique. Nous n'arrivons pas à faire partir cette fumée.  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-on fait ça ? demanda Remus, l'air perdu.  
- Vous allez voir.  
Elle leva sa baguette, qui émit une lueur verte bien qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé un mot. Ils la suivirent dans le brouillard opaque et finirent pas arriver devant le mur qui séparait le Hall de la Grande Salle. Là était peinte une tête de mort autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Un signe que chacun avait appris à connaître depuis quelque temps.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Lily, horrifiée.  
- Ils ont infiltrés l'école, soupira le professeur McGonagall d'un ton las. Le pire est que ce sont sans aucun doute des élèves, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.  
La jeune fille frissonna. Elle pensait bien savoir quel groupe était à l'origine de cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer son meilleur ami…  
La sorcière se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens, l'air grave.  
- En tant que préfet vous devez vous occuper de votre maison, et je ne parle pas forcément de discipline. (Lily avait-elle vu un sourire sur le visage de son professeur ? Impossible à dire). Ceux qui ont fait ça vont chercher à étendre leur influence. Le corps enseignant ne peut pas s'occuper de chaque élève de l'école, aussi est-ce à vous de veiller à ce que les plus faibles n'entrent pas dans leur jeu.  
Remus et Lily hochèrent la tête. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit devant la Marque des Ténèbres, mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son angoisse.  
- Bien, retournez-vous coucher. Nous allons essayer d'effacer cela avant demain matin, alors évitez d'en parler… Même si je doute que le secret reste gardé bien longtemps. Mr. Lupin, je vous en prie, pas un mot à vos acolytes. Ils sont capables de se lancer dans une enquête, comme ils en ont l'habitude.  
Remus grimaça et répondit :  
- J'ai peur qu'ils soient les premiers au courant, sans que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans.  
McGonagall soupira profondément et agita sa baguette pour leur faire signe de partir.  
- Nous verrons bien. Allez-vous recoucher.  
Ils fendirent de nouveau la fumée opaque et commencèrent à gravir les escaliers. Ils croisèrent les préfets de Serdaigle qui arrivaient, accompagnés de leur directeur de Maison.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage, Lily fit :  
- Remus ?  
Il se tourna vers elle, l'air légèrement surpris.  
- Oui ?  
- Merci de ne pas leur avoir dit que c'était moi la préfète.  
Il sourit et répondit :  
- Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Surtout que je savais bien que James aurait commencé à te charrier à propos de ça dans le Poudlard Express si je lui avais dit. Déjà que j'ai eu le droit à ses sarcasmes et à ceux de Sirius pendant tout l'été ! Alors j'ai pensé que si ça pouvait te permettre d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité…  
- C'est gentil. Tu es bien le seul à être gentil d'ailleurs.  
Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire :  
- Il ne faut pas croire ça, ils sont très sympathiques … Mais seulement quand ils le veulent.  
- C'est bien le problème, grimaça Lily.  
Ils étaient arrivés devant les escaliers des dortoirs et la jeune fille tombait de sommeil.  
- Bon, bonne nuit. Enfin ce qu'il en reste …  
Remus lui souhaita la même chose et monta se coucher.

**Chapitre 2**

- Elle est insupportable, marmonna James .  
- Qui ça ? interrogea Sirius.  
Il visait, avec sa baguette et une boulette de papier, la nuque de Peter, assit à la table devant lui. Ils se trouvaient à leur premier cours de potion de la semaine et s'ennuyaient tous les deux profondément.  
Sirius avait traîné James à la table du fond, en espérant que cela leur permettrait de se divertir un peu, mais James s'était installé contre le mur, avait sorti ses affaires et n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à cette phrase énigmatique.  
Son ami était donc obligé de s'occuper avec Remus et Peter, que ceux-ci en aient conscience ou non.  
Il donna un petit coup sec de sa baguette magique et le projectile partit. Il percuta Peter, qui poussa un petit cri étranglé en portant la main à sa nuque.  
Sirius se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un rire étouffé et jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Cependant, son regard fixé sur la personne assise à l'avant de la classe était suffisamment éloquent.  
Lily Evans, au premier rang, comme dans tous les cours, s'était lancée dans un cours particulier avec Slughorn en répondant à toutes ses questions.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais pour une fille pareille, commenta Sirius.  
James soupira et se tourna vers lui. Il chassa une mèche brune de son front et répondit :  
- Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut penser de moi, tout ce que je veux c'est lui faire payer la façon dont elle nous traite.  
- Elle t'a juste enlevé dix points parce que tu ne voulais pas retirer tes pieds de la table !  
En effet la veille, après leur premier jour de cours, James avait accaparé une table en mettant ses pieds dessus, empêchant des Premières années de travailler. Comme ils n'osaient évidemment pas lui demander de se pousser, ils avaient commencé à étudier par terre. Jusqu'à ce que Lily remarque le manège de James, qui avait bien conscience de gêner tout le monde mais n'avait aucune envie de partir.  
- Tu la défends ? s'insurgea son ami.  
- Non, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Attends qu'elle te colle pour un truc idiot, là on verra.  
Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta avec un sourire narquois :  
- Et puis t'es surtout vexé parce qu'elle passe son temps à te repousser.  
- Non ! Je peux avoir des milliards de filles bien plus drôles et jo…  
- Pas d'accord, coupa Sirius, Evans est peut-être insupportable mais c'est l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard.  
- Bon très bien, soupira James, mais c'est aussi la moins drôle, la moins sympa, moins tout ce que tu veux !  
- C'est marrant parce que Val, Margaret et Jenny l'adore, alors qu'elles ont le sens de l'humour, elles.  
- Elle doit avoir une faculté spéciale « Repousse-garçons ».  
- « Repousse-James » surtout.  
- Tais-toi crétin, marmonna l'intéressé en reprenant sa posture initiale, les yeux dans le vague.  
Sirius haussa les épaules. Cela allait faire cinq ans qu'il lui tournait autour et qu'il refusait toujours d'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en voyant des vapeurs colorés s'élever des chaudrons des autres élèves. Il retint un juron en se rendant compte que Slug leur avait donné une potion à préparer, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être.  
Plein d'espoir, il se tourna vers son camarade :  
- James, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber, marmonna Sirius alors que James retournait à sa contemplation du vide.  
Son ami se tourna donc vers Remus et lui lança une boulette de papier.  
- Eh ! Remus !  
Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on est censés faire ?  
- Non. Tu nous aides ?  
Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- D'accord, mais en échange tu dois jurer de ne plus m'appeler Mumus.  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait !  
- Là non, mais hier tu n'arrêtais pas.  
Sirius poussa un gémissement.  
- Mais Remus, c'est tellement drôle quand tu t'énerves !  
- Comme tu voudras, rétorqua celui-ci en se retournant vers son chaudron.  
- Non non attends d'accord ! Je te le promets !  
Le préfet se retourna en secouant la tête, un sourire sur son visage fatigué.  
- Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je te fais prêter le serment inviolable, avertit-il en venant se placer entre ses deux amis. Peter, attention à la température d'accord ?  
Le petit blond balbutia :  
- Euh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas…, bien qu'il n'ait lui-même pas l'air très rassuré.  
- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Sirius à la menace de son ami. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?  
Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer parce que le cours se terminait un quart d'heure plus tard et Slughorn ne manquait pas d'aller vérifier chaque chaudron. S'ils n'avaient rien dans le leur, James et lui étaient bons pour une semaine de retenue.  
Remus prit des racines de Mandragore et commença à la découper tout en expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire. Sirius commença donc à mettre d'autres ingrédients dans le chaudron et à essayer de régler la température. Certes leur potion serait complètement ratée, mais au moins ils auraient quelque chose.  
Mais alors que Remus allait ajouter les racines de Mandragore, Slughorn s'approcha et interrogea :  
- Par Merlin, mais que faites-vous Mr. Lupin ?  
Remus rougit furieusement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre …

Les quatre garçons étaient dans le couloir de la salle de potion, James, Sirius et Remus avachis contre le mur et Peter se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre devant eux. Tous les autres élèves étaient allés profiter de leur temps libre à l'extérieur.  
Les trois comparses riaient à n'en plus pouvoir tandis qu'une fumée orange continuait à s'échapper de la salle de classe.  
- Peter, tu es génial, articula James en pleurant de rire.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, protesta l'intéressé en rougissant.  
- Justement, c'était beaucoup plus crédible ! Répliqua Remus en se levant.  
Il donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami, riant toujours.  
- Faire exploser ta potion juste à ce moment là … Tu nous as évité une sale punition !  
- C'est sûr que Slug était tellement couvert de potion qu'il ne risquait pas de penser à nous coller, rigola Sirius. Et puis s'il l'avait fait, James n'aurait même pas remarqué.  
- Bien sûr que si, s'insurgea celui-ci en s'essuyant les yeux. J'ai réagi quand la potion a explosé !  
- Oui, parce que ça a fait du bruit. Mais Evans était bien plus captivante.  
- Arrête avec ça !  
- Non, je ne peux plus appeler Remus, Mumus, alors je t'embête toi !  
James se tourna aussitôt vers l'intéressé et s'exclama :  
- Mais Mumus, pourquoi tant de haine ?  
- James ça suffit ! Je déteste ça !  
Les cris de leur dispute se mêlèrent à leurs rires, et résonnèrent dans le couloir vide.

Lily patientait devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus était en cours, et comme Peter avait fait exploser son chaudron, elle était sortie plus tôt de Potions.  
Elle soupçonnait le jeune homme de l'avoir fait seulement pour sauver la mise à ses amis, mais la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque Slughorn s'était retrouvé couvert de potion la faisait hésiter quant à sa culpabilité.  
Elle secoua la tête en s'adossant au mur. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être obnubilée par la bande de ce crétin orgueilleux qu'était James Potter. De plus, il se passait des choses suffisamment graves dans le monde pour qu'elle oublie les frasques des jeunes gens.  
La porte de la classe s'ouvrit enfin et un flot de Serpentards en sortir. Severus était le dernier. Il regardait ses chaussures d'un air absorbé et Lily dut l'appeler pour qu'il la voit.  
Un air heureux passa sur son visage mais fut vite remplacé par la surprise.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Viens, je t'expliquerai en chemin, répondit-elle en prenant la direction du Hall.  
Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de botanique en commun. Ils allaient enfin découvrir les serres intéressantes et potentiellement dangereuses.  
Lily raconta l'aventure du chaudron pendant qu'ils marchaient. Severus se lança dans une diatribe contre la bande de Potter mais il cessa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur à présent immaculé où, deux nuits plus tôt, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.  
Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie et lança :  
- Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il y avait sur le mur.  
- Qui t'as dit que ça concernait le mur ? rétorqua-t-elle.  
Il haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.  
- Des rumeurs courent. Et chacune d'elle parle d'un message sur le mur. En plus il y a une partie bien plus propre que les autres.  
La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard au pan de mur incriminé et grimaça : c'était vrai. Les professeurs avaient trop bien fait leur travail.  
- Quoi, comme rumeurs ? interrogea-t-elle pour essayer de le détourner de ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de cette affaire.  
- Oh la première c'est qu'il y avait écrit « Dumby a un caleçon jaune » mais personne n'y croit vraiment. Ça les fait juste rire, les crétins.  
- Sev' ! s'insurgea la jeune fille, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça.  
Il soupira puis marmonna :  
- Désolé. Tu veux savoir l'autre rumeur ?  
- Vas-y.  
- « Le règne des ténèbres est là ».  
- Charmant, commenta Lily après un instant de silence, alors qu'ils approchaient des serres. Qui l'a lancé ?

- Aucune idée. Potter et sa bande peut-être. Juste pour faire peur aux petits.

Lily secoua la tête. Les trois garçons (elle refusait de seulement imaginer que Remus puisse faire une chose pareille) pouvaient être assez horribles, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se permettraient une blague de si mauvais goût, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers.

- Je ne pense pas.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Depuis quand tu le défends ?

- Je ne le défends pas, je dis ce qui me paraît être la vérité !

- De toute façon tout le monde défend toujours le grand Po….

- Mr. Rogue, Miss Evans, merci de nous honorer de votre présence ! interrompit le professeur Laverlane.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient juste à l'entrée de la serre numéro professeur se tentait devant une table sur laquelle étaient posées des sortes de navets plutôt repoussants. Les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards regardaient les deux retardataires, s'interrogeant visiblement sur ce que leur professeur allait leur infliger comme punition.  
Lily rougit et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, tandis que Severus restait silencieux.  
- Bon, comme c'est le premier jour je vous pardonne, je vais considérer que vous avez oublié les horaires des cours, soupira leur professeur. Allez, entrez.  
La jeune fille bafouilla « Merci Professeur » et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivie de Severus.  
Elle prit place près de Val et Margaret devant une table tandis que son ami rejoignait deux Serpentards. Jenny, installée avec James et Sirius (Merlin seul savait comment elle s'était retrouvée là), se retourna et adressa à Lily un sourire rassurant en levant le pouce. La jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête, les joues rouges.  
Sans doute ses amies avaient-elles entendu sa dispute avec Severus. De plus, les trois filles savaient à quel point elle détestait se faire réprimander par un professeur, même si, en soit, ce n'était pas grave. C'était Lily … Elles ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.

James jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius par-dessus la tête blonde de Jenny. D'habitude il l'aimait bien, mais pour le moment il souhaitait juste la supplier de partir.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Il s'était dirigé vers une table, avait posé ses affaires et s'était retourné en pensant tomber sur Sirius ou Remus. Seulement il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le grand sourire de Jenny, qui avait balayé une mèche blonde de son front avant de s'exclamer :  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens avec vous ? Super, merci !  
Puis elle s'était installée sans même que James ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Remus, devant la table, avait haussé les épaules d'un air résigné, puis il était allé s'asseoir plus loin avec Peter.  
James était déçu. Il avait espéré pouvoir cuisiner Remus pendant le cours. En effet, celui-ci refusait de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la rentrée. Ses trois amis avaient essayé par tous les moyens possibles de le faire avouer, allant de la torture psychologique à la torture physique, mais rien n'y avait fait.  
Le jeune homme s'était donc dit que les cours de botanique étant ce qu'ils étaient, il allait pouvoir le harceler pendant une heure.  
En effet, les plantes étudiées avaient une forte tendance à être cannibales, aussi le professeur Laverlane se souciait-il peu des des élèves bavards car il était trop occupé à essayer de sauver ceux qui hurlaient.  
La Botanique avait donc, de tout temps, était le lieu de prédilection des quatre garçons pour les confidences. Seulement, Jenny s'était incrustée.  
A présent ils devaient réussir à planter leur navet. La plante faisait à peu près la taille d'une balle de tennis (James avait souvent vu des Moldus y jouer mais n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt) et semblait tout inerte au premier abord. Seulement le professeur leur avait montré que lorsqu'on la saupoudrait de terre, le plante ouvrait les yeux et dépliait de petits bras et jambes maigrelets. Il s'agissait ensuite de la soulever en mettant ses index sous les bras du navet puis de le placer dans un pot. Il était nécessaire de réveiller la plante avant de l'enterrer, car une fois recouverte de terre elle se trouvait incapable de s'étendre.  
Le professeur Laverlane avait réalisé l'opération sans aucun problème puis il avait laissé le champ libre à ses élèves.  
Ceux-ci s'étaient très vite rendu compte de plusieurs choses : les navets étaient très sensibles et ils avaient des griffes.  
James, Sirius et Jenny avaient attendu que des élèves courageux tentent l'opération avant de se lancer et maintenant la jeune fille considérait la plante avec une certaine horreur tandis que les garçons communiquaient par signes pour trouver comment l'éloigner.  
Finalement se fut Margaret qui les sauva car elle appela :  
- Jen !

La blonde se retourna sans l'ombre d'un regret et passa derrière la table de ses trois amies.  
James poussa un soupir de soulagement et Sirius s'approcha de lui.  
- J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en débarrasserait jamais, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Elle doit en pincer pour toi.  
- Forcément, je suis génial. Alors, faut qu'on ramène Remus maintenant.  
Sirius grimaça et regarda dans la direction de leur ami. Il semblait très concentré, penché sur son navet avec Peter.  
- Tu sais comme il aime finir ce qu'il a commencé. On ne pourra jamais le convaincre d'arrêter maintenant.  
James suivit son regard et soupira.  
- Effectivement. N'empêche, il va bien falloir qu'il crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la rumeur sur le règne des Ténèbres ?  
Le regard de Sirius se fit lointain et il murmura :  
- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu connais ma famille … Ils s'agitent. Quelque chose se prépare.  
- On sera là pour l'attendre, rétorqua James avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis on saura bientôt si c'est ça, parce que quand Remus verra ce qu'on lui a préparé, il sera bien obligé de nous le dire.  
Son ami sembla sortir de ses pensées et il rit.  
- Je pense qu'il a compris ce qu'on manigançait, depuis le temps qu'on lui fait des cachotteries.  
- Impossible qu'il sache exactement ce qu'on prépare. C'est bien trop … Brillant, pour que ce soit envisageable pour des élèves de cinquième année.  
Sirius rit de nouveau et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Si les profs savaient ce qu'on arrive à faire, je pense qu'on aurait même pas besoin de passer nos ASPIC !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez de si extraordinaire pour Remus ?

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Jenny. Elle était revenue vers leur table et elle les considérait à présent d'un air intrigué, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Ils se jetèrent un regard paniqué : que pouvaient-ils lui répondre ?

**Chapitre 3**

- Sirius a commencé à dire que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Remus mais James lui a fait « La ferme, crétin ! ». A ce moment là Laverlane nous a dit qu'on pouvait y aller et ils sont partis avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose.  
Jenny acheva son récit en haussant les épaules.  
- Ils lui font peut-être juste une fête surprise et ils veulent que personne ne soit au courant, proposa Val en continuant à écrire.  
Les quatre jeunes filles étaient assise sur le canapé devant le feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Val, ses cheveux châtains au carré lui tombant devant le visage, rédigeait un devoir. Elle avait étendu ses jambes sur ses trois amies, malgré leurs protestations.  
Margaret, à côté de Val, tripotait ses longs cheveux bruns d'un air pensif. Lily, son autre voisine, sourit. Maggy était la petite fille de la bonne société anglaise par excellence, aux cheveux longs et aux vêtements sages. Elle était tout le contraire de Jenny, dont les cheveux blonds s'échappaient continuellement de sa queue de cheval et qui était l'exubérance même. Ceci n'empêchait cependant pas les deux jeunes filles de s'entendre à merveille.  
Jenny avait attendu que les quatre jeunes hommes sujets de leur conversation soient occupés ailleurs pour raconter à ses amies les propos énigmatiques de Sirius et James. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils ne préparaient pas un mauvais coup. Si ce n'était qu'un anniversaire surprise, personne n'avait rien à y redire.  
La jeune fille laissa son regard errer devant elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre de sortilège qui dépassait du sac de Margaret. Elle se frappa brusquement le front du plat de la main et repoussa en jurant les jambes de Val.  
Celle-ci poussa un hurlement strident en tombant par terre tandis que Lily se levait d'un bond avant de sortir en courant de la salle.  
Margaret, figée, contempla d'un air éberluée le devoir de potion de Val qui voltigea dans les airs avant de se poser juste devant l'âtre. Jenny papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières puis éclata de rire, alors que Val se redressait en position assise. Se frottant les reins, elle gémit :  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

Lily descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque. Elle avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher les effets du Maléfice d'Aveuglement ! Le pire était que la bibliothèque fermait ses portes dans à peu près un quart d'heure.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un autre escalier, celui-ci s'écarta et se tourna vers un couloir différent.  
La jeune fille poussa un cri de frustration et jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle : il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre par là. Elle allait devoir remonter jusqu'au cinquième étage pour passer par la tour Nord. Ce qui lui prendrait au bas mot dix minutes. Elle se retourna, prête à entamer un sprint, mais une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision.  
- Lily ?  
- Désolé Peter, lança-t-elle en passant devant lui, il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque et l'escalier a bougé !  
Une demie-seconde plus tard, il la rappela :  
- Attends ! Il y a un passage secret !  
Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans un autre couloir, fit un dérapage puis fonça sur le jeune homme.  
- Montre moi, par pitié !  
Il hocha la tête, l'air légèrement effrayé par son attitude hystérique, et s'engagea dans le couloir que Lily venait de parcourir trois fois.  
Il prit à droite dans une zone peu éclairée du château et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant des nains en train de jouer au Mah-Jong. Peter jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls.  
Il souleva la tapisserie et informa Lily :  
- Tu seras à la bibliothèque dans une minute.  
- Merci Peter ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre sa tête à deux mains pour claquer un baiser sur son front.  
Le jeune homme rougit furieusement mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Lily était déjà partie.  
Sans hésiter, elle avança le pied dans le trou obscur que la tapisserie avait révélé. Seulement, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle se mit à descendre à une allure vertigineuse. Enfin, elle décolla quelques instants et roula au sol.  
Elle se redressa en grimaçant et croisa le regard d'un cinquième année de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait assez peu, Frank Londubat.  
Les yeux du jeune homme passaient de l'arrivante à la tapisserie suspendue au mur, qui s'agitait encore après le passage fracassant de Lily.  
Le jeune fille prit un air très digne et passa devant lui sans un mot.  
La porte de la bibliothèque était trois pas derrière lui. Elle adressa un remerciement silencieux à Peter et entra dans son sanctuaire.

Madame Pince, jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, lui jeta un regard sévère et lança dans un murmure à peine audible :  
- Je ferme dans dix minutes.  
Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea droit vers le rayon qu'elle cherchait.  
Après quatre années complètes passées à Poudlard, elle arrivait toujours à découvrir de nouveaux livres passionnants dans les vieilles étagères poussiéreuses. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement où étaient chacun des livres qu'elle connaissait, aussi n'eut-elle nul besoin de chercher le livre de Pomsec Tournedru, puisqu'il était rangé là où il devait être.  
Elle commença à le feuilleter rapidement pour trouver ses informations, mais une exclamation étouffée l'interrompit. Or, il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix.  
Elle ferma doucement le livre et contourna le rayon derrière lequel elle se trouvait. Au-délà il y avait la Réserve et là, aussi par terre, se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs.  
- Sev' ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.  
Le jeune homme sursauta et leva brusquement la tête. Il tenait un énorme livre noir et poussiéreux qui n'avait rien de très engageant. Lily parvint à lire l'en-tête de la page qu'il lisait juste avant qu'il ne referme le volume : « Maléfices contre les ennemis ».  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il s'empressait de ranger le livre à sa place.  
- Une recherche à faire pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire.  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Les professeurs ne donnaient jamais de devoir à faire à partir d'un livre de la Réserve puisque c'était alors la guerre pour obtenir le dit-livre.  
Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle saisit l'ouvrage et regarda son ami. Severus émit cri étranglé mais n'essaya pas de le lui reprendre. Elle se concentra donc de nouveau sur l'objet et lut le titre : Sortilèges. Il était écrit en grandes lettres d'or à demi effacées. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait les craquelures dues à l'âge du livre.  
- S'il parle de sortilèges, alors je vais sans doute trouver ce que je cherche, commenta-t-elle en glissant son doigt à l'intérieur pour l'ouvrir.  
Le regard de Severus passa du visage de son amie au livre puis, sans crier gare, il essaya de le lui arracher des mains.  
La jeune fille poussa un cri et le leva au-dessus de sa tête en sautillant parce que Severus était plus grand qu'elle. Elle commença à fuir vers le fond de la bibliothèque mais elle rentra droit dans quelqu'un. Madame Pince.  
La bibliothécaire ressemblait à une goule en colère. Elle était cramoisie et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :  
- PAS DE BRUIT DANS MA BILBIOTHEQUE ! hurla-t-elle en attrapant le livre noir. Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation ! Vos directeurs de Maison vont en entendre parler !  
Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Si on mêlait McGonagall à l'affaire, elle risque de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Lily revint saine et sauve dans la Salle Commune une heure plus tard. McGonagall avait passé une demi-heure à lui crier combien il était irresponsable d'aller dans la Réserve sans autorisation et de gêner le travail des autres élèves en hurlant, puis le reste de l'heure à lui dire à quel point elle était déçue par son attitude. Elle avait finalement écopé de trois heures de colles.  
Mais pour une fois Lily s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler à Severus après l'intervention de Madame Pince et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il fabriquait avec un livre pareil. Elle était persuadée qu'il traitait de Magie Noire.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir et alla récupérer son sac, toujours posé devant l'âtre. La Salle était vide, étant donné qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées. Du moins c'est ce que Lily pensait.  
Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :  
- Alors comme ça tu entres dans la grande confrérie du vice ?  
Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec James Potter. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
Il se redressa promptement et continua, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Tu verras on s'y habitue vite. Tu t'ennuieras peut-être un peu en retenue au début, mais il y a toujours moyen de trouver quelque chose à faire.  
- Je ne compte pas en faire une habitude, rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.  
James ne se démonta pas et répondit :  
- Tu devrais, t'aurais peut-être l'air plus cool.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec le Q.I. d'un mollusque, merci.  
- Regarde-moi, je suis cool et intelligent.  
Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle le toisait, l'air de dire « Ah oui ? ».  
- Evans, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à la vie, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.  
Il ferma les yeux et agita la main vers les dortoirs :  
- Allez va te coucher, il est trop tard pour les bébés.  
Lily hésita un instant à rester juste pour le contredire mais à dire vrai elle mourrait de fatigue. Cependant, elle voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot. Elle sortit se baguette et murmura « Stupéfix ». Ensuite, elle se pencha et délaça les chaussures du jeune homme, qui ne broncha évidemment pas. Après leur avoir jeté un sort pour empêcher qu'elles ne s'abîment, car ce n'était pas son but, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et les jeta dans le vide. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle retourna vers James et dit :  
- Somnus.  
Puis elle leva le stupéfix. Le jeune homme se détendit dans les coussins, ouvrit la bouche et se mit à baver allègrement sur le tissu.  
Satisfaite, Lily prit son sac et monta se coucher.

James repoussa la main qui le secouait dans tous les sens et se retourna dans son lit. Seulement, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, perdu. A sa droite se trouvait la cheminée, à sa gauche le canapé. Il était donc dans la Salle Commune. La question était de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là.  
Il leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un soupirer et rencontra le regard de Sirius. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, son ami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
James la repoussa d'un geste impatient et se redressa seul.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? interrogea Sirius en croisant les bras.  
James fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans le canapé. Il avait encore affreusement envie de dormir.  
- Aucune idée. J'ai attendu Evans hier soir parce qu'on m'a dit qu'elle avait été collé et ensuite … On a parlé et elle est montée se coucher.  
- Et tu es allé chercher ce dont on avait besoin ?  
James sentit son cœur s'arrêter une demi-seconde. Quel crétin ! Il avait complètement oublié !  
Voyant son ami pâlir, Sirius soupira de nouveau.  
- T'es insupportable James. On t'a répété cinquante fois à quel point c'est important ! Après deux ans à travailler là-dessus, c'est tout ce qu'il nous manque !  
- Je sais je sais, marmonna le coupable en passant ses mains sur son visage. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'y vais ce soir, promis.  
- Ouais. Bon viens, sinon on va être en retard.  
James se redressa d'un bond et regarda sa montre. Les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Sirius et interrogea, plein d'espoir :  
- Tu as à manger pour moi ?  
Sirius sortit une poire de son sac et l'agita sous son nez.  
- Et j'ai même tes affaires. Allez ramène-toi. Heureusement que tu te douches le soir.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais James s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur ses pieds, seulement couverts de chaussettes.  
- James ! appela son ami, déjà de l'autre côté du portrait, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Mes chaussures …Je les avais hier soir, j'en suis sûr.  
- Par Merlin, bouge-toi ! McGonagall va nous tuer !  
Le brun tourna autour du canapé et avisa une feuille qui traînait au sol, de l'écriture de Val. Or Val le faisait immédiatement penser à Lily. Et Lily… Lily l'avait stupéfixé avant de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il l'avait senti faire, même s'il n'avait pu la voir. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait…  
- James !  
- Je ne vais pas aller en cours en chaussettes !  
- C'est ça ou on est collé pour une semaine ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a eu que deux cours de Métamorphose et qu'on est arrivés en retard les deux fois ! rétorqua Sirius, agacé.  
- Merde !  
James reprit son sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée de la Salle et se mit à courir à la suite de Sirius.  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps grâce à un raccourci et James tenta d'oublier qu'il allait devoir se promener en chaussettes dans le château jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.  
Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, il aperçut les cheveux châtains-roux d'Evans, assise devant. Elle allait vite apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à James Potter…  
Il commença à échafauder des plans de vengeance mais la voix de McGonagall le tira de ses pensées :  
- Mr. Potter, je sais que la contemplation de la gente féminine fait partie de vos activités favorites, mais si vous êtes incapables de vous concentrer sur le cours, je vous demanderai de venir devant.  
La classe se mit à rire et le jeune homme adressa un sourire angélique à son professeur avant de répondre :  
- Au fond je suis mieux placé pour vous admirer.  
Elle fronça les sourcils mais le coin de ses lèvres frémit.  
- Faites attention à vous, Potter. Votre impertinence vous perdra.  
James prit un air humble et baissa la tête. Sirius, à côté de lui, pouffa, et son ami lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était le roi de l'hypocrisie.  
- Bien, reprit McGonagall. Je parlais donc du sortilège de Transfert…  
James cessa aussitôt d'écouter, et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et considéra d'un air étonné les murs blancs qui l'entouraient. Il venait assez souvent ici pour reconnaître sans hésitation l'Infirmerie. Mais que faisait-il là ?  
Il tourna la tête, et avisa Sirius qui travaillait sur la table de chevet de James. Son ami tourna les yeux et lui sourit.  
- McGonagall est furieuse parce que tu t'es endormi en cours. Je lui ai sorti que tu avais des insomnies depuis la rentrée.  
James fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son lit.  
- Endormi ?  
- Ouais. Impossible de te réveiller. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'on avait dû te jeter un sortilège de Sommeil mal dosé.  
Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et bâilla.  
- Qui aurait fait ça ?  
- Aucune idée. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, on a retrouvé tes chaussures, au pied de la tour de Gryffondor.  
James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il se rappela ses soupçons.  
- Evans, fit-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est Evans qui a pris mes chaussures. Sans doute elle aussi qui m'a jeté le sort.  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
- Evans ? Lily Evans ? Depuis quand elle fait ce genre de choses ?  
James haussa les épaules.  
- J'en sais rien, mais on a enfin une raison de lui faire des crasses.  
Sirius lui adressa un sourire carnassier.  
- Chouette ! On commence quand ?

**Chapitre 4**

Lily passa deux jours à guetter tout mouvement suspect autour d'elle qui annoncerait la vengeance de James mais rien ne vint. Surprise d'abord, elle cessa de s'en préoccuper lorsque une avalanche de devoirs leur tomba dessus.  
Les professeurs avaient passé les deux premiers jours à leur parler des BUSE et leur avaient donné quelques devoirs pour les remettre dans le bain. Mais à présent qu'ils savaient tout du programme et des modalités des examens, il était temps pour eux de se plonger corps et âme dans toutes ces nouvelles connaissances passionnantes.  
C'était du moins la théorie des professeurs. Alors que Lily courait d'un cours à l'autre avec des tonnes de rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras, elle ne cessait de se demander si ses professeurs avaient été élèves un jour.  
Trois semaines après la rentrée, la jeune fille passait donc tout son temps plongée dans des rouleaux de parchemins, à l'image de ses camarades de cinquième et septième année.  
En plus de courir après le temps, elle courait après Severus qui semblait l'éviter depuis leur « Bataille de la Bibliothèque », comme elle l'appelait.  
Il s'arrangeait pour ne pas manger en même temps qu'elle et il se mettait à l'autre bout des serres pendant les cours de Botanique.  
Jenny, Val et Margaret semblaient se servir de l'éloignement de Severus à leur avantage en entraînant Lily loin de lui et en répétant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.  
Si le monde de la Magie n'avait pas été en train de sombrer dans les Ténèbres, la jeune fille aurait sans doute été du même avis. Cependant elle savait avec qui Severus passait son temps, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette angoisse était suffisamment forte pour repousser l'agacement qu'elle aurait du ressentir à cause de l'attitude de son ami, d'autant plus que le fait qu'il l'évitait montrait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.  
Comme elle ne pouvait se permettre de se morfondre pour lui, au risque de laisser ses études de côtés, elle essayait de l'oublier.

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard vint distraire les élèves de Poudlard de leurs études. Les Cinquièmes Années s'empressèrent tous de s'inscrire (à l'exception de James&Co qui avaient été collé) et bouillirent d'impatience jusqu'au samedi après-midi.  
Lily et ses amies se ruèrent aux Trois Balais et s'assirent avec bonheur à une table du fond qu'elles avaient choisi comme quartier général dès leur troisième année.  
Elles commandèrent des Bierraubeurres et commentèrent les dernières rumeurs. Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite, essayant de se remémorer les trois principes de transmutation d'un Béozard. Soudain elle sursauta et renversa la moitié de son verre sur les genoux de Val qui émit un hurlement indigné.  
Lily plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amie mais c'était trop tard : Severus, qui venait d'entrer en compagnie d'Harvey Mulciber et Boris Avery, ses deux acolytes habituels de Serpentard, tourna la tête et pinça les lèvres avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, plantant ses deux amis sur place.  
La jeune fille se leva aussitôt de table et se fraya un passage à travers la salle bondée. C'était l'entrée de Severus qui avait suscité son mouvement involontaire. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait espéré le surprendre, mais la réaction de Val avait changé ses plans.  
Étant enfin parvenue à sortir, elle se mit à courir dans la rue du petit village à la poursuite son ami, qui disparut bien vite au coin d'une rue.  
Lily effectua un dérapage en prenant la même direction que lui et se relança à toute vitesse à ses trousses. Elle avait conscience que c'était un peu excessif, mais trois semaines sans Severus c'était trop pour elle. Il lui manquait.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer de souffle, le jeune homme tourna encore et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lui rentra dedans et ils valdinguèrent contre le mur qui barrait la rue. Finalement, Pré-au-Lard avait eu raison de Severus.  
Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de s'enfuir de nouveau, Lily l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur.  
- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle. C'est ridicule de fuir comme ça !  
- Si je reste tu vas m'étriper ! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher je ne t'étriperai pas !  
- Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher !  
Lily le lâcha et lui jeta un regard torve.  
- Cette conversation n'a aucun sens.  
- Entièrement d'accord. On s'en va ? fit-il en commençant déjà à partir.  
- Certainement pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardais dans ce livre ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je regarde hein ?  
Severus soupira, exaspéré et détourna le regard quelques instants avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.  
- Parce que j'avais peur que ça te perturbe. Il traite de la façon dont on exterminait les Nés-Moldus au Xème siècle, voilà.  
Déstabilisée, Lily ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement balbutier :  
- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous étudiez ça ?  
- Disons que ça touche à l'histoire de la DCFM.  
La jeune fille secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Nous ne faisons pas ça, et pourtant on a le même professeur.  
- Il n'y a pas de Nés-Moldus à Serpentard, expliqua Severus en se mordant la joue. Etron nous a expliqué qu'il modifiait un peu son programme selon les élèves.  
Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rétorqua :  
- Tu n'avais pas d'autorisation !  
Severus rougit légèrement et balbutia :  
- Ce livre est plutôt mal réputé et j'avais peur que le prof s'imagine des choses si je lui demandais, surtout vu les événements actuels.  
- Parce qu'il y a peut-être des choses à imaginer.  
- Lil's ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !  
Son amie soupira. Il avait l'air sérieux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Après tout, cette histoire était à dormir debout. A sa connaissance Serpentard était la seule maison sans Nés-Moldus : pourquoi serait-elle donc privilégiée ?  
Elle scruta le visage de Severus, qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Seulement, elle ne savait pas trop s'il voulait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions ou s'il voulait seulement qu'ils se réconcilient.  
Finalement elle songea qu'il lui avait vraiment trop manqué et elle passa son bras sous le sien, décidant d'enfouir l'incident dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus jamais le déterrer.  
-Allez viens, je meurs de soif.  
Elle sentit le bras de Severus se détendre brusquement sous le sien et son pas se fit plus léger. Il avait beau agir bizarrement ces temps-ci, il restait son meilleur ami.

_Deux jours plus tôt_

James se retourna et adressa un claquement agacé à Sirius et Peter.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la soirée !  
Sirius releva la tête et rétorqua :  
- La prochaine fois tu le feras, on verra si tu mets moins de temps. Ramenez-vous, c'est bon.  
James s'empressa de quitter le coin du mur auprès duquel il devait faire le guet, de même que Remus qui surveillait de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Ils s'accroupirent à côté de leurs deux amis et contemplèrent la petite boule posée au sol. Une mèche dépassait du tissu. Peter leur fit un sourire et approcha sa baguette du fil, qui s'enflamma après que le jeune homme eut marmonné une formule.  
- Allez bougez vous ! Fit Sirius en se redressant brusquement.  
Ils allèrent se cacher au coin du mur et attendirent. Comme rien ne venait, Peter pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au même instant, il y eut une explosion qui fit trembler les murs et le blond se retrouva couvert de peinture. Il tourna la tête vers ses acolytes, qui l'observèrent quelques instants en silence puis explosèrent en cris de joie.  
James et Sirius se ruèrent dans le couloir. La pierre avait disparu sous des couches de jaune, vert, rouge … Ils avaient l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve très psychédélique.  
Le brun frappa dans la main de son meilleur ami puis fit de même avec Peter :  
- Les gars, vous êtes géniaux !  
Le visage de Peter s'éclaira. Recevoir un compliment pareil d'un de ses amis avait toujours été sa meilleure récompense.  
Un hurlement vint interrompre leur jubilation. Rusard, concierge à Poudlard depuis un peu moins de dix ans, venait d'arriver dans le couloir flanqué d'un chaton à l'air malveillant. Son visage avait pris une délicate teinte rouge tomate.  
- Potter ! Black ! Pettigrow ! Lupin ! VOUS SEREZ COLLÉS JUSQU'À LA FIN DE VOTRE SCOLARITÉ !  
James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire avant de détaler, entraînant Remus et Peter dans leur sillage. La respiration hachée du concierge leur indiqua qu'ils étaient poursuivis mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils n'avaient pas autant ri depuis des semaines, les devoirs leur prenant un temps fou.  
Cependant leur bonne humeur s'arrêta bien vite lorsque James, en tête, rentra dans une sorcière coiffée d'un chapeau à motifs écossais. McGonagall.  
Les trois autres garçons le percutèrent et ils faillirent tous tomber sur leur professeur. Grâce à Merlin, elle recula de deux pas et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. James lâcha un gémissement et grommela :  
- Mon nez …  
- J'ai bien peur, Mr. Potter, que vous vous préoccupiez bientôt d'autre chose que de votre nez.  
L'intéressé roula sur le dos après que ses camardes aient fait de même et se redressa en demandant :  
- Et de quoi Professeur ?  
- Des heures de colle dont vous allez écoper pour le siècle à venir.  
James prit un air contrit bien qu'il continua de jubiler intérieurement.

_Samedi après-midi_

Remus leva la boule de cristal qu'il nettoyait et adressa une grimace à James à travers le verre. Celui-ci pouffa et continua à polir sa propre sphère. Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la tour de Divination. Leur professeur, une espèce de vieux sorcier complètement fou, les avait réquisitionné pour nettoyer toutes les boules de cristal.  
Les garçons s'étaient attelés à leur tâche en silence, tandis que le sorcier faisait les cents pas en marmonnant.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et lâcha d'une voix sourde :  
- Surtout, ne regardez pas dans les boules ! Vous pourriez voir des choses … De terribles choses qui vous rendrez fous ! L'un des objets que vous devez nettoyer est des plus dangereux !  
Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard étonné mais continuèrent leur travail sans broncher. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse l'esprit de James.  
Son regard croisa celui de Sirius et ils se comprirent aussitôt. Son ami lui adressa un demi-sourire en hochant la tête et James se mit aussitôt à respirer plus fort et plus vite. Puis, il balbutia :  
- Pro... Professeur, il y a... Quelque chose dans … dans la boule...  
Le vieux sorcier se figea et cria :  
- Détourne le regard ! Vite !  
- Je ne peux pas...  
- Un effort mon garçon ! Il s'agit de ta santé mentale !  
James crispa les mâchoires tandis que Sirius rassurait ses deux amis d'un clin d'œil. Finalement un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il tourna la tête.  
- Monsieur est-ce que … est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? Chuchota-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, grommela son interlocuteur. Tu peux y aller seul ?  
Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête, reposa la boule de cristal et sortit en chancelant légèrement.  
Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant Sirius avec insistance et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Si lui même savait très bien ce que James voulait faire, Remus n'avait pas à le savoir.

James tapota la statue devant lui et s'engouffra dans le passage secret qui ne tarda pas à se dévoiler. Il se hâta le long du souterrain désert, trébuchant et jurant malgré la lueur diffusée par sa baguette.  
Le vieux professeur n'irait jamais vérifier s'il avait vraiment été à l'infirmerie, mais McGonagall était capable de venir voir s'ils étaient tous en retenu. Pour le moment elle était sans doute aux Trois Balais, mais elle n'allait pas y passer l'après-midi. Aussi devait-il se dépêcher.  
Il arriva enfin au bout de son chemin et il passa sa cape par-dessus sa tête. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'extérieur et poussa la trappe poussiéreuse. Comme d'habitude, il émergea dans une salle pleine d'objets couverts de crasse qui, des années plus tard, deviendrait la très célèbre boutique d'Honeyduke.  
Il sortit et laissa retomber le panneau sans se soucier de faire du bruit, persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne. Cependant il y eut un bruit au fond de la pièce et il se figea.  
Lorsqu'un chat noir sortit des débris il souffla, soulagé. La bête s'arrêta près de lui et sembla l'observer alors qu'il était en principe invisible. Finalement, il se détourna, sauta lestement sur un carton et s'enfuit par une fenêtre brisée.  
James sortit à son tour mais par la porte de derrière, sans pouvoir se départir d'un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.  
Chassant de son esprit le félin, il prit une ruelle pour se retrouver dans l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard. De là, il s'engagea vers la sortie du village. Au loin se dressait la sinistre silhouette de ce que tout le monde connaissait désormais comme la Cabane Hurlante. Sa destination.  
Il n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds et il ressentait une certaine excitation à l'idée d'entrer dans ce lieu qu'on considérait comme hanté (même s'il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas). S'il n'y avait pas eu Remus, qu'il aurait aimé dire à tout le monde qu'il y était allé ! Hélas, cela compromettrait tout.  
Il sortit de ses pensées pour passer par dessus la barrière qui empêchait l'accès à la Cabane. Il ne put retenir un frisson en se retrouvant coupé du village et seul au milieu de la lande. Il traversa le terrain aussi vite qu'il pouvait malgré ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre marécageuse. Enfin il parvint à l'entrée de la battisse délabrée.  
Le bois moisi apparaissait sous le vernis craquelé. James appuya sur la poignée mais rien en se produisit. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora ». Rien. Pas un bruit. Elle n'était donc pas verrouillée mais seulement bloquée.  
James soupira puis recula de trois pas avant de se ruer sur la porte.  
Il y eut un craquement et le jeune homme bascula en avant pour se retrouver allongé sur la porte. Il se redressa en grimaçant car son épaule en avait pris un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui avait du être une entrée mais qui à présent n'était plus qu'une pièce délabrée et vide.  
Il avança et jeta un Alohomora après avoir tenté en vain d'ouvrir une porte sur sa droite. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grincement et James n'eut aucun doute quant à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. La pièce dans laquelle Remus passait une nuit par mois. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin dans un coin de la pièce et une armoire contre le mur. Le lieu aurait pu avoir l'air presque normal si les murs et le parquet n'avaient pas été déchiqueté. James s'agenouilla et passa son doigt sur une des fissures. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en songeant que les griffes d'un loup-garou devaient être très, très longues et acérées.  
Il se redressa, plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir que jamais.  
Continuant son chemin, il déboucha dans un escalier. Il s'y engagea et arriva enfin dans le souterrain qui passait sous le Saule Cogneur. Il devait se plier en deux pour y entrer, mais à peu près n'importe quel animal de gabarie moyen devrait pouvoir y passer.  
Il alla jusqu'au bout et sortit sa tête à l'air libre. Il se trouvait entre les racines de l'arbre. A sa droite se trouvait le château, silhouette silencieuse se dressant dans le ciel. A sa gauche, le chemin qui menait à la sortie. Et sur ce chemin … McGonagall.  
James jura et s'empressa de faire marche-arrière. Il remonta à toute vitesse dans la cabane, verrouilla la porte de la chambre puis saisit la porte d'entrée pour la remettre en place et murmura « Reparo ».  
Il partit en courant dans la lande, s'étala dans la boue et reprit sa course. Il s'engouffra enfin dans le souterrain pour Poudlard et déboucha dans le couloir. Il ôta sa cape après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Il monta dans la tour de Divination où les garçons étaient encore en train de nettoyer les boules de cristal.  
James adressa un petit sourire au professeur qui grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « J'espère que vous allez mieux ». Le jeune homme s'assit près de Sirius et hocha la tête.  
Un instant plus tard, McGonagall émergea brusquement dans la pièce et leur adressa un regard suspicieux. Les quatre élèves eurent un air des plus innocent et elle partit sans un mot.  
James avait eu chaud.

Chapitre 5

Lily reprit le cours normal de sa vie, se partageant entre Severus et ses amies ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait depuis quatre ans.  
Le premier vendredi d'octobre, ils allèrent tous les deux s'installer au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie après le dîner. Il ne faisait encore pas trop froid et le temps était magnifique. Lily avait insisté pour profiter de cette dernière occasion avant l'hiver qui arrivait à grands pas.  
La jeune fille eut un instant l'impression de nager dans un océan d'étoiles, elle aurait aimé prolonger ce moment mais la voix de Severus l'interrompit.  
- Tu as reçu la Gazette ce matin ?  
- Tu sais bien que je ne la lis pas, soupira-t-elle en ramenant son regard vers le jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'important ?  
- On a retrouvé une famille de sorciers morts à Liverpool. Il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de chez eux.  
Lily se leva d'un bond, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se mit à arpenter le sommet de la tour en songeant qu'il faisait froid.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Interrogea-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant son ami, toujours assit.  
Il haussa les épaules :  
- C'est important de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.  
- J'en pense que c'est horrible, que veux-tu que je ressente d'autre ? Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?  
- La même chose, évidemment. C'était la famille de deux élèves.  
Lily pâlit et s'interrogea un instant sur ce qu'elle ressentirait si sa famille était assassinée par Voldemort. Elle jugea finalement préférable de ne pas y penser.  
- On sait pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
- On ne sait jamais pourquoi il agit … murmura Severus les yeux dans le vague. Les pensées d'un Mage Noir sont inaccessibles pour tous.  
La jeune fille frissonna. Il était inquiétant.  
- Parce que tu t'y connais en mages noirs ?  
Il releva la tête et sourit.  
- Pas plus que toi.  
Il y eu un instant de silence, puis il reprit la parole :  
- On rentre ?  
Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. L'air ravi de Severus échappa à Lily.  
Ils se séparèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la jeune fille entra dans la Salle Commune bondée. Des premières années étaient amassés dans un coin et semblaient faire un tournoi de Bataille Explosive. Un groupe de filles de troisième année gloussait en jetant des regards furtifs vers la cheminée. La raison de ces coups d'œils était le bras de fer engagé entre Sirius et Remus. Coudes posés sur la table basse devant l'âtre, ils avaient roulés les manches de leur chemise et s'affrontaient, le visage tendu à l'extrême. Lily se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là car ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre malgré leur bras immobiles. James, assis sur le canapé, les encourageait tandis que Peter sautillait dans tous les sens.  
A la grande horreur de la jeune fille, Jenny était perchée sur l'accoudoir, c'est-à-dire dangereusement près de Potter, qu'elle couvait d'ailleurs du regard plutôt que de s'intéresser aux combattants. Lily passa derrière eux en se frayant un passage à travers la foule mais un cri de triomphe précipita tout le monde vers le canapé, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle se retrouva presque écrasée contre Jenny, obligée d'observer ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Remus avait finalement écrasé la main de Sirius sur le bois et tapait à présent dans les mains de ses amis en riant, tandis que Sirius, souriant de bon cœur, se frottait le bras. Il lança alors :  
- James, à toi !  
L'intéressé se redressa aussitôt et, ce faisant, aperçut Lily. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et fit, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres :  
- Je joue, mais seulement contre Evans.  
Lily sentit ses joues s'embraser et elle tenta de reculer mais la foule des Gryffondors la poussait vers le jeune homme en scandant son nom.  
Finalement elle se résigna en silence, contourna le canapé et s'assit à la place de Remus, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil encourageant.  
James s'installa en face d'elle et, comme ses amis, remonta ses manches. Lily enleva son pull, étant plus à l'aise pour un bras de fer en t-shirt, et Sirius siffla. Elle le fusilla du regard et posa son bras sur la table d'un air déterminé. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, malgré ses réticences des minutes précédentes.  
Son adversaire haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant les doigts fins qui s'agitaient sous son nez, essayant d'être menaçants. Lily se contenta de lui adresser un visage fermé et referma les doigts sur la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furtif pour voir si ce contact lui faisait quelque chose mais elle ne broncha pas.  
Sans vouloir s'avouer qu'il était déçu il demanda :  
- C'est parti ?  
- C'est parti, acquiesça-t-elle en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à forcer.  
Lily accusa le coup mais tint bon. Elle capta l'air surpris de James et lui fit un sourire angélique. Son père adorait jouer à ça avec ses filles. Pétunia avait vite protesté mais cela faisait toujours rire sa sœur, qui s'y pliait de bon cœur.  
Elle appuya sur le main de James et vit les muscles du jeune homme se tendre tandis qu'il serrait un peu la mâchoire. Ce que Lily ne tarda pas à faire lorsqu'il riposta avec force. Son bras descendit de plusieurs centimètres et la foule, jusqu'alors silencieuse, poussa un cri. Lily parvint à regagner un peu de terrain mais elle devait bien s'avouer que James était le plus fort. Elle résista encore quelques minutes et finalement abdiqua.  
Son poing s'écrasa sur la table et James relâcha enfin la pression. Il poussa un hurlement victorieux tandis que tout le monde applaudissait.  
Lily se leva aussitôt dans l'intention de se carapater vite fait mais une main saisit son poignet. Elle se retourna en soupirant et lâcha :  
- Écoute Potter, on a bien joué, tu as gagné, je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?  
- Tss tss, ne sois pas désagréable Evans, je comptais te féliciter en plus, répondit son interlocuteur en s'approchant d'elle. Je connais peu de personne qui résiste à ma force. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, soit. J'imagine que discuter avec Servilus doit être exténuant étant donné qu'il faut retenir sa respiration pour ne pas respirer son odeur.  
Lily le considéra un instant en silence puis, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle lui balança un coup de genou bien placé et fendit la foule incrédule sans faire attention au cri un peu trop aigu qui échappa au jeune homme.  
Elle grimpa en hâte les escaliers du dortoir, furieuse, et ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama en pestant contre cet « abruti de Potter » et repoussa ses couvertures pour se coucher.  
Elle poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit un flot d'araignées noires et velues s'échapper de sous ses draps pour se répandre dans la chambre. Elle se réfugia sur la lit de Jenny, baguette en main, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir : continuer à hurler ou toutes les brûler au risque de faire cramer la chambre ?  
Finalement elle n'eut à faire ni l'un ni l'autre : Margaret fit irruption à ce moment là et cria à son tour lorsque les bestioles commencèrent à passer entre ses pieds. Elle commença à sautiller pour les écraser et finalement beugla :  
- Lily mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
- J'en sais rien ! Répondit celle-ci en se détendant légèrement.  
Les araignées semblaient avoir compris que la seule issue possible était la porte et elles dégringolaient à présent les escaliers. Il y eut des cris en bas et un rire sonore éclata, trop souvent entendu pour que Lily ne puisse le reconnaître : c'était celui de James.  
Or James lui rappelait ... le coup des chaussures ! Elle n'y pensait plus, mais c'était sans doute là sa vengeance. Comme les araignées étaient parties, elle se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Margaret approchait, et retira tout à fait ses couvertures à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la façon dont les bêtes étaient arrivées là.  
Un morceau de parchemin voleta alors dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Margaret l'attrape. Elle lut en fronçant les sourcils :  
- « Un partout ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Lily lui prit le papier des mains et secoua la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.  
- Que Potter a décidé de jouer à un jeu dangereux.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. L'arrivée de dizaines de petites araignées noires dans la Salle Commune avait prouvé que sa vengeance avait fonctionné.  
Sirius, dans le lit d'à côté, se redressa sur un coude et interrogea :  
- Où les as-tu trouvées ?  
- Je suis allé voir Hagrid et je lui ai fait croire que Laverlane en avait besoin pour une quelconque maladie de plante. Hagrid étant ce qu'il est, il en avait tout un tas. Ensuite, j'ai juste eu à monter dans sa chambre avec mon balai.  
- Brillant, fit son ami en tombant sur le dos, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Tout à fait brillant.  
- Et pour une fois ça n'avait rien d'affreusement méchant, commenta Remus, assis sur sa malle en train de potasser un bouquin de Sortilèges.  
- Hé, elle a balancé mes chaussures par la fenêtre, j'aurai eu le droit d'être méchant !  
Son ami referma son livre d'un geste sec et sourit :  
- Pas faux. N'empêche, elle a du cran. C'est bien la seule personne qui s'oppose à toi en dehors de nous.  
- J'appellerai plutôt ça de l'inconscience, rétorqua James. Tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé aux quelques personnes qui ont osé faire ça.  
- Quoi, finir stupéfixé dans un placard ? Si tu veux mon avis il en faut plus pour effrayer Lily Evans.  
Le brun se redressa et fusilla son ami du regard :  
- Je rêve ou tu prends sa défense ?  
- Je suis réaliste, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.  
James le fixa encore quelques instants puis s'affala de nouveau sur son matelas. Il y eut un silence tendu puis la voix de Peter se fit entendre :  
- Tu es prêt pour le match de Quidditch James ?  
L'interpellé se sentit aussitôt de bien meilleure humeur. La saison de Quidditch commençait le lendemain. Autrement dit, des filles hystériques allaient commencer à lui courir après et il serait saluer comme le héros de Gryffondor.  
- Évidemment !

James se leva aux aurores, comme toujours avant un match. Il descendit avaler un petit-déjeuner consistant et fut bien vite rejoint par les autres membres de l'équipe. Le capitaine, Sam Crowley, un septième année immense et musclé, s'installa près de James et commença à chipoter avec un morceau de pain. Finalement au bout de dix minutes il lança :  
- Je vous veux tous au stade dans cinq minutes !  
Il ne tint pas compte des protestations de ses joueurs et sortit à grands pas.  
- Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi il est toujours si stressé, marmonna James en se levant, un croissant dans la main.  
Il saisit son balai et le posa sur son épaule avant de sortir de son éternelle démarche nonchalante. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Il entendit leur voix s'affaiblirent de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du stade. James songea, moqueur, qu'il n'y avait pas que Sam qui appréhendait. Lui-même stressait à peine. Il attrapait toujours le Vif d'Or.  
Enfin presque.  
Après un temps interminable passé à écouter Sam déblatéré sur l'importance de gagner ce match contre Serdaigle ils se levèrent enfin pour entrer dans le stade.  
James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, remit son balai sur son épaule et sortit le dernier, offrant un sourire éclatant et dans le plus pur style Potter à la foule, qui répondit par un cri hystérique. Et indubitablement féminin.

Lily s'assit dans les gradins au moment où le jouèrent pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Val, Jenny et Margaret étaient parties avant elle car elle tenait à finir de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait fini par les retrouver au milieu de la foule.  
Lorsque James fit son entrée, Jenny poussa un hurlement et se mit à scander :  
- Po-tter ! Po-tter !  
Elle fut bientôt rejointe par d'autres filles et Lily eut envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle était ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule.  
Finalement l'arbitre, M. Trainn, leva la main et la foule se tut. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et, comme d'habitude, tout le monde put sentir la haine qu'ils dégageaient l'un pour l'autre. Haine qui n'existait qu'au Quidditch car en dehors du stade ils s'entendaient bien.  
Enfin, le coup de sifflet tant attendu se fit entendre et les joueurs décollèrent d'un coup de pied.  
Lily détestait voler, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait regarder un match. Même quand il y avait Potter dans la partie.  
Le match s'avéra aussitôt sans merci. Un deuxième année surexcité faisait le commentaire d'une voix suraiguë. Lily s'étonna tout d'abord qu'un élève si jeune s'en charge mais le garçon semblait s'y connaître parfaitement en Quidditch.  
Le Souaffle passait de main en main à une vitesse affolante mais le petit Arthur parvenait à tenir le rythme.  
- Ranger-Swift-Bawley-Craft-Bawley-Ranger et .. GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !  
Une ovation s'éleva des gradins tandis que le gardien de Serdaigle remettait la balle en jeu. Thomas Swift, un Serdaigle de quatrième année, parvint à prendre la balle à Héléna Bawley et fila à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Martin Ranger et Héléna se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais la jeune fille se prit un Cognard de plein fouet.  
Lily retint un cri en la voyant basculer de son balai. James, qui volait au-dessus du terrain, descendit en piqué et la remit d'aplomb. Au même instant « Serdaigle marque! » retentit.  
Lily se tassa dans son siège. Le Souaffle volait de nouveau dans tous les sens. La partie promettait d'être mouvementée.

Une heure plus tard, Serdaigle menait de 70 à 50. Gryffondor avait dû demander un temps mort car Héléna avait failli s'évanouir. L'infirmière avait fait ce qu'il fallait et le match avait repris, mais l'équipe en rouge et or semblait avoir perdue un peu d'aplomb.  
James tournait toujours au-dessus des autres joueurs, ainsi que l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une blonde de cinquième année nommée Elsa.  
Alors qu'un autre but de Serdaigle était annoncé, le jeune homme plongea soudain. Le Vif d'Or brillait au centre du terrain. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor lâchèrent une exclamation et se tendirent, dans l'expectative.  
James fonçait à toute allure vers le sol. Il redressa soudain son balai et prit un virage en épingle à cheveux. Elsa le talonnait et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au coude à coude, bras tendu. Alors qu'ils semblaient foncer dans le décor, ils remontèrent en flèche. Le Vif d'Or scintillait au-dessus d'eux, et aucun ne semblait prêt à perdre du terrain.  
James se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait tenter quelque chose, mais c'était complétement fou et risqué... Oui, cela lui plaisait.  
Il attrapa le bout de son balai, le serra de toute sa force puis... se projeta en avant. Alors qu'il basculait dans le vide, il sentit sa main se refermer sur la petite boule dorée.  
Son bras lui donna soudain l'impression d'être en feu et il ouvrit le yeux. Elsa lui attrapa les pieds et les posa sur son propre balai. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et parvint à reprendre sa place. Les cris de la foule l'emplissait d'une choix immense tout en gonflant son égo déjà imposant. Une fois encore il avait réussi, en faisant en plus un coup d'éclat.  
Il se posa au sol et fut aussitôt prit d'assaut par une foule de supporters et par les membres de l'équipe. Sam le saisit par les épaules et hurla en le secouant :  
- Tu es complétement dingue ! COMPLETEMENT !  
Puis, il le serra dans ses bras.  
James se mit à rire et parvint à se dégager, pour aussitôt tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Jenny.  
Jenny qui lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sans autre forme de cérémonie.

**Chapitre 6**

Lily se leva en même temps que tous les Gryffondors lorsque James se jeta dans le vide (enfin presque) pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Un rugissement de joie s'éleva des gradins lorsque la voix du commentateur, atteignant des longueurs d'ondes jusque-là insoupçonnées, hurla que les Lions avaient gagnés.  
Ce fut aussitôt la ruée vers le terrain. Jenny se fraya un passage à coups de coude au milieu des jeunes gens et disparut bientôt dans la foule. Val tenta vaillamment de la suivre et Margaret resta aux côtés de Lily.  
La brune n'avait jamais nourri une passion fulgurante pour le Quidditch aussi n'avait-elle aucune envie de se presser au milieu de joueurs en sueurs et de fans survoltés. Quant à Lily, elle n'aimait pas faire la groopie. Aussi restèrent-elles dans les gradins, tranquillement appuyées à la rambarde.  
Elles commentaient en riant les agissements du groupe au sol lorsqu'elles virent une chevelure blonde foncée sur Potter pour se coller à lui en ce qui ressemblait bien à un baiser.  
Bouches bée, elles se regardèrent puis Lily lâcha :  
- Je rêve ? Jenny n'est pas en train d'embrasser l'Abruti ?  
Margaret prit un air désespéré, saisit son amie par les épaules et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier en braillant :  
- Elle est folle ! FOLLE !  
La rousse éclata de rire et se mit à la chatouiller. L'attaque eut un effet immédiat et Maggy partit en courant vers les escaliers. Elle était affreusement chatouilleuse.  
Lily prit le même chemin d'un pas plus calme, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Elle adorait quand son amie était comme ça, légèrement exubérante et capable de tout dédramatiser.  
Parce que cela ne faisait aucune doute : il s'agissait d'un drame, un vrai, comme on n'en faisait plus depuis Racine. Il s'agissait même d'un Code Rouge.  
Elle retrouva Maggy en bas des marches et elles reprirent le chemin du château, les hurlements des supporters résonnant encore derrière elles.

L'ambiance, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, était au beau fixe. Après une après-midi à travailler plus ou moins sérieusement, les élèves pouvaient enfin célébrer dignement leur victoire. Autrement dit James et ses comparses étaient allés prendre des gâteux et du jus de citrouille aux cuisines puis avaient donné le coup d'envoi de la fête.  
Le héros du jour était à présent assis sur le canapé, une tête blonde nichée contre son cou. Contrairement à son habitude, Jenny ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de jouer avec les doigts du jeune homme d'un air absorbé.  
Ce silence arrangeait bien James qui tenta de faire une mise au point intérieure. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là. Un mois plus tôt il la considérait comme une amie un peu envahissante, très mignonne mais également trop bavarde. Et puis elle s'était ruée sur lui.  
C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. En principe c'était lui qui choisissait une fille. Pas le contraire. Et en général il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment particulier pour l'heureuse élue. Qu'il larguait sans émotion au bout de deux ou trois semaines.  
La première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille, il était en troisième année. Jusque-là il se contentait de les impressionner et les considérait comme des pleurnichardes incapables de s'amuser. Lily Evans lui paraissait d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple.  
Puis Sirius l'avait mis au défi d'embrasser une Serdaigle qui partageait leur cours de potion et à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué pour James qui avait ainsi découvert un premier attrait aux filles.  
Il avait largué la dernière (Amélia ? Il n'était pas sûr) juste avant les vacances d'avril. C'était cela la faille, il en était sûr. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une fille alors il avait refermé sans réfléchir ses bras sur la taille de Jenny lorsqu'elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. A présent, il était coincé.  
Tout le monde les avait vus. S'il la plaquait tout de suite, sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine serait ruinée à jamais. Si sortir avec un garçon qui avait déjà distribué ses faveurs à la moitié de la promotion pendant un temps convenable ne gênait personne, sortir avec un garçon qui embrassait une fille au milieu de toute l'école pour ensuite ne plus la fréquenter serait très mal vu.  
Aucun doute, il était fait comme un rat. Jenny avait très bien calculé son coup. Il devait lui reconnaître le mérite de toujours réussir à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis elle était jolie. Et marrante. Oui, il devrait réussir à supporter la situation pendant deux ou trois semaines. Ensuite, il retrouverait sa liberté.  
Satisfait de son conciliabule intérieur, il s'apprêtait à profiter pleinement de la situation lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :  
- James, tu peux venir deux minutes ?  
Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu acier de Sirius. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la Salle, les bras croisés. James haussa un sourcil en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était occupé mais un pli de contrariété creusa le front de son ami.  
Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se contenta de poser un baiser sur le front de Jenny et souffla « J'arrive » avant de se lever.  
La jeune fille eut l'air surpris mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'il disparut dans le couloir derrière Sirius.

Cependant Jenny ne resta pas longtemps seule. A peine son tout nouveau copain était-il parti que ses trois amies se plantèrent devant elle.  
Lily la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils et elle fit :  
- Oui ?  
- Dortoir. Maintenant, répondit Val avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, les deux autres filles trottinant derrière elle.  
Une fois là-haut elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Margaret à part Jenny qui resta debout devant elles.  
Avec l'impression d'être un juge, Lily lâcha :  
- Potter ? James Potter ? Sérieusement Jenny ?  
L'interpellée poussa un soupir exaspéré et rétorqua :  
- Pourquoi ça te paraît si bizarre ? C'est le mec le plus génial que je connaisse.  
Ses trois amies se jetèrent un rapide regard, atterrées par le niveau d'engouement auquel en était Jenny puis Val reprit l'interrogatoire :  
- Et ça t'es venu comme ça de lui sauter dessus au milieu de toute l'école ?  
La blonde rougit furieusement mais ne se démonta pas.  
- Quand je veux obtenir quelque chose j'y arrive, qu'importe les méthodes à employer.  
- Ouais enfin pour un abruti pareil y a des limites, marmotta Lily, agacée.  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard froid de Jenny. Elle frissonna car la dernière fois que son amie l'avait regardée comme ça, elles se détestaient.  
- Si tu faisais un minimum attention à lui tu verrais à quel point il est gentil.  
- Gentil ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il passe son temps à attaquer tout le monde !  
- Il s'amuse Lily ! Mais comme tu passes ton temps à travailler j'imagine que c'est un concept un peu difficile à envisager pour toi.  
La rousse inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et répondit :  
- Jen', tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et n'essaies pas de me faire croire que ce que fait Potter à Severus est juste pour s'amuser.  
A son grand étonnement, son amie rougit de nouveau et cria :  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? Pour que tu le remarques ! Mais non, Miss Evans préfère cet horrible Servilus !  
Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'empourprer. Décidant de ne même pas envisager ce que Jenny sous-entendait, elle ne retint que le dernier mot.  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde le pense ! Même Val et Maggy même si elles sont trop gentilles pour le dire ! Mais j'en ai assez d'être gentille Lily. Surtout quand je sais très bien que mon copain passe sa vie à te dévorer des yeux.  
- Jenny il me déteste ! Comment peux-tu …  
- Non, coupa sèchement la blonde. Si tu faisais attention à lui il serait adorable avec toi.  
Lily avait l'impression d'étouffer. Incapable de répondre, elle vit Jenny sortir à grands pas, poursuivie par Margaret.  
Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et murmura à Val, restée près d'elle :  
- Tu te rappelles quand on ne pouvait pas se voir à notre entrée à Poudlard ?  
- Evidemment, rit doucement son amie. Entre Maggy qui était trop timide pour parler et Jenny et toi qui étiez incapables de communiquer ensemble, l'ambiance était assez tendue.  
- Rappelle-moi comment on a réglé ça ?  
- Je crois que c'est après que tu aies passé une soirée à danser sur ton lit parce que tu n'avais pas envie de travailler.  
Le rire de Lily retentit quelques instants avant de mourir subitement.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que la même technique remarche…  
- Elle est jalouse. Ça passera.  
- Justement, c'est ça qui me tue le plus. Qu'elle soit jalouse à cause d'un garçon que je déteste et qui me le rend bien.  
- Tu sais, elle n'a pas tort, commença Val, mais son interlocutrice leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire :  
- Chut, pas un mot. Je ne veux pas le savoir.  
Val soupira et renonça. Il était difficile de savoir qui de Jenny ou Lily était la plus têtue.

James haussa un sourcil en voyant Peter dans le couloir. Cependant Sirius continua son chemin et le petit blond lui emboîta le pas.  
Enfin il entra dans une salle vide du cinquième étage et ferma la porte derrière James. Tirant des chaises au milieu de la pièce, il s'assit et attendit que James et Peter fassent de même. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche :  
- C'est la pleine lune à la fin de la semaine prochaine et on a à peine avancé depuis la rentrée.  
Il fusilla du regard James qui leva les mains en signe de protestation :  
- Pas ma faute ! Si Evans n'avait pas eu une soudaine poussée de rébellion je ne me serais pas endormi.  
Sirius soupira et reprit :  
- Passons. En principe on y est, mais il faut qu'on s'entraîne. J'ai noté tout ce qu'il faut si jamais il y a un problème, mais je ne sais pas si on arrivera à réparer ce qu'on a fait. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a des chances d'être renvoyés de Poudlard et de passer devant le Magenmagot.  
James haussa un sourcil et lança, sarcastique :  
- Depuis quand as-tu peur, Sirius ?  
- Je vous rappelle juste ce qu'on risque, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, rétorqua l'intéressé, piqué.  
- Peter ? Toujours partant ? interrogea le brun en se tournant vers son ami.  
- Si vous en êtes, j'en suis ! s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.  
- Bien, Remus est de garde dans trois jours, on aura donc trois heures devant nous, expliqua Sirius. James, tu as intérêt à être là.  
- Mais pourquoi on me prend toujours pour le glandu de service ?  
- Parce que seule ta petite personne t'intéresse, quoique tu en dises, soupira-t-il en se levant. Faut qu'on rentre fissa avant que Remus se rende compte de notre absence.  
James les laissa partir, agacé. Il détestait quand Sirius avait des élans de bons sentiments tout à fait hors de propos compte tenu du fait qu'il le suivait dans toutes ses idioties. Alors qu'il partait, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : était-il jaloux à cause de sa relation avec Jenny ?  
Il essaya de se rappeler certains signes qui auraient pu manifester son attirance pour elle, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien.  
Si ce n'était pas ça, alors qu'avait-il ? Ils étaient toujours d'accord d'habitude, toujours fourrés dans les mêmes coups. Ils saisissaient toujours la moindre occasion de se faire remarquer et n'avaient plus besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils avaient la même idée. Une fille allait-elle tout gâcher ?  
Tiraillé entre le fait qu'il voulait préserver sa réputation et sa tristesse quant à l'attitude de Sirius, il s'engagea dans le couloir de Gryffondor.

Lily releva la tête en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Un instant plus tard le joli visage de Margaret apparut. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Val.  
- Je ne le l'ai pas trouvée. Elle a dû rejoindre James.  
- Tant mieux, commenta Lily. Il faut qu'on s'organise.  
Ses deux amies la dévisagèrent, l'air perplexe.  
Avec un soupir, la jeune fille expliqua succinctement:  
- Code Rouge !  
Un gémissement lui répondit tandis que Maggy tombait en arrière sur le lit, bientôt suivie de Val.  
- On va devoir la suivre tout le temps… commença la première.  
- … Et la voir se bécoter avec l'autre pendant des heures ! acheva la seconde.  
- Mais justement ! Le but du Code rouge c'est de régler cette situation le plus vite possible !  
- Pas faux, mais tu avoueras que c'est vraiment insupportable, commenta Val.  
- On a très bien survécu la dernière fois, remarqua Lily.  
Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard de connivence et Margaret fit :  
- Oooooh ma guimauve en chocolat !  
- Oooooh ma tartine de confiture, comme je t'aimeuh ! répondit son acolyte.  
Puis, elles éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivie de Lily.  
La seule et unique fois où elles avaient dû appliquer le Code rouge elles étaient en troisième année. Jenny sortait avec un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas deux semaines auparavant aussi ses amies avaient-elles décidé de tout faire pour qu'ils rompent et elles avaient appelé leur plan Code Rouge.  
Chacune leur tour ou tout ensemble elles avaient collé le couple et avaient donc dû supporter toutes leurs niaiseries d'un romantisme douteux.  
- Vous voyez, on en garde un super souvenir ! lança Lily lorsque son fou rire fut passé.  
Aussitôt calmées, ses deux amies la fusillèrent du regard.  
- Liiiiil's, pitié !  
Pour tout réponse, la jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et et haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « Un problème ? ».  
Finalement Val soupira profondément et plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête.  
- Si je fais une crise de nerf, tu seras entièrement responsable.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je t'apporterai de la tarte aux fraises jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.  
- Trop aimable.  
La jeune fille se redressa soudain et interrogea :  
- Comment comptes-tu éloigner Jenny de James si vous ne vous parlez plus ?  
Lily fronça le nez et se leva d'un air décidé :  
- Personne n'a dit qu'on ne se parlait plus.  
Puis sans rien ajouter, elle sortit.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la Salle Commune, toujours en pleine effervescence, elle tomba sur Remus qui lui demanda :  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius et Peter ? Je leur ai dit que je montais chercher un pull et quand je suis revenu ils n'étaient plus là …  
- Vraiment ? fit Lily, surprise. Vous êtes toujours collés les uns aux autres d'habitude.  
Il grimaça légèrement et elle se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Rougissant horriblement, elle décida de détourner la conversation et balbutia :  
- Est-ce que Jenny est passée ?  
Il fit un geste vague vers la porte en grommelant un « Oui » puis s'éloigna vers les dortoirs.  
S'en voulant affreusement, elle sortit.  
Comme elle se baissait pour passer le portrait, elle ne vit pas les garçons qui venaient en sens inverse et rentra de plein fouet dans Sirius.  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la chemise du jeune homme avant de lever les yeux. Elle croisa son regard narquois et s'écarta aussitôt en songeant que c'était sa soirée.  
- Alors Evans, on ne regarde pas où on va ?  
- Le sol était tellement plus intéressant que toi que je ne t'avais pas vu, rétorqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.  
Aussitôt, elle enchaîna :  
- J'espère pour vous que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à faire, parce que Remus va vous étriper.  
Puis, elle planta là un Sirius légèrement perplexe.  
N'ayant absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Jenny et James pouvaient bien être, elle prit un couloir au hasard, descendit au troisième pour remonter de trois étages ensuite. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un pleurer.  
Surprise, elle s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au bout du couloir et aperçut alors une fille assise par terre, ses cheveux blonds bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules et couvrant son visage. Les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, elle sanglotait doucement.

**Chapitre 7**

Après avoir hésité sur la conduite à tenir, Lily s'approcha finalement. La fille releva la tête et Lily reconnut une fille de Serdaigle de son année, Alice lui semblait-il.  
Les joues striées de larmes, elle fixait la rousse d'un air suppliant, espérant visiblement qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, Lily s'assit près d'elle sans un mot. Elle ne la connaissait qu'à peine mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner là.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lança :  
- Il est sympa ce couloir.  
Alice rit un peu, renifla, et demanda d'une petite voix :  
- Pourquoi restes-tu là ?  
Son interlocutrice tourna la tête vers elle et sourit :  
- C'est tellement glauque que je me voyais mal te laisser là. Imagine que le Baron Sanglant passe, ce serait juste carrément flippant.  
Un petit éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux bleus foncés de la jeune fille et Lily en fut quelque peu surprise. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si contente d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ?  
- C'est sûr. Mais je me suis dit que cet endroit était suffisamment désert pour qu'on ne me trouve pas.  
- Désolée, c'est raté ! De quoi te caches-tu ?  
Alice grimaça et ferma les yeux.  
- Des questions. De moi-même peut-être.  
- Tout ça m'a l'air très compliqué.  
- Un peu. Mais toi, comment es-tu arrivée là ?  
- Oh je cherchais une blonde et un brun en train de se rouler des patins mais être avec toi est plus reposant étant donné que ma rencontre avec le couple en question aurait sans doute tournée au pugilat.  
- Ca a l'air tout aussi compliqué.  
- Un peu, rétorqua Lily avec un petit sourire. Ca va mieux ?  
La blonde hocha la tête en soufflant un petit « merci ».  
- Parfait. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?  
- Merci, répéta Alice en se levant avant d'aider Lily à faire de même. Je suis contente de t'avoir … croisée. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun rapport avec … tout ça.  
- A ton service !  
Lily s'engagea sur le chemin du retour mais Alice lança :  
- De Frank ! Je me cache de Frank.  
La rousse se retourna, surprise. Seulement, le couloir était vide.

Essayant de rassembler ce qu'elle savait de Frank Londubat et de son éventuelle relation avec Alice, elle marchait en pilotage automatique. Ce fut des rires qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Perplexe, elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Il n'y avait décidément personne.  
Cependant, les rires reprirent. Et ils semblaient venir … De derrière une tapisserie. Surprise, elle s'approcha. Elle qui pensait connaître tous les coins cachés de Poudlard ! Elle posa ses doigts sur le tissu au moment où une fois grave se faisait entendre derrière. Une voix qui était celle de Potter.  
Balayant tous scrupules, Lily écarta d'un geste brusque la tapisserie, qui révéla le couple assis par terre dans un passage sombre.  
Ils la fusillèrent du regard et elle leur adressa un charmant sourire en retour.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, il faut absolument que je parle à Jenny.  
L'intéressée haussa un sourcil hautain et Lily fit d'une petite voix :  
- Pitié ?  
Avec un soupir, Jenny s'arracha à l'étreinte de James et se leva.  
- T'as de la chance que je sois gentille, marmonna-t-elle en suivant Lily dans le couloir.  
La jeune fille se retint de répondre et entraîna son amie jusqu'à un endroit d'où Potter ne pourrait pas les entendre.  
- Je suis désolée, fit-elle avec un air contrit qu'elle espérait convainquant. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça sur lui alors que je savais que ça te blesserait.  
Jenny prit un air stupéfait puis se mit à rire.  
- Lily qui s'excuse de s'être foutue de James, ça c'est une première !  
- Eh ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui, je le considère toujours comme un crétin mais je … conçois que tu veuilles sortir avec lui.  
- Trop aimable, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Et je suis désolée pour Severus. Je le trouve toujours antipathique mais je t'aime quand même.  
Lily éclata de rire puis serra son amie contre elle.  
- Je déteste me disputer avec toi, Jen', surtout que tu es capable de mettre toute l'école de ton côté.  
- Merci de reconnaître mon mérite !  
La rousse se sépara de son amie retrouvée et lança en la poussant vers la tapisserie :  
- Allez, retourne à tes occupations ! Considère ça comme ma bénédiction. Et juste une chose : ça ne te dérange pas si je reprends mes relations habituelles avec Potter ?  
Jenny se retourna en lançant :  
- Vis ta vie Lily !  
Puis elle s'engouffra sous la tapisserie.  
Satisfaite et sincèrement heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec la jeune fille, Lily entra enfin dans la Salle Commune.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux sans que, pour une fois, cela est un quelconque rapport avec la drague. Il était même à mille lieux de ce genre de pensées.  
McGonagall leur avait collé un devoir maison pour le lendemain car ils avaient été soit disant insupportables. James trouvait ce qui s'était passé génial.  
Sirius avait réussi à faire magiquement des avions en papier. Il en avait donc fait des centaines, avec l'aide de James, puis les avait ensorcelés au milieu de cours de Métamorphose avant de les lâcher dans la classe. Une véritable nuée de papier s'était abattue sur la classe, ce qui avait rendu leur professeur absolument furieux.  
A présent il hésitait entre étrangler Sirius ou McGonagall car faire un traité sur la façon dont on changeait une boule d'aiguilles en hérisson ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, d'autant plus que Remus devait faire ses rondes ce soir-là et qu'ils avaient donc des choses importantes à régler.  
Les manches de sa chemise roulées jusqu'au coude et mordillant le bout de sa plume, il relut son devoir et le roula, satisfait. Ce n'était pas du grand art mais au moins c'était fait.  
Il se leva, saisit son sac et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce faisant il passa près d'une table sur laquelle travaillait une jolie blonde à l'air concentré. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et continua son chemin. Encore un autre avantage à ce devoir inopiné : il lui fournissait une excuse parfaite pour ne pas être avec Jenny ce soir-là.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà là, le brun aidant le blond à terminer son devoir. Ils relevèrent la tête lorsque leur ami entra. Tout en allant vers son lit, il lança :  
- Sirius, tu as droit à ma haine éternelle.  
- Remercie-moi, tu auras au moins appris quelque chose cette année.  
- Qui a dit que j'avais retenu quelque chose ?  
Son ami rit et rétorqua :  
- Tu es sûr d'avoir traité le bon sujet au moins ?  
James s'apprêtait à répondre mais il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit au même moment, son devoir toujours en main. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui tombait dessus.  
Trempé jusqu'aux os, il n'entendit pas le fou rire qui prit Sirius et Peter. Il ramena lentement ses bras vers lui et considéra d'un œil vide son rouleau de parchemin dégoulinant. Il le déplia et se crispa. L'encre formait une sorte de tâche claire au milieu du papier.  
Sans un mot, il fit volte-face et descendit quatre à quatre les marches. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune,il fouilla la pièce du regard puis voulut s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait chez les filles mais se retrouva aussitôt à plat ventre au milieu des Gryffondors abasourdis.  
Il se releva, se planta en bas du dortoir et hurla :  
- EVANS !  
Un gloussement général se fit entendre derrière lui. Le jour où Potter et Evans cesseraient de se disputer serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
Cependant comme personne ne répondait, James beugla encore plus fort :  
- Par Merlin, EVANS !  
Finalement un rire retentit. Un avion en papier surgit alors de la cage d'escalier, l'un de ceux créés par James et Sirius. Le jeune homme l'attrapa et le déplia prestement. Il y était inscrit « Deux à un. J'ai l'avantage Potter ! »  
Alors, contre toute attente, James éclata de rire.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius et Peter.  
- Le doux son de ta voix est monté jusqu'à nous alors on s'est dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant, commenta Sirius alors que Peter gloussait derrière lui.  
James lança son devoir trempé à la tête du blond et donna un coup d'épaule à l'autre pour passer avant de répondre :  
- Figure toi que j'aime chanter la sérénade.  
- Très drôle. Alors, quel est le rapport entre Evans et ta tête de chien mouillé ?  
Le brun posa l'avion déplié sur sa table de chevet et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
- Petites taquineries, t'occupe pas de ça. Alors, où en est-on ?  
Sans répondre, Sirius tira la malle de Remus et la poussa contre la porte. Comme elle était bourrée de livres c'était la plus lourde.  
Puis il sortit un parchemin de sous son oreiller et le brandit d'un air triomphant.  
- Là ! C'est un sortilège informulé, comme vous le savez ou êtes censés le savoir. Qui veut bien servir de cobaye ?  
James jeta un regard à Peter qui se ratatina contre son lit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius qui haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres. Sentant qu'il le mettait au défi, le jeune homme tendit la main :  
- Donne-moi ça !  
Son ami s'exécuta en pouffant puis alla s'asseoir sur la malle qui bloquait l'entrée, bientôt rejoint par Peter.  
James jeta une nouvelle chemise sur son dos sans la fermer et se planta au milieu de la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, regarda ses amis puis lut enfin les mots écrit par Sirius. La formule défila dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux. Après un instant d'attente, il les rouvrit prudemment.  
Sirius et Peter s'entreregardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
James prit un air souverainement méprisant puis ferma les yeux et se répéta la formule. Rien, toujours rien. Il essaya, encore et encore, malgré les propositions de Sirius pour prendre sa place.  
Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, un frisson courut le long de son échine. Il se figea alors qu'une sorte de brouillard envahissait son cerveau. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais s'en trouva incapable. Son pouls s'emballa, mais il se rendit compte que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la panique. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, simplement l'impression étrange qu'il s'était détaché de son corps.  
Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait été assailli par cette multitude de sensations, il reprit pleinement conscience de lui-même. Il ouvrit enfin les paupières et eut un violent sursaut.  
Le monde lui semblait étrangement jaune et déformé. Mais le plus perturbant étaient sans doute Peter et Sirius qui s'étaient levés et le dévisageaient, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, présentant ce qui s'était passé, il leva la main. Seulement un sabot apparut dans son champ de vision.  
Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre mais Sirius, apparemment remis de sa surprise bien qu'un peu pâle, lança :  
- Essaie de reprendre ta forme humaine !  
James baissa sa tête, qui lui sembla affreusement lourde, et parvint à déchiffrer la formule. Sa première tentative échoua et il se répéta les mots en boucle. Cette fois, il sentait la panique l'envahir : s'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'allaient-ils faire ?  
Mais enfin, le même sentiment d'engourdissement le prit. Après quelques instants il reprit contact avec la réalité et croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Sirius juste avant qu'il ne se rue sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Sans transition il le poussa vers la malle et s'exclama :  
- A moi !

Lily dérapa, se retint à un mur pour ne pas tomber et s'engouffra dans la salle de Potion au moment où Slughorn allait fermer la porte. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant sans faire aucun commentaire et se rendit devant son bureau.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle place libre, près de Remus. Devant elle se trouvaient Jenny, Val et Margaret. Les deux dernières avaient sans doute commencé le plan Code Rouge.  
Satisfaite, elle se glissa sur le tabouret au côté du préfet qui lui sourit.  
- Bravo pour hier soir, souffla-t-il.  
Elle pouffa discrètement et sortit ses affaires tandis que Slughorn commençait à déblatérer sur les potions de Croissance.  
- Il t'a raconté ?  
- Evidemment ! Je suis rentré à vingt-trois heures de ma ronde mais ils étaient encore tous les trois debout. Je crois qu'il était surtout content d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.  
Très fière sans vouloir l'avouer, elle demanda seulement :  
- Ta ronde s'est bien passée ?  
- Rien à signaler, à part Peeves qui m'a poursuivi en me lançant des bananes.  
Lily grimaça. Les rondes des préfets venaient seulement d'être mises en place pour cette année scolaire et la jeune fille n'en avait encore jamais faite. Cela l'angoissait au plus haut point.  
- Il est insupportable, seul le Baron San…  
- Miss Evans ! Si nos préfets ne respectent plus les règles, où allons-nous ?  
Le rousse se figea et leva un regard effrayé vers son professeur. Cependant, il les couvait d'un regard amusé.  
- Je serai magnanime pour cette fois, mais faites attention jeunes gens !  
Les deux accusés hochèrent la tête en même temps et plongèrent le nez dans leur livre. Cependant deux minutes plus tard une boulette de papier se posa près de Lily. Surprise, elle la déplia et lut : « Tu as lancé un combat à mort, Mâdame la préfète ! ».  
La jeune fille chiffonna le papier en tentant de ne pas rire. Elle le détestait mais, par Merlin, ce qu'elle s'amusait !

**Chapitre 8**

Dans la serre numéro 3, un jeune homme était avachi sur sa table, des bocaux crasseux posés devant lui. Il avait une éponge couverte d'une sorte de vase à la main mais il ronflait allégrement. Ses lunettes à moitié remontées sur le front, James dormait.  
McGonagall l'avait collé tout le samedi après-midi car il n'avait pas rendu son devoir de Métamorphose, suite au tour de Lily. Le professeur Laverlane ayant besoin que ses bocaux à Veracrasse soient lavés, c'était James qui s'y collait. Seulement le jeune homme n'avait dormi que deux heures.  
En effet comme Sirius, Peter et lui devaient accompagnés Remus ce soir-là, ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied à leur métamorphose. Si les deux bruns y parvenaient presque sans difficultés, Peter avait un mal fou à devenir un petit rongeur au poil soyeux. Ses amis venaient de passer la nuit à l'aider. Ils s'étaient couchés à cinq heures du matin, priant pour que Remus ne se soit pas réveillé. Merlin soit loué, il prenait toujours un somnifère la veille de la pleine lune afin d'avoir au moins une bonne nuit de sommeil derrière lui.  
Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de James qui s'était endormi comme une masse dix minutes après que Laverlane l'eut laissé dans la serre.  
Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil et bougea le bras … Un bruit de verre brisé le tira brusquement de ses rêves et il se redressa, perdu. Tout était flou autour de lui.  
Après un instant de flottement il finit par comprendre que c'est parce qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Après avoir rectifié ceci, il contempla d'un œil vide les débris du seul bocal qu'il avait nettoyé. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur sa montre. Dix-huit heure trente. Il fronça les sourcils puis lâcha un juron sonore. Il aurait dû être parti depuis une heure au moins ! Laverlane ne s'était pas soucié de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.  
Il marmonna un sort qui éparpilla les restes du bocal derrière quelques plantes (Peter étant maniaque, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'opération) puis il partit en courant vers le château, sans se soucier outre mesure des dizaines d'aquarium qui lui restaient à nettoyer.  
Remus partait en général vers dix-neuf heures. Il allait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore puis un professeur l'emmenait sous le Saule Cogneur. Alors que James montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor, il se prit à repenser à la façon dont Sirius, Peter et lui avait découvert le secret de leur ami.

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

James se jeta sur son lit avec un grognement heureux. Demain, ils reprendraient le Poudlard Express, direction la maison ! C'était les vacances de Noël, et s'il adorait Poudlard, revoir ses parents lui faisait énormément plaisir.  
Il tourna la tête vers lit d'à côté et croisa le regard bleu de Sirius, l'air tout aussi satisfait.  
- Il faut qu'on fête dignement les vacances !  
Aussitôt son ami se leva, les yeux pleins de malice.  
- Tu penses à …  
- La cuisine ? Bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'on sait où elle est, on va quand même pas s'arrêter là !  
Sirius eut un sourire ravi et lança à Peter qui venait d'entrer :  
- Peter, t'es d'accord ?  
Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et bâilla.  
- D'accord pour quoi ?  
- Faire la fête ce soir !  
Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et jeta ses livres sur son propre lit.  
- Pourquoi parliez-vous des cuisines ? interrogea-t-il en se perchant sur sa couverture.  
- Hier James essayait de se planquer de Rusard et il s'est retrouvé dans un couloir peu fréquenté au rez-de-chaussée, qui se terminait en cul-de-sac, expliqua Sirius. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il était bloqué, il a vu une poire se tortillait sur un tableau !  
Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et souffla :  
- Noooon ? Et alors ?  
James, très fier de lui, reprit le récit en main.  
- Si je t'assure ! J'ai posé ma main dessus et elle a commencé à glousser, alors j'ai continué, d'autant plus que j'entendais le vieux arriver. Et là, le pan de mur sur lequel était accroché le tableau a pivoté ! J'ai pas réfléchis et je me suis rué à l'intérieur. Devine quoi ? C'était plein d'elfes de maison en train de préparer le dîner ! Ils m'ont offert des gâteaux et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rester autant que je le voulais.  
- Donc tu penses qu'ils nous donneront à manger ce soir ?  
- J'en suis sûr !  
Remus pénétra à cet instant dans la chambre. Pâle, les traits tirés, il adressa un petit sourire à ses amis. Sirius l'interpella et, tout excité, lui rapporta leur plan. Le garçon grimaça et répondit :  
- Ce sera sans moi, je suis fatigué.  
Ses trois amis se mirent aussitôt à protester mais Remus resta inflexible : qu'ils fassent la fête s'ils le voulaient, mais qu'ils ne l'obligent pas à participer. Dépités, ils continuèrent à programmer leur plan, avec peut-être un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

A l'heure du dîner, Remus déclara qu'il était malade et partit à l'infirmerie. Peu après vingt-et-une heure, Sirius et James s'éclipsèrent de la Salle Commune en se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent aux cuisines. Ils en ressortirent les bras chargés de gâteaux puis décidèrent d'en déposer à Remus à l'Infirmerie. Seulement, alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall, deux ombres glissèrent le long des murs. L'une était clairement celle d'un adulte et la seconde celle d'un élève.  
Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard surpris et, sans se concerter, suivirent les deux personnes qui sortaient dans la nuit. Elles s'approchèrent du Saule Cogneur. La plus haute silhouette leva la baguette et l'arbre cessa presque aussitôt de s'agiter. Puis, elles disparurent entre les racines.  
James et Sirius prirent le même chemin, persuadés que c'était Remus qu'on emmenait.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel étroit et durent ôter la cape pour continuer à avancer. Seulement, alors qu'ils apercevaient une porte, l'adulte revint.  
Les deux garçons se figèrent, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils passaient déjà pour les élèves les plus insupportables que Poudlard ait connus, mais jamais ils n'avaient craint l'expulsion. Cependant lorsque James vit la longue barbe d'Albus Dumbledore, il fit silencieusement ses adieux à l'école.  
Attendant que la sentence tombe, ils attendirent … Seul un bon sourire fleurit sur la figure du directeur.  
- Mr. Potter, Mr. Black ! Je savais bien que je vous croiserai par ici un jour ou l'autre. Montons donc jusqu'à mon bureau, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. Nous allons également inviter Mr. Pettigrow à nous rejoindre.  
Trop étonnés pour réagir, les deux garçons rebroussèrent chemin sans un mot puis suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son antre.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux bruns sautillaient dans le bureau en hurlant qu'avoir un meilleur ami loup-garou était la chose la plus géniale au monde tandis que le blond, très pâle, tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
Le lendemain matin, Remus, mis au courant par le directeur que ses amis savaient tout, arriva très inquiet dans sa chambre. Il fut accueilli à coups d'éclairs au chocolat.

_Retour au présent_

James déboula dans la Salle Commune et rentra de plein fouet dans Lily qui sortait.  
Ils s'écrasèrent sur la moquette rouge et la jeune fille jura avant de se mettre à le frapper. Le brun éclata de rire et roula sur le côté pour la laisser se relever. Il aurait bien profité de la situation mais il était pressé. En plus, il avait une petite amie officielle.  
Lily se redressa et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner en pestant entre ses dents contre les « crétins qui ne regardent pas où ils vont ».  
James sauta sur ses pieds, débordant d'énergie après sa sieste improvisée. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs et ouvrit la porte en braillant :  
- C'EST MOI !  
Il se prit un coussin dans la tête et le renvoya aussitôt à l'expéditeur, c'est-à-dire Sirius.  
- Pas trop tôt. Allez, on va bouffer ! J'espère que t'as bien lavé tous les bocaux, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire.  
James récupéra quelque chose dans sa malle puis ils descendirent ensemble.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?  
- Tu n'as pas répondu.  
- Toi non plus.  
- J'ai repeint un couloir du troisième en rose. Alors, je vais me taper un boulot monstre ?  
- Plutôt ouais, j'ai dormi pendant quatre heures.  
Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers vers la Grande Salle.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Peter et Remus ?  
- Ils travaillent à la bibliothèque.  
Ils s'assirent finalement à la table des Gryffondors, vite rejoints par leurs deux amis. A dix-neuf heures Remus s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil. Deux minutes plus tard ses trois amis filèrent un coin sombre du hall et disparurent dans un placard caché dans l'ombre. La porte se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, mais personne n'en sortit. Du moins c'est ce que tout spectateur normal aurait cru.  
Les trois jeunes hommes, difficilement cachés sous la cape (ils avaient pris un peu d'ampleur depuis leur première année), sortirent sans bruit dans le parc, déjà plongé dans la nuit. Ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Une brindille s'envola sans raison apparente et l'arbre s'immobilisa. Remus leur avait raconté par le menu comment il allait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.  
Enfin, ils disparurent entre les racines et purent ôter la cape.  
Il était loin le temps où James et Sirius passaient sans problème dans le tunnel ! Ils devaient à présent marcher à quatre pattes. Sirius, en tête de file, put finalement se redresser et poussa la porte de la salle que James avait visitée quelques semaines plus tôt.  
Peter referma la porte derrière lui puis ils se considérèrent quelques instants en silence. La pièce leur paraissait bien petite pour y être enfermés avec un loup-garou. Finalement, James lança :  
- A tout à l'heure les gars !  
Puis, après avoir rangé la cape dans sa poche, il se transforma après quelques secondes de concentration. Un magnifique cerf se tenait à présent à sa place, balançant sa tête en soufflant. Comprenant qu'il les pressait de faire comme lui, Sirius ferma les yeux et récita la formule. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps qu'à James pour devenir un grand chien noir au poil luisant.  
Peter déglutit en les voyant. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Il inspira profondément et se lança. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe et le blond paniquait de plus en plus, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Finalement Sirius s'approcha et tapota son museau contre la main moite du jeune homme. Peter, affreusement pâle, sourit puis réessaya. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants mais, enfin, un petit rat soyeux courut sur le plancher sale et alla se cacher sous un meuble.  
Sirius parvint à se glisser sous le lit mais James ne pouvait faire de même. Pourtant, il ne devait pas risquer d'être vu par l'adulte qui accompagnait Remus ! Après un instant d'hésitation, il se glissa dans l'ombre du grand lit, sa tête disparaissant sous les rideaux mités qui pendaient aux fenêtres.  
Après un temps qui leur parut infini, la porte grinça et Remus entra, accompagné encore une fois du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur adressa un sourire d'encouragement au jeune homme puis s'éclipsa. Un bruit de verrou indiqua qu'ils ne pourraient sortir tant qu'on ne viendrait les délivrer.  
Remus alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, les traits tirés. Attendre de se transformer en bête féroce sans rien pouvoir faire devait être terrible.  
Cette pensée poussa James à sortir de sa cachette. Se faisant, l'un de ses vois percuta la jambe de son ami. Celui-ci se recula précipitamment en laissant échapper un petit cri. James se dressa devant lui et reprit sa forme humaine sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait si la lune apparaissait soudain.  
Remus poussa de nouveau un cri, d'horreur cette fois. Si James restait là, il allait devenir comme lui, ou mourir ! Il avait à peine fait attention au fait que le cerf avait disparu pour laisser la place au jeune homme, trop angoissé par cette idée.  
- Va-t'en ! James bon sang, pars tout de suite !  
Son ami, au lieu de bouger, ferma les yeux … Et le cerf réapparut. Remus se figea, l'esprit de plus en plus confus. Au même instant, un grand chien noir sortit de dessous le lit.  
Cette fois, il ne comprenait plus rien. Si James était un cerf, alors qui ce chien était sans doute quelqu'un…  
- Sirius ?  
Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de rire « A ton avis, abruti ? »  
Remus frissonna. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?  
- Peter ? Tu es là ?  
Un grattement se fit entendre puis le petit rat alla jusqu'au pied du jeune homme.  
- Bien. Très très bien. Je suis un loup-garou, je vais me transformer d'une minute à l'autre et je suis dans une cabane avec mes trois amis qui se transforment à volonté. Oui, c'est parfait.  
Les trois animaux le regardèrent d'un air perplexe qui déclencha la crise de nerfs que Remus sentait venir.  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?  
Le chien aboya ce qui ressemblait à un rire et s'assit tranquillement.  
- Sirius je t'en prie ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Je vais vous tuer !  
Le cerf secoua la tête.  
- James ! Je sais que tu es complétement inconscient mais essaie de faire marcher ton cerveau pour une fois !  
- Hé, je ne suis pas un crétin ! rétorqua le jeune homme en reprenant instantanément sa forme humaine. Ferme la Remus, tant que nous sommes des animaux tes morsures ne peuvent rien nous faire.  
Sans attendre qu'il réponde, il se transforma de nouveau, en se demandant avec un peu d'inquiétude si ses multiples allers-retours entre humain et animal n'allaient pas pomper toute son énergie.  
- Tu es sûr de toi ? interrogea Remus après s'être mordu la lèvre.  
Le cerf hocha la tête et se mit à trotter en rond dans la pièce. Visiblement l'hyperactivité concernait aussi bien les hommes que les animaux.  
Alors qu'il entamait son troisième tour, une soudaine clarté éclaira la pièce.  
Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre et déglutit difficilement. La lune apparut derrière les nuages.  
Le regard du grand chien croisa celui du cerf tandis que le rat allait se blottir contre l'un des piliers du lit. Ils étaient arrivés jusque-là. En sortiraient-ils ?  
Un grognement attira leur attention. Remus avait la tête tendue vers le plafond. Les mâchoires serrées, les poings crispés, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses amis observèrent sa transformation souffrant en silence pour lui. Devenir un animagus n'entraînait aucun problème majeur. Etre un loup-garou était un long chemin de douleur.  
La bête (James avait du mal à percevoir cet être hybride comme son ami) tourna la tête vers eux. Il gronda et approcha de Sirius. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se laissa approcher. Le loup-garou approcha brusquement sa tête de la sienne et renifla. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux et fit de même avec James puis Peter. Enfin, son regard passa sur ses trois amis. Dans les yeux qui, James n'en doutait pas, devaient en général être sanguinaire, ne se lisait qu'un intense soulagement.

**Chapitre 9**

Lily était exténuée. Elle se frotta les yeux et se pencha sur son devoir d'arithmancie._Je déteste l'arithmancie. Vraiment, je déteste ça. Ou peut-être que si ces crétins arrêtaient de se marrer comme des tordus ça me plairait plus. Je vais tuer l'arithmancie. Enfin, le prof. Et ces abrutis aussi. Je vais étriper la terre entière et peut-être que comme ça j'aurai le …_- SILENCE !Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur du braillement qui venait de figer les activités de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune. Lily avait obtenu le silence. Mais un silence stupéfait. Environ deux secondes plus tard, des rires éclatèrent puis le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de frustration, ferma son livre sans aucune douceur, ramassa ses papiers et sortit au pas de charge … du moins en avait-elle l' bras se matérialisa devant elle et elle s'immobilisa juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Un sourire brilla dans l'ombre et elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré en rencontrant les yeux de James Potter. Il ne s'était pas encore venger du seau d'eau au-dessus de son lit et Lily se demandait si ça allait finalement lui tomber dessus.- Tire-toi Potter, ou je te frappe.- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ce que tu passes ton temps à faire ?- Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps à te mettre en travers de mon sourit de plus belle.- Si tu résistais moins j'arrêterai de le faire.- Je vais vraiment te frapper, gronda-t-elle sans relever sa remarque.- Vas-y, te gènes inspira profondément en serrant les lèvres. _J'étriperai tout le monde et Potter sera le premier._Il haussa un sourcil narquois mais la jeune fille lui balança un coup de coude dans le ventre. James se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et Lily tenta de sortir. Seulement il agrippa brusquement son bras libre et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le jeune homme l'écrasant de tout son souffle encore court, il marmonna :- Tu es insupportable Evans, tu le sais ?Elle l'aurait bien giflé mais il maintenait l'un de ses bras derrière elle et l'autre était pris par ses cours.- Je te retourne le compliment. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai une cervelle et que je m'en petit rire le secoua et il posa une main sur sa hanche.- Bas les pattes. Je peux encore utiliser mes genoux et te faire très très mal, menaç pria pour que son assurance paraisse vraie et frémit alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien. Il y eut un instant de silence puis, enfin, il s'écarta, un sourire toujours narquois étirant ses lèvres. Elle s'empressa de sortir, un mal de crâne lancinant lui martelant les tempes._Je lui couperai les doigts un à un puis je les lui ferai bouffer et ensuite je l'étriperai._Elle se hâta jusqu'à la bibliothèque et poussa un cri de rage en constatant qu'elle était fermée. Un mot sur la porte indiquait que la bibliothécaire était malade. C'était insensé ! Elle n'était jamais malade ! Pourquoi ce soir précisément ?Le monde entier était ligué contre comme une âme en peine, elle atterrit au septième étage et trouva un renfoncement dans le couloir. Il faisait froid et la fenêtre mal isolée n'arrangeait rien mais au moins c'était se laissa tomber sur la banquette de pierre avec un soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la c'était le soir d'Halloween, les élèves de Gryffondor, dans un élan extraordinaire d'originalité, avaient décidé d'organiser une fête. Et, de façon encore plus originale, les préfets avaient été incapables de ramener l' avaient fait un boucan d'enfer jusqu'à deux heures du matin, suite à quoi Val avait cuisiné Jenny à propos de James pendant encore deux heures.Résultat, Lily était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Cette impression était confirmée par le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image des yeux bruns de James. Brr. Quel être répugnant. Enfin pas physiquement mais mentalement.- Lily ?Elle releva brusquement la tête et sursauta en rencontrant le regard noir de Severus.- Sev' ?Il lui apparut soudain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux semaines. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou.- Severus, tu m'as manqué.Le jeune homme se figea et tapota maladroitement son dos. Enfin, il parvint à articuler :- Ca ne va pas ?- Trop de crétins peuplent cette planète. Et trop de profs, rit et Lily s'éloigna de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.- Où tu étais, Sev' ? Ça fait un baille qu'on s'est pas vu. Enfin, à part en haussa les épaules, l'air gêné.- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, moi aussi, du coup je dînais très tô ès un instant de silence il ajouta d'une petite voix :- Désolé.Lily secoua la tête et sourit.- Ce n'est ni de ta faute ni de la mienne. On pourra se voir plus quand on aura moins de acquiesça, ravi, puis lui présenta son bras, un air faussement hautain sur le visage :- Mon emploi du temps me permet quelques minutes de liberté, aussi accepteriez-vous de vous promener avec moi ?Lily gloussa et, sans un regard pour son travail, accepta la proposition de son ami. Ils discutèrent joyeusement des profs, Severus imitant à la perfection McGonagall, puis commentèrent les résultats de la Grande Bretagne au Quidditch. Ils se disputèrent en riant car le jeune homme nourrissait une passion cachée pour les Canons de Chudley alors qu'elle-même préférait les Flèches d'Appleby. Or, c'était l'équipe de Lily qui raflait les trophé arrivèrent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et la jeune fille eut un violent frisson. Le vent soufflait de façon lugubre et faisait tourbillonner les épais flocons de neige. La Forêt Interdite était baignée d'une lumière surnaturelle, due à la neige et à la lumière de la lune derrière les nuages. Lily n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était beau ou effrayant. Sans doute un peu des qu'elle commençait à geler sur place, elle se tourna vers Severus pour lui demander de rentrer. Seulement il fixait l'horizon, les sourcils légèrement froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle répugnât à le tirer de ses réflexions, elle pressa légèrement son bras. Il sursauta et tourna les yeux vers elle. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, elle crut y lire de la , elle haussa les sourcils. Il détourna le regard et marmonna :- Désolé, on gè rentrèrent sans un mot, Lily s'interrogeant toujours sur les raisons du regard hanté de Severus. Finalement il interrogea d'un ton léger :- Tu avais l'air suprêmement agacée tout à l'heure, il y avait autre chose que ta surcharge de travail non ?La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et finalement se décida à lui raconter l'épisode 'il serra tellement le poing que ses jointures blanchirent, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée.- Il est … j'espère que tu l'as … argh !Lily pouffa en entendant cette déclaration et il tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air farouche, mais le sourire de son amie radoucit son expression.- Tu aurais du le frapper comme tu l'en a menacé, la deuxième fois.- Non, je suis pas si méchante.- éclata de rire. Ils étaient revenus près de ses affaires, qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer. Son mal de tête avait disparu.- Tu me raccompagnes ?- Avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de travailler. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Merlin en soit remercié, il n'y avait presque plus personne et le volume sonore était revenu à la normale. Même Potter et sa bande n'étaient pas là. Le rêve.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et promena paresseusement son regard sur la salle. Elle plissa les yeux en apercevant une tête brune penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin. Après un instant de flottement la lumière se fit dans son esprit : Frank Londubat !  
Les derniers mots jetés par Alice lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Pourquoi diable se cachait-elle de lui ? Elle le connaissait peu (enfin même pas du tout) étant donné qu'il était en sixième année. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était plutôt discret.  
Soudain il releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Lily. Celle-ci piqua un fard et il haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle lui adressa un sourire incertain et il fit de même avant de replonger dans ses cours.  
Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et tenta de graver dans sa tête les traits du jeune homme. Il avait les yeux bleus, tranchant de façon étrange avec ses cheveux bruns et son teint pâle. Son nez était un peu trop long mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plutôt beau. Ce qui expliquait peut-être les larmes d'Alice.  
Songeuse elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle allait la cuisiner.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Lily parvint à coincer Alice. Elle l'aperçut à la bibliothèque, penchée sur un livre d'étude des Moldus. La rousse jeta un regard à la bibliothécaire rétablie puis se glissa sur la chaise devant la blonde.  
Celle-ci leva les yeux vers l'intruse et sursauta en la reconnaissant. Puis, elle lui sourit.  
- Salut, chuchota Lily. Ca va mieux ?  
Alice rougit légèrement puis hocha la tête. Apparemment, elle n'était pas décidée à ouvrir la bouche.  
- Je l'ai vu, hier. Frank. Il est pas mal.  
La jeune fille rougit encore plus et jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle. Lily retint un gloussement.  
- Alors ? Pourquoi tu te cachais de lui ?  
Sa pauvre victime se mordit la lèvre et finit par répondre :  
- Je ne me cachais pas de lui à proprement parlé. Disons plutôt que je me cachais à cause de lui.  
- Il a l'air gentil pourtant.  
- Oh, il l'est.  
Par Merlin ce qu'elle était agaçante à ne pas répondre à ses sous-entendus !  
- Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?  
Alice se tortilla sur sa chaise.  
- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi tenace, je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça.  
Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.  
- C'est juste qu'il a vraiment l'air gentil alors y a quelque chose qui m'échappe un peu.  
- C'est ça ouais. Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne mais tu veux juste me faire cracher le morceau.  
- Perspicace mon petit. Alors, puisque tout est clair entre nous, tu le craches, ce morceau ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, recommença puis finalement soupira :  
- Désolée, je suis incapable de le dire. C'est trop dur. Trop bizarre.  
Lily soupira. Elle avait avoué à demi-mots, c'était déjà ça.  
- Bon, comment tu le connais ?  
- Nos parents sont amis. Ils dînent souvent ensemble mais il n'est jamais vu chez moi et je ne suis jamais allée chez eux. Cet été on s'est retrouvé dans le même endroit, totalement par hasard, du coup nos parents ont dîné ensemble … et nous avec. Ils restaient encore une semaine et nous deux, alors nos familles ont passé leur temps ensemble. Et voilà.  
- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais à la rentrée ?  
- Oh on se voit de temps en temps, il est toujours adorable et on peut discuter sans voir le temps passer. Enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble. Mais tu … tu connais Lucy Manmay ?  
- La brune de sixième année dans ma maison ?  
- Oui. Ils sortent ensemble.  
- Oh. Je vois.  
Elle adressa un pauvre sourire à Lily.  
- Pathétique hein ?  
- Non, juste triste. Merci de me l'avoir dit.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais quand même aller au bout.  
La rousse posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit.  
- T'inquiètes pas.  
Alice fronça les sourcils.  
- Comment ça ? Hé, Lily !  
L'intéressée s'était déjà carapatée hors de la bibliothèque et elle gloussa en entendant la pauvre Alice se faire crier dessus par Madame Pince. Val, Maggy et elle-même avait déjà fort à faire avec le Code Rouge mais elles allaient pouvoir monter une opération bien plus amusante, qui aurait en plus le mérite de passionner Jenny, qui passera donc moins de temps avec ce crétin de Potter. C'était parfait.

James était occupé à embrasser le cou de Jenny lorsque celle-ci saute soudain de ses genoux et rejoignit ses amies qui conspiraient devant la cheminée. Il grogna et capta les yeux verts de Lily, qui lui jeta un regard de défi.  
Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il mette en œuvre sa vengeance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il à Remus qui travaillait près de lui.  
Il leva brièvement les yeux et répondit :  
- Des trucs de filles j'imagine.  
- Merci Remus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'éclaires.  
Un petit rire secoua le jeune homme.  
- T'as qu'à aller leur demander.  
- Mais bien sûr. Et ensuite vous me ramasserez en morceaux quand Evans aura décidé de m'en coller une.  
- Depuis quand t'as peur d'une fille ?  
James le fusilla du regard.  
- Je n'ai pas _peur. _C'est juste que si je peux éviter de me faire frapper ça me va. Et je ne vais pas la frapper, _elle_ ! C'est une _fille_.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu comptes l'envoyer dans la …  
- La ferme, coupa le brun. N'éventes pas mon projet, ce serait trop bête.  
- Mille excuses. Tu n'as pas peur que ça tourne mal ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Elle enverra une droite aux centaures et tout ira bien.  
Remus gloussa puis bailla.  
- Pas faux. Vous tenez le coup ?  
- Tu parles des nuits blanches à cause de ton crétin de lapin qui court dans sa cage ?  
- Ouaip.  
- Ben oui, ça va. On l'aime bien, ce lapin.  
James sourit à son ami, qui en retour tourna vers lui un visage rayonnant. Le brun se leva de son fauteuil et donna un tape à l'arrière du crâne de Remus.  
- Content de te voir heureux Remus. Vraiment content.  
Il sortit de la Salle Commune pour errer dans les couloirs. Il aurait pu rejoindre Sirius et Peter dans leur chambre mais travailler avec eux ne l'emballait pas trop. Quant à Jenny, depuis quelques jours elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amies.  
Se creusant le crâne pour trouver un mauvais coup à faire, il s'arrêta brusquement derrière le coin d'un mur en entendant une voix bien trop familière. Servilus, en grande conversation avec quelqu'un.  
- Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle ? Tu sais ce qu'elle est ?  
- Évidemment mais …  
- Severus ! On ne peut pas commencer à faire d'exception ! Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit ? _Il_ n'épargne aucun d'eux, enfants, vieillards ou femmes. Et _il_ a raison. Elle y passera un jour aussi.  
Seul un silence horrifié lui répondit et James choisit de ce moment pour se montrer.  
Harvey Mulciber se tenait devant Severus, l'air farouche.  
- C'est intéressant, ces menaces, commenta James.  
Mulciber, se tenant face à James, ouvrit grands les yeux et Rogue se retourna vivement. Il fronça les sourcils et pâlit légèrement.  
- Ta mère t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des autres, Potter ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid.  
- Si mais je ne pensais pas que ça s'appliquait aux serpents.  
Rogue rougit et tira sa baguette d'un geste leste.  
- Tire-toi.  
- Oh qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire le petit Servilus ? Me stupéfixer ?  
- Je vais te pulvériser ! Beugla-t-il en lançant un sortilège informulé qui ricocha contre une armure près de James.  
Celui-ci se jeta du côté opposé et chercha frénétiquement sa baguette alors que Mulciber sortait la sienne. Un autre sortilège fusa et il roula sur la pierre en jurant : il l'avait laissé sur son lit.

**Chapitre 10**

Désarmé. Désarmé et seul contre deux. Autant dire seul contre dix. De plus, Rogue maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège informulé et il était donc incapable de prévoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Grâce à Merlin, Mulciber semblait avoir moins de cervelle.  
Réfugié pour deux secondes derrière un coin de mur James faisait défilé toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il aurait évidemment pu fuir. Mais il ne le se serait jamais pardonné.  
- Potter ! Hurla Harvey.  
James prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait devoir se débrouiller à la moldue.  
Alors que le garçon approchait, il sortit brusquement de sa cachette, tira violemment sur le bras de l'armure et la lui envoya en pleine face. Mulciber s'écroula avec un cri de douleur et le brun le gratifia d'un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de prendre sa baguette.  
Seulement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever un sortilège frôla son crâne. Il tomba en avant, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de sentir la brûlure de sa blessure. Il se releva en chancelant et eut juste le temps d'éviter un autre sortilège.  
Rogue leva de nouveau sa baguette mais cette fois-ci James cria « Protego! » au moment où le sortilège de son adversaire jaillit.  
Cependant son bouclier accusa le choc et … disparut. Le jeune homme jura. La baguette avait perdu presque toute sa puissance car il n'était pas son propriétaire légitime.  
Il jeta un Stupéfix retentissant sur Rogue qui n'eut qu'à lever sa baguette, l'air ennuyé.  
- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?  
- Si j'avais ma baguette …  
- Mais bien sûr. Le grand Potter vaincrait car il est génial.  
James trembla de rage. Il allait étriper ce misérable petit rat … Rejetant la baguette de Mulciber il se jeta sur lui. Rogue fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de résister. Le jeune homme lui balança son point dans le figure et son adversaire émit un couinement de douleur. Profitant de son étourdissement, James voulut lui arracher sa baguette. Seulement Severus s'y agrippait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Alors qu'ils bataillaient toujours, il y eut un éclair de lumière et une déflagration puis James fut violemment projeté contre le mur. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps et un brouillard s'installa devant ses yeux.  
A demi-inconscient, il glissa au sol et vit Rogue approcher de lui. Alors qu'un rictus triomphant déformait ses traits, un cri fendit l'air :  
- Potter ! Mulciber ! Rogue ! Mais par le caleçon de Merlin que s'est-il passé ?  
Severus pâlit et James tourna difficilement la tête. Ce simple geste suffit à lui donner la nausée. McGonagall se tenait à l'entrée du couloir, l'air horrifié. Elle devait vraiment être touchée pour avoir employé un tel vocabulaire.  
Cette réflexion le fit rire mais il se mit à tousser et bientôt s'étouffa. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le flanc. Cet abruti avait dû lui casser une côte.  
Il s'étrangla. _Argh._ Peut-être deux en fin de compte.

Lily s'adossa aux jambes de Val, assise sur le canapé. Elle écoutait ses amies discuter en essayant de ne pas rire.  
- Mais c'est horrible de les séparer ! Lança Jenny, mais ses yeux pétillants montraient bien qu'elle trouvait tout ça très drôle.  
- C'est lui qui est horrible, il aurait quand même pu faire attention à Alice. Après tout elle est très jolie, rétorqua Maggy.  
- Mag', soupira Val, on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'on le trouve beau.  
- Non, mais ça peut aider faire attention à cette personne !

- Demande à Jenny, je suis sûre qu'elle s'y connaît.  
L'intéressée prit un air très digne et répliqua :  
- J'aime James parce qu'il est drôle, intelligent …  
- Beau, fort, musclé, bien foutu et …  
Val se prit un coussin dans la tête tandis que Lily succombait finalement au rire, accompagnée de Margaret.  
- Si vous continuez je vous laisse vous débrouiller toutes seules ! Menaça Jenny en commençant à se lever du canapé.  
Lily se jeta à plat ventre et attrapa l'une de ses jambes :  
- Noooon pitié ! Ne nous abandonne pas !  
La blonde se rassit en essayant de ne pas rire.  
- Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Déjà, il faut essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent tout le temps, proposa Margaret.  
- D'accord mais comment ? Alice refusera catégoriquement d'entrer dans la combine, elle est bien trop timide, souleva Lily.  
- Et ben on va se tourner vers lui alors, lança Jenny.  
Ses trois amies la dévisagèrent, surprises. Finalement Val prit la parole.  
- T'es folle ? Aucune de nous ne le connait !  
- Mais ça, on peut y remédier, très chère Val.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier.  
- Et je propose que ce soit toi qui t'y colles.  
Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille voletèrent dans tous les sens alors qu'elle secouait la tête.  
- Hors de questions ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Ou Margaret et Lily ?  
- Moi, j'ai déjà un copain. Maggy …  
- Non! Je suis bien trop timide !  
- Voilà. Quant à Lily, elle fait la liaison avec Alice alors faudrait pas que celle-ci s'imagine des choses.  
Val se recroquevilla dans le canapé.  
- Je suis obligée ?  
Ses trois amies se consultèrent du regard et répondirent d'une même voix :  
- OUI !  
Leur victime poussa un gémissement et balbutia :  
- Bon très bien mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez parce que …  
Le bruit d'une galopade l'interrompit et un cri retentit dans la Salle Commune bondée :  
- Potter, Rogue et Mulciber se sont battus ! Paraît qu'ils sont blessés!  
Un silence stupéfait lui répondit puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Lily et Jenny se levèrent d'un bond. Elles foncèrent dans le passage en bousculant le garçon de quatrième année qui avait annoncé la nouvelle. En parvenant devant la porte de l'Infirmerie elles faillirent rentrer dans leur professeur de Métamorphose.  
- Comment va Severus, Professeur, est-ce qu'il …  
- James est blessé ? C'est grave ? Est-ce que …  
- SILENCE !  
Les deux amies se turent, sonnées par son éclat.  
- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais la situation est assez difficile comme ça. Oui, ils sont blessés, non ce n'est pas grave, et NON vous ne pouvez pas les voir.  
- Quoi ? Mais Professeur ..!  
- Non ! Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette infirmer...  
- Minerva ! Ne peut-on avoir le calme ?  
Madame Pomfresh venait de passer la tête par la lourde porte de poids.  
- Je suis désolée Pomona, ces jeunes filles veulent voir leurs amis...  
- Qu'elles entrent, soupira l'infirmerie, comme ça je serai tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.  
Les deux amies ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.  
Lily ne prêta pas attention au jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs de paille qui était allongé sur un lit à sa droite, et encore moins au brun à sa gauche. Seul Severus l'intéressait.

James grogna lorsqu'un élancement le tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il serra les dents et attendit que ça passe. Oh bien sûr Madame Pomfresh avait réparé tous les dégâts causés par sa petite altercation avec Rogue, mais elle l'avait informé que son corps devait aussi faire une partie du travail et qu'il allait donc souffrir un peu cette nuit-là et le lendemain.  
Il se tortilla en tentant de trouver une position agréable tout en bouillant intérieurement : Rogue lui avait cassé trois côtes en l'envoyant contre le mur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert que durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, surtout que McGonagall le soutenait tout en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait bien faillit être _très_ désagréable avec elle. Heureusement pour lui les trois semaines de colle qu'elle leur avait promis l'avaient empêché de s'emporter. En plus de ses côtes cassées, il allait écoper d'une cicatrice sur le crâne. Évidemment elle serait presque entièrement cachée par ses cheveux mais une petite partie apparaîtrait sur sa tempe. Pour le moment l'entaille causée par le sortilège du Serpentard était une fine ligne rose refermée par les bons soins de l'infirmière.  
James étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête et retint un piaillement. Il détestait être blessé, même si ça lui était souvent arrivé lors des matchs ou des entraînements de Quidditch. Seulement se casser le poignet parce que son balai avait été jeté contre les gradins lors d'une tempête était plus classe que de s'être fait cassé les côtes par Servilus. Du moins de son point de vue. Son égo avait pris un coup. Un gros coup. Son plus grand regret était qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à lui casser le nez. Il allait seulement avoir quelques bleus au visage.  
Jenny avait apparemment beaucoup apprécié le fait qu'il se défende avec ses poings (ce qui rendait hommage à sa force et consolait quelque peu son égo) et l'avait embrassé pendant de longues minutes pour lui prouver qu'il s'en était très bien sorti. Cependant, le regard furieux d'Evans et surtout le fait que Servilus parvienne à la faire rire alors que lui-même en était incapable l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Il aurait bien aimé lui balancer la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en était le sujet. Seulement il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le croirait pas, surtout après qu'il ait refait le portrait à son précieux Servilus.  
Il referma les yeux et lâcha un soupir agacé car il ne pouvait pas se tourner sur le côté. Plus jamais il ne quitterait sa baguette. Plus jamais il ne serait pris en défaut.

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, seul Severus Rogue reparut. Il avait quelques contusions au visage mais c'était tout. Une ovation l'accueillit lorsqu'il s'installa à la table des Serpentards et il rougit, ravi. Cette bagarre venait de le projeter sur le devant de la scène et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, Lily en était certaine.  
Quant à James Potter, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Son état de santé allait de « parfait » à deux bras cassé et une dent en moins en passant par la mâchoire cassée et le petit orteil droit coupé. La jeune fille avait suffisamment entendu Jenny le plaindre la veille pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment et elle ne le plaignait absolument pas. Severus lui avait tout raconté, et elle était bien contente qu'il lui ait mis une raclée.

Val jeta un regard peu amène à ses amies. Un jour, elle se vengerait. Mais pour le moment elle allait essayer de ne pas se couvrir de ridicule.  
C'était l'heure du déjeuner et elles s'étaient toutes les quatre planquées au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Lily travaillait tandis que Jenny et Margaret faisaient tout un tas de conjectures absurdes quant à la façon dont Val allait approcher le pauvre Frank Londubat. Elle même tentait de ne pas trop y penser car adresser la parole à un garçon qui lui était presque tout à fait inconnu et qui plus est plus âgé qu'elle ne la ravissait pas.  
Alors qu'elle enjoignait ses amies de rire moins fort, une haute silhouette leur apparut et Val faillit s'étrangler. C'était lui. Frank. Jenny lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, au cas où elle n'aurait pas vu. Puis, elle la foudroya du regard et désigna le jeune homme qui s'asseyait d'un coup de menton.  
Résignée et le coeur battant à tout rompre, Val se leva, shoota dans son sac et faillit s'étaler. Elle entendit Jenny et Mag se mettre à glousser mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle marcha droit jusqu'à la table de Frank puis s'assit devant lui. Il leva les yeux, sourit et se replongea dans son livre._Son livre..._Val se serait flanqué une claque sur le front si elle avait pu : elle n'avait rien pris avec elle avant de s'asseoir. Qui venait à la bibliothèque juste pour se reposer ? Personne !Se maudissant intérieurement, elle alla chercher un ouvrage au hasard puis reprit sa place. Frank la regarda de nouveau, l'air intrigué, puis regarda le titre de son livre. Val rougit en se rendant compte qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Mortifiée, elle interrogea d'un ton qu'elle espérait assuré :- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il répondit :- Tu t'intéresses aux différentes sortes de crottes de dragon ?La rougeur de la jeune fille s'accentua encore et elle baissa les yeux sur son livre. _Argh.__- _C'est pour la botanique. Ca fait un très bon engrais, s'entendit-elle répondre sans savoir d'où elle sortait cette excuse absurde.- Oh, je vois, fit Frank en tentant de réprimer son sourire.- Et toi, tu lis quoi ?Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rougir, ce qui emplit d'aise Val.- Euh c'est un roman moldu, en dévisagea, surprise.- Un roman moldu ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne en lisant. Enfin Lily en connaît bien sûr, étant donné qu'elle est Née-Moldue mais …Elle s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle jacassait à qui mieux-mieux. Cependant, il avait l'air intéressé.- C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'en conseiller ?- Euh sans doute. Tu n'aimes pas les livres écrits par des sorciers ?- Oh si. Mais j'en ai déjà lu des tas, et comme les moldus ne savent pas que les sorciers existent, ils inventent tout un tas d'histoires complétement farfelues. Là je suis en train de lire _le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Ils ont vraiment une vision bizarre de la magie.- Le quoi ?Le titre disait vaguement quelque chose à Val. Frank rit et grimaça lorsque Madame Pince leur cria dessus. Plus bas, il lui expliqua l' bout du compte, Val était plutôt sceptique.- C'est vraiment bizarre, commenta-t-elle.- C'est plus intéressant que les crottes de dragons.- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si Laverlane nous donne des devoirs bizarres à lui adressa un clin d'oeil et rétorqua :- On a jamais fait ça, l'an dernier. Pourtant il n'a jamais changé ses piqua un fard et décida de changer de conversation.- Comment tu as découvert ces livres moldus ? Tes parents en lisent ?Il fronça les nez et elle eut peur d'avoir fait une gaffe.- Non c'est plutôt le contraire. Je n'en lis que quand je suis à Poudlard parce que ma mère ne juge pas ça comme de la littérature donc dès que je suis entré à Poudlard elle m'a interdit d'en lire pour que je me consacre aux classiques sorciers. J'en achète le plus possible pendant les vacances. Il suffit d'aller dans une librairie moldue pour les trouver. Mon problème c'est plutôt de trouver de l'argent moldu.- Ca fait beaucoup de difficultés pour quelques livres non ?Frank lui adressa un sourire désarmant.- Peut-être, mais c'est passionnant !- Val ? Les cours vont bientôt jeune fille se tourna vers ses amies qui l'appelaient, ses affaires sous le bras. Elle regarda sa montre, surprise. Sa conversation avec Frank n'avait pas été si terrible, sourit à se dernier en se levant.- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter littérature moldue avec toi !Il prit un air narquois.- Je ne doute pas que c'était ton faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.- Ce n'est pas... Mais...- Je serai ravi de reprendre notre conversation un jour, coupa-t-il en retenant de nouveau un s'autorisa alors à rire et alla ranger son livre sans rien dire. Avant qu'elles ne sortent, elle adressa un signe de la main à Frank, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
_  
_

Dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte, elles se mirent à poser des questions à tort et à travers en riant comme des gamines. Val eut beau les supplier pour qu'elles fassent moins de bruit, rien n'y fit. Un petit rire indubitablement masculin derrière elles la fit grimacer et elle se retourna.  
C'était Frank, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.  
Elle devint cramoisie, saisit Jenny et Lily par le bras et les entraîna au pas de charge loin du jeune homme, Margaret suivant comme elle pouvait.  
Enfin elles atterrirent en classe et Val parvint à échapper à leur interrogatoire. Pour un temps.

**Chapitre 11**

James fut autorisé à sortir le soir-même. Il se sentait encore un peu endolori mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui avait succédée à sa rencontre un peu musclée avec le mur.  
Il entra dans la Salle Commune à l'heure à laquelle elle était la plus remplie et se fraya un passage à travers la foule sans attirer l'attention. Il n'avait nul envie qu'on constate sa défaite.  
Malgré sa volonté de se faire discret, il faillit se mettre à hurler sur un Troisième année qui le bouscula en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.  
Pestant à voix basse, il atteignit enfin l'escalier et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Sirius beugla :  
- Quoi ?!  
- C'est moi, marmonna James, agacé.  
Son ami se redressa aussitôt et lui adressa un large sourire :  
- James ! On a cru que l'infirmière te gardait en otage ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme lui raconta succinctement les faits, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Se remémorer l'événement n'avait rien de désagréable. Comme son récit était parvenu à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il murmura :  
- Je n'avais pas ma baguette…  
Ces mots l'arrachèrent brusquement à la torpeur qui l'entraînait vers le sommeil. Il se releva d'un bond et fouilla ses couvertures frénétiquement.  
Pas de baguette.  
- Euh James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Sirius, vaguement inquiet à propos des conséquences de la bagarre sur le cerveau de son ami.  
- Ma baguette. Elle était sur mon lit.  
- T'en es sûr ?  
James plongea sous le sommier et en ressortit bredouille, paniqué.  
- Evidemment ! Merde merde merde !  
Il entreprit de fouiller sa malle et les poches de ses vêtements tandis que Sirius fouillait le reste de la chambre. En vain.  
Finalement James se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Un sorcier n'était rien sans sa baguette, il en avait suffisamment eu la preuve. Mais où pouvait-elle être ?  
- Il faut que tu préviennes McGonagall. Si on t'a volé ta baguette, c'est grave.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire hein ? Menacer le voleur ? De toute façon il n'y aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est.  
Sirius réfléchit un instant puis s'exclama :  
- Verita Serum !  
- Super, elle va prendre le thé avec tous les élèves de la Maison.  
- Eh, je propose des solutions au moins, au lieu de me morfondre.  
James prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, releva la tête et répondit d'un ton neutre :  
- Si Servilus t'avais cassé trois côtes en t'envoyant voler contre un mur et que ta baguette avait disparu, tu te morfondrais aussi.  
- La vache, trois côtes ? Certains l'ont dit mais je pensais qu'ils exagéraient.  
- Oui, trois côtes ! aboya James avant de replonger la tête entre ses doigts. Je me suis fait laminer.  
- Ils étaient tous les deux armés, toi non ! La situation était en leur faveur !  
- C'est pas une raison !  
Furieux contre lui-même, encore plus que contre Severus, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les escaliers, passant dans sa tête tous les endroits où sa baguette pouvait être. Alors qu'il traversait la salle, il aperçut une chevelure blonde et se rua vers elle.  
- Jenny ! Est-ce que t'as ma baguette ?  
- James ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ravie, en quittant le fauteuil sur lequel elle était affalée pour lui sauter au cou.  
Il la repoussa durement et répéta entre ses dents serrés :  
- Est-ce que tu as ma baguette ?  
- Mais … Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? James !  
Le jeune homme venait de la repousser sans aucune douceur avant de reprendre la traversée de la Salle Commune.  
Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il le fallait !  
Il se précipita à l'endroit où il s'était battu avec les deux Serpentards et faillit s'étaler par terre après avoir trébuché sur le bras de l'armure qui n'avait toujours pas été remis en place. Il s'agenouilla et fouilla autour de lui. En vain.  
James s'adossa au mur et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça._Quoique, c'est le propre de la magie de faire des choses étranges._Il grimaça en entendant ce rappel de sa conscience. Malheureusement, elle avait bien se leva et jura lorsque ses côtes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il ne souffrait pas réellement mais cela le soulageait d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments.  
_  
_

Il erra dans les couloirs, espérant qu'une solution tomberait du ciel – ou mieux, sa baguette. Alors qu'il parcourrait pour la troisième fois le couloir du septième étage, il remarqua soudain une porte. Surpris, car persuadé qu'il n'y en avait pas la minute précédente. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya timidement. Le battant s'écarta de quelques centimètres en grinçant et un fumet de gigot d'agneau lui parvint. Il entra franchement et contempla avec stupeur la cuisine qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. En première année il avait découvert celles de Poudlard et ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux y ressemblait fortement. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, soulevant le couvercle des marmites et chipant un pain au chocolat à l'occasion.  
Si le lieu ressemblait aux cuisines qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, il manquait un élément essentiel : les elfes de maison. James ne comprenait même pas comment toute cette nourriture pouvait se trouver là sans eux. De toute manière, il ne comprenait pas comment les cuisines _pouvaient_ se trouver là.  
Alors qu'il mordait dans un chou pour tenter de noyer son angoisse quant à sa baguette, lui revint en mémoire une anecdote.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient en Deuxième Année, Sirius, sujet à des insomnies chroniques, se promenaient souvent dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit. Cherchant désespérément à se distraire il était arrivé au septième étage et était tombé sur une porte. Ce qu'il y avait derrière, il n'avait jamais voulu le dire. Mais il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Il avait cherché à retrouver cette pièce mais n'y était jamais parvenu. La porte semblait s'être tout bonnement volatilisée.  
A présent, James se demandait s'il pouvait s'agir de la même salle. Mais si elle avait fourni de quoi se distraire à Sirius, comme il le souhaitait, pourquoi avait-il droit aux cuisines ? Etait-il destiné à devenir boulimique ?  
Secouant la tête, il sortit de la pièce (non sans avoir bourré ses poches de pâtisseries pour ses amis).  
Hésitant encore à aller prévenir McGonagall, il parvint devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle le gratifia d'un regard peu amène et commenta :  
- Vous avez du chocolat sur la joue.  
- Hein ? Oh, merci. Déprime hivernale.  
- Tss tss, le chocolat est un mauvais remède à la dépression, fit-elle en pivotant.  
Il répondit par un grognement et faillit percuter Jenny.  
Il songea qu'il avait bien besoin de réconfort et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur … auquel seul un regard glacial répondit.  
Elle le bouscula sans ménagement et il la regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, avant de se dire qu'il était censé la poursuivre.  
Il mit son projet à exécution sans tenir compte des menaces de la Grosse Dame de ne pas le laisser repasser la prochaine fois et rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se déplacer alors qu'elle se dégageait violemment de la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea James, sincèrement étonné.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rugit Jenny en serrant les poings. Tu es odieux, voilà le problème !  
- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais je ne …  
- La ferme ! J'avais espéré que tu parviennes à m'aimer réellement et jusqu'ici tu avais la décence de faire un minimum attention à moi. Mais là, tu m'as jeté sans aucune considération. J'en ai marre Potter, tu peux mettre ça dans ta petite tête ?  
- Mais Jenny, je t'aime !  
- Bien sûr, et Lily est ta meilleure amie ! Tire-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.  
L'escalier s'immobilisa avec un bruit sourd et la jeune fille prit la fuite sous le regard éberlué de James. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que sa conduite envers elle puisse la blesser.  
Avec une grimace agacée, il trouva un autre chemin pour remonter étant donné que l'escalier ne donnait plus du tout sur le même endroit qu'au départ. Décidemment, tout allait mal ce soir-là.  
Il décida finalement d'attendre un peu avant de prévenir un professeur que sa baguette avait disparu et monta se coucher.

- Lily ?  
La jeune fille grogna et serra son oreiller contre sa joue en se demandant pourquoi il lui adressait la parole.  
- Lily !  
- Hein quoi ?  
Elle se redressa brusquement et percuta quelque chose de dur. Après être retombée sur son matelas avec un gémissement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
A sa grande surprise s'était Jenny qui se tenait près de son lit, ses cheveux blonds luisant à la pâle lumière d'un premier croissant de lune.  
- Jen' ?  
- Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
- Euh … oui, bien sûr.  
Lily s'écarta pour laisser de la place à son amie, surprise. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait ça, elles devaient être en Troisième Année.  
Elles se blottirent sous la couverture puis la blonde brisa le silence.  
- Tu avais raison.  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- James.  
- Oh.  
- Tu crois qu'il m'a aimé un peu quand même ?  
- Jenny … Il n'aime personne. A part Sirius, Remus et Peter. Et lui-même.  
- C'est bizarre. Je t'assure qu'il peut être gentil. Il m'a apporté un pain au chocolat un jour.  
- Très romantique.  
Lily put presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de Jenny lorsqu'elle répondit :  
- N'est-ce pas. Il aurait même été capable de m'offrir une photo de lui dédicacée.  
Son amie gloussa.  
- Une photo de lui sur son balai, avec les cheveux dans le vent.  
Jenny se mit à rire aussi mais une voix s'élevant d'un des lit en face les interrompit :  
- La feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerme !  
Cette intervention de Margaret ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité et elles se prirent un oreiller. Deux secondes après, leur amie geignit :  
- Vous pouvez me rendre mon oreiller siouplaîîîît ?  
- Fallait pas nous tirer dessus ! rétorqua Jenny en fermant les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas se bouger pour aider leur agresseur.  
Cependant après cinq minutes de geignements elles finirent par capituler et Margaret se rendormit, son oreiller pressé sur sa tête. En effet, Jenny et Lily venaient de reprendre leur conversation.  
- Il t'apprécie tu sais ?  
- Tu te moques de moi ? Nos relations se résument à se faire des coups bas.

- Ce qu'aucune fille n'a jamais osé faire avant. Tu es un cas totalement incompréhensible pour lui.  
- Une expérience scientifique quoi.  
- Une _jolie_ expérience scientifique alors.  
Lily tira la couverture sur la tête de son amie pour la faire taire.  
- Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie, mais c'est pas mon cas.

- Je t'assure qu'il embrasse très bien.  
- JENNY !  
L'intéressée explosa de rire tandis que Lily se mettait à la frapper avec son oreiller.  
- HE !  
Val tâtonna auprès de son lit, finit par dénicher sa chaussure et l'envoya aussi fort qu'elle put vers le lit de Lily.  
Un petit cri lui répondit puis la voix de Lily s'éleva dans le noir :  
- Non mais ça va pas !  
- Fermez-la ! Mais !  
La chaussure venait de s'écraser contre le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Margaret choisit ce moment-là pour émerger de nouveau, se contentant de marmonner :  
- Laissez-moi dormir…  
- NON ! Plus personne ne dort ! C'est la guerre !  
Jenny jaillit du lit de Lily pour se ruer sur Maggy. S'en suivit une bataille suffisamment bruyante pour que les filles de la chambre voisine viennent les supplier de se taire. Ce qui aurait dû être le travail de Lily, en tant que préfète.  
Elle s'écroula sur son lit, prise d'un fou rire, et finit par être emportée par le sommeil, heureuse malgré cette soirée éprouvante.

Le lendemain matin James dut bien vite de se rendre à l'évidence : on ne peut pas suivre des cours de magie sans baguette. C'était impossible, de même que deux et deux ne feront jamais cinq.  
En effet leur premier cours étant celui de Sortilèges, il eut un peu de mal à passer à l'exercice pratique … Si bien que Flitwick finit par remarquer son inactivité pour le moins inhabituelle – chacun sait que les cours de Sortilèges sont l'occasion de toutes les folies. James dut donc avouer que sa baguette avait disparu, vraisemblablement volée.  
Il connut l'immense bonheur de retourner chez McGonagall pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. La première, il venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et il avait été _obligé _de « faire la paix » avec ce cher Servilus. Puis ils avaient écouté leur professeur faire la liste de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant toutes les soirées de deux semaines qui allaient suivre. Enfin, elle leur avait répété cent fois à quel point ils étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir été renvoyés.  
Lorsque McGonagall prit un air excédé en le voyant, il en conclut qu'un arrêt momentané de leurs relations leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.  
- , qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Je vais vous coller d'office tous les soirs dès le début de l'année prochaine, je pense que comme ça nous serons tranquilles. Alors ?  
- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Professeur. On a volé ma baguette.  
La directrice des Gryffondors ôta ses lunettes, surprise, et exigea d'entendre toute l'histoire.  
- Vous êtes certain de ne pas l'avoir perdu ?  
- Oui, Professeur. Nous avons fouillé toute la chambre, Sirius et moi.  
McGonagall fronça les sourcils.  
- , vous n'aviez pas votre baguette lors de votre … escarmouche avec Mr. Rogue ?  
- Non, Professeur, grimaça-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber dessus.  
A son grand étonnement, un air soulagé apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice.  
- Ainsi donc l'honneur est sauf ? J'en toucherai un mot à Horace, peut-être arrêtera-t-il de me dire que mes élèves sont incapables de se défendre…  
Semblant soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle racontait et en présence de qui, elle se redressa et reposa ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Bon. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment suivre les cours sans baguette, me semble-t-il.  
James hocha simplement la tête, se demandant s'il aurait eu moins d'heures de colle s'il avait réussi à casser le nez de Servilus.  
- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu vous la voler.  
- En effet, lâcha-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.  
- Donc vous devez vous en procurer une nouvelle. Nous allons attendre la fin de la semaine afin d'être certain que vous ne l'avez pas égarée. Si tel n'est pas le cas, Hagrid vous accompagnera sur le Chemin de Traverse afin que vous puissiez en acheter une autre. Pas d'objection ?  
- Euh non.  
- Bien. Je ne veux plus vous revoir dans ce bureau avant au moins le début de l'année scolaire prochaine, c'est clair ?  
- Très clair ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir !  
- Retournez donc en classe, et profitez-en pour assimiler la théorie.

James eut beau chercher et interroger toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin (elles se retrouvaient pendues par les pieds la plupart du temps) il ne retrouva pas la trace de sa baguette.  
Le samedi suivant il se rendit donc à Londres par Poudre de Cheminette en compagnie d'Hagrid, le garde des clés (James était à peu près certain que la cheminée du bureau du professeur McGonagall –qui avait bien été obligée de le revoir- avait été agrandit pour l'occasion). Il le connaissait peu mais le demi-géant fut très sympathique et lui apprit tout un tas d'éléments plus ou moins utiles sur les Niffleurs pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'Ollivander daigne sortir de derrière ses multiples étagères.  
Il fut surpris de voir James mais lui trouva une baguette sans encombre. La réaction de celle-ci en choisissant le jeune homme fut bien moins saisissante que pour sa première baguette, mais au moins l'avait-elle choisie.  
James parvint à convaincre Hagrid de s'arrêter au Chaudron baveur pour une bièraubeurre puis ils reprirent le « chemin » de Poudlard.  
Lorsqu'il monta dans son dortoir ce soir-là, il était tout de même préoccupé. Quelqu'un lui avait volé sa baguette et il n'avait absolument aucun indice sur son identité. C'était un mystère profondément agaçant.  
Peter arriva juste après lui, sa brosse à dents à la main, et l'aperçut en pleine contemplation du vide.  
- James ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Hein ? Pardon. En fait je me demandais juste qui avait bien pu voler ma baguette et pourquoi.  
- Oh …  
Le brun se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire :  
- Mais on va la retrouver hein, Pete ? Tu vas m'aider ?  
Un air ravi éclaira la visage du petit blond qui hocha vigoureusement la tête :  
- Oui, bien sûr que oui !

**Chapitre 12**

La rupture de Jenny et James permit à Lily de ne plus avoir du tout à le fréquenter, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Ce qui l'arrangeait moins c'était l'humeur de son amie. Si elle s'était moquée avec elle de James cette nuit-là, elle était en réalité vraiment triste de ne plus être avec lui. Cette légère dépression se traduisait par une inquiétude permanente quant à son apparence. Margaret avait failli faire une crise de nerfs après qu'elle lui ait demandé pour la dixième fois « Je suis moche hein c'est ça ? ». Cependant Lily n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir car c'était elle qui avait largué James et non l'inverse. Jenny avait donc droit à toute son admiration.  
L'hiver s'était bel et bien installé à Poudlard et les couloirs du château étaient un véritable frigidaire. D'habitude Lily n'y prêtait pas attention mais son premier tour de ronde en tant que préfète arrivait et elle était certaine qu'elle allait y perdre un ou deux orteils.

C'est donc couverte de d'un pull supplémentaire, de deux paires de chaussettes et enroulée dans sa cape qu'elle se rendit vaillamment au troisième étage, où devait commencer sa ronde. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'elle commença à s'ennuyer.

James ressentait un agaçant besoin de faire ses preuves depuis sa défaite contre Rogue. Il avait espéré que chercher sa baguette l'aiderait mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune piste. Il avait menacé les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années, gentiment demandé aux autres qui étaient trop âgés pour avouer sous le coup de menaces en l'air, mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait que personne n'avait vu sa baguette, et encore moins prise.  
Frustré, il décida donc de mettre sa vengeance contre Evans à exécution pour se distraire. Grâce à Remus, il savait qu'elle était de tour de garde ce soir-là.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa cape d'invisibilité, le préfet posa une main sur son bras.  
- Fais attention à elle, James. Tu sais qu'il y a des bêtes dangereuses, là-bas.  
- Evans est une grande fille, répliqua-t-il. Et je lui indiquerai le chemin pour rentrer. On est en toujours ressortis indemnes, alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
L'air peu convaincu, son ami s'écarta et James disparut sous les plis de sa cape.  
Il descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Sirius pour qu'il ouvre le passage pour lui. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune, l'hiver plongeant les élèves dans une sorte de torpeur qui engourdissait quelque peu leur hyperactivité habituelle.  
Une fois dans le couloir, ils firent encore quelques mètres ensemble puis Sirius souffla « Bonne chance ! » avant de bifurquer dans un petit couloir sur sa droite, reliant deux couloirs parallèles. Personne ne prêtait attention à ce genre d'endroit et il fallait avoir parcouru le château à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit comme James et ses amis l'avaient fait pour savoir que chaque coin sombre pouvait avoir un intérêt.  
James se rendit directement au troisième étage et parcourut le couloir principal et faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une faible lueur dispensée par la demi-lune éclairait le sol de pierre mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour que James y voie clair. Il retint de justesse un juron en trébuchant sur une dalle mal scellée et continua son chemin en se demandant où Evans avait bien pu se fourrer.  
Enfin, une lueur un peu plus vive apparut devant lui. Alors qu'il accélérait le pas, un son lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être puis, en s'approchant encore, faillit éclater de rire.  
Lily Evans était en train de chantonner une chanson de Celestina Moldubec d'une voix de fausset. James se targuant de chanter plutôt juste, il se rendait bien compte que Lily chantait faux. Très faux.  
Tout en songeant qu'il allait bien rigoler avec les copains en rentrant, il leva sa baguette et chuchota :  
- Stupéfix !

Lily entendit un murmure derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner, quelque chose lui frappa le dos. Elle sentit tous ses membres se raidirent et chuta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son crâne percuta violemment le sol tandis que son cœur commençait à battre à toute allure et que la panique l'envahissait.  
Quelle idiote ! Il y avait un intrus dans le château et elle s'était fait avoir ! Si elle ne mourrait pas elle se ferait sans doute renvoyer et …  
- Pas trop de mal j'espère ? Désolé mais j'avais pas prévu le coussin.  
Si elle avait pu, elle se serait frappée la tête par terre.  
James Potter, cet insupportable idiot de James Potter se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
L'insultant de toutes ses forces mentalement, elle ne put que se laisser faire lorsqu'il la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Son front cognant contre la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, elle tenta désespérément de bouger les pieds alors qu'il l'emmenait Dieu sait où.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et elle l'entendit tapoter sur de la pierre. Il y eut un grincement et James marmonna qu'il devrait penser à huiler cette satanée porte. Puis, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le plus noir tunnel noir que Lily ait jamais vu. Ils descendaient en spirales serrées et la jeune fille se demanda où ils étaient. Un passage secret ? Elle ignorait qu'il y en eut d'aussi long. Elle ne savait pas à quel étage ils s'y étaient engagés mais le fait est qu'ils descendaient depuis un bout de temps. Elle commençait à en avoir mal au cœur.  
Enfin, James s'arrêta. Il y eut un grincement puis l'air glacial de la nuit effleura Lily. Quel crétin. Ils allaient tous les deux attraper une pneumonie et ils seraient obligés de se supporte à l'infirmerie. Voilà qui était réjouissant.

James s'engagea hors du passage, la neige crissant sous ses pas. D'après ses estimations, il faisait à peine plus froid que dans les couloirs du château.  
Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du château, sur la droite. Remus, dont le but semblait être de lire tous les livres de la Bibliothèque, était tombée sur une mention de ce passage secret dans un livre sur la sorcellerie au XVème siècle. D'après ce que James avait retenu de son compte-rendu, ce tunnel avait été créé par le directeur de l'époque, car il aimait aller se promener au clair de lune, ou une absurdité du genre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait bien comment l'auteur avait pu glisser cela dans un ouvrage historique sur la Sorcellerie.  
Il replaça distraitement son fardeau d'un coup d'épaule tout en continuant sa route. Il avait pris soin de les recouvrir, Lily et lui, de la cape d'invisibilité, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire quant aux empreintes qu'il laissait dans la neige. Il se hâta donc de traverser le parc tout en évitant soigneusement les alentours de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
Lors d'une de leurs premières escapades dans la Forêt Interdite avec Sirius, ils avaient bien failli se faire prendre à cause du molosse du garde-chasse, Crocdur, qui s'était mis à aboyer lorsqu'ils étaient passés juste à côté. Ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite vers le château de leur vie.  
Il longea le Lac Noir en songeant qu'Evans pesait son poids puis entra enfin sous le couvert des arbres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras. Le feuillage était si dense que le sol était à peine saupoudré de neige, alors qu'il enfonçait jusqu'à mi- mollet dans la partie dégagée du parc. De plus, pas un rayon de lune ne perçait l'épaisse ramure.  
Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura « Lumos ». Une faible lumière projeta des ombres angoissantes sur le sol mais James se sentit tout de même mieux. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de la Forêt, l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins oppressante.

Après avoir fait un ou deux mètres il s'arrêta et chercha autour de lui. Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il repéra un arbre cassé en deux par la foudre. De tout temps il avait été leur point de repère lors de leurs excursions. A partir de là, James pouvait s'orienter sans trop de problème.  
Il s'arrêta à côté, se plaça dos au château puis partit droit devant lui en pestant intérieurement contre Evans, car son épaule commençait à le faire souffrir.

Evitant les branches, les ronces et les toiles d'araignées comme il le pouvait, il parvint jusqu'à un espace dégagé sans doute trop restreint pour qu'on le qualifie de clairière. En raison de sa petite taille, les branches formaient tout de même un toit opaque au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il prit sa baguette entre ses dents et posa Evans au sol avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.  
Elle lui adressa un regard furieux, toujours incapable de bouger, et il lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
- Avoue que tu es ravie d'être avec le plus beau mec de la terre, à te promener dans les bois sous un ravissant clair de lune.  
Elle continua à le fusiller du regard et il se mit à rire.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je dirai à personne que tu m'adores. Bon, j'ai un autre rendez-vous donc je vais te laisser rentrer toute seul, hein ? Et comme je suis gentil, je te le dis : c'est par là.  
Il tendit le bras en direction de l'endroit d'où il était venu, lui adressa un autre sourire éclatant avant de faire volte-face pour rentrer au château, les mains dans les poches.  
Amusé, il se demanda s'il Lily espérait que quelqu'un allait le tuer pour qu'elle soit libérée du sortilège. Sans doute, c'était plutôt son genre.  
Il gloussa et, jugeant être assez loin, murmura quelques mots en levant sa baguette.

***  
Lily sentit ses membres se relâcher et elle se redressa aussitôt, bien décidée à rattraper cet abruti de Potter. Seulement un étourdissement la prit à cause de sa longue immobilité forcée et elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre sans trop savoir comment.  
Elle fixa son regard sur le tronc d'un arbre le temps que sa vision se stabilise puis se leva lentement, déjà transie de froid. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette, en cherchant désespérément autour d'elle autre chose que de l'obscurité … Peine perdue. La Forêt semblait être un gouffre sans fond de noirceur. Des craquements de branches lui parvenaient. Cela eut sans doute paru normal dans un bois ordinaire seulement il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, rien qui n'explique ces grattements et grincements dans la nuit.  
- Lumos, murmura Lily en levant sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
La faible lueur magique semblait presque aspirée par les ténèbres. La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement de paniquer autant et s'engagea d'un pas ferme dans la direction que James lui avait indiqué. Quel sale petit rat. Elle allait l'étriper.  
Cependant les craquements semblèrent s'intensifier derrière elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Rien. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle accéléra l'allure, les branches lui fouettant le visage.

Elle jura tout bas en entendant comme un bruit de pas dans les profondeurs de la forêt et se mit à courir pour de bon … Trop tard. Un poids la percuta violemment dans le dos et elle chuta avec un cri. Elle tenta de se retourner mais la bête était trop lourde. Elle grognait et semblait vouloir lui arracher le coup, étant donné les coups de pattes qu'elle lui donnait. Etonnamment, la jeune fille ne sentait pas de griffes.  
Enfin, Lily parvint à pointer sa baguette en l'air et hurla « Pila ! ». Il y eut un BANG sonore et un glapissement puis elle put enfin se retourner.  
Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fouilla frénétiquement la Forêt du regard, à la recherche de son agresseur. Un grondement lui fit tourner la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une espère ce blaireau qui, le museau en l'air, semblait renifler. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lourds et elle baissa sa baguette, surprise par son aspect inoffensif. Elle s'accroupit et tendit la main.  
- C'est toi qui m'attaque ? T'as l'air d'un nounours un peu stupide mais … ARGH !  
La bête, après s'être approchée doucement s'était ruée sur elle, la projetant sur le dos.  
- Non non non stop, arrête ça !  
Ses pattes lui râpaient le cou ce qui la fit rire… Rire qui se changea en hurlement lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de son attaquant lui effleurer la gorge. Alors qu'elle allait lancer un nouveau sort, le blaireau rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière. Lily sentit une brève pression autour de son cou puis un éclat doré brilla dans la gueule de la bête qui se recula, apparemment satisfaite.  
La jeune fille porta la main à sa gorge, les yeux plissés pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait entre les dents du blaireau. Enfin elle comprit et s'exclama :  
- Eh ! Mon collier ! Rends-moi ça, espèce de voleur !  
Elle se précipita sur le blaireau qui détala dans la forêt. Lily aurait juré que ce stupide animal souriait.  
- Reviens !  
- Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles ?  
La jeune fille fit volte-face et brailla :  
- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de James lui échappa des mains et retomba aux pieds de Lily. Il s'empressa de la récupérer, à présent terrifier à l'idée de se séparer de sa baguette.

Il se redressa et dévisagea Lily d'un air faussement ironique, guettant de tous ses sens ce qui l'avait ramené auprès d'elle.  
- Potter ?  
- Il semblerait, fit-il en détachant son regard d'elle pour fouiller la forêt.  
Il n'y avait à présent plus un son, rien qui laissa présager qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer. Avec un peu de chance …  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Il reprit le fil de la conversation en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître.  
- Je t'ai entendu crier et je me suis dit que si on me mettait ta mort sur le dos ça allait plutôt mal se passer pour moi.  
Ce qui était vrai, soit dit en passant, même si il avait craint sa mort pour bien autre chose que ses hurlements.  
- Trop aimable.  
- Alors, pourquoi tous ces braillements ?  
- Une espèce de blaireau taré m'a arraché mon collier.  
Se souvenant de sa récente conversation avec Hagrid, le jeune homme interrogea :  
- Un Niffleur ?  
Lily haussa un sourcil surpris.  
- Possible. Bref, sans importance. Tu comptes me planter là de nouveau ?  
Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, il aurait sans doute répondu oui.  
- Potter ?  
- Oh pardon. Non, je te ramène avec moi parce que …  
Un hurlement déchira l'air, interrompant sa phrase. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la forêt. Ceci conjugué à la détonation qui avait suivi lui avait fait craindre pour la vie de Lily.  
Celle-ci tourna la tête vers les profondeurs des bois. Elle interrogea d'une voix légèrement tremblante :  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
James aurait voulu répondre qu'il n'était pas sûr. Cependant, deux nuits de pleine lune lui avait suffit pour apprendre à reconnaître le cri d'un loup-garou. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était comment l'un d'eux pouvait se trouver dans la Forêt Interdite par une nuit de demi-lune.  
Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que Lily le regardait de nouveau, l'air effrayé. Il se demanda vaguement quelle tête il pouvait bien avoir pour qu'elle pâlisse autant en le regardant, puis il murmura, les yeux fixés vers le même endroit qu'elle quelques instants plus tôt :  
- Cours …  
- James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Un martèlement sourd lors parvint et le jeune homme attrapa le poignet de Lily avant de répéter, en hurlant cette fois :  
- COURS !  
Il partit comme une flèche dans les bois, tirant la jeune fille derrière-lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle semblait l'avoir écouté.  
Un nouveau hurlement retentit, indubitablement animal mais en même temps bien trop humain... Et bien trop proche. Une bordée de juron lui parvint et il en conclut que Lily avait compris ce qui les suivait. S'ils ne mourraient pas, elle l'étriperait sans doute à mains nues. Alors qu'il luttait contre les branches qui semblaient vouloir les empêcher de fuir, il songea qu'il préférerait cela plutôt que leur mort à tous deux ou pire … la culpabilité de la perte de Lily.  
Il hurla un sortilège, sa baguette pointée devant lui dans l'espoir de dégager un passage. La terre tremblait sous la foulée lourde du loup-garou. Il allait les rattraper.  
Il pouvait se transformer en cerf mais cela ne sauverait pas Lily. Cependant cela l'aiderait au moins à gagner du temps.  
Il s'arrêta net et la jeune fille lui rentra dedans.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bouge bon sang !  
Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua dans tous les sens pour la faire taire.  
- Ecoute-moi bien Lily ! Tu vas courir d'accord ? Jusqu'au château ! Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu ne te retournes pas, tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ! C'est clair ?  
- Quoi ? Non mais tu …  
- Evans, ferme-la et cours !  
Il la poussa sans ménagement et n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait suffisamment peur et s'exécuterait. Au pire, elle apprendrait son secret. Et au pire du pire, ils seraient morts dans environ trente secondes et tout ça n'aurait plus beaucoup d'importance.  
Il se plaça face au chemin qu'ils avaient tracé dans la forêt et inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, ni de devant ni de derrière.  
Il serra les poings et se concentra autant qu'il le put. Cependant tout un tas de pensées parasitaient son esprit si bien qu'il avait beau se répéter la formule, rien ne se passait.  
Espérant de tout son coeur que Lily était loin, il leva sa baguette.  
Une masse noire jaillit des arbres et il tenta désespérément de trouver quel sort jeter. Il ouvrit la bouche alors que, la gueule écumante, le loup-garou se jetait sur le lui.  
Mais alors, il y eut un sifflement. La bête s'effondra avec un glapissement et James se figea._Quoi ? _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une flèche dépassant de la gorge de la bête. Celle-ci fut agitée de convulsions puis, enfin, cessa de bouger. Un frisson parcourut James devant le corps immense et musculeux du monstre, couvert de plaques de poils disparates. Ses pattes étaient terminées par de longues griffes aux bouts noirs. Avec une grimace le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Ses yeux remontèrent vers la flèche et, perdu, il se retourna pour cherchait qui l'avait tiré. Ce qu'il vit le plongea dans la plus grande perplexité.Les mains levées, Lily lui tournait le dos. Devant elle, se tenait un cheval. Non, pas un cheval, rectifia mentalement James. Un centaure. Entouré de tout un tas d'autres centaures.

**Chapitre 13**

L'instinct de Lily avait pris le dessus lorsque James l'avait poussé vers le château et elle lui avait donc obéit. Cependant elle n'avait pu aller bien loin.  
Les mains levées face au centaure, elle louchait sur la tête de la flèche pointée sur elle. Elle serrait sa baguette comme si c'était le seul objet de son salut … A bien y réfléchir, cela l'était. Seulement, menacée de la sorte, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et comme ce crétin de Potter devait sans doute avoir été réduit en miettes à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne voyait pas trop comment s'en sortir.  
Puis, alors qu'elle pensait que le centaure allait tirer sur la corde de son arc et libérer la flèche, un glapissement lui parvint.  
Le centaure regarda derrière elle, puis dit d'une voix de basse, à peine audible :  
- Il ne fait pas bon pour vous être dans la Forêt, humains.  
Lily aurait bien répondu « Non, sans blague ? » mais la stature de la créature retint sa langue. Dans un visage arrogant brillait deux yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres des bois. Il avait les cheveux bruns et lisses, balayant ses épaules. Son torse nu était traversé par la lanière de son carquois, dont Lily apercevait un bout par-dessus son épaule.  
En bref, rien de très engageant.  
- On … on s'en va, si vous le voulez bien.  
Un bref rire glacial lui répondit et le centaure baissa son arme. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été tendue. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et elle soupira.  
- Si nous n'avions pas été là, la bête vous aurez tués.  
Lily se retourna et croisa le regard de James, sous la garde d'autres centaures, avant d'apercevoir le cadavre du loup-garou sur le sol. Un violent frisson la secoua et elle reporta son attention sur la créature devant elle.  
- Merci.  
- Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour vous. Il nous faut préserver la forêt des Ténèbres.  
- C'est à cause de ça qu'il était là, sous cette forme ?  
Les yeux noirs du centaure se portèrent sur James, qui venait de parler.  
- La Nature est plus réceptive à la Magie Noire. Cet endroit sent les forces qui agitent le Monde de la Magie et y réagit en conséquence. Elle a tenté de vous empêcher de fuir car elle est devient de plus en plus pervertie à mesure que les Ténèbres progressent. Les bêtes maléfiques s'y sentent attirer car ces bois recèlent suffisamment de noirceur pour les contenter. Plus encore qu'avant. Ce loup-garou aimait assez le crime pour conserver sa forme en permanence et nous le pourchassions depuis quelques jours. Vous nous avez fourni l'appât idéal.  
« Sympa », songea Lily.  
- Ils ne gagneront pas.  
La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par le défi qui vibrait dans la voix de Potter.  
Il regarda le loup-garou puis de nouveau son interlocuteur et répéta :  
- Ils ne gagneront pas.  
- Ils sont puissants. Et sans pitié. Les qualités de ceux qui habitent ce château les mèneront à leur propre perte au nom de principes désuets.  
- Vous êtes puissants et pourtant vous ne nous avez pas tués.  
- Nous pouvons encore le faire.  
Lily gémit intérieurement en songeant que Potter avait un sens de la diplomatie assez restreint.  
- Non. Parce que vous êtes bons.  
Une dague s'appuya soudain sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme alors que le cercle de centaures autour d'eux semblait se resserrer. Lily ferma instinctivement les yeux, persuadée qu'elle allait se retrouver avec le cadavre de James sur les bras.  
Cependant, un bruit de sabots emplit l'air nocturne et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières James se tenait seul face à elle, toujours bien en vie. En revanche, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des centaures.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants, trop hébétés pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes.  
Enfin Lily percuta que James était toujours vivant et qu'elle pouvait donc décemment partir sans culpabiliser d'avoir abandonné son cadavre à la merci de n'importe quelle bête sauvage. Elle fit volte-face et reprit la route du château, l'esprit complétement vide. Elle était dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu de la nuit en compagnie de James Potter. Ils avaient failli se faire bouffer par un loup-garou alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune puis un centaure psychotique avait sérieusement envisagé de les tuer. Et à cause de qui ? De …  
- Evans ? T'as rien ?

James évita de justesse la main de Lily en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.  
- Eh, on se calme, Evans !  
- On se calme ? ON SE CALME ? On a failli y passer, espèce de crétin ! Tout ça parce qu'un abruti a voulu prouver sa virilité !  
- Ma … ?  
James éclata de rire, évacuant une bonne partie de sa tension.  
- Arrête de rire tout de suite ! C'est quand même toi qui as voulu te dresser tout seul face à un loup-garou !  
Le rire de James devint légèrement amer car il ne pouvait pas se défendre par respect pour ses amis. Lily, après un dernier regard excédé, tourna les talons et se fraya un passage à travers les bois. Il la rattrapa, tout en évitant les branches qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas retenir.  
- Justement, on était exactement dans la même galère. Tu pourrais donc en conclure, si tu avais un minimum de cervelle, que mon but n'était pas de te tuer.  
- Oh, charmant. C'était quoi alors, me blesser ou me mutiler gravement ?  
- Arrête de faire ta victime deux minutes ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un loup-garou ! Et si je voulais vraiment qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu crois que je serais revenu ?  
Ils étaient enfin parvenus à l'orée de la Forêt. Le château se dressait devant eux, brillant d'un éclat argenté à la lueur de la lune.  
Elle continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien dit et James jura. Non seulement elle était bornée mais en plus dépourvue de cervelle : elle traversait le parc comme si elle avait tout à fait le droit d'être là. Il hésita quelques instants, se disant que de toute façon leurs traces de pas étaient visibles et qu'à tout prendre, il préférait ne pas lui révéler l'existence de sa cape.  
Finalement, il s'engagea dans les traces de la jeune fille et allongea le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle était presque parvenue à l'entrée du passage, évitant sans sourciller la porte du château.  
- Crois-moi, je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié que tu meurs, et pas parce que j'aurais dû réussir à convaincre tout le monde que je ne t'avais pas assassiné.  
Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face.  
- Ne fais pas semblant de m'apprécier, Potter.  
- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux la mort de personne. Et la mienne non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucune raison de te laisser dans un guet-apens pour ensuite venir te chercher.  
Lily lâcha un soupir agacé et renifla. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que ses yeux brillaient de façon inhabituelle.  
- Tu pleures ? balbutia-t-il, stupéfait.  
Elle poussa un cri de frustration en s'essuyant les yeux et lança « Le choc, c'est tout » en se retournant. Elle se planta devant le mur, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Evans ?  
Elle se pencha et mit ses mains dans la neige. James fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Lorsqu'elle se retourna et brandit le bras, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule de neige qui lui explosa en plein visage.  
- Hé ! Mais ça va pas !  
- Espèce ... d'abominable … CRETIN !  
Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par une boule de neige que James parvint plus ou moins à éviter.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que ça allait tourner comme ça ! S'écria-t-il en se penchant pour échapper à la dernière.  
Il planta son regard furieux dans celui de la jeune fille qui croisa les bras, le visage fermé.  
- Très bien. Je ne te déteste pas plus qu'avant. Et maintenant, ouvre cette porte, je meurs de froid.  
- C'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais ?  
- Ouais. Ou une boule de neige en plus si tu te bouges pas.

James suivit la jeune fille dans les couloirs à distance respectable, bien conscient qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune envie de le voir. Ils parvinrent, par miracle, sans encombre à la Salle Commune. Lily monta dans son dortoir sans se retourner et James songea, après un instant de déception, que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.  
Il regagna sans propre chambre, secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa la porte et poussa un cri perçant lorsque Sirius et Remus se ruèrent sur lui. Ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, stupéfait par sa réaction. Une main sur son cœur, James reprit sa respiration en se laissant tomber sur la malle de Remus. Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.  
- On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau c'est ça ? Interrogea finalement Sirius, voyant que James ne semblait pas décidé à parler mais plutôt à fixer le sol d'un air absent.  
Il releva néanmoins la tête pour répondre :  
- Je crois que c'est la soirée la plus éprouvante que j'ai vécu de ma vie. Pire que notre première pleine lune, Rem'.

L'interpellé prit aussitôt un air horrifié.  
- Ca a mal tourné ? Lily va bien ?  
- Ouais, mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait tout les deux finir en charpie ou transpercés.  
- Qui doit finir en charpie ? Interrogea un voix ensommeillé dans un coin de la chambre.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Peter qui dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit de son lit et, sa couverture drapée autour des épaules, vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant James, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Le regard du brun passa du petit blond, enseveli sous sa couverture, à Remus, toujours debout, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, puis à Sirius, à présent adossé à la colonne de son lit, les bras croisés, le visage neutre. Ils étaient tous attentifs. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et leur raconta.  
Dès lors qu'il fit mention du loup-garou, Remus se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, marmonnant des jurons à voix basse, et Peter se ratatina un peu plus, l'air apeuré. Seul Sirius conserva son visage inexpressif, jusqu'à ce que son ami est terminé. Puis, à l'étonnement général, il éclata de rire.  
Devant les visages de ses amis, il expliqua, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :  
- Non mais tu te rends compte ? T'as vu des centaures ! Il paraît que seul Hagrid est autorisé à les voir de temps en temps ! Et un vrai loup-garou !  
- Hé ! je suis pas en guimauve, protesta Remus.  
- Dans la nature, je veux dire ! C'est ce genre de choses qu'on a toujours voulu vivre, et toi tu rentres avec un tête d'enterrement. Ta précieuse Lily aurait été défigurée, j'aurai compris, mais là... Tu te ramollis, mon vieux.  
- C'est pas « ma précieuse Lily », grommela James, se demandant si son ami n'avait pas raison.  
Cependant Remus l'empêcha de pousser plus loin sa réflexion en intervenant :  
- Mais t'es malade ? Tu vois ce que ça a fait de moi, un loup-garou en liberté ? Rien de très enviable, crois-moi. Et si James était revenu avec une flèche en travers de la gorge, t'aurais été moins euphorique !  
- Justement Rem' ! C'est le risque qui rend la vie amusante !  
Son ami le dévisagea en secouant la tête, l'air sombre.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Sirius. Mais ne me demande pas d'entrer dans d'autres combines du genre.  
Son ton sec fit froid dans le dos à James, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme cela; Il avait déjà essayé de s'élever contre les idioties que Sirius et lui accomplissaient, mais jamais de façon aussi nette et claire. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il conclut que le sujet des loup-garous le rendait plus sensible et décréta que Sirius avait raison.  
Seulement lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser avec angoisse au moment où le loup-garou s'était jeté sur lui, gueule ouverte, pour finalement mourir à ses pieds.

Lily Evans fit un cauchemar cette nuit-là, plein de monstres et d'arbres qui essayaient de vous retenir entre leurs branches. Elle se réveilla le coeur battant, tremblante, et pourtant incapable de se confier à l'une de ses amies. Elles dormaient toutes lorsqu'elle était montée et, si à ce moment là elle aurait pu tout leur raconter, elle n'en avait à présent plus aucune envie. Le secret devait être gardé, ne serait-ce que pour Potter.  
Elle aurait pu le dénoncer, mais il aurait sans nul doute été renvoyé sur le champ. Or elle avait beau le détester, elle savait que plus aucun avenir ne l'attendrait s'il devait être chassé de Poudlard.  
Bizarrement, elle n'eut aucun mal à se taire. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le revivre. Durant les jours qui suivirent ses amies soutinrent qu'elle avait l'air exténué mais elles ne poussèrent pas leur investigation plus loin.  
Au bout d'une ou deux semaines elle parvint à chasser presque entièrement l'évènement de son esprit et elle évita Potter autant que possible. Seul son inconscient ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle continuait à se réveiller avec une horrible impression de danger, sans pour autant se rappeler de ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle s'attardait sur ce fait, elle en concluait que c'était plus les paroles du centaure sur l'avenir du monde des Sorciers que le loup-garou qui la perturbait.  
« Les qualités de ceux qui habitent ce château les mèneront à leur propre perte au nom de principes désuets », avait-il dit. Or, elle était loin de partager l'enthousiasme débordant de Potter quant à la victoire du Bien. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard, aussi s'abonna-t-elle à la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Elle resta sur sa fin, n'y trouvant que quelques informations çà et là sur des évènements liés aux Mangemorts. Ce Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pas de nouvelles. C'était à croire que les Mangemorts étaient seulement un groupe de terroristes un peu agressif et dépourvu de tête pensante.  
Ce qui la renseignait le plus, c'était la rubrique nécrologique. Elle avait la terrible impression que les morts âgés de moins de cinquante ans se multipliait à une vitesse alarmante. On ne disait jamais comment ils étaient morts, mais c'était pour Lily assez évident.  
Le dernier samedi avant les vacances de Noël, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avant ses amies, la Gazette sous le bras. Elle la posa contre le pichet de jus de citrouille et entama son repas

tout en lisant. Alors qu'elle beurrait une quatrième tartine, une voix bien connue et empreinte de mépris lui parvint.  
- Tu lis ce torchon ?  
Lily leva la tête et croisa le regard noir de Severus. Elle sourit et enelva son siège du banc pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a à peu près aucune information intéressante, mais si on fouille bien on parvient à en trouver.  
- Comme quoi ? Demanda son ami en se servant de pudding. La recette du gâteau citrouille-concombre ?  
- Non. (Lily prit un air détache, guettant du coin de l'oeil la réaction du jeune homme.) Des nouvelles sur les Mangemorts par exemple.  
A sa plus grande stupéfaction il garda exactement la même expression. Cependant son ton un tout petit peu trop détaché le trahit.  
- Ah ? Je croyais que le Ministère empêchait les journalistes de divulguer des informations pour ne pas effrayer la population ?  
- Je pense que ça fait partie du problème, mais il y a autre chose. Ils ne parlent que des actes ouvertement commis par des Mangemorts. A mon avis, ils n'ont pas de preuve pour les autres, rien qui indique que ce ne soit pas de la simple malchance.  
- T'as l'air bien au courant.  
- Ce sont les petites annonces les plus intéressantes. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'un membre de leur famille a disparu. Il est évident que ce son _eux. _Mais si la Gazette devait faire un article pour chaque disparition inexpliquées ça leur prendrait des pages et des pages et ça déclencherait effectivement un mouvement de panique. Alors ils font comme si le Ministère gérait la situation et ils ne mentionnent que les fait avérés et signés.  
- Belle analyse, inspecteur Evans, complimenta Severus avant d'avaler son petit-déjeuner.  
Considérant qu'elle l'avait suffisamment torturé, Lily changea de sujet.  
- Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël, comme d'habitude ?  
Son ami sembla s'étouffer avec sa bouchée puis il répondit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :  
- Euh, c'est-à-dire que …  
- Sev' ! Et notre Noël ?  
- Lily je suis désolé ! Mais je me suis encore disputé avec ma mère, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas écrit. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas.  
- Tu peux loger à la maison ! Ca ne posera aucun problème à mes parents et...  
Elle s'interrompit sous le regard moqueur de son ami.  
- Bon d'accord, Pétunia ne sera peut-être pas ravie mais …  
- Lily, tu sais bien qu'on va s'entretuer. En plus je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents m'apprécie.  
- Ils te connaissent à peine donc je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient te détester.  
- Certes. Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai déjà dit que je restais.  
- Ce ne sera pas pareil, si je ne te retrouve pas le soir de Noël.  
- Pour moi non plus. Mais on pourra le faire quand tu rentreras !  
Lily soupira. Le 25 au soir ils se rejoignaient toujours dans la cabane construite par Lily et Pétunia dans le grand chêne de leur jardin lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Ils amenaient la nourriture qu'ils pouvaient, leur cadeau et assez de bougies pour s'éclairer toute la nuit. C'était le meilleur moment des vacances la jeune fille, et son meilleur ami allait lui enlever cela.  
- D'accord. Mais tu es obligé de trouver un endroit à peu près aussi bien que la cabane.  
Severus sourit, apparemment heureux d'avoir remporté la partie.  
- Je te le promets !

**Chapitre 14**

Noël passa en un éclair. Pour James, ce furent deux semaines chez lui en compagnie de Sirius à faire les quatre cents coups dans le petit bois jouxtant sa maison. Ils parvinrent à faire un lance-flammes artisanale et sans magie et faillirent tout brûler. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux.  
Pour Lily, ce furent deux semaines mortellement ennuyeuse, qu'elle occupa en lisant environ un livre par jour.  
Ce fut donc avec un soulagement intense qu'elle regagna Poudlard … Pour désenchanter presque aussitôt.  
Tout d'abord, elle fut de nouveau confronter à cet insupportable Potter. Ensuite, à une masse de travail. Et pour terminer, à un blizzard qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Le pire était qu'ils devaient aller en cours de Botanique, même s'ils leur fallait trente minutes pour accéder aux serres.  
Au bout de deux semaines, Lily crut qu'elle allait faire une dépression. Seulement, un événement parvint à lui redonner le sourire.  
Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce que Mr. Silvalune, leur professeur de Divination, sous-entendait par « Décrivez la maîtrise de votre subconscient interne et externalisez le pour le conscientisé », le silence se fit soudain dans la Salle Commune. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Jenny, assise en tailleur sur le sol, qui discutait encore quelques instants plus tôt avec un garçon de sixième année plutôt pas mal (ce qui justifiait sans doute leur conversation). Ce silence était donc bel et bien surnaturel puisqu'il avait arrêté Jenny.  
Lily fouilla la salle du regard et comprit. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains était en train de traverser la salle, un balai à la main et vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch. A sa suite venaient six autres personnes, dont une qui tenait son poignet bandé. D'habitude, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel de voir l'équipe de Gryffondor rentrer après un entraînement. Seulement cette fois-ci, ils avaient l'air sombre … et étaient absolument trempés. La plupart avait des glaçons dans les cheveux et tous produisaient un son de serpillère quand ils marchaient. Alors Lily l'aperçut. James Potter, d'habitude si fier de sa grande taille et de ses cheveux en bataille, traînait à l'arrière, le dos courbés et les cheveux aplatis par l'espèce de casque de neige qui lui couvrait le crâne.  
La jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire irrépressible, dû autant à l'allure de James qu'à ces deux mois de tension depuis « l'Incident ». Toute l'équipe la fusilla du regard tandis que d'autres gloussement s'élevaient. Cela brisa définitivement le silence et les questions se mirent à fuser.  
- Vous vous êtes entraînés ?  
- Par ce temps ?  
- Héléna qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?  
Aussitôt ce fut la cohue et plus personne ne prêta attention à Lily, qui tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle, les yeux débordants de larmes. Elle tourna son regard embué vers la fenêtre et en conclut que Sam Crowley était tombé sur la tête pour les avoir fait jouer. Le vent soufflait tellement fort que les flocons de neige battaient l'air presque à l'horizontal.  
S'étant suffisamment calmée pour entendre ce qui se disait. Apparemment Héléna, l'une des attrapeuses, avait été jeté contre l'un de poteau de but par une rafale de vent. D'après Lily, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu qu'une seule blessée.

Enfin l'équipe disparut et Val, sortie tout droit de la bibliothèque, rejoignit ses amies. Le Sixième Année de Jenny s'étant éloigné, elles entreprirent de faire le devoir de Lily, qui se transforma bientôt en un ramassis d'absurdités assortis à quelques dessins sans aucun rapport fait par la blonde. Elles riaient tant qu'elles firent à peine attention à Frank Londubat, qui se posta devant elles, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il lui arrivait de discuter avec les jeunes filles de temps en temps depuis sa mémorable conversation avec Val. Finalement celle-ci daigna remarquer sa présence et s'exclama :  
- Frank ! Toi, érudit de sixième année, viens donc nous éclairer sur les subtilités de la Divination !  
- Ah ! Non, certainement pas ! Un an m'a suffit, je préfère l'arithmancie.  
Lily gémit à la seule mention de cette matière et gribouilla sur son devoir « L'arithmancie m'a grillé le cerveau, je me vois dans l'obligation de renoncer à ce devoir de Divination. ». Val le lui arracha aussitôt des mains pour le jeter à la tête du jeune homme.  
Il attrapa le rouleau et le lut, avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Silvalune sera ravi !  
Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix masculine la coupa :  
- Alors Evans, on se fout de moi ?  
Elle se figea, les yeux braqués sur James Potter, vêtu de vêtements secs et semblant s'être coiffé à la grenade. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cette nuit-là et cela lui convenait très bien. S'apercevant qu'on semblait attendre une réponse d'elle, elle répliqua :  
- Est-ce que le but de ta vie est de gâcher la mienne ?  
- Comment ça ?

Elle vit, à la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux, qu'il craignait qu'elle ne parle de leur escapade nocturne.  
- Je plaisante avec des amis et qu'est-ce que fait Monsieur ? Il s'incruste dans le conversation pour être désagréable.  
- Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton plan drague.  
Lily sentit son visage s'embraser et jeta un regard d'excuse à Frank, qui s'empressa de démentir :  
- Il y a erreur Potter, il n'y a que quelques semaines que je connais Lily.  
- Voilà quelqu'un de chanceux.  
- Hé, c'est toi qui viens me parler !  
- Parce que ça fait deux mois que tu m'évites !  
- Si tu n'étais pas si stupide, on en serait jamais arrivés là !  
- On va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé et …  
- On dirait un vieux couple, c'est assez drôle.  
Les deux jeunes gens braquèrent leur regard sur Frank qui venait de chuchoter cette remarque à Val. Il leur adressa un sourire innocent et fit :  
- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Potter, je crois que tu en étais à dire que tu es désolé. Désolé pour quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Lily le dévisagea, stupéfaite, avant de regarder ses amies. Elles avaient l'air complétement perdu, leurs yeux allant de Potter à elle. La jeune fille rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de quoi ils avaient parlé et se fustigea intérieurement : Quels imbéciles ! Elle avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse avant d'être seule avec ses amies.  
Elle repoussa cette tâche à plus tard en constatant que le silence s'éternisait et lança à James :  
- Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça peut te faire qu'on ne se parle pas.  
- Je n'ai plus personne à insulter.  
- Oh si, tout Poudlard. Après tout, c'est ta spécialité d'être méchant non ?

Ayant dit cela, Lily se leva et traversa la foule pour sortir de la Salle Commune, l'esprit en ébullition. Apparemment, ils étaient encore aussi touchés l'un que l'autre par cette stupide histoire.

James rejoignit ses amis en grommelant après le départ d'Evans. Il n'était pas méchant, il s'amusait ! Cette fille ne comprenait rien à rien.  
Il se posa dans un coin de la salle à côté de Sirius et Remus. Le premier était en train de tracer un plan élaboré pour faire exploser une Bombabouse dans le bureau de McGonagall tandis que le deuxième lisait un épais volume consacré aux guerres des géants, d'après les illustrations que James voyait.  
Sirius se lança dans une explication enthousiaste de son projet, Remus fit semblant de ne pas entendre et James semblant d'écouter.  
Mais soudain Peter déboula de l'escalier, l'air affolé.  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec Laverlane dans cinq minutes et il en faut au moins dix pour aller dans son bureau, il faut que vous m'aidiez !  
Remus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.  
- Laverlane ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
- C'est évident Rem', il est trop nul en Botanique, rétorqua Sirius, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il faut que tu ailles au sixième, tu prends la première à gauche puis la deuxième à droite et tu tapes deux fois sur l'index de la statue de Giselda Prim. Si tu te dépêches t'en auras pas pour plus de cinq minutes.  
Peter le dévisagea en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius poussa un soupir agacé et se leva en marmonnant :  
- Si on avait une carte, ce serait bien plus facile. Viens, je t'emmène.  
Le mot « carte » percuta l'esprit embrumé de James et il regarda ses amis s'éloigner au pas de course (dans la mesure où c'était possible à l'intérieur de la salle bondée), songeur.  
- T'as entendu, Remus ? Une carte ?  
- De quoi ?  
- De la Nouvelle-Zélande. A ton avis ?  
- Poudlard ? Mais c'est bien trop grand !  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce cours sur la cartographie avec Flitwick en troisième année ?  
Remus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.  
- Alors tout ce temps tu écoutais en classe ? Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu étais un cancre fini, je suis presque déçu. Ta légende s'effondre.  
- Peu importe, s'écria James, excité comme une puce, on s'en créera une autre en tant que créateurs de l'unique carte complète de Poudlard !  
- Comment ça complète ?

- Avec tous les passages secrets !  
- Et les révéler à tout le monde ? Pas question !  
Cette objection refroidit à peine l'enthousiasme du brun qui, son altercation avec Evans complétement oubliée, se mit à griffonner sur le parchemin abandonné par Sirius. Mais soudain il se frappa le front et retomba au fond du large fauteuil rouge dans lequel il était installé.  
- On a pas de dessinateur...  
- Oh si, répondit son ami, de nouveau plongé dans son livre. Peter est un as.  
Ce fut au tour de James de ne pas en revenir.  
- Peter ? _Notre _Peter ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a « notre Peter »?  
L'irruption de Sirius lança James dans une explication exaltée de son projet qui alimenta leur conversation jusqu'à une heure avancée.

Le soudain attrait de James Potter et Sirius Black pour la bibliothèque surprit et agaça Lily, qui y passait elle-même une bonne partie de son temps. Cependant elle décida de ne plus s'occuper d'eux, même en tant que préfète. Elle avait décrété qu'ils devaient être fous – fous et dangereux. De toute faon, elle avait autre chose à faire à la bibliothèque qu'observer ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Le professeur Silvalune lui avait donné un exposé à faire sur l'exploitation du subconscient. En effet, exténuée après avoir passé des heures à repasser sa brève conversation – ou plutôt empoignade - avec Potter dans sa tête plutôt que dormir, elle lui avait rendu le devoir qu'elle avait fait avec Val et Jenny. Comme l'avait prédit Frank, le professeur avait été ravi. Elle se plongea donc dans tout un tas de livres ennuyeux écrits par des sorciers ayant pour la plupart fini à l'asile.  
Elle comptait travailler sans répit pour reconquérir l'estime de son professeur … Résolution ébranlée dès le samedi, lorsque Margaret vint la chercher.  
- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est l'heure du match !  
La rousse releva le nez d'un ouvrage intitulé _Comment survivre avec moi-même _et considéra son amie, le regard vide.  
- Poufsouffle-Serpentard, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
- Le Quidditch ! Mais si je …  
- Trop de bruit dans ma bibliothèque ! Hurla alors Madame Pince en faisant irruption derrière elles. Dehors ! Tout de suite !  
La bibliothécaire ne le sût jamais, mais elle mit fin au dilemme de Lily, qui abandonna sans scrupule ses affaires dans la Salle Commune avant de courir vers le terrain avec Maggy.  
Elles arrivèrent dans les gradins au moment où les joueurs entraient. C'était le troisième match de l'année, le deuxième s'étant soldé par la victoire de Serpentard contre Serdaigle.  
Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent en haut des gradins, à bout de souffle. Elles fouillèrent la foule du regard, à la recherche de Jenny et Val, mais sans succès. Finalement Lily pointa le doigt vers une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et entraîna son amie vers elle.  
Lily s'assit sans cérémonie à côté d'Alice qui eut l'air surpris mais lui sourit. La rousse présenta ses amies l'une à l'autre mais le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match coupa court à toute conversation.  
La jeune fille se passionna pour une petite attrapeuse de Poufsouffle qui arrivait à esquiver tout le monde et semblait avoir la faculté d'apparaître de nul part devant les joueurs. D'après les commentaires d'Arthur, elle était en deuxième année. Elle était époustouflante.  
Seulement, alors que Poufsouffle menait 80 à 20, un cognard percuta la jeune attrapeuse à la tête. Elle bascula de son balai. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond alors qu'une clameur emplissait le stade. Au moment où elle allait toucher la sol, elle s'immobilisa brusquement, avant de flotter doucement jusqu'à terre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la tribune des professeurs, où Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout, sa baguette pointée vers la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh fit irruption sur le terrain et elle fut emmenée sur un brancard magique.  
Dès lors le match perdit tout intérêt pour Lily. Elle se contenta d'écouter le score en laissant son regard vagabonder. Alors que ses yeux glissaient au-dessus des têtes des élèves, elle aperçut un grand brun qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier des gradins à grands pas.  
- Hé, souffla-t-elle à Alice en lui donnant un coup de coude, regarde qui est là !  
La blonde tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par son amie et piqua un fard.  
- Appelle-le ! Insista Lily en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.  
- Non mais ça va pas ?  
- Si tu ne le fais pas je lui dis tout !  
- Lily ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?  
- Bien sûr que si. FRANK !  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il eut l'air surpris, hésita, mais finalement bifurqua pour se diriger vers les trois jeunes filles.  
Margaret jeta un regard de connivence à Lily et se décala pour que son amie fasse de même et dégage une place pour Frank à côté d'Alice. Elle semblait persuadée que Lily allait vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution.  
Le Sixième Année enjamba le banc et sourit à ses voisines, avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à la blonde.

- Ça fait un bail, Alice ! J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se croise jamais.  
Derrière lui, Lily fit une grimace à la jeune fille pour lui dire « Tu vois, il a envie de te voir ! ». Elle se mit à rougir et balbutia qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans leur Salle Commune. Merlin en soit remercié, Frank relança la conversation sur leurs vacances communes et Alice cessa de bégayer. Lily et Margaret se sourirent, ravies. C'était la première fois qu'elles arrivaient à les réunir. Cependant une question taraudait la rousse : pourquoi tentait-il de s'échapper du stade ? Profitant d'une accalmie dans la conversation des deux jeunes gens suite au hurlement d'Arthur (« POUFSOUFFLE MARQUE ! »), elle interrogea :  
- Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça quand Alice t'as intercepté ?  
- C'était Alice ? J'étais persuadé que c'était toi.  
- Oh non, je n'aurais pas osé, réplique Lily avec un sourire innocent, alors qu'Alice donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et donc, pourquoi fuyais-tu ?  
Un pli de contrariété barra son front et il marmonna :  
- Je me suis disputé avec mes amis, alors j'ai préféré partir.  
- Avec Terry ? S'étonna Alice.  
Un petit sourire détendit le visage de son interlocuteur.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est bien la dernière personne avec qui je me disputerais.  
Il soupira puis acheva :  
- Avec Lucy.  
Margaret plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de se trahir et heureusement Frank ne vit pas son geste. Lily se mit à donner des coups de pieds frénétiques dans le tibia de son amie … Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Frank lui dise, l'air perplexe :  
- Euh … pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ?  
La jeune fille devint cramoisie et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la Danse de Saint-Guy. Les Poufsouffle la tirèrent de ce mauvais pas en gagnant le match, ce qui engendra des hurlements tels qu'il était impossible de parler. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau s'entendre, Alice entreprit de leur raconter ses vacances de Noël en Grèce et Frank ne revint pas sur les coups de pieds intempestifs de Lily.  
Mais alors qu'ils éclataient tous de rire à l'évocation de la chèvre qui mangea le pyjama d'Alice, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Frank. Il se retourna pour faire face à une brune aux yeux noisettes. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence puis le jeune homme adressa un sourire contrits aux trois jeunes filles avant de suivre Lucy.

**Chapitre 15**

Une semaine après le match de Quidditch, un soleil radieux se leva sur Poudlard. Le blizzard avait cessé huit jours plutôt mais jusque là un couvercle de plomb semblait couvrir la lande.  
Lily descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner d'excellente humeur, même si l'histoire d'amour d'Alice n'avançait guère. Il était environ neuf heures lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall désert. Ou presque … Rusard se tenait devant une étagère pleine de patins à glace. Lily s'approcha, stupéfaite, et lut le parchemin accrochait sur le mur près du concierge grincheux : « En raison des températures exceptionnelles de cet hiver, le Lac Noir est suffisamment pour que vous puissiez y patiner en toute sécurité. Poudlard prête des patins à glace, à condition qu'ils soient rendus en excellent état. Inscrivez votre nom sur le registre. La Direction ».  
La bonne humeur de Lily s'accentua un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas patiné depuis ses dix ans ! Oubliant totalement son petit déjeuner, elle remonta en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor et entreprit de réveiller ses amies à coups d'oreiller.  
Ce jour-là, presque tout Poudlard passa la journée sur le Lac Noir, certains eurent même la chance d'apercevoir McGonagall virevoltant sur la glace sous sa cape écossaise. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit une apparition, mais resta les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Il évita de justesse une boule de neige vraisemblablement envoyée par Sirius Black et, du bout de sa baguette, se vengea discrètement. Le coupable dut retourner au château pour ôter toute la neige qu'il y avait dans son t-shirt.

Lily, Val et Margaret durent traîner Jenny sur la glace. Elle n'était jamais monté sur des patins à glace et avait, selon l'avis de ses amis, très peur de se ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elles lui eurent montré un beau blond de septième année qui tombait toutes les deux minutes qu'elle accepta d'essayer.  
Les quatre filles aperçurent Alice en train de patiner avec une de ses amies nommées Ethel, une blonde de leur année également chez Serdaigle. En revanche, Frank ne se montra pas, bien que Lucy soit là avec ses amies. Cela ralluma une étincelle d'espoir dans le coeur de Lily et de ses trois complices.  
James et toute sa bande partagèrent la journée entre patinage et batailles de boules de neige. Peter préférait ses dernières car il avait moins de chance de se faire mal. James et Sirius s'arrangeaient pour faire tomber les plus jeunes, avec la complicité plus ou moins volontaire de Remus.  
Severus ne parut pas non plus sur la glace, au grand dam de Lily. Elle se demandait avec angoisse ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire à l'intérieur du château alors que tout le monde était dehors.  
Lorsque Lily s'assit dans la neige sur le bord du lac, sous les rayons du soleil déclinant, ce fut avec l'impression d'avoir passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. A part sa brève inquiétude pour Severus, elle avait oublié les soucis qui pesaient sur le monde de la Magie, elle avait mis de côté les exigences de ses professeurs et le fait que les BUSEs l'attendaient à la fin de l'année. Elle était revenue à l'époque de ces dix ans, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et entreprit de faire un ange en agitant bras et jambes, les yeux fermés. Val en profita pour lui lancer une boule de neige dans le visage.  
Alors que sa victime se redressait avec un glapissement, une clameur s'éleva soudain. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'entrée du château. Un mouvement de masse s'enclencha et bientôt tous les élèves se bousculèrent dans le Hall, patins à la main.  
Lily et ses amies arrivèrent bonnes dernières. Comme elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, Jenny joua des coudes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un grand garçon qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Avec un sourire angélique, elle interrogea :  
- Tu sais quel est le problème ?  
Le pauvre garçon eut l'air ébloui et balbutia :  
- Euh … Apparemment il y a … Il y a quelque chose écrit sur le mur.  
Le sourire de Jenny se fit un peu plus enjôleur.  
- Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
- Une sorte de poème … En rapport avec la Magie Noire.  
La bonde ouvrit de grands yeux candides en émettant un « Oooh » de consternation, puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son interlocuteur et enfin rejoignit ses amies, sa mission accomplie.  
- Alors ? Demanda Val d'un ton surexcité.  
Jenny haussa les épaules et expliqua le peu d'informations qu'elle avait obtenu.  
Mais alors la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, demandant la dispersion aux élèves de regagner leur Salle Commune. Après quelques instants de flottement, le Hall commença à se désengorger. Lily se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'au mur concerné et lut :  
« Sang-de-Bourbe qui vivaient en ces lieux  
Prenez garde au Maître !  
Et vous qui les aidez, traîtres !  
Vous subirez le même sort qu'eux. »  
Une main se glissa dans celle de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Margaret. Lily lui sourit.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air. Tant qu'on est à Poudlard elles ne peuvent pas être mises en application.  
- Mais on ne sera pas toujours à Poudlard, répondit Maggy en secouant la tête. Il n'y aura pas toujours Dumbledore pour nous protéger.  
Lily reporta son attention sur le mur, soucieuse.  
- Tu crois que toute cette histoire durera encore quand on quittera l'école ?  
- Ca a commencé avant qu'on y entre, alors pourquoi pas ?  
Soudain deux bras s'abattirent sur leurs épaule et la voix de Frank lança joyeusement à leurs oreilles:  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, comme je sors un an avant vous j'aurai le temps de régler ce petit problème !  
Les deux jeunes filles rirent et il les poussa vers l'escalier. Ils étaient presque les derniers et la préfète en chef s'égosillait pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Apparemment elle les appelait depuis un moment déjà, raison pour laquelle Frank était allé les chercher.  
- Tu n'es pas sorti aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lily alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches.  
Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.  
- Je n'avais pas très envie.  
- Pourtant Lucy était là, je crois, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.  
Il lui jeta un regard torve auquel elle répondit par un air innocent.  
- Justement, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu sois descendu ? Enchaîna-t-elle, jugeant préférable de s'en tenir là.  
- J'ai entendu quelque crier, alors je suis allé voir.  
- Quelqu'un a crié ? S'étonna Margaret, jusqu'alors perdue dans ses pensées.  
Frank leur expliqua que c'était une deuxième année qui avait vu en première le message. Terrifiée, elle avait hurlé, ce qui avait ameuté les quelques personnes se trouvant dans le château et celles qui commençaient à rentrer. Voyant des élèves entrer au pas de course dans la Hall, d'autres avaient suivi. Puis Frank s'était attardé pour discuter avec le préfet en chef, l'un de ses amis, et il avait finalement remarqué les deux filles.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une Salle Commune pleine à craquer mais, pour une fois, tout à fait calme. Seul le bourdonnement des conversations à mi-voix emplissait la pièce. La plupart des élèves avaient encore leurs patins à la main, personne n'ayant songé à les rendre.  
Frank se dirigea vers ses amis après avoir fait un signe de la main aux deux filles. Elles allèrent s'affaler par terre dans un coin de la salle près de Jenny et Val. Après avoir discuté un moment des évènements, Lily fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est bizarre que ce soit aussi calme, alors qu'on est tous là …  
- Oui, renchérit Val, j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il manque quelque chose.  
La rousse laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, puis elle comprit soudain : il manquait bien quelque chose … Potter et sa bande.

James et Remus se tassèrent sous la cape, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un entre. Une main posée sur l'épaule de Remus, Sirius se trouvais derrière eux, sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Ils avaient laissé Peter dans leur chambre, occupé à dessiner le troisième étage du château.  
Enfin le tableau pivota et Evans suivie de sa copine brune -Margaret ?- et de Londubat entra. Les trois jeunes hommes se plaquèrent contre le mur et se faufilèrent jusque dans le couloir.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Hall. Un groupe de professeurs se tenait devant l'inscription. S'ils se faisaient prendre maintenant, ils seraient, au mieux, collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Sous la cape, James désigna un couloir latéral au rez-de-chaussé à Remus. Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire qu'il était fou mais le brun prit un air implorant. Son ami haussa les épaules, l'air atterré, et ils commencèrent à descendre vers leurs professeurs.  
Ils parvinrent à couvert sans encombre et purent enfin épier la conversation qui se tenait entre les adultes.  
- Aucun style, commentait d'une voix légèrement tremblante Slughorn.  
- Incapable de faire des rimes, renchérit Etrog, toujours attaché à la rigueur.  
- C'est surtout du dernier mauvais goût, rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton sec. Aucun véritable Mangemort n'aurait fait une chose pareille.  
- Effectivement, ils préfèrent l'attaque pure et simple, lança Laverlane d'un ton légèrement moqueur. C'est à la fois trop grossier et pas assez direct.  
- Il est de toute façon impossible qu'un mangemort ait pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton calme.  
Il se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres professeurs et frottait son nez, l'air pensif.  
- Ce qui est encore pire, car il s'agit donc d'un élève ! fit remarque McGonagall.  
Le directeur tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.  
- Pire, je ne sais pas ! Il est inoffensif, Minerva, comme en attestent les messages disséminés sur mon chemin depuis le début de l'année, et pour le moment non suivis d'actes.  
Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, l'air stupéfait.  
- Des messages ?  
- De quelle sorte ?  
- Des menaces ?  
Le vieil homme eut un petit rire joyeux.  
- Des menaces, effectivement ! Mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter.  
James entendit Remus réprimer un rire derrière son dos.  
- Je propose, reprit Dumbledore, que les directeurs de maisons rejoignent leurs élèves et que vous regagniez chacun vos appartements.  
Tous s'éloignèrent en murmurant, à part McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle interrogea :  
- Vous avez une idée de leur identité ?  
Les yeux fixés sur l'inscription, le directeur répondit distraitement :  
- Bien sûr.  
McGonagall n'eut pas l'air étonné.  
- Et que comptez-vous faire ?  
- Rien. Si je les renvoie, ce sera pire car ils seront enrôles aussitôt par de véritables Mangemorts et il sera alors impossible d'agir. Nous avons encore quelques années pour essayer de les faire revenir dans notre camp.  
Le professeur hocha la tête. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore rompit le silence, son air d'insouciance de nouveau sur le visage :  
- Vos élèves vous attendent, Minerva ! Quant à moi, des affaires urgentes m'appellent un peu plus au sud... Espérons qu'il fera plus chaud qu'ici.  
- En Cornouailles ? Rien ne vaut l'Ecosse, Albus !  
Il rit, et invita McGonagall à passer devant lui pour monter les escaliers.

Des sandwichs avaient été apportés aux élèves puis, tombant tous de fatigue à cause de leur journée au grand air, ils étaient tous montés se coucher. Lily n'avait pas vu revenir Potter et Cie aussi elle s'assit dans un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune et commença à attendre, déjà à moitié endormie.  
Enfin, des voix lui parvinrent, la sortant de son demi-sommeil.  
- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre ?  
- Rien, évidemment, même Tu-Sais-Qui a peur de lui et …  
Deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre. James et Remus étaient si plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne firent pas attention à Lily. Celle-ci se leva en tentant de garder un visage neutre. Les deux garçons tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle, stupéfaits.  
Pendant quelques secondes le silence régna, rendant la tension encore plus palpable. Enfin, Lily lâcha :  
- Que tu ne parviennes pas à empêcher tes amis de faire n'importe quoi, soit, mais que toi, un préfet, erres dans les couloirs pour Dieu sait quoi alors que nos directeurs nous ont demandé de rentrer dans nos Salles Communes..! C'est totalement irresponsable Remus !  
L'intéressé se tortilla sur place, gêné, tandis que James dévisageait Lily, l'air abasourdi.  
- Comment veux-tu qu'on respecte notre autorité si tu ne suis pas les règles ? C'est … Hmmmph!  
Une main invisible venait de se plaquer que la bouche de Lily, et une voix moqueuse commenta :  
- Personne n'a jamais « respecté votre autorité » Evans, alors ferme-la.  
Stupéfaite, la jeune fille reconnut la voix de Sirius. Comment pouvait-il être invisible ? Elle tenta de passer en revue les sorts d'invisibilité dans son esprit mais l'expression satisfaite de Potter l'empêchait de réfléchir.  
- Sirius, t'es vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda Remus d'une voix incertaine.  
- Evidemment ! James, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?  
Le brun réfléchit un instant puis lança :  
- Stupéfix la, on en parlera quand elle ne pourra pas nous entendre.

Lily ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Elle était assise par terre, son dos appuyé contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine. Mais le pire dans toute cette situation était qu'elle ne sentait pas sa baguette dans sa poche.  
Elle tendit la main sur sa droite et marmonna un « Aïe » quand ses doigts percutèrent une paroi. Elle les promena contre le bois et finit par trouver une poignée. Pleine d'espoir, elle appuya.. Il ne se passa évidemment rien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on n'est pas des crétins.  
Si Lily avait pu, elle aurait sans doute fait un bond de trois mètres. Etant donné l'espace quelque peu restreint dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se contenta de sursauter violemment en portant la main à son coeur.  
- Potter, espèce d'abruti ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- On a d'abord pensé à t'enfermer toute seule dans le placard, puis on s'est dit que n'importe qui pourrait le faire, or je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus dans toute cette école. Donc, on en a conclu que le pire pour toi serait d'être enfermée dans un placard à balais avec moi.  
Un peu remise de sa frayeur, la jeune fille rétorqua d'un ton glacial :  
- Et toi, alors ? Ce n'est pas le pire pour toi ?  
Un petit rire lui répondit.  
- Bien sûr que non. Au contraire.  
Lily préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par ces derniers mots et changea de sujet :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma baguette ?  
- C'est Remus qui l'a. Même si il est « irresponsable », il est le plus soigneux d'entre nous.  
- Je vois. Et combien de temps va-t-on rester ici?  
- Jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'on puisse sortir.  
- Très bien.  
Le silence s'installa et la cerveau de la jeune fille se mit à turbiner, à la recherche d'un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Enfin, un plan germa dans son esprit. Il lui déplaisait au plus au point mais c'était le meilleur qu'elle avait.  
Alors qu'elle cherchait comment le mettre en oeuvre, James lui fournit l'ouverture idéale :  
- Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu résisterais plus.  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible.  
- Ne dis pas ça, tu ruines toutes mes espérances !  
Lily tendit les mains devant elle et les posa sur ce qui semblait être les genoux de James. Elle le sentit se raidir et répondit :  
- Tu as toi-même dit que ça te plaisait d'être là non ?  
- Evans, tout ça n'a aucun sens.  
Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses doigts sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de les faire monter jusqu'à son visage. Ils étaient tout proches.  
- Qui a dit que nous pouvions agir rationnellement dans un placard sombre au delà de vingt-deux heures ?  
- Vingt-deux heures ce n'est pas tard, objecta James d'une voix un peu trop aïgue.  
Lily posa son front contre le sien avec un petit rire et fit courir ses doigts sur son torse. D'après le pouls de James, la situation lui échappait totalement. Tant mieux. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait en tailleur. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait aller plus loin, il appuya sa tête contre sa clavicule.  
Lily frémit et s'immobilisa, les doigts sur la baguette de James qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son jean. Il avait raison, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi s'en était-il tenu là ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que faisait James Potter. Non, en général il profitait de la situation.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants et tira la baguette du jean de James. Il ne broncha pas, la respiration aussi lente et lourde que s'il allait s'endormir. A son grand étonnement, Lily hésitait entre jubiler du retournement de situation qui allait suivre et se détester parce qu'elle allait rompre cet instant. Mais il le fallait. Elle le détestait après tout, non ?  
Elle raffermit sa prise sur la mince tige de bois et se leva brusquement. Elle sentit la tête de James percuter ses jambes et murmura « Lumos ».  
Ils étaient effectivement dans un placard minuscule, encombré seulement d'une balayette poussiéreuse suspendue à hauteur du visage de Lily. Elle baissa le regard vers James et rencontra ses yeux, pleins de stupeur et … d'une lueur blessée ?  
- Alors, on fait moins le malin ? Interrogea-t-elle en espérant avoir l'air sûr d'elle.  
- J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne te ressemblait pas du tout de faire ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu es trop une brute pour faire preuve d'un minimum de tendresse.  
- Mais pourquoi aurais-je un geste tendre pour quelqu'un que je déteste ? Il suffisait de réfléchir deux minutes pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.  
Il ne répondit pas et continua à la fixer, l'oeil sombre.  
- La question, à présent, et de savoir ce que je vais faire de toi … Te planter là, certes, mais avec ou sans baguette ? Et si je te laisse avec, quel sort est-ce que je …  
Lily s'interrompit avec un hoquet lorsque la bruit du verrou se fit entendre. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la porte et blêmit lorsqu'elle vit le visage de McGonagall apparaître dans la lumière pâle de sa baguette. Ils allaient mourir.

**Chapitre 16**

James se figea lorsque Lily posa ses mains sur ses genoux. A tous les coups elle allait encore le frapper ou …  
- Tu as toi-même dit que ça te plaisait d'être là, non ?  
Quand ses doigts touchèrent son visage, il cessa de réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment qu'Evans ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas de cœur et que même si elle en avait un, elle le haïssait. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu aller plus loin. Si elle avait été comme Jenny, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais s'il faisait un faux pas maintenant avec elle, il n'aurait plus aucune chance.  
Aussi se contenta-t-il d'appuyer son visage contre son épaule, le cœur battant à toute allure.  
Puis la situation bascula. Elle se retrouva debout, sa baguette tendue vers lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien prévu. Alors qu'il la dévisageait sans comprendre, il songea que d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait du mal aux filles, jamais le contraire. Il était perdu. Perdu, seul et malheureux.  
Si bien que lorsque McGonagall fit irruption, il faillit l'en remercier.  
Le visage d'Evans se décomposa et ses jointures blanchirent.  
Il y eut un instant de silence tendu durant lequel les trois protagonistes du meurtre qui allait sans doute avoir lieu se dévisagèrent. Enfin le professeur commenta d'une voix glaciale :  
- Si j'avais trouvé Mr. Lupin enfreignant le règlement, j'aurais été étonnée, mais pas outre mesure. Mais vous, Miss Evans, surtout en compagnie de ce jeune homme… Je dois dire que vous me décevez grandement.  
- Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Potter m'a ….  
- Miss Evans ! Coupa-t-elle, croyez-le ou non j'ai moi aussi été jeune, et je sais pertinemment pourquoi une jeune fille et un jeune homme s'enferment dans un placard.  
Lily eut l'air horrifié et James gloussa en imaginant McGonagall avec Slughorn dans un réduit sombre. De plus il était ravi que la jeune fille subisse seule le courroux de l'écossaise, car elle osait rejeter toute la faute sur lui.  
Il s'en repentit cependant lorsque le regard assassin du professeur se posa sur lui et il déglutit difficilement.  
- Mr. Potter, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Je crois que Mr. Rusard aimerait pouvoir pendre les élèves par les poignets au plafond de son bureau, vous serez sans doute ravi de remettre ce châtiment au goût du jour.  
- Plus que ravi, commenta-t-il en se relevant, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Il tentait de maintenir à distance toute l'amertume qu'Evans avait instillée en lui et reprenait ses réflexes habituels.  
- Pas d'impertinence, Potter ! aboya McGonagall. Vous n'être jamais au bon endroit, jamais au bon moment, vous entraînez une des meilleures élèves que je connaisse dans des situations impossibles, alors pour une fois, taisez-vous !  
James la dévisagea, bouche bée. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard moqueur de Lily et dut se retenir de ne pas lui tirer la langue.  
Le visage rouge et frémissante de colère, McGonagall lâcha :  
- Suivez-moi.  
Puis elle tourna les talons et partit à grands pas.  
James s'inclina aussitôt vers Lily.  
- Après toi, mon cœur.  
Son visage devint cramoisi et elle lui écrasa les pieds en passant devant lui.

Lily n'eut pas l'occasion de tenter de se disculper car James passa son temps à l'interrompre par des « Lily chérie ! » et à essayer de lui prendre la main. McGonagall finit par le faire sortir et colla les deux jeunes gens trois heures, non sans leur avoir enlevé cinquante points chacun.  
La jeune fille alla se coucher après avoir rendu à James sa baguette, furieuse et bien décidée à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui-même se promit de continuer à l'agacer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cependant, il lui fallait d'abord soigner son orgueil blessé.  
Il attendit donc qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée et rentra à son tour chez les Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, une conversation lui parvint :  
- Médor ?  
- Très drôle ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de labrador, Peter ?  
- Oh non, plutôt d'ours brun.  
- Bon très bien, Winnie l'Ourson alors.  
- Remus ! Ferme-la et va te coucher, tu veux ?  
James ouvrit tout à fait la porte et s'appuya au chambranle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :  
- Sirius, je trouve aussi que Winnie l'Ourson t'irait bien.  
Son ami le fusilla du regard.  
- Ferme-la aussi et retourne dans ton placard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Longue histoire, répondit simplement le jeune homme avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Je vous raconterai plus tard. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?  
Remus lui adressa un regard suspicieux mais Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Peter prit quelque chose sur sa malle et le tendit à James, l'air très fier. Le jeune homme saisit un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre et le déplia. Il contempla, émerveillé, un plan du rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard tracé avec précision à l'encre noire.  
- C'est merveilleux Peter, bravo ! Tu vas faire les autres étages ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.  
- C'est déjà fait ! Tape dessus avec ta baguette !  
Surpris, James s'exécuta. Aussitôt l'encre s'effaça et le premier étage apparut.  
Il leva un regard admiratif vers Peter, qui s'empressa de désigner Remus.  
- C'est lui qui a trouvé comment faire.  
- Un vieux sortilège trouvé dans « l'Orientation pour sorcier maladroit ». Apparemment certaines personnes ont dû faire des plans de leur maison pour ne pas se perdre.  
James éclata de rire, Evans un instant oubliée.  
- Vous êtes géniaux !  
Peter rougit de plaisir.  
- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Winnie l'Ourson.  
- On s'est dit que comme cette carte contient tous nos secrets et que ça relève de la grande magie, ce serait quand même pas mal de la signer, expliqua Sirius. Seulement ce serait assez stupide de mettre nos vrais noms. Nous étions donc en train de chercher autre chose.  
- Si nous sommes les seuls à la lire, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait stupide de signer vraiment, observa James.  
- Justement ! intervint Remus. N'importe qui pourrait la trouver, il suffit que l'un de nous la perde, ou qu'on la laisse dans un livre prêté à quelqu'un… Peter a eu l'idée de la sceller par un sortilège, parce que ce serait dommage que quelqu'un finisse par apprendre comment vous faîtes tous vos sales coups.  
- Avec ton aide, coupa Sirius.  
- Involontaire la plupart du temps ! Bref. Il y a bien un sortilège qui permet de faire ça, il faudra s'entraîner un peu mais on devrait y parvenir. Si jamais quelqu'un essaie de la lire sans la bonne formule, un message s'affichera.  
- Quel genre de message ?  
- A nous de l'écrire ! Et nous voulions donc signifier que cette carte a des propriétaires et que ladite personne n'a rien à faire avec.  
- Ca vous a pris combien de temps d'élaborer tout ça ?  
- Si tu nous écoutais au lieu de regarder Evans les trois quarts du temps, tu saurais, commenta Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
James lui adressa un regard mauvais et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.  
- Où en êtes-vous de vos délibérations ?

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Jenny était en train de se faire les ongles, Margaret de lire et Val d'écrire une lettre. Elles levèrent toutes la tête en l'entendant et se mirent à brailler en même temps pour tenter de savoir où elle était partie.  
Finalement la jeune fille beugla :  
- STOP !  
Le silence se fit aussitôt et elle profita de cette courte accalmie pour expliquer d'un ton las :  
- Comme vous le savez, j'attendais Potter et sa bande. Sauf que j'ai fini enfermée dans un placard avec cet abruti.  
A son grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucune réaction à sa déclaration. Ses trois amies se contentèrent de la dévisager, l'air de ne pas y croire.  
- Et … Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans ce placard ? balbutia enfin Val.  
Le visage de Lily s'empourpra brusquement et elle tergiversa pendant quelques secondes : leur dirait-elle la vérité ?  
- Lily, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir, tu as hésité trop longtemps, commenta Margaret. Alors ?  
La jeune fille déglutit et, enfin, raconta tout.  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses trois amies étaient assises en tailleur sur leur lit respectif, cet air stupéfait toujours gravé sur leur visage.  
Elles se consultèrent du regard et Lily eut la terrible impression d'être au tribunal. Au bout de quelques secondes, Val prit la parole.  
- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de James Potter ?  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il est arrogant et méchant ! C'est juste qu'il est .. il est …  
Elle rougit furieusement et finalement murmura :  
- Beau.  
- C'est sûr, concéda Jenny, mais quand vous vous engueulez vous avez toujours l'air assez proche.  
- Mais justement ! Je le déteste, et lui aussi !  
- En fait vous avez l'air de flirter, dans ces moments-là, reprit Maggy.  
Lily gémit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
- Je ne l'aime pas, il ne me drague pas et on ne flirt pas, grommela-t-elle. S'il disparaissait brusquement de la surface de la terre, ça ne changerait strictement rien à ma vie.  
Elle releva la tête vers ses amies et leur adressa un regard d'avertissement.  
- Maintenant on enterre cet incident et tout ce que je vous ai dit. La première qui en reparle ce prend une chaussure.  
Ses trois amies eurent un sourire machiavélique et, ce soir-là, Lily mit de nouveau son rôle de préfète de côté pour pouvoir lancer toutes sortes d'objets à travers la chambre sans culpabiliser.

- James ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Peter. La demi-lune descendante éclairait légèrement son visage tout en plongeant les lits à baldaquins dans une ombre plus profonde. Le son léger des respirations de leurs deux amis brisait à peine le lourd silence de la neige qui tombait.  
Le blond s'abima dans la contemplation de la Forêt pendant quelques secondes puis interrogea :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily ?  
James tiqua légèrement en l'entendant utiliser le prénom d'Evans.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses ?

- Parce que ça te perturbes, répondit simplement Peter en tournant la tête vers lui.  
Le brun songea qu'il était agréable d'avoir un ami qui se souciait seulement de savoir comment il allait plutôt que saisir chaque occasion pour se moquer de lui. Après un instant de silence, il murmura :  
- Cette fille est incompréhensible. Je ne saisis aucune de ses actions, je suis incapable de prévoir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle est une énigme.  
- Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle te plaît non ?  
James fronça le nez, mais ne protesta pas. A deux heures du matin et dit par Peter, cela ne semblait pas si terrible.  
- Peut-être. J'ai cru … J'ai cru un instant que …  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira profondément.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais au juste, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Et c'est ça qui est terrible, avoir espéré pendant un minuscule instant pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait que jouer. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout.  
Il lui raconta exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, les yeux fixés sur le parc. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Peter commenta :  
- Tu devrais reprendre la technique de « Je t'insulte », ça me paraît plus sûr.  
James eut un petit rire et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.  
- T'as raison. Merci, Peter.  
Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire et trottina jusqu'à son lit avant de se jeter dedans.  
James resta quelques minutes supplémentaires près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ce soir là, il enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de la nuit, avec la ferme attention de les y laisser pour toujours.

Le dimanche matin, Lily descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amies. Le soleil brillait toujours mais la jeune fille avait du mal à en profiter.  
En effet le message menaçant de la veille s'était rappelé à son esprit en brillant par son absence -effacé une fois encore au cours de la nuit, et les évènements du placard ne cessaient de la titiller, ainsi que sa conversation avec ses amies lorsqu'elle était retournée dans le dortoir.  
Margaret semblait également quelque peu soucieuse aussi se tenaient-elles légèrement à l'écart de leur deux amies, qui débattaient sur l'importance de faire leur devoir de potion ou non.  
Alors que Lily allait se saisir d'un toast, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et fit volte face, pour croiser le regard noir (dans tous les sens du terme) de Severus.  
- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton pincé.  
La jeune fille songea qu'elle aurait aussi des reproches à faire à son ami mais se leva sans discuter. Elle sourit à ses amies pour leur signifier qu'elle revenait et suivit le Serpentard jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre de l'escalier principal et Severus lança :  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de placard ?  
Lily gémit intérieurement mais répliqua d'un ton ferme :  
- Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant ?  
- Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter j'imagine. En tout cas tout Poudlard le sait. Alors ?  
- Depuis quand épies-tu mes faits et gestes ?  
- Bon sang, Lily, réponds moi !  
- Ce n'est rien, voilà ! On s'est mutuellement étripé jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive. Ça te va ?  
Il croisa les bras, l'oeil sombre.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte.  
- Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois les autres et pas moi ?  
- Depuis que tu passes ton temps avec Potter. Il est bizarre, lui et toute sa bande ! Surtout Lupin.  
Lily se tendit et interrogea, méfiante :  
- Comment ça « surtout Lupin » ?  
- Il a toujours l'air maladif. Surtout aux alentours d'une certaine période du mois. Il cache quelque chose.  
- Bien sûr que non, il travaille juste beaucoup trop !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu les défends tout le temps ?  
- Je ne défends que Remus, qui est très gentil.  
Elle soupira.  
- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on se dispute à propos d'eux.  
Il lui sembla que Severus rougissait légèrement.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il finalement. Mais je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez ce Lupin et ...  
- Sev', avertit Lily. Si tu veux que je te pardonne tes soupçons ridicules, ferme-la maintenant.  
Il s'exécuta, l'air à la fois agacé et contrit.  
- Bon... J'ai le droit de petit-déjeuner ?  
Il hocha la tête et elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Aussitôt, une expression ravie passa sur le visage du Serpentard.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Lily espéra que l'ordre retrouvé durerait encore quelque temps. Cependant une voix moqueuse interrompit ses pensées et ruina ses rêves.  
- Evans, c'est fou comme tu passes ton temps dans des endroits bizarres ! D'abord un placard, et ensuite les dessous d'un escalier ! Et avec un garçon différent à chaque fois en plus, je ne te pensais pas si dévergondée.  
Lily se figea, les poings serrés. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même et fusilla Sirius Black du regard. Il se tenait au milieu des escaliers en compagnie de ses trois amis. Remus fronçait les sourcils tandis que Peter jetait des regards inquiets vers Potter. Ce dernier arborait un rictus étrange, entre la grimace et le rire.  
Comme elle ne répondait pas, Sirius reprit :  
- Si je comprends ton choix de compagnie pour hier soir, j'avoue que cette fois-ci ça m'échappe un peu. Tu as une attirance pour les animaux visqueux ?  
- Ferme-la, Black, gronda Severus en sortant sa baguette.  
Lily posa la main sur son bras mais c'était trop tard. Potter et son ami tirèrent leur baguette en même temps et les pointèrent vers le Serpentard.  
- Un problème, Servilus ? Interrogea James en haussant un sourcil.  
- Les gens qui m'insultent me posent un problème, en effet.  
- Oh, je vois. Que dirais-tu d'avoir un _véritable_ problème ?  
Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il y eut un éclair orangé. Severus lâcha sa baguette avec un petit cri de douleur et porta les mains à son nez. Celui-ci commençait à enfler à vue d'oeil, à la plus grande horreur de Lily. Alors que son ami s'enfuyait vers l'Infirmerie, elle beugla :  
- Potter ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et tu seras collé une heure !  
Le brun dégringola les escaliers jusqu'à elle et la toisa, sa bouche toujours tordue en une expression indéchiffrable.  
- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Evans ?  
La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, mais leur proximité lui rappelait trop la veille au soir. Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Potter et elle fut certaine qu'il avait pensé exactement la même chose. Il s'écarta brusquement et commenta :  
- Tiens ton serpent hors de mon chemin si tu veux éviter qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.  
Puis, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la Grande Salle, bientôt rejoints par ses amis.  
Lily resta seule au milieu du Hall, la baguette de Severus gisant toujours au sol. Tout cela n'avait rien d'un flirt. Rien du tout.


	2. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

- Puisque je te dis que Celestina était blonde quand elle a chanté « Un dîner baveux au Chaudron baveur » !

- Mais non ! Elle a changé de couleur après ses vingt ans, or c'est sa première chanson !  
Lily fit une grimace à Margaret en désignant Val et Jenny qui se disputait et elle gloussa. Les deux autres filles se retournèrent et les fusillèrent du regard.  
La rousse afficha un visage innocent.  
- C'est fou, j'étais persuadée que Celestina avait les cheveux verts !  
- Ah, Lily, tu es désespérante, râla Val en secouant la tête. A se demander si tu as une vie en dehors de tes devoirs.  
- Hum … non.  
- Val, commenta Jenny, je crois qu'on va devoir l'étouffer sous une tonne de Sorcière Magazine.  
- Si tu fais ça, je les mangerais.  
- Quoi ! Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ? Espèce de …  
- Chuuuuut !  
Les quatre filles dévisagèrent la petite brune qui venait de les interrompre si grossièrement. Elle était collée contre le mur avec une autre fille, brune aussi, et leur faisait signe de se cacher.  
Jenny prit aussitôt son air de conspiratrice et s'exécuta, bientôt suivie des autres filles. Elles s'approchèrent à petits pas des deux autres, en quatrième année à Gryffondor d'après Lily.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent alors :  
- Ca fait deux jours qu'on parle à peine, on a plus rien à se dire et …  
- Ca arrive à tout le monde, Frank ! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait te pousser à rompre !  
Lily échangea un regard triomphant avec Margaret : Frank et Lucy étaient vraisemblablement en bonne voie pour rendre Alice tout à fait heureuse.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis le jeune homme reprit :  
- Une mauvaise passe qui dure depuis presque un mois ? On ne s'est jamais autant disputé que depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël !  
- Frank … Lucy éclata en sanglots mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement.

Cependant elle commençait à s'en vouloir quelque peu pour leur séance d'espionnage et elle se pencha au-delà de Val et Jenny pour tirer l'une des Quatrième Année par la manche. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière et la fille prit un air suppliant. Lily désigna son badge du doigt en fronçant les sourcils.  
La petite brune finit par tapoter l'épaule de son amie et elles reculèrent, suivies des amies de Lily.

- Bon, murmura la préfète en les entraînant un peu plus loin, vous avez de quoi alimenter les potions pour la soirée alors retour à la Salle Commune, et fissa.  
- Mais il va encore se passer des choses intéressantes ! gémit la plus grande, aux yeux bruns lumineux.  
- Peut-être, mais ça ne vous regarde pas.  
- Vous non plus, rétorqua la plus petite.  
- En fait si. Et pas d'impertinence. Allez, oust ! Ou je vous colle.  
Les deux filles grommelèrent quelques mots peu amènes envers leur préfète mais obtempérèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es relou, commenta Jenny en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
- Mais non, je ne nous laisse le champ libre. On va voir Alice ?  
- Nous oui, mais tu n'es pas censée avoir un tour de garde et un devoir d'Arithmancie à finir avant ? fit remarquer Margaret.  
La rousse roula des yeux atterrés vers elle.  
- Ce n'est pas vous qui vous plaignez que je travaille trop ?

- C'est ça ou devoir supporter le grattement de ta plume à trois heures du matin. « Allez, oust !»  
Lily gémit mais Val et Jenny se liguèrent contre elle en croisant les bras.  
Pour une fois, la préfète et meilleure élève de sa classe dû assumer sa réputation.

Lily finit juste à temps son devoir et dû avouer que ses amies avaient eu raison de la forcer à le faire. Mais le fait qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas revenu ne contribuait en rien à la rendre de bonne humeur.  
Elle commença donc sa ronde avec l'intention d'étriper tout élève se trouvant hors de son dortoir. Cependant sa colère céda peu à peu la place à l'inquiétude car une atmosphère étrange pesait sur le château ce soir-là.  
Une lueur argentait suintait des vitres, due à la lumière de la demi-lune sur la neige gelée. Même les flambeaux peinaient à chasser les ombres.

La jeune fille se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Le château, d'habitude si familier, lui paraissait soudain étranger. Il lui semblait entendre des grincements sur son passage mais lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, tous les heaumes des armures étaient immobiles, même si elles semblaient se tenir plus droite que d'habitude. Les personnages des tableaux chuchotaient entre eux, jetant de temps à autre des regards suspicieux vers la préfète.

Lily se mit à siffloter en espérant que cela la réconforterait.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un autre couloir, un fracas se fit entendre derrière elle, suivit d'un rire caquetant.

La jeune fille sursauta et revint sur ses pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un éclair argenté fila contre le mur de pierre et disparut dans les entrailles du château, laissant derrière lui une armoire gisant en pièces sur le sol.  
Lily pesta tout bas contre Peeves et s'empressa de remettre l'ordre d'un coup de baguette.

Elle reprit sa marche, à présent tout à fait terrifiée car les portraits avaient cessé de parler. Ils se contentaient de la dévisager.  
Encore dix minutes à ce régime et elle se précipiterait dans la Salle Commune sans plus se soucier des délinquants et de ce que McGonagall pourrait bien en penser.

Mais les évènements l'empêchèrent de s'exécuter.  
Le calme pesant qui régnait sur le château se cristallisa en un cri strident qui déchira l'air nocturne.  
Les portraits se mirent à crier, hurlant qu'ils l'avaient bien dit, que quelque chose était arrivé. L'adrénaline se mit à courir dans les veines de Lily qui se mit à courir vers l'origine du cri, sans même penser que cela pourrait être dangereux.  
Les personnages des tableaux courraient en même temps qu'elle, d'autres criant après les malotrus qui les bousculaient. Elle se raccrocha au bras d'une armure pour tourner sans perdre de vitesse et l'arracha au passage. Il tomba derrière elle avec un bruit de vaisselle brisée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
Elle avait la sensation que la guerre qui menaçait Poudlard venait brusquement de s'abattre en ses murs, et cela la terrifiait.  
Le claquement de ses talons sur la pierre résonnait, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle courrait sans but, seule. Des sanglots lui parvinrent enfin, la ramenant à la réalité.  
Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, au milieu d'un couloir. Une petite forme rampait péniblement sur les dalles, cherchant apparemment à s'éloigner de quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le couloir perpendiculaire.  
Lily leva sa baguette et, repassant des sortilèges défensives dans sa tête, elle s'approcha.  
Une petite fille vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose tourna brusquement le visage vers elle, les joues brillantes de larmes. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle leva un bras comme pour se protéger.  
Lily baissa aussitôt sa baguette et se précipita vers elle.  
Elle s'agenouilla et tenta de lui sourire.  
- Je suis préfète, tu vois ? Dit-elle en désignant son insigne. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la petite au mot de « préfète » et elle sembla légèrement se détendre.  
Voyant cela, Lily reprit :  
- Est-ce que tu es blessée ? C'est toi qui a crié ?  
Aussitôt ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et elle tourna furtivement son regard vers l'autre couloir, se recroquevillant de nouveau sur elle-même.  
La jeune fille se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui attirait tant la petite. Elle se colla contre le mur et, sa baguette prête, risqua un regard vers le couloir.  
Un homme était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Une baguette abandonnée gisait près de lui.  
Lily plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hurlement et s'écarta brusquement. Elle tomba au sol et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas perdre le contrôle... Les pleurs à côté d'elle lui firent relever la tête. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle devait être forte.  
Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Le cerveau engourdi, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.  
Il y avait un homme mort à deux mètres d'elles.  
A Poudlard. Un homme était mort.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en retenant un juron. S'il y avait un mort à Poudlard, c'était qu'il avait été assassiné. Un meurtrier rodait dans le château.  
Elle s'écarta de la petite fille et la prit par les épaules. Celle-ci la dévisagea, les yeux rouges et gonflés.  
- Ecoute-moi. Je sais que c'est horrible et … ( sa voix trembla et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre). Il faut qu'on prévienne un professeur, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu dois être forte d'accord ? Tu vas venir avec moi et …  
- Emma ! Emma, tu es là ?  
La petite fille jaillit de l'étreinte de Lily, qui tourna des yeux éberlués vers le couloir par lequel elle était elle-même arrivée.  
Un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés courrait dans leur direction … Les mêmes cheveux que la sa petite protégée, constata Lily en les regardant se serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
Le garçon s'agenouilla devant la petite et, la secouant comme un prunier, il lui posa les mêmes questions que Lily quelques instants plus tôt.  
- J'ai rien, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette, mais Will … il y a … là-bas, il y a …  
Elle se tut, incapable de continuer, et le garçon porta son regard vers la direction qu'elle indiquait. Se faisant ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
La jeune fille se leva et lâcha, trop sonné encore par l'événement pour penser à avoir du tact :  
- Il y a un mort dans le couloir.  
Il pâlit et se releva à son tour.  
- Reste-là, murmura-t-il à Emma.  
Il rejoignit Lily et elle remarqua l'insigne de préfet de Poufsouffle sur sa poitrine.  
Il s'avança dans le couloir et la jeune fille le vit se crisper.

- J'allais chercher Dumbledore. Reste avec elle.

Lily courrait de nouveaux dans le couloirs.  
Elle avait eu un mal fou à partir, terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule dans le château alors qu'un assassin rodait, incapable de se sortir de l'impression qu'elle était dans un mauvais rêve. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, l'image du cadavre s'imposa à son esprit et l'identité de la victime lui parût évidente : c'était le professeur Laverlane.  
Elle était trop sur le choc pour l'avoir reconnu tout de suite, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était sûre d'elle.  
Secouée, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire du mal à Laverlane. Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle venait faire là.  
Un bruit de pas la tira brusquement de son abattement. Elle sursauta et sortit sa baguette, les mains tremblantes.  
Le professeur Dumbledore la dévisagea, stupéfait.  
- Miss Evans ? Me cherchiez-vous ?  
- Professeur, j'étais … je faisais ma ronde et j'ai entendu crier … Le professeur Laverlane, il est …mort, assassiné, une fille l'a trouvé et …  
Le directeur s'avança vers elle à grands pas et la saisit par les épaules.  
- Miss Evans. Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement envie de pleurer.  
- Le professeur Laverlane est mort.  
La bouche du directeur se pinça et, pour la première fois, Lily songea qu'il devait être très âgé. Il pâlit et se voûta légèrement.  
- Mort ? Répéta-t-il. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Je l'ai vu. Au quatrième étage.  
- Vous avez parlé d'une petite fille. De qui s'agit-il ?  
Lily lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et, comme elle était calmée, il lâcha ses épaules.  
- Bien. Je vais y aller. Miss Evans, je vais vous demander d'être courageuse encore quelques minutes.  
Elle hocha la tête, même si elle ne souhaitait que retourner dans son lit.  
- Vous irez prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Dites-lui qu'elle doit amener tous les élèves de sa maison dans la Grande Salle immédiatement. Puis vous irez voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui transmettre le même message, ainsi qu'au professeur Flitwick. A celui-ci vous direz également qu'il faut mettre en place les protections supplémentaires, il comprendra. Faîtes attention à vous. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, faîtes demi-tour. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, c'est bien clair ?  
Lily l'écouta et acquiesça, surprise par le ton autoritaire de Dumbledore. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était bien différente de celle qui leur faisait un discours sans aucun sens au début de l'année. Elle découvrait un chef, un homme qui ne fléchissait pas sous les épreuves mais les affrontait comme il pouvait. Il gardait la tête froide, l'esprit fonctionnel. Pour la première fois, Lily aperçut, derrière la figure du gentil vieillard, l'homme qui avait défait Grindelwald. Celui qui terrifiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

***

James battit des paupières en luttant pour ne pas s'endormir sur son livre de Divination. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais il tombait de fatigue. Seuls quelques Septième Années étaient encore là, penchés sur leurs parchemins.  
Il se leva en baillant, décidé à abandonné Silvalune et ses devoirs.  
Il se figea en plein étirement devant l'entrée en trombe de McGonagall. Ses yeux parcourent la salle presque vide et se posèrent sur le jeune homme.  
- Potter. Allez me chercher Mr. Lupin immédiatement, réveillez-le si besoin est.  
Comme il continuait à la dévisageait, elle claqua des mains.  
- Tout de suite !  
Il partit comme une flèche vers le dortoir, trop fatigué pour contester. Deux minutes plus tard il redescendait avec Remus qui achevait difficilement d'enfiler un t-shirt.  
- Professeur ? Bailla-t-il.  
- Mr. Lupin, réveillez tous les garçons et faîtes les descendre dans la Salle Commune. Qu'ils se couvrent. S'ils refusent, dîtes leur que c'est moi qui monte.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et remonta.  
James, lui, était suffisamment réveiller pour se rendre compte que leur professeur était plus pâle que d'habitude, le visage défait.  
- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Vous le saurez plus tard, Potter.  
Trente minutes plus tard, la Maison entière se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Alors que James et ses amis allaient entrer, le professeur Etrog les intercepta.  
Comme il était professeur d'arithmancie, James le connaissait peu. Cependant il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais le regard aussi froid qu'à cet instant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive.  
- Suivez-moi. Le directeur vous demande. Tous les quatre.  
Les jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait un quelconque bêtise récemment. Que se passait-il ?  
Avant qu'aucun d'eux ait pu poser la question, le professeur fit volte-face et s'engagea dans les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
Les quatre jeunes gens le suivirent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Un brouhaha leur parvint lorsqu'il s'engagèrent dans le couloir et ils aperçurent un attroupement, composé d'adultes et d'élèves.  
Un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge était assis par terre, une petite fille en robe de chambre dans ses bras. Le professeur Silvalune et une autre qui, d'après James, enseignait l'étude des Moldus, se trouvait là, discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
En face d'eux, adossée à un mur, se trouvait … Evans. James pesta intérieurement tandis que Sirius lui donnait un coup de coude. Il fusilla celui-ci du regard, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil égrillard.  
Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer une injure mais le professeur lança :  
-Ils sont là.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé.  
Après un instant de silence pesant, le directeur appela :  
- Mr. Potter, voulez-vous venir, je vous prie ?  
Le jeune homme obtempéra, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir.  
Dumbledore tourna dans un couloir perpendiculaire et s'arrêta. James le rejoignit et se figea. Le professeur Laverlane gisait là, sans aucun doute mort.  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce que … balbutia-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.  
- Il a été vraisemblablement assassiné, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix plate.  
Puis il leva la main montra une baguette à James.  
- Avec ceci.  
La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua. C'était sa baguette.


	3. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

- Nous avions pris la description de votre baguette après qu'elle ait disparu, et cela semble correspondre. Le confirmez-vous, Mr. Potter ?  
- Oui, balbutia James, mais Monsieur, jamais je n'aurais … Je n'ai pas...  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux faisant la navette entre sa baguette et le directeur.  
- Monsieur, supplia-t-il, vous savez que je n'ai pas fait ça...  
Les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore s'adoucirent.  
- Il me paraît en effet inimaginable que vous ayez commis cet acte affreux, Mr. Potter, mais il va falloir vous trouver un alibi plus que solide.  
- J'étais dans la Salle Commune toute la soirée, tout le monde peut l'attester, et …  
- Tout le monde hein ? Interrompit une voix bourrue. Qui nous dit que tu les a pas ensorcelé, payé ou menacé ?  
James tourna la tête vers l'entrée du couloir. Un homme s'avançait vers eux. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs tendaient vers le roux et si au premier abord on aurait pu le croire corpulent, James était persuadé qu'il était en fait tout en muscle. Une cicatrice courrait le long de sa joue, et une autre partait de son sourcil gauche pour remonter vers ses cheveux. Deux yeux vert-mousse le scrutait, mauvais.  
- Alastor, salua Dumbledore. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.  
- C'est une urgence, rétorqua le dénommé Alastor en secouant la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Vos professeurs patrouillent pour chercher un intrus ?  
Le directeur hocha la tête et l'homme marmonna « Bien », avant de s'agenouiller près du corps de Laverlane.  
James ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder parce que c'était un phénomène comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et murmura :  
- Alastor Maugrey, Auror.  
En comprenant que c'était lui qui allait possiblement l'arrêter pour meurtre, le jeune homme le trouva tout de suite moins fascinant. Il détourna le regard et fit un pas pour aller s'asseoir par terre contre un mur. Un pas seulement.  
-On ne bouge pas ! Rugit Maugrey, sa baguette pointée vers lui.  
James tomba en avant, pétrifié, tandis que Dumbledore s'exclamait :  
- Alastor enfin !  
- Quoi, « enfin » ? Les meurtriers ne bougent pas, ne font aucun geste suspect, ou je les pulvérise.  
Il y eut un silence, et James se demanda s'il allait passer la nuit sur la pierre froide du château, avec comme seule vision le dallage du couloir.  
- Nous devrions discuter de cela calmement avec les différents témoins, proposa finalement Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.  
- Très bien. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt étant donné que nous avons déjà le meurtrier.  
- Alastor, libérez-le. Il viendra avec nous dans mon bureau.  
Il y eut encore un silence puis, enfin, Maugrey s'exécuta.

***

Lily suivit Dumbledore sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. A côté d'elle marchait le préfet de Poufsouffle, portant dans ses bras sa petite sœur endormie. Derrière eux se trouvaient James et ses trois amis, escortés par Maugrey et Etrog.  
Lorsque Siruis, Remus et Peter avaient demandé pourquoi ils étaient là, on leur avait répondu qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien avoir tué le professeur Laverlane. En effet soit James avait fait semblant d'avoir perdu sa baguette pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, soit l'un de ses amis l'avait volée pour faire accuser James ou ne pas être accusé.  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Ce raisonnement était insensé : pourquoi James aurait-il donné la description de sa baguette ? Et ses amis auraient pu voler la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été moins suspect.  
Lily n'envisageait même pas que Remus ou Peter aient pu faire ça. Quant à Sirius et James … Elle les détestait, mais cela lui paraissait tout aussi invraisemblable.  
Elle soupira de frustration. Il était également impensable que quelqu'un ait voulu du mal à Laverlane. Et pourtant il était mort.  
Alors qu'ils montaient les uns après les autres les escaliers de pierre menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Lily comprit soudain que désormais tout lui semblerait invraisemblable, pour la simple raison que son monde venait de voler en éclats. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
Une légère douleur la ramena à la réalité et elle observa son bras droit, étonnée d'y trouver de profondes marques rouges en forme de croissant de lune. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était fait mal.  
De nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, il fallut que Dumbledore lui tapote l'épaule.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit :

- Vous êtes une jeune fille courageuse, Miss Evans. Il faut tenir le coup, d'accord ?  
Lily hocha la tête et se rendit compte que ses yeux la brûlaient terriblement.  
- Voulez-vous bien allez vous asseoir ? Nous avons beaucoup à faire et le plus tôt nous commenceront, le plus tôt nous auront fini.  
Il tendit la main vers la lourde porte en chêne de son bureau, dans lequel le garçon de Poufsouffle la regardait, sa petite sœur dormant toujours la tête sur son épaule. Lily les rejoignit et s'assit sur une chaise sortit de nulle part – ou de la baguette de Dumbledore.  
Tous s'installèrent, sauf Maugrey qui entreprit de soulever tous les objets du bureau de Dumbledore – en somme beaucoup de choses, cherchant on ne sait quoi. Le professeur Etrog resta debout derrière les quatre garçons, ressemblant à un agent du FBI dans sa robe noire de sorcier.  
Dumbledore passa derrière son bureau et posa les mains à plats dessus. Il les scruta les un après les autres, ses yeux bleus les passant aux rayons X par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune. Lily se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
- Je ne vous ferai pas de discours, annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix ferme mais douce. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est dramatique, aussi je vous demande d'être sincère, même si cela implique d'avouer certaines entorses aux règlements. (Il jeta un regard appuyé à Potter et ses amis). Je crains également que vous ne deviez rester éveillés encore quelque temps. Je propose que nous commencions par entendre ce que les Hardley ont a nous dire. Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir réveiller votre sœur.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux élèves de Poufsouffle. Le garçon eut l'air gêné et il tapota la joue de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Puis il se racla la gorge et raconta sa soirée :  
- Je devais faire ma ronde ce soir, Emma le savait. Il lui arrive d'avoir des moments de … euh … détresse depuis ...( Il regarda le directeur d'un air suppliant et celui-ci hocha la tête). Bref, elle m'a trouvé. Je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas osé la gronder pour ça. Elle est restée un peu avec moi puis j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller se coucher. Après qu'elle soit partie j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et j'ai pensé que c'était elle, alors je suis venu.  
Il déglutit et resserra les bras autour de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux, les joues terriblement pâles. Lily lui sourit, mais cela eut pour seul effet de la faire blêmir encore plus.  
- Miss Hardley, demanda doucement Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez crié ?  
Il fallut plusieurs minutes de cajoleries de la part de son frère pour qu'elle accepte de parler :  
- Je rentrais au dortoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette, quand j'ai vu le professeur Laverlane.  
Sa voix trembla et son frère lui frotta le bras pour l'engager à continuer.  
- J'ai crié parce que quand je rêve de papa et maman je les vois comme ça.  
Cette fois ce fut au tour du préfet de pâlir. Il attira la tête de sa petite sœur contre sa poitrine et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence.  
Lily détourna les yeux avec l'impression de violer leur intimité mais ce faisant elle croisa le regard de Potter. Il haussa un sourcil et elle rougit avant de fixer le bureau.  
Ensuite, ils durent tous raconter leur soirée, James et ses amis insistant sur le fait que de nombreux élèves les avaient vu dans la Salle Commune.  
Lily commença à bailler quand Remus raconta exactement la même chose que Sirius juste avant lui et elle s'endormit tout à fait lorsque ce fut au tour de Peter.  
Un bruit sourd la réveilla en sursaut. Maugrey avait pris la place de Dumbledore, les deux mains sur le bureau. Son visage était tordu par la rage. En face de lui se dressait James, les poings serrés, sa chaise renversée sur le sol.  
- Je ne l'ai pas tué !  
- Ne mens pas, mon garçon ! J'en ai envoyé des bien plus expérimentés que toi à Azkaban !  
- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça hein ? Je ne suis pas un criminel !  
Lily crispa les doigts sur les bords de sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais vu James perdre son calme de cette façon, et c'était effrayant.  
Une longue main fine se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'obligea à s'asseoir.  
- Alastor. Il suffit.  
La rousse se tendit un peu plus. Jamais elle n'avait entendu le directeur parler aussi sèchement.  
Potter plongea la tête entre ses mains et Black posa une main sur son épaule.  
Lily ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle rêvait. Laverlane lui donnerait un travail supplémentaire le lendemain parce qu'elle s'endormirait en cours et James serait toujours aussi arrogant, aussi sûr de lui.  
- Aucun d'eux n'a la puissance requise pour jeter un tel sortilège, vous le savez bien !  
La jeune fille grimaça lorsque ces quelques mots de Dumbledore lui parvinrent. Non, elle ne dormait pas.

***

- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse.  
Le bureau de Dumbledore était plein à craquer d'élèves, étant donné que des Septièmes Années avaient été réveillé pour assurer que James et ses amis étaient tous restés dans la Salle Commune presque jusqu'à minuit. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient quitté James lorsque McGonagall était arrivée. Il semblait donc qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu commettre le meurtre.  
Tous les élèves dévisageaient à présent leur directeur, attendant qu'il annonce la suite des événements.  
Il caressa sa barbe d'un air pensif et finalement se tourna vers Maugrey.

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent aller se coucher.  
L'Auror se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. James lâcha un soupira agacé en se demandant de quel droit il imposait sa loi à Dumbledore. Les yeux de Maugrey se braquèrent sur lui et le jeune homme se tassa au fond de sa chaise. « Peut-être parce que c'est un fou furieux », songea-t-il.  
- Très bien, abdiqua finalement Maugrey. Mais je reste au château.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit signe aux élèves de se lever. Le professeur Etrog prit la tête de la colonne pour le conduire jusque dans la Grande Salle. Cependant au moment où James allait refermer la porte derrière lui, Maugrey beugla :  
- Vigiliance constante ! Vous ne m'aurez pas !  
James sursauta et s'empressa de claquer le battant avant de rejoindre les autres. « Un véritable fou furieux ».  
Il se plaça à côté de Sirius, plongé dans de sombres pensées.  
- James ?  
Il tourna la tête vers les yeux bleus de son ami qui le regardait, sombre.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas t'inculper, tout le monde t'a vu dans la Salle Commune. On va trouver qui a fait ça.  
James lui adressa un pâle sourire et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour le remercier de son soutien.

***

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle était lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle avait les yeux bouffis après avoir fondu en larmes dans les bras de Val, vers deux heures du matin. Elle avait l'impression de voir le corps de Laverlane sous ses paupières closes. La sensation que la mort était collée à sa peau la poursuivait.  
« Bref », songea-t-elle en se redressant dans son sac de couchage, « une mauvaise journée en perspective ».  
Les élèves purent rejoindre leurs dortoirs avant de redescendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Lily entendait les gens chuchoter sur son passage, tandis que d'autres pointaient du doigt James et sa bande.  
Tous savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais seuls les personnes mises en cause en connaissaient la teneur. Lily frémit en arrivant dans la Grande Salle remise en ordre en constant que Dumbledore se tenait devant la table de Professeurs. Qu'allait-il leur dire ?  
Tous les élèves furent envoyés chercher et bientôt la salle résonna du bruit des conversations. Cependant lorsque le directeur leva la main le silence s'installa aussitôt.  
-Bonjour à tous, chers élèves.

Le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore traversa la salle  
- J'aimerais vous dire que vous avez tous dormi ici-même seulement parce que j'ai eu une crise de folie et qu'il m'a semblé amusant de procéder ainsi. Cependant, la vie n'est pas toujours si amusante qu'on peut le penser, malgré tous les efforts que nous pouvons fournir. La réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. J'ai essayé de protéger ce château des attaques du monde extérieur autant que possible, la Magie Noire a fini par entrer en ces murs, sous sa forme la plus terrible. La Mort. Hier soir, le Professeur Patrick Laverlane a été assassiné.  
Un murmure horrifié parcourut la salle et quelqu'un éclata en sanglots.  
- Nous ignorons l'identité du meurtrier, ainsi que son mobile. Nous ne savons rien, sinon qu'un homme bon a été tué. Quoiqu'il ait pu vous dire, je sais qu'il aimait chacune de ses classes, chacun de ses élèves plus ou moins turbulents. Il n'avait d'autre aspiration que de transmettre son savoir, sa passion pour la botanique. Certains vous diront que c'est un souhait bien modeste, voire médiocre. Répondez leur que c'était un beau choix, car c'était ce qu'il aimait. Elèves de Poufsouffle, vous savez quel homme c'était. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de perdre son calme, et certains en ont fait les frais. Mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas ce que vous retiendrez de lui. Vous vous souviendrez de la façon dont il voit la beauté dans chaque objet, chaque être vivant. Aux yeux du Professeur Laverlane, personne n'est inutile. Tout le monde à sa place. Il est une victime parmi tant d'autres de cette guerre, un martyr de plus. Quand l'heure des choix sera venue, n'oubliez pas qu'un homme bon a été tué.  
Sur cette parole énigmatique, il fit un signe au professeur McGonagall qui lui apporta un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il le leva et dit :  
- Au Professeur Laverlane.  
Tous les élèves firent de même et le directeur, après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à son adjointe, sortit à grands pas de la salle, suivi par le chuchotement des élèves.  
Le professeur de McGonagall prit la place du directeur et commença :  
- Chers élèves, la journée se déroulera normalement malgré les événements...

***

Une atmosphère pesante plana sur le château ce jour-là. Il n'y eut pas d'éclats de rire, pas plus que de galopades d'élèves en retard dans les couloirs. Personne n'avait envie d'être exubérant. Chacun sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.  
James était d'autant moins enclin à rire que le regard des autres élèves le suivait dans le château. Désormais tout le monde savait, de source plus ou moins sûre, que Laverlane avait été tué avec la baguette de James.  
Le soutien de ses amis l'aidait, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observé pour un acte si affreux. D'habitude, il lisait l'admiration dans le regard des gens. Pas le dégoût.  
Le pire était que Maugrey errait dans les couloirs, promenant son regard perçant sur chacun, semblant les accuser chacun leur tour, et plus spécialement James. Il le suivit dans un couloir d'un cours à l'autre, attendant apparemment qu'il tue quelqu'un ou qu'il ait une crise de folie. Ce que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à faire si l'Auror continuait son petit jeu.  
Heureusement celui-ci avait également une enquête à mener. Le couloir où le corps avait été trouvé était évidemment fermé et Maugrey y disparaissait régulièrement.  
Au déjeuner, on leur annonça qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu en l'honneur du professeur Laverlane.  
A seize heures, tous se retrouvèrent près du Lac Noir. La neige couvrait toujours le parc et il faisait terriblement froid. Une petite estrade avait été montée à la va-vite sur les berges du Lac. Dumbledore s'y trouvait déjà lorsque James et ses amis arrivèrent. A ses côtés se trouvait une petite sorcière aux cheveux blancs. Elle se tenait droite malgré l'âge marquant ses traits, mais son visage était ravagée par les larmes.  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent là, le directeur la présenta comme la mère de Laverlane. Il lui laissa la parole, et elle leur parla du bonheur que son fils avait à enseigner, du fait que les enfants ne devraient jamais mourir avant leurs parents.  
James n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à fuir le regard de Maugrey. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que c'était Mrs. Laverlane qui souhaitait lui parler.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit les soupçons qui pèsent sur vous, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme qu'il ne l'imaginait.  
Il se tendit en se demandant si elle allait l'invectiver pour avoir assassiner son fils, mais elle se contenta de sourire.  
- Je suis sûre qu'il n'en est rien. Mon fils avait des ennemis, et il me semble impossible qu'un élève ait fait cela. Je vous soutiendrais si les choses empirent pour vous.  
Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, quoiqu'il fut toujours empreint de tristesse.  
- Je crois avoir déjà entendu parlé de vous. Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas l'élève le plus sage.  
James prit un air coupable et fit une grimace.  
- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au fond, il vous aimait bien, comme tous ses élèves.  
Elle lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule et conclut :  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous dîtes être innocent, alors je vous crois.  
- Merci Madame, balbutia le jeune homme en retrouvant enfin sa langue. Je suis désolé pour votre fils.  
Elle hocha la tête, et s'en alla.  
James lança un regard triomphant à Maugrey, qui l'épiait toujours, campé sur ses deux pieds, les mains derrière le dos.  
Il était innocent, et il serait bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.


	4. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Merci à vous qui suivez cette fanfic, notamment à Juliette54 pour ses commentaires  
Le coupable ? Héhé je ne répondrai pas. Pour la fréquence, je dois dire que c'est très aléatoire, désolée...**

Chapitre 19

Lily se sentait un peu comme après l'incident de la Forêt Interdite. Seulement, le fait d'avoir vu la  
mort d'un autre plutôt que la sienne atténuait le choc.  
Toute cette histoire aurait sans doute été bien moins perturbante si Maugrey ne cessait de patrouiller et de faire irruption dans les salles de cours pour les observer. McGonagall avait beau hurler, Flitwick s'arranger pour lui lancer des coussins et Silvalune tenter de l'endormir avec de l'encens, rien n'y faisait. L'Auror cherchait un coupable, et il le trouverait.  
La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser des réactions de Potter lorsque Maugrey entrait. En général il sursautait puis regardait obstinément l'homme, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Sirius faisait lui aussi tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air nonchalant, affalé dans sa chaise. Cependant, ses yeux glacés ne quittaient pas l'Auror. Lily le trouvait toujours terrifiant dans ces cas-là. Quant à James, cette situation avait le mérite de le faire paraître moins content de lui. Malheureusement il était aussi accusé de meurtre. De là venait le dilemme de Lily.  
A la fin du mois de janvier un événement vint distraire Lily de ces tragiques événements. Alors qu'elle tentait de lire un livre dans la Salle Commune bondée, une Première Année se dirigea vers elle. Sans un mot elle lui tendit un parchemin fermé par un ruban violet. Lily le prit machinalement puis gémit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.  
Le Club de Slug ouvrait de nouveau ses portes.  
Pour une raison inconnue, Slughorn ne les avait pas invités depuis le début de l'année alors qu'il y avait en principe des dîners presque toutes les deux semaines. Il n'expliquait pas cette anomalie dans son invitation, la conviant simplement par la formule habituelle.  
Deux jours plus tard, elle traversa donc le château, vêtue d'une robe de soirée de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il était vingt heures mais peu de monde errait dans les couloirs car de nouvelles mesures avaient été mises en place. Les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes Années n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls de leur Salle Commune après vingt heure trente. Les autres devaient impérativement être rentrer pour vingt et une heure trente. Les seuls totalement libres étaient les préfets, afin qu'ils puissent remplir correctement leur rôle. Les effectifs pour les patrouilles avaient été doublé et Lily était réquisitionnée presque un soir sur deux.  
Slughorn, par ses grands pouvoirs de persuasion, l'avait libérée ce soir-là pour qu'elle soit présente à ce premier dîner de l'année du Club de Slug.  
Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions et le battant s'ouvrit tout seul. Près de la cheminée, au fond de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil profond couleur bouteille, se trouvait Slughorn. Il se leva et deux ombres autour de lui firent de même.L'une s'extirpa d'un fauteuil semblable à celui du professeur et Lily le reconnut immédiatement, même si la lumière du feu les éclairant de l'arrière l'empêchait de voir son visage : il s'agissait de Matthew Coop, en septième année à Serdaigle. Il était à tous les dîners du Club. Slughorn trouvait sa répartie irrésistible – ce avec quoi Lily était d'accord. Les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus amis, même s'ils se parlaient peu en dehors du bureau de Slug, car ils étaient les seuls étudiants invariablement invités aux soirées.  
Elle lui fit donc un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.  
L'autre personne s'était levé d'un tabouret – le Fauteuil du Pouilleux, comme l'avait baptisé Lily et Matthew. Chaque petit nouveau y avait droit.  
- Miss Evans, enfin! S'exclama Slughorn en se dandinant sur ses courtes jambes jusqu'à elle. Cette pièce semble toujours terriblement terne lorsque vous ne vous y trouvez pas !  
- Je tâcherai donc de me faire coller plus souvent pour que votre bureau rayonne un peu plus.  
Le professeur gloussa et lui prit la main pour la mener vers la cheminée. Matthew lui fit un baise-main et elle le gratifia d'une tape sur le bras, tentant de ne pas rire pour avoir l'air hautain. Il lui tira la langue et elle lui écrasa la pied avec son talon.  
Slughorn mit fin à leurs retrouvailles en commençant à présenter le deuxième jeune homme, qui était en troisième année chez les Serpentards. Il était petit pour son âge, n'ayant apparemment pas commencé sa croissance. Blond, les cheveux un peu trop longs et les yeux d'un marron terne, il n'avait rien de remarquable – à part peut-être sa taille. D'après Slug, c'était un génie. Lily ne retint pas son nom, persuadée qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Matthew et elle-même n'avaient pas eu le droit au Fauteuil du Pouilleux.  
Ils bavardèrent autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant les autres convives. Un garçon de Serdaigle arriva quelques minutes après Lily. Il s'appelait Derek Heavy, était en quatrième année et secouait en permanence ses cheveux châtains pour avoir l'air décoiffé. Lily l'aurait bien giflé tant il lui rappelait Potter par ce geste. Peut-être cherchait-il consciemment à l'imiter. Lamentable. La jeune fille passa donc la soirée à essayer de ne pas le regarder pour éviter de se mettre à lui lancer de la nourriture inopinément.  
Slughorn ne leur dit pas pourquoi il était là mais lui donna une chaise en bois – un grade plus élevé que celui de Pouilleux.  
Des gâteaux apéritifs apparurent sur la table basse placée devant le feu. Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle devant les invités, leur donnant de gentilles tapes lorsqu'ils ne se servaient pas assez. Slughorn eut droit à un coup sur le crâne car il regardait sa montre à gousset sans se soucier des gâteaux. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un biscuit lui tomba sur la figure et Matthew s'empressa de le débarrasser de son agresseur.  
- Il y a un problème, Professeur ? Interrogea-t-il.  
- Nous attendons encore deux invités, répondit Slug en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Ils m'ont pourtant dit, ce matin même, qu'ils seraient présents...  
Enfin, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Slughorn se leva pour ouvrir.  
Par Merlin, depuis quand allait-il ouvrir la porte aux invités ? Le nouveau venu allait peut-être les détrôner...  
Le battant révéla un jeune homme qui réveillait de bien mauvais souvenirs chez Lily : William Hardley.  
Et pire encore, derrière lui se trouvait... James Potter.  
Lily envisagea un instant la possibilité de foncer dans le petit groupe qui obstruait la porte pour s'enfuir mais cela ne lui semblait pas très discret, et assez peu digne.  
William et Potter s'avancèrent dans la pièce et furent directement dirigés vers la table dressée à gauche de l'âtre. Lily et les trois autres jeunes gens suivirent le mouvement. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas pouvoir savoir si Potter méritait le Fauteuil de Pouilleux.  
Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul regard, aussi pensa-t-elle qu'ils allaient peut-être survivre à cette soirée. Seulement, ni Matthew ni le petit génie ou encore Derek ne furent placés en face d'elle. Non, ce fut James Potter.

James s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait toujours été terriblement jaloux des gens invités au Club de Slug, même si tout le monde maintenait que c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Le pire était de savoir qu'Evans y assistait toujours.  
Il s'installa en jubilant en face de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en réponse et détourna la regard.  
A côté d'elle se trouvait un Serdaigle et Hardley. Près de James se trouvait un jeune homme de septième année, à en juger par son insigne de préfet en chef, et un garçon minuscule. En bout de table trônait évidemment Slughorn.  
La table était magnifiquement dressée, pour autant que James put en juger – il s'y connaissait plus en balais qu'en vaisselle. Des chandeliers en argent occupait le centre de la nappe blanche, décorés par des lys de la même couleur. La vaisselle en argent attendait sagement d'être remplie, ainsi que les verres en cristal.  
James mourrait de faim et attendait impatiemment le repas. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un plat en vue, et Slughorn semblait d'humeur communicative.  
Appuyant les coudes sur la nappe, il se pencha vers ses jeunes convives, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.  
- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi nous avons été séparé si longtemps, commença-t-il.  
James se retint de dire qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il était là seulement pour la nourriture et la gloire.  
- Figurez-vous que j'avais une mission.  
Tous les élèves émirent un « Oh ! » de circonstances et attendirent la suite du récit.  
- J'ai eu beaucoup à faire pendant tous ces mois, je me suis même parfois absenté du château durant la nuit.  
Slughorn laissa son regard errer sur les invités afin de ménager son effet puis il poussa un soupir dramatique en se renversant dans sa chaise :  
- Je n'ai, malheureusement, rien le droit de vous révéler !  
Un murmure déçu parcourut la table, ce qui parut ravir le professeur.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en tapant dans mains, nous voilà enfin réunis, et je crois qu'il est juste de célébrer cela par un bon repas.  
« Bien parlé », songea James en posant les doigts sur sa fourchette, prêt à se changer en monstre vorace.  
La nourriture était à peine apparue que Slughorn commençait déjà à passer les nouveaux venus à la question. Le Serdaigle fut la première victime. Alors qu'il enfournait une bouchée de rôti de porc, le professeur interrogea :  
- Dites-moi Derek, votre père travaille au Ministère je crois ?  
- Effectivement, répondit l'intéressé en s'essuyant la bouche. C'est une Langue-de-Plomb.  
- Est-il haut-gradé ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est une réelle hiérarchie chez eux.  
- Il doit être au courant de tout un tas de secrets alors, n'est-ce pas ?  
James vit Evans rouler des yeux en direction du Septième Année qui s'empressa d'avaler un morceau de pomme de terre pour ne pas rire. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et intervint dans la conversation :  
- Le principe des Langues-de-Plomb n'est-il pas de garder ces secrets ?  
Derek adressa un regard reconnaissant au Septième Année.  
- Voyons, Matthew, quel est l'intérêt de ces dîners si l'on n'a même pas de potins à divulguer ?  
- Vous voir suffit à notre bonheur, professeur.  
Evans rit et James se renfrogna : lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de commentaire à un professeur elle ne riait jamais.  
- Taisez-vous, flatteur, ou vous serez privé de dessert.  
- Nous savons vous et moi que vous ne résisterez pas à l'envie de me faire passer des biscuits en douce.  
- Oh ne faites pas ça, professeur, il va prendre du poids, commenta Lily.  
Matthew haussa un sourcil et rétorqua :  
- Donne moi ton dessert, ça t'éviteras à toi de grossir.  
- Cher monsieur Coop, vous n'êtes pas très galant.  
- Jamais quand j'ai faim, Miss Evans.  
Le rire de Slughorn les interrompit et il tendit un plat à Matthew :  
- Resservez-vous donc, et laissez-nous discuter tranquillement de ce qui peut être dit ou non.  
- Bien, Maître.  
Slughorn sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une louche dans sa main. Il s'en servit pour donner un petit coup sur la tête du Septième Année qui s'empressa de recommencer à manger alors qu'Evans éclatait de rire.  
L'attention de James fut captée par ce visage souriant et il en oublia de manger. Merlin, qu'il aimerait la faire rire ainsi !  
- Mr. Potter ?  
Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Slughorn. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le regard de ce dernier faisait la navette entre Lily et James. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais le visage de la jeune fille devint cramoisi.  
- Vous êtes très impliqué dans cette affaire de meurtre je crois, Mr. Potter ?  
Lily sortit aussitôt des pensées du jeune homme. Allait-on encore l'accuser?  
- En effet, répondit-il lentement, les poings crispés.  
- Bien sûr, je ne crois pas du tout aux accusations qu'on porte sur vous, reprit Slughorn au grand soulagement de James. Cependant une chose m'interpelle. Comment diable votre baguette s'est-elle retrouvée à cet endroit ?  
- C'est malheureusement le mystère que je cherche à élucider depuis des jours, professeur. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle m'a été volée au début de l'année.  
- Voilà quelque chose de bien étrange...  
- En effet.  
James tourna la tête vers Lily pour voir ses réactions mais elle était penchée sur son assiette, chipotant avec sa nourriture.  
- Vous n'avez aucune idée ? Interrogea Slughorn, les yeux brillants à la perspective d'un scandale.  
- Si, quelques unes, mais je n'ai aucune preuve.  
- Ne pouvez vous rien nous en dire ?  
Le jeune homme sentit le regard de Lily se poser sur lui et il croisa un instant ses yeux verts. Il déglutit.  
- Je crains que non. Je n'aime pas être accusé à tort, j'estime donc qu'il en va de même pour les autres.  
Si Evans n'avait pas été là et si Slughorn n'était pas le directeur des Serpentards, peut-être se serait-il exprimé. Seulement accuser Rogue en ces circonstances ne lui paraissait pas très judicieux. De plus il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait : James Potter avait beaucoup de défauts mais la justice lors de cas très graves lui paraissait souveraine – il ne considérait pas ses propres attaques injustifiées contre les autres comme des situations requérants la justice.  
Lily lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable et se remit à manger.  
- Evans, tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer.  
Elle releva brusquement la tête et lui écrasa le pied sous la table. Il tiqua mais lui sourit tandis que Slughorn plissait les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Potter, tu devrais arrêter de parler.  
- Oh oui, s'exclama Slughorn, laissons donc la parole à notre cher Will !  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hardley qui rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant à vous dire.  
- N'en croyez rien, cher ami, vous avez une vie passionnante. Triste, terriblement triste, mais passionnante tout de même.  
James fronça les sourcils. De quoi Slug parlait-il ?

Lily posa sa fourchette en voyant le visage de William Hardley se décomposer. Slug n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact.  
- Quel était le métier de vos parents ? continua le professeur comme s'il ne voyait pas la teinte grise du visage de Will.  
Il y eut un silence puis il répondit finalement :  
- Aurors. Ils étaient Aurors.  
- Ce sont les Mangemorts qui les ont tué, si je ne m'abuse ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et Lily se rappela l'une de ses conversations avec Severus au début de l'année. Les parents de deux élèves étaient morts au mois d'octobre. Il s'agissait sans doute des Hardley. Emma était donc allée trouver son frère la nuit du meurtre de Laverlane car ils lui manquaient. William n'avait pas voulu en parler devant les autres dans le bureau de Dumbledore et voilà que Slug l'obligeait à la faire.  
- Auror est malheureusement un métier à risque, commenta Slughorn en avalant une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre – ils avaient laissé de côté le jus de citrouille.  
William s'empressa de vider son verre cul-sec et son visage retrouva quelques couleurs.  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Matthew qui haussa les épaules. Ils essayaient souvent de détourner la conversation lorsqu'elle devenait gênante et le Septième Année excellait dans ce domaine. Seulement il semblait cette fois à court d'idée.  
Lily s'éclaircit donc la gorge et commença à poser des questions sur ce en quoi elle excellait : les potions.

Après un dernier chocolat fourré au Whisky Pur Feu, Slughorn raccompagna les élèves à la porte. Lily tenta de s'échapper afin de ne pas faire le chemin avec Potter mais le professeur s'exclama :  
- , je vous laisse en compagnie de cette charmante personne ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes un parfait gentleman.  
Potter s'inclina devant elle et lui offrit son bras. Lily songea un instant à l'agonir d'injures puis se fit la réflexion que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à Slug. Celui-ci les couvait du regard, pensant sans doute, pour une obscure raison, qu'ils s'adoraient.  
Comme elle ne pouvait guère s'échapper, elle glissa son bras sous celui de Potter et tâcha de rester aussi distante que possible. Slughorn les salua et continua à les observer tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers, empêchant Lily de s'éloigner de son chevalier servant. Enfin le battant se referma avec un bruit sourd et elle tenta de s'échapper.  
James, ayant prévu le coup, l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre lui.  
- Lâche-moi tout de suite, siffla la jeune fille en priant pour ne pas rougir.  
- Je veux d'abord que tu répondes à ma question, répliqua calmement James un glissant un bras autour de sa taille.  
Son visage, pour une fois sérieux, était penché au-dessus de la jeune fille. Contrairement au génie des Serpentards, ses yeux bruns étaient loin d'être ternes. Des paillettes dorées les éclairaient doucement...  
Lily ferma brusquement les paupières lorsqu'elle se rendit de la direction que prenaient ses pensées.  
Potter était peut-être un séducteur, mais il restait un crétin.  
Plus sûre d'elle grâce à cette réconfortante pensée, elle osa de nouveau le regarder et interrogea :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Tu me crois coupable ?  
Lily oublia un instant qu'elle le détestait tant la question lui parut absurde.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es bête, arrogant, égocentrique et méchant mais, même si ça fait beaucoup de défauts en une seule personne, je ne pense pas que ça fasse de toi un meurtrier.  
Le soulagement envahit les traits du jeune homme et Lily se demanda en quoi son avis pouvait bien lui importer.  
Cette conversation la ramena aux discussions du dîner et elle demanda :  
- Tu penses que c'est Sev', n'est-ce pas ?  
La mention du meilleur ami de Lily le fit grimacer et il la lâcha brusquement. La jeune fille avait même oublié qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle resserra les bras autour de son corps, transie. Ce garçon était un véritable radiateur.  
Elle rougit de nouveau et se détourna sans attendre sa réponse. Si elle restait plus longtemps elle risquait de faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être avait-elle bu trop de Bièraubeurre.  
Elle commença à monter les escaliers mais il l'attrapa par la main.  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches en permanence ? Gémit-elle en se retournant.  
- Parce que ça me permet d'obtenir des réponses, rétorqua James avec un grand sourire. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je le soupçonne. Mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucune preuve. Alors si tu peux le disculper, je suis tout ouïe.  
- Tu étais dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là, et tu sais bien que Severus était dans les couloirs puisque vous vous êtes battus. Et en l'occurrence c'est toi qui réponds, donc ton explication ne tient pas la route.  
- D'accord pour la baguette. Je vais me chercher un autre coupable. Quant à ta main... (son sourire s'agrandit) Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de la tenir.  
- Dommage, mais pas moi. Tu serais bien aimable de la lâcher.  
Potter monta les deux marches qui les séparaient et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.  
- Si tu voulais vraiment partir tu l'aurais déjà fait.  
- Si j'essaye tu vas me retenir.  
- Vas-y, tente le coup.  
Lily observa leurs doigts en silence, puis le visage de Potter. Il souriait toujours, sans aucune trace de moquerie. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un pareil crétin soit aussi beau ? C'était inhumain.  
N'importe qui pourrait se laisser abuser. Mais Lily n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne l'aurait pas.  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien et sépara sèchement leurs doigts.  
Un rictus remplaça le sourire de James et son bras retomba le long de corps.  
- Parfois, je me demande si tu as un cœur, commenta-t-il. Bonne nuit, Evans.  
Il pivota et partit dans la direction inverse de la tour des Gryffondors. Le devoir de préfète de Lily refit surface et elle s'exclama :  
- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu ne rentres pas, je te colle !  
- Oh j'ai peur !  
Il se retourna juste avant de descendre les escaliers et lui fit un salut militaire avant d'expliquer :  
- J'ai une enquête à faire.  
Puis il dévala les marches.  
Lily le suivit, furieuse qu'il défie ainsi son autorité. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'engagea dans un couloir, la jeune fille toujours quelques pas derrière lui. Seulement lorsqu'elle y entra, il n'y avait plus personne.


	5. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

James communiquait silencieusement avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à cet endroit, Sirius devant être caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. James avait eu tout juste le temps de s'y glisser avant qu'Evans ne débarque.  
Ils étaient à présent en train de se disputer pour savoir s'ils devaient attendre qu'elle parte ou s'en aller tout de suite.  
La jeune fille faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, fouillant du regard tout autour d'elle. Les deux jeunes hommes faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'elle ne les percute pas en essayant de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible.  
Sirius faisait des signes frénétiques de la main pour qu'ils sortent du couloir mais James était d'avis de ne pas bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Evans reprit finalement la direction des escaliers, non sans avoir lancé :  
- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Potter.  
L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle s'imaginait lui faire peur...  
Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sirius sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déplia. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette et chuchota « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Une veloute d'encre parcouru le papier vierge et un message s'afficha « Messieurs Lunard, Queuedver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur ».  
- J'adore ce truc, murmura James, ravi.  
- Je suis assez d'accord. Alors, Remus a ajouté le passage secret derrière le portrait d'une sorcière. Il devrait nous mener directement au quatrième étage.  
Tout en parlant Sirius suivit du doigt les tracés du dessin puis leva la tête vers le fond du couloir. Il entraîna James à sa suite et s'arrêta devant un tableau de plein pied représentant une vieille sorcière habillée en style Renaissance. Les mains jointes, elle dormait. Un message en lettres minuscules s'afficha sur la carte « Bord droit du cadre ».  
- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ajouté ça, souffla Sirius.  
- C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet enchantement, je crois que tu étais en colle avec Rusard à ce moment là. C'est la première fois qu'on l'expérimente.  
Ils se sourirent, très fiers, puis Sirius appuya sur le cadre. Le tableau pivota, provoquant un courant d'air qui souleva les bords de la cape. Patmol s'empressa de les rabattre et ils se faufilèrent dans le passage.

***

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune, furieuse contre Potter et ses sales habitudes. Tous les élèves de la Maison étaient présents et le fait de devoir passer la soirée dans la salle bondée les avait tous considérablement excités.  
Lily évita de justesse une bombe à eau magique en entrant mais n'eut pas le cœur d'essayer de rétablir l'ordre. Remus n'y avait apparemment pas réussi, aussi ne voyait-elle pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus.  
Elle fouilla la pièce du regard mais ne vit pas Potter – ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Cependant elle aperçut Val près d'une fenêtre, cachée derrière un écran de livres. Les cheveux blonds de Jenny apparurent également. Lily s'approcha et se planta devant leur table, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Mission espionnage, planque toi et tais-toi.  
Jenny l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira derrière leur cachette.  
Margaret arriva à ce moment-là avec un paquet de Dragées Surprises et s'assit avec ses amies.  
- C'était bien chez Slug ? Interrogea-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Oh beurk, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est mais c'est dégoûtant. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'en mange encore.  
Lily se servit en espérant que son bonbon serait mangeable et répondit :  
- Comme d'habitude. Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu Potter par hasard ?  
Jenny lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Il était au dîner, mais il n'est pas rentré. Il prépare encore un mauvais coup. Qui est-ce que vous espionnez au fait ?  
- Frank, évidemment, expliqua Val en quittant un instant sa cible des yeux. Je crois que c'est bon pour Alice. Il n'a pas parlé à Lucy de toute la soirée et ils ont l'air de s'éviter.  
Lily oublia un instant ses préoccupations et sa dragée au goût douteux et repéra Frank dans la foule. Il discutait avec ses amis et aucune fille n'était présente.  
-Intéressant... Et Lucy ?  
- Elle est là-bas, indiqua Jenny en pointant le côté opposé de la salle.  
La jeune fille se trouvait avec une autre Sixième Année et elles parlaient en jetant de temps à autre des regards vers le groupe de Frank.  
- Très intéressant même. Vous avez passé toute la soirée à les observer ?  
- Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ? Évidemment ! On ne voudrait pas divulguer de fausses informations à la cliente, s'insurgea la blonde. D'ailleurs, as-tu parlé à Alice ?  
Lily soupira en s'asseyant par terre.  
-Oui, je l'ai coincé il y a quatre jours à la sortie de son cours de botanique. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de détruire le couple de Frank et que s'il ne l'aimait pas on ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. J'ai eu beau arguer que le couple en question était en phase d'auto-destruction, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.  
Maggy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire et avala une autre dragée. Val regarda Jenny, qui décréta d'un ton dramatique :  
- Elle est terrifiée. Si on ne l'aide pas elle ne se bougera jamais. Et ce sera terrible.  
Margaret leva les yeux au ciel et Val hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.  
- Je retournerai lui parler demain et … Ah !  
Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'une bombabouse explosa dans la Salle. Des hurlements stridents retentirent et la salle fut vide en quelques secondes à peine. Les quatre amies observèrent la pièce dévastée, stupéfaites puis Lily se redressa.  
- Bon sang, mais où est Remus ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, répondit Margaret en mettant la main devant son nez.  
Elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers, suivie par Val et Jenny.  
Lily était cependant perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de rester tout à fait inactif. Suspicieuse après la disparition mystérieuse de Potter, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons et monta les escaliers. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver leur chambre mais elle frappa finalement à la bonne porte. Personne ne répondit. Songeant qu'elle risquait de le regretter, elle poussa le battant.  
Elle passa la tête dans la pièce et observa la chambre, à la rechercher d'au moins une personne. Seul un bazar indescriptible régnait.  
Elle entra tout à fait et aperçut un morceau de parchemin sur un lit. Elle était tellement intriguée et agacée qu'elle ne ressentit aucun remord à le lire :  
« Queudver est venu avec moi. A demain,  
Lunard »  
Lily fronça les sourcils en se demandant si tout le monde n'était pas soudain devenu fou. Ce mot n'avait aucun sens, tout comme l'absence de Remus, qui était tout de même un minimum responsable.  
Décidant qu'elle devait faire son devoir de préfète, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et sortit de la Salle Commune.

***

James et Sirius durent ôter la cape pour monter les étroites marches qui devaient les mener au quatrième étage. Les marches de bois grinçaient et les deux garçons passaient tout juste entre les murs. Sirius, qui marchait en tête, lançait des sortilèges pour ne pas être recouvert de toiles d'araignées.  
Enfin ils buttèrent contre un mur et, après quelques tâtonnements, Sirius finit par trouver un levier.  
Ils remirent la cape et quittèrent l'air vicié du passage secret.  
- Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu comptes procéder ? Chuchota Sirius alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.  
- Absolument pas, répondit son ami sur le même ton. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est avoir de la chance.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où la petite Hardley avait trouvé le cadavre de Laverlane. L'entrée de l'étage avait été fermée juste après les événements, et seuls Maugrey et quelques professeurs y avaient accès.  
Les deux garçons s'avancèrent, fouillant l'espace vide du regard dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui leur indiquerait l'identité du coupable. James, frustré de ne pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise, sortit finalement de sous la cape.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna Sirius en tentant de le couvrir de nouveau.  
- Oh la ferme Patmol, il n'y a personne de toute façon.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes et entreprit de fouiller chaque centimètre carré du sol alors que son ami vitupérait à voix basse derrière lui.  
Alors que James commençait à voir mal aux genoux, il repéra soudain quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il saisit entre le pouce et l'index un poil noir et soyeux et le leva à hauteur de son visage.  
- Hé, Sirius. Est-ce que l'un des profs à un chat ?  
Son ami ôta à son tour la cape et s'accroupit près de lui.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais en quoi un poil d'animal peut-il t'être utile ?  
- Tout est utile dans une enquête, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Oh oui, tu as bien raison.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent et tournèrent lentement la tête vers l'entrée du couloir. Vêtu de pied en cape s'y tenait Maugrey.

***

Lily descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers menant au troisième étage, là où Potter lui avait faussé compagnie. Seulement en arrivant au palier du cinquième elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle dévia de justesse pour éviter de le percuter et se retourna, prête à coller l'imprudent qui se promenait dans les couloirs alors qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures trente. La phrase qu'elle avait préparé mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était William Hardley.  
- William ? S'étonna-t-elle, tu es de garde ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, balbutia-t-il, j'ai été dispensé pour le dîner du professeur Slughorn.  
Il arrêta là ses explications et la jeune fille en conclut qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le visage pâle. Lily se mordit la lèvre et finit par dire :  
- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que Slug n'a jamais vraiment compris comment fonctionnaient les hommes. Il n'est qu'une machine à ragots.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.  
- Ce n'est pas impossible. Ne t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude, Emma et moi. Les hommes ont toujours eu une certaine fascination pour tout ce qui touche à la mort, après tout. Ce deuxième décès est juste un peu dur parce que le professeur Laverlane nous a beaucoup soutenu cet hiver.  
Lily hocha la tête, surprise qu'il se confie ainsi.  
- Mais toi, tu as été dispensée aussi non ?  
Elle aurait mieux fait de partir son poser de question.  
- Hum, oui, mais j'avais besoin de … euh... prendre l'air. Ces dîners me donnent toujours mal au crâne.  
- Tu y assistes souvent ?  
- A chaque fois.  
- Bravo, j'admire ton courage.  
Lily pouffa et le remercie sur un ton dramatique.  
- Alors … prends bien l'air, salua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir du cinquième.  
Lily rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'il n'avait absolument pas avalé son excuse puis reprit sa route. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire de son but.  
La jeune fille reprit la descente des escaliers mais se figea en arrivant sur le palier du quatrième étage. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Des voix lui parvenaient.  
- Alors, Potter, on revient sur les lieux de son crime ?  
C'était Maugrey, aucun doute. Elle savait maintenant où Potter avait filé, même si elle ignorait toujours comment.  
- Je ne compte pas me laisser accuser sans rien faire, rétorqua le jeune homme. Comme vous êtes borné et incompétent je me vois obligé de faire le travail moi-même.  
- Il y va fort …  
Lily fit un bond en arrière en entendant ce murmure à son oreille. Elle percuta quelqu'un et se retourna vivement, sa baguette sortie.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait simplement de William.  
- C'est pas tes affaires, Hardley, souffla-t-elle en le poussant vers les escaliers. Retourne te coucher.  
- Parce que c'est les tiennes peut-être ? Répliqua-t-il en résistant.  
- Oui, Potter est de ma maison et je suis préfète.  
- Moi aussi ! Maintenant tais-toi, qu'on puisse entendre.  
Il se dégagea et alla s'agenouiller au coin du mur. Lily marmonna un juron puis le rejoignit.  
Maugrey était en train de vitupérer contre Potter et la jeune fille les imaginait très bien en train d'essayer de s'étrangler mutuellement.  
Ses espoirs de voir Potter disparaître furent cependant anéantis lorsqu'une troisième voix se fit entendre.  
- Lâchez-le !

Lily eut un petit sourire. James était donc bien en train de se faire martyriser par Maugrey, et Black venait apparemment de le tirer d'affaire.  
- Quel est ton nom ? Interrogea l'Auror.  
- Sirius Black.  
- Menteur. Les Black n'appartiennent pas à Gryffondor.  
- C'est pourtant mon cas.  
Lily eut un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme en entendant toute la fierté qui vibrait dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ses mots.  
Elle donna un petit coup à William et il se tourna légèrement vers elle.  
- Les Black sont connus ? Chuchota-t-elle.  
Il hocha sombrement la tête.  
- Ils sont tous allés à Serpentard et pratiquent la Magie Noire. Un des oncles de Sirius est un Mangemort.  
Lily était stupéfaite. Sirius était dans tous les mauvais coups de Potter mais, tout comme James, elle ne le pensait pas foncièrement mauvais. S'il était à Gryffondor au lieu d'être à Serpentard, elle avait sans doute raison.  
Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un éclat de voix de Sirius :  
- Je ne suis pas comme eux, bon sang !  
- Il est vrai que le Choixpeau ne ment pas...  
Potter, qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas ramenée pendant cinq minutes, intervint. Il avait la voix légèrement éraillée et Lily en conclut que sa petite répartie n'avait pas plu du tout à Maugrey.  
- C'est vrai. Sirius Black est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse.  
- Et pourquoi un Black suffisamment différent de sa famille pour aller à Gryffondor serait-il ami avec un meurtrier, Potter ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

***

James en avait assez. Evans l'avait encore rejeté, Maugrey l'avait plaqué contre un mur en tentant de l'étrangler, et il continuait à l'accuser. Le monde était contre lui.  
- Vous ne voulez pas me croire, alors croyez le Choixpeau. Si Sirius est digne de confiance parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?  
- Black a rejeté ses origines, suffisamment pour ne pas aller à Serpentard, répondit Maugrey en s'adossant au mur. Cela me semble donc absurde qu'il se soit ensuite retourné vers les Ténèbres, moins de cinq ans après avoir choisi de les éviter. Toi, tu aurais très bien pu comprendre récemment que le Mal est la solution de facilitée et le choisir. Mais si c'était le cas, Black ne serait pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui.  
L'intéressé, qui pointait sa baguette sur l'Auror depuis le début de la confrontation, pâlit légèrement. - Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !  
- J'explique simplement l'évidence à ce crétin, mais si tu veux le faire toi même, vas-y, marmonna Maugrey.  
- James sait déjà tout. Il a toujours tout su, de même que je le connais parfaitement. Si vous me jugez digne de confiance, alors vous devez croire James.  
- Peut-être le devrai-je, répondit lentement l'Auror. Mais il reste le problème de cette baguette.  
James lâcha un soupir exaspéré et s'approcha de l'homme avant de grincer entre ses dents :  
- Je me suis fait tabassé par un sale rat de Serpentard parce qu'on venait de voler ma baguette. Est-ce que j'aurai laissé quelqu'un me casser trois côtes pour le simple plaisir d'attendre cinq mois avant de tuer le professeur Laverlane avec ma baguette prétendument volée ?  
- Il y a des fous partout, Potter. Mais j'avoue que cela n'aurait pas grand sens. Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Severus Rogue.  
- Connais pas. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ?  
- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec notre enquête, releva James en reprenant sa place près de Sirius.  
- Ferme la et réponds-moi.

***

Lily attendit la réponse de Potter, persuadée que la seule raison était son inimitée envers Severus. Elle fut déçue dans ses attentes.  
- Il discutait avec un autre Serpentard des plans de Vous-Savez-Qui à propos des Nés-Moldus. En fait ils parlaient d'Evans, la rousse qui a trouvé la fille Hardley. L'autre type voulait convaincre Rogue qu'elle allait être tuée de toute façon.  
- Menteur !  
Lily jaillit de sa cachette et courut vers les trois sorciers, sans entendre les supplications de William. Elle passa outre les défenses qui fermait l'accès au couloir et tenta de se jeter sur Potter.  
- Sev' n'est pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Maugrey la ceinturait. Tu le détestes, c'est tout !  
Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, eut un sourire désabusé et secoua la tête.  
- S'il n'était pas un sale serpent vicieux, menteur et mauvais, peut-être que je le haïrais moins. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il est.  
- Il n'attaque pas les gens pour s'amuser, lui au moins ! Beugla Lily en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de l'Auror.  
- Ca suffit ! Tonna celui-ci en lançant la jeune fille sur son épaule. Je n'apprécie guère les personnes qui écoutent les conversations des autres !  
Lily, calmée par l'intervention de Maugrey, rétorqua :  
- Je suis préfète, il est de mon devoir de ramener Potter et Black jusqu'à leur dortoir.  
Apercevant quelqu'un approcher, elle s'exclama :  
- Will ! Dis-leur qu'on les cherchait !  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hardley , qui continua à avancer tranquillement vers eux, quoiqu'en rougissant.  
- La moitié des personnes concernées par le meurtre sont présentes ici, c'est merveilleux, commenta Maugrey. Une réunion des meurtriers ?  
- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien ! S'exclama Potter, furieux.  
L'Auror reposa Lily par terre mais continua à la tenir contre lui avant de répondre :  
- C'était une blague, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins capricieux et mal élevés.  
Il éclata de rire devant les mines déconfites des élèves et poussa Lily vers William.  
- Allez vous coucher. Cette histoire ne vous concerne plus, même toi, Potter. Tu peux en remercier Black et sa famille de criminels.  
L'intéressé crispa les doigts sur sa baguette mais James posa une main sur son bras. Il ramassa un morceau de tissu qui traînait par terre et passa devant l'Auror et les deux autres jeunes gens.  
Lily lui lança un regard assassin mais il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle.  
Furieuse contre lui pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ce soir, elle lança :  
- Potter ! Comment as-tu disparu tout à l'heure ?  
- Tu t'imagines que je vais te répondre ? Répondit-il sans se retourner.  
- Les ennemis répondent rarement aux questions, commenta Maugrey derrière elle.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que nous ne sommes que des gamins capricieux ? Interrogea William  
Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de l'Auror.  
- Bien au contraire, je pense que vous êtes tous bien trop malins. C'est juste une excuse pour avoir le champ libre.  
- Et pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça, alors ? Releva Lily, un instant distraite de ses pensées meurtrières envers Potter.  
- Vous n'avez jamais été accusé, alors pourquoi chercheriez vous à résoudre ce mystère ? Si je continue à accuser Potter, il va continuer à chercher. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un blanc-bec arrogant dans les pattes, aussi futé soit-il.  
Ce disant, il leva vers son visage ce qui ressemblait à un poil animal.


	6. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

William et Lily se séparèrent et la jeune fille reprit le chemin du septième étage, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Elle traversa la château vide à toute allure, se guidant à la faible lueur des torches et de la lune.  
La lune...  
Elle s'arrêta net devant une fenêtre et observa le parc. Que lui avait dit Severus ? Remus était malade à une certaine période du mois. « Lunard ».  
Lily secoua la tête. Peut-être que Remus faisait juste une blague rituelle une fois par mois au milieu de la nuit. C'était bien plus probable que ce que Severus sous-entendait. N'est-ce pas ?  
Elle frissonna et reprit sa route. Remus était un garçon adorable et intelligent. Le reste importait peu.  
D'ailleurs, elle se fichait éperdument de ce que Severus pouvait bien raconter. Elle allait l'étriper dès le lendemain matin. Ou peut-être lui poserait-elle des questions avant.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées pour donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame mais jura lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait disparu. Sans doute buvait-elle un coup avec son amie Violette.  
Suprêmement agacée, elle décida de monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, dans le vague espoir de se détendre.  
Après avoir évité de justesse Peeves, la jeune fille parvint à destination et poussa la porte sans se soucier d'être vêtue seulement d'une robe de soirée et d'un gilet.  
Le froid lui arracha un petit cri de surprise, qui se changea en cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit une ombre bouger.  
- Lily ?  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix et s'exclama :  
- Bon sang, William, tu me suis ou quoi ?  
- Pour le coup, non. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le Poufsouffle leva sa baguette allumée. Il était adossé aux créneaux, les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent glacé qui soufflait sur la lande écossaise ce soir-là.  
Lily s'approcha de lui et posa les coudes sur la pierre, laissant son regard errer sur le parc.  
- La Grosse Dame est partie se promener, comme d'habitude. Je suis venue pour être au calme.  
- C'est raté, commenta William.  
- Tu n'es pas franchement quelqu'un d'agité. Et puis tu es là pour ça aussi, non ?  
- Effectivement.  
Lily frissonna violemment dans l'air nocturne et sortit sa baguette pour faire un feu magique. Cependant avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, une veste se posa sur ses épaules. William, à présent en chemise, lui sourit.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire avec ta baguette, mais il suffisait de demander.  
- Mais tu vas avoir froid !  
- Bien sûr que non. Si tu culpabilises trop, dis toi que c'est vivifiant.  
La jeune fille eut une moue dubitative mais n'eut pas le courage de batailler pour lui rendre sa veste. Le silence s'installa, amenant avec lui la paix. Les branches nues des arbres de la Forêt Interdite s'agitaient dans le vent, créant des ombres absurdes sur la neige. Un gargouillement traversa la nuit et des bulles explosèrent à la surface du Lac Noir. Lily se plut à imaginer que le Calamar Géant avait également une sorte de Club de Slug donc l'attraction principale n'était pas de chasser les potions mais plutôt les invités.  
Un profond soupir l'arracha à ses divertissantes pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui fixait le ciel sans le voir.  
Lily tendit la main et la posa doucement sur celle du jeune homme. Il serra un instant ses doigts entre les siens puis s'écarta des remparts avec un sourire.  
- Je te raccompagne. La Grosse Dame est peut-être rentrée.

***

James lut rapidement le mot laissé par Remus puis s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête.  
- A ton avis, qui de Maugrey ou Evans est le plus insupportable ? Grommela-t-il.  
Sirius, occupé à enlever ses chaussures, laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- Evans. Maugrey a au moins admis que tu n'étais pas coupable. Evans pense que son cher Servilus est un saint et on ne pourra jamais la faire changer d'avis.  
- Pas faux.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Sirius lança l'une de ses chaussures sur le lit de Peter et se laissa tomber sur sa malle.  
- En attendant, on a perdu notre indice.  
- Quoi, ce poil ? Interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil.  
- Précisément. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?  
-Tu l'as dit, peut-être qu'un prof a un chat.  
- Ca m'étonnerait. On l'aurait forcément vu. On ne peut pas garder un chat enfermé dans un bureau miteux.  
Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de James.  
- Et puis on a suffisamment visité les bureaux de tout le monde pour savoir qu'ils n'en ont pas.  
- C'est sûr, gloussa Sirius. Quelle est ton hypothèse ?  
- Soit un chat errant se promène dans ce château en toute impunité, soit quelqu'un a des choses à cacher.  
- Tu ne penses pas que tu deviens un peu paranoïaque ? Les Animagus ne sont pas très répandus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Nous ne sommes pas déclarés, des tas de gens sont peut-être dans notre cas. Et puis, Patmol, j'ai toujours raison.  
- Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi ta baguette ?  
- Bonne question, qu'il nous reste encore à élucider. Elle était dans le dortoir, j'en suis certain. Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître si aucun élève de Gryffondor ne l'a ?  
- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a prise puis l'a donnée au meurtrier.  
James remonta ses lunettes avec l'index, songeur.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Du Veritaserum.  
- Oui, c'est bizarre que personne n'en ait utilisé d'ailleurs, remarqua Sirius.  
- Maugrey doit préférer torturer les gens pour obtenir des réponses.  
- Ca lui irait bien. Mais ça ne nous avance pas. Il faut presque un an pour en fabriquer.  
- On peut en voler.  
- C'est sûr qu'avec Slug, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué d'entrer dans sa réserve de potions. Mais comment comptes-tu en distribuer à toute l'école ?  
James grogna et tomba en arrière sur son lit.  
- Tu es obligé de démolir une à une toutes mes solutions ?

- Je nous épargne du soucis, même si une petite escapade nocturne m'aurait bien tenté. Ca fait bien trop longtemps qu'on a pas fait parler de nous, si tu veux mon avis.  
Ragaillardi, le jeune homme releva la tête, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres :  
- Tu as raison, les Maraudeurs doivent reprendre du service !  
Chassant de son esprits ses préoccupations, il s'installa sur le lit de son ami pour élaborer leur prochaine bêtise.

***

Lily était plantée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant de pied ferme qu'un certain jeune homme de Serpentard se montre. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour être sûre de ne pas le manquer et avait entraînée Margaret avec elle afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, seule devant la grande porte.  
Son amie baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tentait de la convaincre d'aller chercher au moins un toast.  
- Maggy, il faut qu'on parle de ce problème de nourriture, soupira Lily alors que la jeune fille insistait pour la cinquième fois.  
- J'aime la bonne nourriture, rétorqua son amie d'un air indigné.  
- Tu considères que les Dragées Surprises entrent dans la catégorie « Bonne nourriture » ?  
- Bon d'accord, il y a eu quelques dérives, mais j'ai échangé toutes mes boîtes contre une fille de deuxième année, maintenant je n'ai plus que des Chocogrenouilles !  
Lily secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop gâtée.  
Margaret éclata de rire.  
- Il faut bien que ça serve d'être fille unique !  
- Je me demande ce qu'on fait tes parents pour avoir une fille aussi insupportable que toi.  
- Justement, je suis trop adorable. On peut aller manger ?  
- Maggy, tu es incurable et …  
Lily s'interrompit en apercevant un Serpentard sortir des cachots.  
- Demain on commence ton régime, prévint-elle son amie avant de courir vers Severus.  
L'air ravi qui s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure rousse se dirigeant vers lui s'effaça une fois qu'il fut en mesure de voir la colère qui brillait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille.  
- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en l'attrapant par le bras.  
Severus tenta de protester mais il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de résister à une Lily en colère.  
La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte d'entrée du château et entraîna son ami dans la neige.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ? Interrogea le Serpentard en se dégageant pour marcher à ses côtés.  
Son amie tentait de démêler ses émotions. Elle avait du mal à savoir si elle lui en voulait ou si elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Finalement, elle répondit :  
- Est-ce que tu vas devenir un mangemort ?  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit blêmir et son cœur se serra.  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Alors explique moi ça : hier soir, Potter a dit qu'il t'avait entendu parler du sort des Nés-Moldus, et que ton interlocuteur était persuadé que j'allais mourir de toute façon !  
Le jeune homme pâlit encore plus et tripota les bords de sa manche, nerveux. Ils s'étaient immobilisés au beau milieu d'une étendue blanche, éclairée seulement par les lumières émanant du château. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé.  
- Depuis quand est-ce tu crois ce que Potter te dit ?  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
- Depuis que cela confirme ce que j'avais déjà remarqué.  
- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Tu as changé, Sev'. Tu traînes avec des gens non fréquentables, tu lis des livres de Magie Noire...  
- Je me suis déjà expliqué sur ce point, s'agaça le jeune homme.  
- Tu n'as jamais été un bon menteur, souffla Lily. Sev', je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.  
- Tu ne le perdras pas, promit-il. Tu dois juste me faire confiance. S'il te plaît.  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, indécise.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable.  
Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux noirs de Severus.  
- C'est à cause de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a fait que confirmer mes pensées.  
Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard et le jeune homme rougit avant de baisser la tête. Lily enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers le château :  
- On rentre ?

***

James se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Il aperçut vaguement Evans entrer dans le château en compagnie de Servilus, laissant passer avec eux une vague de froid.  
Sirius et lui avaient discuté jusqu'au retour de leur deux amis. James commençait maintenant à s'en repentir car le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle avait lieu ce jour-là. Il aurait bien dormi plus tard mais Sam Crowley, le capitaine, tenait à ce que toute l'équipe soit à pied d'œuvre au moins deux heures avant le match.  
Il s'assit à la table de sa Maison en compagnie d'un des batteurs, Simon Hamp. Ce Sixième Année était grand et baraqué, comme il sied à tout batteur qui se respecte. Il grogna ce qui ressemblait un bonjour à James et entreprit d'engloutir des toasts. L'attrapeur essaya de l'imiter mais il était si fatigué qu'il commençait à stresser pour le match à venir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son balai, posé à côté de lui, pour se rassurer. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Tout allait bien se passer.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Potter, commenta Simon.  
- Mais si. Et même si je suis fatigué, je peux avoir le Vif d'Or les yeux fermés.  
Simon lui jeta un regard critique et reprit son petit-déjeuner.  
Peu après neuf heures, toute l'équipe se trouvait dans les vestiaires, en tenue. Sam faisait les cent pas, considérant le ciel, inquiet.  
Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus du château, poussés par un vent violent.  
- Les enfants, ça va être serré, annonça-t-il en s'immobilisant enfin. Il faut qu'on joue le plus vite possible, ou on va se retrouver dans des conditions intenables.  
James fit une grimace à Helena, assise sur un banc en face lui. Elle retint un sourire. Sam faisait le même discours à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas beau.  
- Potter ! Bawley ! On se concentre !  
Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et firent de nouveau semblant d'écouter leur capitaine.

***

Un peu avant onze heures, Lily se dirigea avec ses trois amies vers le stade. Jenny essayait d'arracher un paquet de chocogrenouilles des mains de Margaret, tandis que Val, imperturbable, chantait à tue-tête une chanson des Beatles que Lily lui avait apprise.  
La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle avait des amies merveilleuses. Une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez, changeant son sourire en grimace. Le temps, lui, était moins merveilleux.  
Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à monter dans les gradins au milieu des autres élèves, quelqu'un héla la jeune fille.  
Elle se tourna vers l'entrée des vestiaires et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Elle s'approcha en tentant de réprimer son sourire.  
- Hardley, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis.  
William, en tenue de Quidditch, secoua la tête.  
- C'est toi qui me suis. Comme je suis une vedette de Quidditch, tu m'adores.  
- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais dans l'équipe, rétorqua la jeune fille. Quel est ton poste ?  
- Attrapeur. J'ai pourtant eu le Vif d'Or la dernière fois.  
- Peut-être, mais j'étais occupée à des choses plus intéressantes, répondit Lily en repensant à Frank et Alice. D'ailleurs, le devoir m'appelle. Je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance, mais je crains qu'on ne soit dans les camps opposés.  
- On ne te demande pas d'être loyale. On se retrouve pour fêter votre défaite.  
Il esquiva en riant la petite tape que Lily cherchait à lui asséner et rejoignit les vestiaires. La jeune fille s'empressa de retrouver ses amies et chuchota à l'oreille de Val :  
- Je propose qu'on recommence l'opération Frank-Alice. Tu peux la trouver ?  
Son amie se leva d'un bond. Lily l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était en permanence surexcitée, aussi personne ne trouverait ça bizarre si Val se mettait à appeler quelqu'un en hurlant dans tout le stade et en marchant sur les pieds des gens.  
La rousse s'assit entre Jenny et Margaret et commença à manger les Chocogrenouilles confisquées à Maggy, qui les regardait d'un œil noir, attendant le retour de Val.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille revint, seule. Dépitée, Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur, auquel Val répondit pas un grand sourire. Ses amies se poussèrent pour lui faire une place et elle s'exclama joyeusement :  
- J'étais en train de ramener Alice quand Frank nous a vu. Il a aussitôt appelé Alice, qui s'est excusée avec un air absolument ravi et s'est empressée d'aller s'asseoir avec lui.  
- S'ils continuent à faire des efforts, je pense qu'ils pourront bientôt se passer de nous, commenta Jenny, ravie.  
- Par contre moi je ne vais pas pouvoir me passer de nourriture, gémit Margaret avant de se vautrer sur les genoux de ses amies dans l'espoir d'atteindre le paquet de Chocogrenouilles.  
Val lâcha un hurlement strident tandis que Jenny levait le bras en l'air pour les mettre hors de portée. Margaret essaya de se redresser mais Val commença à la chatouiller. Lily, prise entre Margaret et sa proie, tentait de pousser son amie par terre mais riait tellement qu'elle en était incapable. Cependant Jenny se mit soudain à protester. Les trois autres filles arrêtèrent de faire du bruit et toutes se tournèrent vers Sirius Black, derrière leur banc, qui tenait le paquet de sucreries, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Dans son dos se trouvait Peter.  
- Je vous remercie pour ce cadeau, mesdemoiselles.  
Margaret devint cramoisie et se redressa, gênée, tandis que Lily se levait.  
- Black, ce serait très aimable de nous rendre ça, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
- Désolé Evans, mais j'ai faim.  
- Nous aussi.  
- Il ne fallait pas mettre ce paquet aussi haut si vous y teniez tant.  
Cela dit, il leva à son tour les Chocogrenouilles pour empêcher Lily de les attraper et il se remit en route. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette, prête à en découdre, mais la voix d'Arthur, le commentateur, la coupa dans son élan.

***

- Les équipes entrent sur le terrain ! Annonça d'une voix surexcitée le commentateur dont James avait oublié le nom. Le capitaine de Gryffondor, Sam Crawley, s'avance, suivi des deux autres Poursuiveurs, Helena Bawley et Martin Ranger ! Derrière eux viennent les Batteurs, Simon Hamp et Dereck Goodfellow, puis la gardienne, Ann Shirley ! Enfin, notre Attrapeur préféré, James Potter !  
L'intéressé se promit de retenir le nom de ce garçon absolument génial tandis qu'il pénétrait sur le terrain. Le ciel était à présent complètement noir et les rafales de vent de plus en plus violentes. James retint un bâillement et se promit de ne plus jamais se coucher tard la veille d'un match.  
- Voilà à présent Poufsouffle ! Le Capitaine, Miranda Blewett, est accompagnée des autres poursuiveurs, Jessica Cherry et Jonathan Martins ! Voilà les Batteurs, Jeoffrey Prady et Tim Murdoch, puis la gardienne, Tamara Blind ! Enfin l'Attrapeur, William Hardley !  
Le regard de James se posa aussitôt sur le dernier mentionné. Il jaugeait toujours son adversaire juste avant le début du match. Le jeune homme avait des cernes sous les yeux et était pâle. James se savait dans un état à peu près similaire mais au moins Hardley n'avait pas l'avantage.  
L'arbitre s'avança et donna le coup d'envoi. James fila dans les airs et crût qu'il allait être désarçonné par le vent. Il rectifia sa position tandis que les Poursuiveurs commençaient à envoyer le Souaffle dans tous les sens.  
L'attrapeur entreprit de tourner en rond pour repérer le Vif d'Or mais la pluie se mit à tomber, entravant sa visibilité. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il jura et repensa aux paroles de Sam : « Il faut qu'on joue le plus vite possible ». Pour une fois, son capitaine avait raison.  
Par dessus les hurlements du vent, les commentaires lui parvenait vaguement. Les noms se mêlaient dans l'air hivernal et ce n'est que lorsqu'un but fut marqué qu'il comprit ce qu'il se disait : « Poufsouffle marque ! »  
Il grogna et essuya une fois de plus ses lunettes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme cela très longtemps.  
Il scruta le stade du regard et aperçut Hardley qui faisait de lents cercles.  
Un brusque coup de vent faillit désarçonner James et il se concentra de nouveau sur son vol. Il perdit de l'altitude et les commentaires lui parvinrent plus clairement :  
- Hamp dévie le Cognard envoyé par Murdoch vers Bawley mais... Non! C'est Crowley qui a reçu le Cognard, envoyé par son propre Batteur ! Mr. Trainn demande un temps mort, Crowley est descendu à terre par ses Poursuiveurs... L'équipe de Gryffondor rejoint son capitaine sur le terrain !  
James descendit en piqué et se posa sans problème près de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous autour de Crowley, assis par terre, qui tentait de les éloigner.  
- Ca va, ça va, marmonna-t-il en donnant une petite tape sèche sur le main d'Helena, qui essayait de tâter son épaule. T'inquiètes pas Hamp, on y voit rien. Je serais capable de marquer dans nos buts.  
Il tourna la tête vers James et grimaça :  
- Il faut que tu nous sortes de là.  
- Je n'y vois rien non plus, mes lunettes ne m'aident pas.  
- Trouve une solution, Potter, aboya Sam en se relevant, près à remonter sur son balai. Et gagne ce match !  
James marmonna que quand on n'arrivait pas à attraper un Souaffle on n'exigeait pas de quelqu'un qu'il attrape une minuscule balle volante et ôta ses lunettes. Après avoir fouillé sa mémoire quelques secondes il sortit sa baguette et les tapota en murmurant une formule. Satisfait, il rejoignit les autres joueurs et la partie reprit.  
C'était le pire match que James ait jamais joué. Le brouillard ne tarda pas à s'installer et bientôt ni les spectateurs, ni les jouèrent n'y virent plus rien. Si les buts n'avaient pas été magiques, personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait marqué, et quand.  
Des cris de douleurs retentissaient parfois dans la brume, preuve que les Batteurs ne pouvaient plus rien anticiper.  
James ne comprenait même pas comment Hardley ou lui allait bien pouvoir attraper le Vif d'Or. Il volait à une allure d'escargot en quadrillant chaque coin du stade, mais sa visibilité n'allait pas au delà de deux ou trois mètres. A moins d'un coup de chance extraordinaire, il ne l'aurait jamais.  
Cependant, alors que le commentateur annonçait « Poufsouffle mène, 60 à 30 », un éclair doré brilla devant les yeux du jeune homme.  
Trop stupéfait pour réagir, il lâcha un juron lorsque la petite boule dorée reprit sa course. Il se lança à sa poursuite, fonçant à toute allure dans le brouillard. Une forme surgit devant lui et il fit un tonneau pour éviter le joueur. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa de nouveau, c'était trop tard. Le Vif d'Or avait disparu.  
Un joueur passa alors à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête. Hardley. James le prit en chasse et parvint à arriver à sa hauteur. Le Vif d'Or brillait devant eux. Il descendit brusquement vers le sol, entraînant les Attrapeurs à sa suite. Ils se redressèrent juste avant de percuter le sol et continuèrent à voler en rase-motte.

James jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son adversaire, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur sa cible.  
Cet instant d'inattention fut décisif. James inclina très légèrement son balai vers le sol sans y faire attention et il percuta le sol avec violence. Alors qu'il roulait sur le sol, Hardley remonta en flèche, le poing serré. Mortifié, James le vit se diriger vers le tribune du commentateur. Il avait perdu.


	7. Chapter 22

**Salut à tous !  
Juliette, excuse-moi. Comme je poste sur deux sites, j'ai du mal à gérer les deux, surtout que je connais moins bien .  
Bref, me voilà !  
Maugrey parle de William, Lily, James et Sirius quand il dit "gamins capricieux" mais le "blanc-bec arrogant" c'est James. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question !**

Chapitre 22

Le blizzard s'installa de nouveau sur Poudlard après le match de Quidditch. Le temps était au diapason de l'humeur de James après la défaite de Gryffondor.  
Il se révéla encore plus odieux que d'habitude dans la semaine qui suivit, suspendant les gens par la cheville dès qu'il repensait au match. Sirius, qui s'amusait mais était poussé par Remus à essayer de le contrôler, décida donc qu'il fallait mettre en application la bêtise qu'ils avaient programmé.  
Le jeudi soir, Peter partit à la Bibliothèque dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, entraînant dans son sillage James et Sirius, cachés sous la cape. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au couloir dans lequel résidait Slughorn et installèrent un petit bloc noir. Ils firent de même devant chez McGonagall, puis devant l'endroit où logeait Maugrey, avant d'en disséminer devant l'entrée des maisons et dans le Hall.  
Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de regagner leur dortoir, enlevant la cape quelques mètres avant d'entrer, un livre sous le bras pour faire croire qu'ils revenaient de la Bibliothèque.  
- Vous avez traîné en chemin, commenta la Grosse Dame.  
Ils se contentèrent de lui donner le mot de passe et montèrent dans leur dortoir, où Remus les attendait. Il était resté car la dernière partie du plan n'était pas tout à fait au point.  
- Alors ? Interrogea avidement James en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.  
Remus manipulait un petit boîtier, sa baguette à la main et un livre de sortilèges posé sur le lit près de lui.  
- Je n'arrive pas à jeter le sort d'activation. Les capteurs ont bien été mis sur les bombes mais si nous n'avons pas le sort qui correspond on ne pourra jamais les faire exploser.  
- Allez, Lunard, fait un effort, se moqua Sirius en se jetant sur son matelas. Tu as fait plus difficle que ça.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard peu amène et se concentra de nouveau, avant de lâcher un soupir agacé.  
- James, prête moi la cape. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ici.  
- Mais tu ne pourras pas rentrer, releva son ami en lui tendant le tissu.  
- Oh ne t'en fais pas. Si j'y arrive, personne ne se rendra compte que je n'étais pas dans là.  
Il quitta donc le dortoir, laissant ses amis dans l'attente. Peter rongeait ses ongles, une habitude qu'il avait contractée, selon Sirius, depuis qu'il se changeait en rat.  
Une heure passa sans que rien ne se passe et les jeunes gens commençaient à s'impatienter. Mais enfin, des explosions retentirent. Ils se sourirent ravis, et s'empressèrent de dégringoler les marches en même temps que tous les autres élèves. L'entrée de la Salle Commune fut bientôt bouchée, tout le monde essayant de sortir même si une épaisse fumée obstruait le couloir.  
Elle commença à se dissiper et les élèves s'avancèrent pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Aussitôt certains s'écroulèrent sur le sol, se tordant dans tous les sens en riant, suppliant qu'on arrête. D'autres plaquèrent leur mains sur leurs oreilles, l'air affolé, tandis que quelques filles se mettaient à babiller sans s'arrêter.  
James explosa de rire en même temps que Sirius et Peter. Certains élèves leur jetèrent un regard surpris, et le bruit qu'ils faisaient attira sur eux l'attention de leur préfète.

Lily était furieuse. A en juger par la façon dont Potter, Black et Peter se tordaient de rire derrière les élèves amassés à la porte, ils étaient sans doute responsables.  
Elle fendit la foule et marmonna « Petrificus Totalus » en visant James. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sous l'air ahuri de Sirius, qui subit le même sort avant d'avoir pu riposter. Peter lui jeta un regard effrayé et leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait exactement, mais je doute que McGonagall apprécie, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre en jouant avec sa baguette.  
Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Potter et elle jura à mi-voix.  
- Vous vous fichez de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il une seule chose qui vous tiennent à cœur, ou êtes-vous totalement dépourvus de scrupules ?  
James leva les yeux au ciel et Lily émit un petit bruit désapprobateur.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, puisque je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment, vous allez rester là pendant que j'essaie d'aider les autres. Peter, si tu les libère je te pends par la cheville à ton lit pendant tout le reste de la nuit.

La victime poussa un petit cri étranglé et hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Lily passa donc l'heure qui suivit à retrouver les contre-sorts nécessaires pour empêcher les oreilles de gens de s'agiter, qu'ils se fassent chatouiller ou bien qu'ils bavassent pendant des heures. Lorsqu'elle revint vers le centre de la Salle, où elle avait laissé ses victimes, elle sût qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre.  
- Peter ! Beugla-t-elle en montant au pas de course les marches du dortoir des garçons. Elle poussa la porte, mais ne trouva personne.  
Furieuse, elle redescendit et s'aventura dans le couloir. La poussière s'était dissipée, et avec elle les maléfices jetés par les garçons. Lily allait s'engager dans un couloir lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle évita de justesse la chute et fouilla l'espace vide du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Un rire retentit à ce moment-là sur sa gauche, un rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille :  
-Potter ! Hurla la jeune fille en se ruant vers le bruit.  
Elle entendait des pas devant elle mais ne voyait personne. Elle continua à courir, intrigué et agacée, mais un courant d'air l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers la tapisserie représentant des elfes de maison en train de préparer le thé accrochée près d'elle et la repoussa d'un geste brusque. Un pan de mur reprit sa place au moment où elle souleva l'ouvrage. Elle lâcha un cri de frustration et frappa dans le mur, avant de se mettre à sautiller dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur.  
- Miss Evans ?  
Grimaçant toujours en tenant son poing, la rousse se retourna et vit son professeur de Métamorphose.  
- Je suis désolée, Potter et sa bande ont filé, expliqua-t-elle en cessant de bondir.  
- Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça ?  
- J'en suis à peu près certaine. Ils ont emprunté un passage secret.  
McGonagall haussa un sourcil.  
- Vraiment ? Lequel ?  
Lily fit un geste vague en direction de la tapisserie et un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du professeur.  
- Bien, ils n'iront pas loin.  
Elle partit à grands pas vers de petits escaliers situés au bout du couloir et les descendit quatre à quatre, Lily sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta au troisième étage et fit signe à Lily de ne pas faire de bruit. Sa baguette à la main, McGonagall s'avança dans le couloir, d'où leur parvenait des voix.  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Slug ?  
- Il a pris un sortilège de Chatouillis, c'était à mourir de rire.  
- Oh, je n'en doute pas, commenta l'écossaise, choisissant ce moment pour faire son entrée.  
Lily, toujours derrière elle, vit les visages des quatre jeunes gens se figer. Remus, Potter, Black et Peter étaient assis au milieu du couloir, l'air stupéfait.  
- Professeur ? Nous... Balbutia Remus en se relevant.  
- Je crains que, pour une fois, vous n'ayez vous aussi droit à une visite dans mon bureau, Mr. Lupin, commenta McGonagall, glaciale.  
Elle fit volte-face, adressant un signe à Lily pour qu'elle la suive, et les garçons firent de même sans broncher.  
Une fois dans son bureau, le professeur fit apparaître des chaises et ordonna aux coupables de s'asseoir. Lily resta debout, en retrait dans l'ombre.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qu'était cette … chose ?  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Remus, qui se racla la gorge, avant d'expliquer :  
- Nous avons bricolé une bombe avant de coincer à l'intérieur des sortilèges de Chatouillis, Folloreille et de Babillage.  
Lily vit son professeur se raidir, et elle interrogea d'une voix légèrement étranglée :  
- Comment ça « coincer à l'intérieur » ?  
- C'est moi qui ai fait ça, annonça James fièrement. C'est comme si vous mettiez un sortilège en bouteille.  
La préfète le regarda, étonnée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on pouvait faire une telle chose mais cela paraissait assez évident à James. Peut-être n'était-il pas si bête qu'elle le croyait.  
McGonagall continua à les dévisager pendant quelques instants puis se reprit.  
- Bien, je pense que des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois de février vous seront profitables. De plus j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous. Enfin, vous présenterez vos excuses à tous les élèves demain au petit-déjeuner. Mr. Lupin, nous reparlerons de votre rôle de préfet demain.  
Remus pâlit et hocha la tête. Lily ne l'enviait pas : il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
McGonagall fit sortirent les quatre garçons, chargeant Lily de les ramener, et elle glissa à Potter:  
- Et je donne cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre prouesse magique.  
Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il passa devant sa préfète, qui avait l'air outré.  
- Jalouse, Evans ? Souffla-t-il.  
- Cours toujours, marmonna-t-elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

- Avouez qu'on s'est bien marré, jubila James en se jetant sur son lit.  
- Peut-être, mais on a perdu cent points, grogna Remus en le rejoignant.  
- Quatre-vingt-quinze, corrigea son ami. Il lui rapporta les derniers mots du professeur et Sirius, assit sur son propre lit en compagnie de Peter, éclata de rire.  
- L'honneur des Gryffondors pourra toujours nous sauver, commenta-t-il. Bon, puisque sa majesté le roi James est à présent de meilleure humeur, pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur des sujets plus importants que ces gamineries ?  
James se redressa aussitôt et interrogea succinctement :  
- Laverlane ?  
- Oui. Tu penses toujours à un Animagus ?  
- J'ai trouvé la liste de toutes les personnes concernées à la Bibliothèque, répondit James, et la seule personne concernée à Poudlard est McGonagall, mais on le savait déjà.  
- Ah oui, son petit numéro en première ou deuxième année, se remémora Remus. J'espère que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement sa culpabilité ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Malheureusement pour nous,il devient presque impossible de faire une enquête s'il s'agit d'un Animagus non déclaré.  
- Ou alors ce n'est pas du tout un Animagus, marmonna Sirius.  
- La ferme Patmol, c'est ma baguette, pas la tienne.  
- Ça ne t'oblige pas à être borné.  
- Hé, on se calme, intervint Remus en levant les mains devant eux. Ce ne nous avance à rien que vous vous disputiez. J'ai une autre question: pourquoi Laverlane ?  
- Sa mère m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis, rapporta James en lançant un regard mauvais à Sirius.  
Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de répondre :  
- Je me demande bien comment il s'est débrouillé pour en avoir autant. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil.  
Remus fronça les sourcils et murmura :  
- Justement...

- Justement quoi ? Soupira James.  
- C'était peut-être un opposant actif des Mangemorts.  
- Impossible, il a l'air trop gentil, rétorqua Sirius, catégorique.  
- Tu n'as jamais remarqué la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage ? Elle partait de son cuir chevelu et finissait près de son œil. Ce n'est pas une blessure qu'on se fait en jardinant.  
- Lunard, comment fais-tu pour voir ce genre de choses ? Interrogea Sirius, impressionné.  
- Je ne passe pas mon temps à monter des coups absurdes avec mon crétin d'ami, répliqua l'intéressé.  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, réconciliés.

Le lendemain, un nouveau de professeur de Botanique fut présenté aux élèves. Il s'appelait Mr. Hall, était blond et avait l'air très timide. Lily tentait de convaincre ses amies, tandis qu'elles entraient dans la Salle Commune après les cours, que la reprise des cours de Botanique était une bonne chose, à cause des BUSEs qui arrivaient. Jenny répondit qu'ils allaient perdre l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu, Val était aussi ravie car ces cours étaient toujours l'occasion de faire n'importe quoi et Margaret,en bonne élève, était du même avis que Lily.  
Elles interrompirent leur discussion en voyant les élèves massés devant le tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune. Val, la plus grande des quatre, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lut :  
- « Rendez-vous d'orientation avec votre directeur de Maison pour les Cinquièmes Années »...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore ? S'exclama Jenny, horrifiée. On va encore perdre du temps libre !  
- Il y a une liste, nos horaires ont déjà été attribué, ajouta Val.  
Elle plissa les yeux et annonça :  
- Jenny... Vendredi prochain à quinze heures. Maggy, jeudi à la même heure. Lily, samedi prochain à quatorze heures.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
Lily poussa son amie pour tenter de voir, stupéfaite. Il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce jour-là!  
- Ils sont insupportables, râla-t-elle après avoir vu de ses yeux l'horaire. Et toi Val ?  
- Vendredi aussi, juste après Jenny, répondit le jeune fille en lui adressant un regard compatissant.  
- J'imagine qu'aucune de vous ne se sacrifiera pour rester avec moi ? Soupira Lily.  
Ses trois amies grimacèrent et la rousse eut un petit rire.  
- Heureusement que je suis gentille, je vous pardonne. Mais Margaret, tu as intérêt à me donner des Chocogrenouilles.  
- Lily ! Pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce que tu es la seule susceptible d'en avoir ! Si tu ne m'en donnes pas je te séquestre au château.  
- Bon, d'accord, marmonna la victime.

La semaine suivante, Lily vit donc ses amies partirent vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait toujours froid mais le blizzard avait cessé. La jeune fille regagna la Salle Commune pour attendre son rendez-vous. Dans les confortables fauteuils se trouvaient des Premières et Deuxièmes Années ainsi que Potter et ses amis, qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir.  
- Evans, serais-tu punie ? S'exclama joyeusement James en levant le nez de sa Bataille Explosive.  
Lily l'ignora superbement et alla chercher ses affaires de classe avant de se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Avec Potter dans les parages, elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler.  
Madame Pince la gratifia d'un regard peu amène lorsqu'elle entra, mais elle l'oublia bien vite en apercevant le frère et la sœur Hardley à une table. William releva la tête lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux et lui fit signe de venir se joindre à eux.  
Emma la dévisagea puis, décidant peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait, elle lui sourit.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas à Pré-Au-Lard ? interrogea William à voix basse.  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, pour l'orientation, répondit Lily en sortant ses affaires.  
- Quelle chance, se moqua le jeune homme. Les Poufsouffles doivent aller voir Dumbledore, même si c'est Silvalune qui a repris la Maison. Apparemment Dumbledore nous connaît mieux que lui.  
- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. A mon avis il est bien plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette école qu'on ne le pense. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?  
- Il faut que j'aide mademoiselle avec son devoir de Potions, expliqua-t-il en tapotant le crâne de sa sœur.  
- Et t'es complètement nul, ajouta Emma.  
Lily retint un éclat de rire tandis que William tirait la langue à sa petite sœur.

- Je crains qu'elle ait raison, confessa-t-il.  
- Je dois partir dans une heure mais je peux peut-être aider, proposa Lily. Je m'en sors en Potions.  
- Et même plus que ça, paraît-il. C'est pour ça que tu es invitée chez Slug non ?  
La jeune fille rougit et hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son talent en Potions, talent qu'elle pensait être une pure invention de la part de son professeur. Elle se contentait de suivre les instructions.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle en rapprochant sa chaise de celle d'Emma.  
- On doit expliquer comment faire une potion pour soigner les amnésies, en donnant tous les composants et …

James s'ennuyait à mourir. McGonagall avait eut l'extrême gentillesse de ne pas les coller cet après-midi là. D'après le jeune homme, il s'agissait encore d'une faveur due à ses prouesses.  
Après avoir perdu cinq Batailles Explosives au profit de Sirius, il décida d'aller faire un tour.  
Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un couloir près de la Bibliothèque, où il eut la surprise de croiser Evans en compagnie d'Hardley. Il se braqua aussitôt, en voulant toujours à son adversaire pour la perte du match. Il s'arrêta, attendant qu'ils arrivent devant lui.  
Lily fut la première à le remarquer. Elle rougit et James se félicita d'avoir cet effet sur elle. Hardley tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et eut un vague sourire.  
- Alors Evans, on fraternise avec l'ennemi ? Interrogea James.

- Etant donné que mon seul ennemi ici c'est toi, non.  
Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire, tandis qu'Hardley suivait leur échange, l'air intéressé.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me détestes autant.  
Lily pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers William :  
- Tu devrais retourner avec Emma.  
Il retint un sourire et s'exécuta après une courbette.  
Lorsqu'il fut parti, Lily croisa les bras et répondit :  
- Pourquoi je te déteste, hein ? Eh bien voyons : tu m'as enfermée dans un placard, abandonnée dans la Forêt Interdite, tu martyrises mon meilleur ami, et en plus tu es méchant avec tout le monde. J'espère que ça t'éclaire.  
- Tu me frappes en permanence et je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, releva James.  
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me pourrir la vie alors ?  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Elle rougit de nouveau lorsqu'ils furent tout proches et James retint de justesse un éclat de rire.  
- Tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu es en colère, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La gifle claqua dans le couloir et James recula d'un pas en éclatant de rire. Lily était toujours aussi rouge, mais il aurait parié que cette fois c'était de colère.  
- Pourquoi prends-tu tout toujours aussi au sérieux, Evans ? se moqua-t-il en faisant abstraction de la douleur qui pulsait dans sa joue. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je te poursuis. Parce que tu as les réactions les plus stupides et les plus drôles que j'ai jamais vu.  
Il sentait l'effort qu'elle faisait sur elle-même pour ne pas l'étriper alors qu'il la dévisageait, goguenard.  
- Crétin, marmonna-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.  
Très fier de lui, James reprit sa promenade.

Un jour, elle l'étriperait pour de bon. Cet abruti de Potter était insupportable, il l'avait mise en retard et elle avait du envoyer paître William à cause de lui. Tout ça pour satisfaire les caprices d'un garçon égocentrique.  
Hors d'elle, elle frappa bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu à la porte de McGonagall. Elle s'ouvrit magiquement et Lily s'avança.  
- Vous êtes en retard, commenta son professeur, glaciale. Asseyez-vous.  
Lily faillit lui répondre qu'elle avait croisé un crétin mais se retint.  
- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle en commençant à se dandiner sur sa chaise.  
McGonagall soupira puis remonta ses lunettes d'un geste sec.  
- Alors, Miss Evans, nous sommes là pour essayer de déterminer les options que vous devrez choisir l'année prochaine, suite aux résultats de vos Buses. Etant donné votre travail, je ne doute pas que toutes les possibilités vous soient ouvertes.  
Lily la remercia d'un hochement de tête pour le compliment et attendit la suite.  
- Y avez-vous déjà réfléchi ?  
- Venant d'une famille de Moldus, j'avoue être assez ignorante quant aux différents métiers que les sorciers peuvent exercer.  
McGonagall l'entretint pendant un moment des métiers qui se retrouvaient chez les sorciers et les moldus, avant d'enchaîner sur ce qui était réservé aux sorciers. Lily était incapable de dire ce qui l'attirait le plus... Ou plutôt ce qui la rebutait le moins.  
Voyant sans doute qu'elle avait arrêté de suivre, McGonagall s'interrompit.  
- Vous savez, je vous imaginerais bien médicomage.

Lily haussa un sourcil surpris. Médicomage ?  
- Je crains de ne pas être assez patiente.  
- Vous soignerez seulement les gens inconscients.  
Lily fut quelque peu gênée de la façon donc McGonagall parlait de ce métier, comme s'il était déjà décidé qu'elle l'exercerait.  
- Miss Evans... Croyez-moi, certaines personnes ont vraiment besoin de Médicomages, insista le professeur en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, la sondant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
La jeune fille paniqua légèrement, persuadée qu'on cherchait à lui passer un message.  
Cependant avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question, McGonagall se redressa :  
- Il vous faudra un Optimal en Métamorphose, Potions et Botaniques, ainsi qu'en Sortilèges. La Défense contre les Forces du mal n'est pas essentielle pour cette carrière mais... Je vous conseille d'y prêter attention.  
Lily retint un soupir agacé. Elle lui parlait encore par énigmes. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher à lui dire ?  
Enfin, McGonagall la libéra. Elle la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et dit d'une voix étonnamment douce pour cette femme d'ordinaire si sèche :  
- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas convaincue mais, je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. Je suis sûre que cela vous conviendrait. Et vous pourriez aider beaucoup de gens.


	8. Chapter 23 - 26

_Je pars en vacances dimanche, donc je poste quatre chapitres écrits à l'avance  
L'enquête n'avance toujours pas dans le chapitre 23, mais promis ça arrive !  
Au fait, j'ai oublié de le mettre au tout début, mais cette cinquième année est la première partie de ce que je veux écrire. La seconde partie sera sur la septième année de Lily et James à Poudlard, puis sur leur engagement au sein de l'ordre  
Bienvenue et merci à Casimirette :D_  
_Voilààà la suite le 23 août ! (ou pas)_

**Chapitre 23**

Margaret avait décidée de devenir Médicomage mais, contrairement à Lily, elle n'avait pas été poussée par McGonagall. Le but de Jenny était d'épouser un homme très riche pour ne pas avoir à travailler, et Val, révélant une passion jusqu'alors cachée, voulais devenir spécialiste en créatures magiques.  
La proposition de McGonagall tournait dans la tête de Lily, l'apprivoisant petit à petit. Elle s'imaginait de plus en plus comme Médicomage, et avec de plus en plus de plaisir. Elle avait entendu Potter et Black se vantaient d'être engagés sur une carrière d'Auror. Après avoir entendu ce que James avait dit aux centaures dans la Forêt Interdite, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il veuille se battre pour ça.

Ses projets de carrière s'envolèrent cependant bien vite de son esprit lorsqu'elle aperçut Alice sortant de la Grande Salle, l'air triste.  
Elle abandonna ses amies après un regard entendu et lui courut après. Elle l'intercepta dans les escaliers. Alice se retourna et, voyant de qui il s'agissait, tenta de se dégager.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Lily, murmura-t-elle.  
- Eh bien moi si ! Rétorqua la jeune fille en la traînant sur le palier du premier étage.  
Elle lâcha le bras d'Alice lorsqu'elles furent dans un endroit isolé et croisa les bras.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'à encore fait ce crétin de Frank ?  
- Chut !  
- Je t'en prie, il n'y a personne. Et puis c'est évident de toute façon.  
Alice piqua un fard et se mordit la lèvre, avant de murmurer :  
- Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il ne pas adressé la parole.  
- Rah, je disais bien que c'était un crétin, râla Lily. Je vais lui parler.  
- Quoi ? Non !  
Alice attrapa le bras de Lily avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui parler.  
- Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît !

- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est … C'est entre lui et moi.  
- Bien. Alors va lui parler, toi.  
- Non !  
Lily s'adjura à la patience et interrogea :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On vous laisse être malheureux ?  
- Tu ne sais même pas s'il est amoureux de moi.  
- Jenny, Val et Margaret seront ravies de lancer une opération espionnage ce soir pour voir comment il se porte.  
Alice hésita avant de demander:  
- Vous ne lui parlerez pas ?  
- Pas si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Pour ma part oui. Je n'en jurerais pas pour Jenny, elle est incontrôlable quand il s'agit d'histoire de couple.  
Alice gémit et Lily s'empressa de la rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas devoir promettre de ne pas espionner Frank.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Au pire je l'enfermerai.  
Cette répartie eut le mérite de faire rire la jeune fille, qui hocha ensuite la tête.

James était plus que ravi de son entrevue avec McGonagall. Elle avait commencé par lui demander ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de lui étant donné qu'il ne respectait aucune règle. Cependant elle avait paru surprise surprise par le sérieux qu'il manifesta quant à sa future carrière.  
- Vos notes conviendront tout à fait, avait-elle assuré, mais il faudra faire un effort sur la discipline. On ne passe pas les examens d'Auror sans obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs.  
- Tant que ce n'est pas Maugrey, avait-il marmonné.  
McGonagall lui avait jeté un drôle de regard mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Sirius était en aussi bonne voie que lui. Remus n'avait pas fait de choix, ayant du mal à se projeter dans un avenir professionnel alors qu'il était un loup-garou. Peter restait également dans l'expectative, ses notes plutôt mauvaises lui fermant quelques portes.  
Fier de son succès, James ne put s'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde, et en particulier à Rogue.  
Alors qu'ils entraient en cours de Botanique, il lui glissa :  
- Hé, Servilus ! Profite de ta liberté, parce que la première chose que je ferais en tant qu'Auror ce sera de t'envoyer à Azkaban.

Le Serpentard fit volte-face et marmonna :  
- Tu es bien trop bête pour passer l'examen, Potter, ne rêves pas trop.  
James sortit aussitôt sa baguette, vexé, mais Remus posa une main sur son bras.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te coller, James, dit-il à voix basse sans quitter Rogue des yeux.  
- Je ne vais pas faiblir devant ce...  
- Ce quoi ? Aboya son adversaire, sa baguette également sortie. Parle, Potter !  
- Ce salopard de Mangemort, cracha James en essayant de repousser son ami.  
Rogue éclata alors de rire, un rire froid et dur.  
- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur...  
- J'espère juste montrer ta véritable nature, en particulier à certaines personnes.  
James jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Severus. Lily les dévisageait, le visage fermé.  
- Ce n'est pas la parole d'un crétin qui compte, rétorqua le Serpentard, mais il pâlit légèrement.  
- Si le crétin en question dit la vérité, ça aura peut-être plus d'impact que tu ne le penses.  
Rogue allait répliquer mais Lily s'avança et prit son ami par le bras :  
- Ferme-la Potter, ne fais pas semblant de me connaître, ou de savoir ce que je pense.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les serres, plantant là James et sa rancœur.

Lily était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir-là, encore une fois à cause de Potter. Elle avait passé quelques minutes avec Severus, qui s'était contenté d'insulter James copieusement. Agacée, Lily était partie sans un mot.  
De retour dans la Salle Commune, elle se rappela soudain ce qu'elle avait promis à Alice le matin même. Comme elle en avait parlé à ses amies, elles étaient déjà en place, espionnant Frank sans vergogne.  
Lily les rejoignit et se cacha avec Val derrière un énorme livre de Sortilèges.  
- Hé, la rousse ! S'exclama celle-ci sans faire aucun effort de discrétion.  
Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elles tandis que Lily tentait de la faire taire. Val pouffa et fit signe qu'elle serait sage.  
- Bien joué, Val, souffla Jenny, qui faisait semblant de lire dans un fauteuil. Margaret était perchée sur l'accoudoir, un paquet de Patacitrouille sur les genoux.  
- Il n'a même pas tourné la tête, ajouta-t-elle en continuant à fixer son livre.  
Lily fouilla un instant du regard la pièce et aperçut enfin leur cible. Il assis dans un grand fauteuil, le menton appuyé sur le poing. Il avait le regard dans le vague.  
- Il n'a pas l'air très en forme, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda la jeune fille à Val.  
- Effectivement. Il a même l'air carrément déprimé. Il pourrait faire un club avec Margaret, ils se goinfreraient ensemble.  
- Hé, je ne suis pas dépressive ! S'insurgea Maggy, la bouche pleine.  
- Mais non, tu « aimes juste les bonnes choses », singea Val.  
Elle se prit une Patacitrouille dans la tête et commença à glousser. Lily jeta un regard désespéré à Jenny, qui haussa les épaules.  
- Elles sont irrécupérables, marmonna-t-elle.  
Elles continuèrent à épier Frank pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jenny se redresse soudain dans son fauteuil.  
- J'ai une idée ! Murmura-t-elle, avant de reprendre à voix haute :  
- Au fait, Lily, tu n'imagines pas quelles sont les dernières rumeurs !  
Son amie, intriguée par son petit jeu, secoua la tête.  
Jenny se pencha vers elle et annonça, un air de triomphe très convainquant sur le visage :  
- Il paraît que Jeoffrey Prady, tu sais ce gars de Poufsouffle, en pince pour Alice.  
- Alice ?  
Lily ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se retourner afin de voir la réaction de Frank.  
- Oui, notre Alice ! Miranda m'a dit qu'il avait préparé tout une mise en scène pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, avec des colombes, des confettis, tout le tsouin-tsouin.  
- Beurk, trop de romantisme.  
Jenny leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :  
- Tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'amour, Lily.  
L'intéressée allait répliquer, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.  
- Elle a bien raison. De toute façon j'ai conclu depuis longtemps que tu n'as pas de cœur.  
Lily se leva en soupirant et fit face à James Potter. Il lui sourit, sarcastique.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
- D'abord, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je te suivrais. Ensuite, j'ai des choses à faire.  
- Oui, nous étions en pleine discussion à propos des amours d'Alice Mill, intervint Jenny.  
Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, un fauteuil racla le sol avec fracas et Frank Londubat disparut à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune.  
Jenny fit tout son possible pour ne pas sourire. James émit un petit bruit désapprobateur et la blonde leva le menton en signe de défi.  
- Un problème, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Nope.  
Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, toute la tension de leur rupture planant dans l'air.  
Lily, mal à l'aise, décida de faire quelque chose de fou. Elle passa devant Potter en lançant :  
- Allez, bouge-toi. Je t'accorde dix minutes.  
James s'empressa de passer devant elle.  
Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et dévalèrent quelques escaliers. Bizarrement, Potter ne disait rien et ne tentait pas de la jeter dans un placard.

Cela inquiétait un peu Lily, qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver de pire.  
Une fois au troisième étage, Potter l'emmena jusqu'à une salle vide et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il poussa légèrement le battant et se décala pour qu'elle puisse voir.  
Deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un garçon qui devait être en première ou deuxième année. Les réflexes de Lily lui soufflèrent qu'il aurait dû être dans sa Salle Commune à cause du couvre-feu. Cependant son air terrifié suggérait qu'il aurait largement préféré être loin d'ici.  
Il avait sa baguette à la main et tremblait de tous ses membres.  
- Allez, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, petit Sang-de-Bourbe ! L'admonesta l'un des garçons plus âgé. Montre-nous si tu es un sorcier !  
Avec un frisson Lily reconnut la voix de Boris Avery. Il marmonna un sortilège et un éclair rouge toucha la garçonnet, qui se mit à danser une gigue effrénée sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
La jeune fille voulut s'élancer mais James lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.  
- A ta place j'éviterai de me faire des ennemis, murmura-t-il.  
- Et laisser ce pauvre gamin se faire martyriser ? S'insurgea-t-elle sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es lâche que...  
Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire taire.  
- Je t'ai montré ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur ton cher Severus.  
- Il n'était même pas là, protesta Lily en tentant de se dégager.  
James fronça les sourcils et la lâcha pour retourner près de la porte. Il revint au bout de quelques instants en jurant dans sa barbe.  
- Il était là quand je suis parti te chercher !  
- Mais bien sûr. Le Père Noël était là aussi.  
- Le Père quoi ?  
- Aucune importance. Tu es un crétin, Potter, un crétin jaloux.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit rire sans joie.  
- Jaloux, mais de quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être ami avec une harpie comme toi ?  
- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas même si je te frappe, que j'étais, je cite « sexy quand je suis en colère » ?  
- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être une harpie.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents :  
- Je suis flatté que tu aies retenu aussi bien ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Figure toi que je sais me servir de mon cerveau.  
- Faux, sinon tu établirais un lien entre Avery et Mulciber, en train de torturer ce pauvre gamin, et leur amitié avec Servilus.  
- Il n'est pas responsable de ce que font ses amis, rétorqua Lily, mais son cœur se serra.  
- Il aurait pu les arrêter.  
- Comme tu pourrais le faire !  
James pinça les lèvres et partit sans un mot. Lily se retourna et le vit approcher de la salle de classe.  
Il sortit sa baguette et poussa le battant avec fracas. Un silence pesant s'installa, enfin rompu par Avery.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?  
Lily s'avança vers eux et se tint dans l'ombre, afin que les Serpentards ne la voit pas. Elle apercevait le profil de James et était surprise par son visage. Il était terrifiant.  
Sans répondre, il fit un petit geste vers le garçon.  
- Tire-toi, gamin.  
Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il avait du être libéré du sortilège car il marchait – ou plutôt courrait, à présent normalement, mais ses oreilles fumaient.  
- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'incrustes ? Insista Avery en s'approchant du Gryffondor, sa baguette pointée vers lui.  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé voir des babouins jouer avec leur victime.  
- Peut-être qu'il méritait cette punition, rétorqua Mulciber en s'approchant à son tour de Potter.  
- En tant que Né-Moldu ?  
- Ouais, précisément. Tous de la racaille. Il faut les remettre à leur véritable place : des serviteurs.  
Lily mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et elle constata que James s'était également crispé.  
- Aucun homme ne mérite d'être l'esclave d'un autre.  
Le nez d'Avery touchait à présent presque celui de Potter.  
- T'as raison Potter. Mais qui a dit que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient vraiment des hommes ?  
Lily et James craquèrent en même temps. Lily jeta un sortilège de Furonculos et James un maléfice Cuisant.  
Avery, trop proche du Gryffondor, fut projeté deux mètres plus loin par la force du sort et se tordit de douleur sur le sol tandis que son visage gonflait.  
Mulciber, non touché, voulut se ruer vers James mais Lily le désarma. Sa baguette vola un peu plus loin tandis que James lui lançait le maléfice de Jambencoton. Il s'effondra à son tour.  
James s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui puis ils partirent en courant et se réfugièrent à l'étage inférieur.  
- Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'y avais pas poussé ? Interrogea Lily, le souffle court.  
James remonta ses lunettes avec sa baguette et répondit :  
- Je l'aurais fait dès qu'on les a trouvé si je n'avais pas tenu à te montrer ça.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue, dans ce cas ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'ennemis.  
Lily fut surprise par cette déclaration. James la regardait, les yeux doux. Elle déglutit et parvint à railler :  
- C'est gentil de te soucier de moi pour ensuite me monter contre mon meilleur ami.  
Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux et ferma un instant les yeux.  
- Je suis irrécupérable à tes yeux, hein ? Désolé de te l'annoncer, Evans, mais je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.  
- C'est peine perdue, et tu le sais. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais mes amies m'attendent.  
- Pour martyriser ce pauvre Londubat ?  
Lily le fusilla du regard :  
- Un mot à propos de ça et tu finis calciné. C'est important.  
James leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
- Très bien. Je ne veux pas me faire manger par Jenny de toute façon.  
Lily décida de ne pas répondre et remonta vers la Salle Commune, les paroles de Potter à propos de Severus tourbillonnant dans son cerveau. Alors qu'elle arrivait au cinquième étage, une voix familière lui parvint, chassant ses soucis.  
- Alors Lily, on se promène ?  
Elle se retourna et sourit à Frank.  
- Ouais. Toi aussi ?  
- Hmm.  
Il était pâle et semblait soucieux, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Le jeune homme agita la main pou faire signe que ce n'était rien et demanda, l'air innocent :  
- Tu en as eu assez d'échanger des ragots ?  
Lily jubilait intérieurement. La tactique de Jenny allait peut-être fonctionner.  
- En fait j'y retournais. Tu veux venir ?  
- Non ça va, merci, grimaça-t-il. J'ai eu ma dose.  
- Ah oui ? Interrogea Lily, faussement intriguée.  
- Oui, répondit-il fermement sans approfondir.  
- Bon, je te laisse te promener alors, murmura la jeune fille.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna soudain pour lancer :  
- Va lui parler, Frank, ne gâche pas ta chance !  
Il devint cramoisi et ne répondit pas, sans doute trop mortifié.  
Lily, très fière d'elle, s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies.  
- Jenny, Val, Maggy ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la Salle Commune. Venez vite !  
Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent tandis que les trois filles se ruaient vers la sortie. Merlin en soit remercié, les autres élèves ne furent pas assez curieux pour se précipiter à leur suite.  
Lily tomba nez-à-nez avec Potter juste devant le portrait et ses amies lui rentrèrent dedans. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques instants puis James se décala pour les laisser passer. La rousse marmonna un vague remerciement et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, certaine qu'elle y trouverait Frank en train de chercher un moyen de parler à Alice.  
Elle dut cependant s'immobiliser brutalement en chemin en entendant des bruits de pas. Val lui rentra dedans et marmonna un juron. Lily lui fit signe de reculer, affolée. Jenny, en bout de file, s'exécuta, bientôt suivie par Maggy, Val et Lily. Elles se cachèrent à l'angle d'un mur, attendant de voir qui surgissait.  
Lily retint un cri de triomphe en voyant Frank et Alice. Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieux.  
Alors que Lily pensait qu'elles allaient de nouveau devoir déguerpir, Alice s'immobilisa et demanda  
d'une petite voix :  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?  
Frank se tourna vers elle et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :  
- Je voulais... m'excuser, pour mon comportement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité.  
Alice hocha la tête et détourna le regard.  
- C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alice, regarde-moi.  
La jeune fille ne bougea pas, aussi Frank lui prit-il la main. Elle sursauta et tourna enfin les yeux vers lui.  
- C'est moi qui suis un abruti.  
Alice eut un petit rire et s'essuya les yeux.  
- Ca dépend de la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça.  
- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.  
- Un peu de temps pour quoi ?  
- Pour être sûr de moi.  
Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Lily ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'Alice ressentait. Celle-ci piqua un fard mais cette fois elle continua à regarder Frank.  
Le jeune homme émit un petit rire nerveux et marmotta :  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça me stresserait autant …  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sans qu' Alice ait eu le temps de répondre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Jenny poussa un cri hystérique et se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens. Val lui prit les mains et elles commencèrent à danser dans le couloir tandis que Margaret tapait des mains pour donner la mesure. Lily éclata de rire et aperçut Frank et Alice se séparer. Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles et Frank les toisa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il tenait toujours la main d'Alice dans les siennes.  
- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?  
- On observe le fruit de tous nos efforts, répondit Lily en reprenant son calme, parlant fort pour couvrir la chanson de la victoire qu'avaient entonné Jenny et Val.

Alice rougit et jeta un regard inquiet à Frank, qui se contenta de rire.  
- Alors c'est pour ça que Val est venu me parler avec un guide sur les différents usages de la bouse de dragons ?  
Il secoua la tête et sourit à Alice.  
- Maintenant que vous avez de quoi alimenter vos potins pour le restant de l'année, vous nous excuserez mais Alice et moi avons des choses à faire.  
Ils partirent vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigles sans rien ajouter, mais Alice se retourna au dernier moment pour adresser un sourire rayonnant à Lily.

**Chapitre 24**

La neige et la glace libérèrent enfin le château vers la se plaisait à penser que c'était le bonheur qui les avait fait fondre.  
En effet on ne pouvait qu'être heureux lorsqu'on croisait Frank et Alice, qui filaient le parfait amour, ou encore William qui portait sa petite sœur riant aux éclats sur ses épaules.  
La seule chose qui ternissait l'humeur euphorique de Lily était Severus. Elle avait rejeté les insinuations de Potter mais elle entendait de plus en plus de personnes se plaindre des mauvais traitement infligés par les Serpentards, et Severus ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Il refusait toujours obstinément d'avouer quoique ce soit quant à ses penchants pour la Magie Noire et Lily ne pouvait plus lui parler sans se disputer avec lui.  
Elle passait donc de plus en plus de temps avec William. Ils travaillent souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque et se faisaient tout aussi souvent virer par Madame Pince. Il arrivait à Emma de rester avec eux : elle semblait avoir adopté Lily.  
Potter et elle n'avaient pas été inquiétés après leur altercation avec les Serpentards. Ils s'étaient bien gardés de les dénoncer car ils étaient également en tort. La seule personne qui aurait pu faire des récriminations en toute impunité était le petit Né-Moldu, mais on en n'entendit pas parler.  
Les professeurs les ensevelissaient sous une masse de devoirs impressionnante car les Buses approchaient à grands pas. Lily était très angoissée et même la perspective des vacances prochaines ne parvenait pas à la détendre. William avait donc institué la « balade du samedi » et il traînait la jeune fille dans le parc ou le château, selon le temps, pour la maintenir loin de ses livres et de ses soucis.

A peine deux semaines avant les vacances ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc. Un soleil radieux brillait, annonçant le printemps même si les températures n'étaient pas au rendez-vous.

Ils échangeaient des propos passionnés sur l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, leur équipe préférée, lorsqu'une voix peu avenant les interrompit.  
- Mais c'est Hardley ! Bah alors, t'es pas en train de pleurer avec ta petite sœur ?  
William se figea et Lily sentit que ce type, qui que ce soit, venait de gâcher son moment préféré de la semaine.  
Will se retourna lentement pour faire face à un Serpentard de cinquième année nommé Nott. Il était entouré par une bande de sbires plus jeunes que lui, qui toisaient le Poufsouffle en grimaçant.  
- Je peux faire quelque pour toi ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Ouais, pleure un bon coup. C'est toujours drôle.  
William glissa la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette mais Lily posa ses doigts sur les siens.  
- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le Serpentard. S'il te plaît.  
Mais il était trop blessé pour écouter la voix de la raison.  
- T'es trop lâche pour riposter, Hardley ? Maintenant que maman n'est plus là c'est ta copine qui prend soin de toi ?  
Will lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie en hurlant et Nott se jeta à tard pour l'éviter. Ce ne fut pas le cas de certains de ses acolytes qui détalèrent en piaillant.  
Lily tenta de pousser son ami loin de là mais Nott se redressa et cria :  
- Endoloris !  
- Protego !  
Lily se plaça entre les deux garçons juste à temps et le sort ricocha sur son bouclier avant de disparaître. Elle fit un pas en arrière et percuta William, tremblante. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Nott tenta de nouveau de jeter un sort mais sa baguette vola soudain dans les airs. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le professeur Etrog, qui les considérait d'un air froid.  
- Suivez-moi tous dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite.

Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à Dumbledore, Nott ne fut pas expulsé. Le directeur fit sortir William et Lily au bout de presque une heure mais garda le Serpentard. Les deux jeunes gens avaient écopé de retenues et perdu de nombreux points.  
William semblait toujours secoué par l'événement et ne décrocha pas un mot. Lily l'entraîna dans une salle vide et alla se poster un instant à la fenêtre. Elle était en colère contre lui, car William Hardley ne faisait pas ce genre de choses d'habitude.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
Lily, radoucie, approcha une chaise de la sienne et posa une main dans son dos.  
- Ca va ?  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils me manquent, souffla-t-il.  
La jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule et, de sa main libre, prit la sienne.  
- C'était complètement stupide de réagir comme ça, Will.  
Il releva la tête et soupira.  
- Je sais. Je suis désolé.  
Lily fut soudain secouée d'un violent frisson et marmonna :  
- Quand je pense au sortilège qu'il a voulu te jeter...  
- Ah oui, parlons-en. C'était insensé de te placer entre nous !  
La jeune fille se redressa, piquée au vif.  
- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te tordre de douleur devant moi !  
William soutint son regard.  
- Et si ça avait été toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Rétorqua-t-il. Emma ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'avais laissé quelque chose t'arriver. Moi non plus je ne me le serais pas pardonné.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !  
Un petit rictus tordit le visage du jeune homme.  
- En effet. Il semble que ce soit moi le plus faible. Même Emma s'en sort mieux que moi.  
Lily resta interdite devant sa détresse. Sa colère retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et elle posa une main sur sa joue.  
- Emma se porte bien parce que tu es là pour la soutenir. Toi tu n'as personne.  
William leva yeux vers elle, l'air incertain, avant de déclarer :  
- Ca va mieux depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.  
La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Il rougit légèrement et ajouta :  
- Emma aussi est mieux depuis qu'elle te connaît, elle parle tout le temps de toi et...  
Lily posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et sourit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit question d'Emma.  
Le coin des lèvres de Will s'étira légèrement et il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.  
- Peut-être que non, admit-il.  
Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, sans oser ajouter un mot.  
Lily, sans doute la moins timide des deux, pressa ses doigts entre les siens et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Toute la tension qui habitait William le quitta et il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
- Là, ça va encore mieux, souffla-t-il en se détachant d'elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les joues rouges.

Lily rit puis posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever, sa main toujours dans la sienne.  
- Allez viens, on a pas fini notre promenade.

Sirius était affalé sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, sa plume dans la bouche, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Il était censé rédiger la biographie de Herpo l'Infâme, qui aurait crée le premier basilic connu du monde magique.  
James était allongé par terre, tenant un livre à bouts de bras pour tenter d'apprendre toutes les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Cela faisait en fait dix minutes qu'il pensait à sa baguette.  
Le soir où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu, il avait erré dans le château et...Qu'avait-il fait ou vu ? Quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr.  
Se creusant toujours la cervelle, il ne remarqua pas que Sirius s'était levé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il poussa une exclamation qu'il revint à la réalité.  
- Viens voir !  
James se leva tant bien que mal et rejoignit son ami près de la fenêtre.  
- C'est pas Hardley et Evans là-bas ?  
Son ami plissa les yeux, handicapé par sa myopie. Cependant un détail capta son attention.  
- Impossible, ils se tiennent la main.  
Sirius fit une grimace en regardant son ami.  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ces temps-ci ?  
James le fixa quelques secondes en silence puis monta dans leur dortoir à toute vitesse. Il sortit la carte de la malle de Remus – la mieux rangée, et la déplia. Dans le parc, deux petits points se déplaçaient côté à côté : Lily Evans et William Hardley.  
James pinça les lèvres et redescendit dans la Salle Commune. Il croisa Sirius dans les escaliers mais refusa de lui expliquer.  
Abandonnant toute velléité d'apprendre ses cours, il déambula dans les couloirs du château, cherchant un mauvais coup à faire pour se distraire. Ses pas le menèrent au septième. Une tapisserie représentant un troll en tutu de danse classique était accrochée à un mur.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Après avoir perdu sa baguette, il était venu là, et une porte était apparue derrière laquelle se trouvaient des cuisines semblables à celle de Poudlard. Avec Sirius ils avaient conclus que la salle donnait ce dont on avait besoin.  
Il avait alors besoin de sa baguette. Mais que diable irait faire sa baguette dans des cuisines ?  
Il se frappa le front en jurant et partit en courant vers sa Salle Commune.  
Les seules personnes à pouvoir se déplacer librement dans Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache étaient les elfes de maison. Son voleur était un elfe de maison. Comment il avait pu tuer le professeur Laverlane, cela restait un mystère.  
- Sirius ! Beugla-t-il après avoir passé le portrait.  
Son ami sursauta et renversa de l'encre sur son devoir.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai trouvé le voleur ! Ramène-toi !  
Les yeux bleus de Patmol s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et il jeta ses affaires par terre pour suivre son ami au pas de course.  
Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers principaux et faillirent finir écrasés dix mètres plus bas lorsque des marches décidèrent de changer de place. James s'empressa d'emprunter un autre itinéraire et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les cuisines. Ils attendirent en trépignant que la poire rigolade ait ouvert le passage et entrèrent, baguette à la main.  
Les elfes, peu habitués à des entrées fracassantes de la sorte, se figèrent. L'elfe qui leur parlait d'habitude s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina plusieurs fois devant eux.  
- Que pouvons-nous faire pour les maîtres ?  
James s'adjura à la patience. Il avait totalement confiance en cet elfe, aussi ne devait-il pas le brusquer. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et s'efforça de sourire :  
- Jimli,pourrais-tu rassembler tous les elfes, s'il te plaît ?  
- C'est que nous avons du travail pour satisfaire tous les petits maîtres …  
- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je te le promets.  
L'elfe prit encore quelques secondes de réflexion, qui parurent durer une éternité à James, puis se retourna vers la cuisine et siffla trois fois, un sifflement strident qui fit grimacer les deux jeunes gens.  
Aussitôt tous les bruits de la cuisine cessèrent, laissant place aux martèlements de centaines de petits pieds.

Les deux garçons observèrent les elfes se ranger selon un ordre établi, rapides et efficaces. Bientôt une petite centaine de créatures fut amassée devant eux, Jimli en tête.  
James, l'esprit encore bouillonnant, s'écria :  
- Ma baguette magique a été volé au mois d'octobre. Je sais, de source sûre (il s'avançait un peu, mais qui le saurait?) qu'un elfe de maison est responsable ! Je veux connaître son identité !  
Tous les elfes se jetèrent un regard effaré puis, sans crier gare, se ruèrent vers divers objets de la cuisine. Une cacophonie de « Vilain... ! » s'éleva tandis qu'ils se punissaient pour ne pas connaître la réponse demandée par l'un de leurs petits maîtres.  
James et Sirius, horrifiés, hurlèrent :  
- Stop ! Arrêtez !  
Deux cents yeux globuleux se fixèrent sur eux et James recommença à respirer, la menace d'être responsable de la mort des elfes de maison de Poudlard ayant été éloignée.

Puis, ses yeux accrochèrent le regard d'un elfe. Il avait le yeux bleus délavés et semblait très âgé. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil lorsque tous les autres s'étaient dispersés. Il était toujours à la même place que précédemment.  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il n'avait pas bougé, cela devait être parce qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la lui avoir donné ? Il aurait dû être obligé. La seule hypothèse plausible était qu'il ne reconnaissait pas d'allégeance à Poudlard.  
Le jeune homme fit un signe discret à Sirius et ils s'approchèrent de l'elfe, leur baguette toujours sorties.  
L'elfe prit un air méfiant en les voyant approcher et serra ses petits poings.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Interrogea James une fois devant lui.  
- Twinky.  
Sirius, à ses côtés, tiqua. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et murmura « Il aurait dû dire Monsieur. Quelque chose cloche ». James hocha la tête et, brusquement, saisit le petit être par le devant de sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse :  
- Qui est ton maître ? Grogna-t-il.

-Twinky n'a pas le droit de le dire, suffoqua l'elfe, à moitié étranglé. Twinky a juré !  
- C'est toi qui as pris ma baguette !  
- Twinky a juré !  
- A qui ? A qui as tu juré ça ?  
James le secouait dans tous les sens, hors de lui.  
- Réponds-moi !  
- Twinky n'a pas le droit ! Twinky a juré fidélité à son maître ! Le sale petit morveux n'aura pas de réponse ! Hurla l'elfe en se débattant.  
Il griffa James qui le lâcha avec un petit cri surpris. Il avait à peine touché le sol qu'il y eut un BANG sonore. Twinky avait disparu.

- C'est lui, c'est forcément lui ! S'énerva James, tandis qu'ils patientaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendant que celui-ci daigne se montrer.  
- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu savoir qui a commandité ça !  
- Si vous m'aviez prévenu avant de courir aux cuisines, nous aurions pu l'arrêter, renchérit une voix aimable venant de derrière eux.  
James et Sirius se levèrent en rougissant tandis que leur directeur entrait dans son office. Heureusement, il souriait.  
- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. C'était une bêtise, mais j'ose espérer que la prochaine fois vous saurez quoi faire.  
Ils hochèrent la tête, contrits.  
- Bien. Maintenant parlons de cet elfe. Alastor devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté ce que vous lui avez rapporté, aussi suis-je allé fouiller dans les papiers de Poudlard pour trouver le contrat d'embauche de Twinky. Il a déclaré que sa dernière maîtresse était morte peu de temps auparavant. Elle s'appelait Mrs. Norman et était veuve. Il semble donc qu'il nous ait menti, peut-être même que cette honorable dame n'a jamais existé.  
A cet instant, trois coups bourrus furent frappés à la porte. D'un geste de sa baguette Dumbledore l'ouvrit et Maugrey s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
- J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil que le directeur venait de faire apparaître. Il se trouve que je connais Mrs. Norman. Enfin quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était morte. Tuée par des Mangemorts. On a jamais trouvé pourquoi.  
- Ils l'auraient tuée juste pour valider l'alibi d'un elfe de maison ? Souleva Sirius, sceptique.  
- Oh non, il y avait sans doute d'autres raisons. Ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste s'amuser. Enfin bref, on a pas trouvé d'elfe de maison, ni rien qui indique qu'elle en avait un.  
- Vous vous souvenez de chacune de vos enquêtes ? Interrogea James, impressionné malgré lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin, évidemment. Pour en revenir à nos affaires, je pense qu'on peut assez facilement faire le rapprochement entre cet elfe et les Mangemorts.  
- On lui aurait ordonné de tuer le professeur Laverlane ? Demanda Sirius.  
- Bien sûr que non, triple buses ! S'excita Maugrey. Un elfe ne peut pas avoir la puissance nécessaire ! Non, on a dû lui demander de voler une baguette et ensuite un sorcier est venu pour tuer le professeur.  
L'Auror plissa les yeux tout en se frottant le menton.  
- Quelque chose cloche, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi le meurtrier n'a-t-il pas utilisé sa propre baguette ?  
- Peut-être qu'il est sous couverture et que s'il avait utilisé la sienne on l'aurait découvert, suggéra James. Mais comment le sorcier a-t-il pu entrer ?  
- Tu as trouvé la réponse toi-même, gamin. Un animagus.  
Dumbledore suivait l'échange avec intérêt, les coudes appuyés sur la table et la tête posée sur ses mains en coupe. Ses yeux bleus étaient pensifs.  
- Comment est-ce qu'on va le trouver ?  
- On se calme, comment 'je' vais le trouver. Les blancs-becs ne participent pas aux enquêtes.  
- Mais on veut être Aurors ! S'indignèrent les deux garçons.  
- Peut-être, mais tant que vous ne saurez pas lancer des sortilèges informulés vous ne valez rien. D'ailleurs, oust, je dois parler avec le directeur.  
Les yeux pétillants, celui-ci donna un petit coup de baguette et les sièges de James et Sirius s'agitèrent puis, une fois qu'ils furent debout, les poussèrent vers la porte.  
Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, vexés, Dumbledore lança :  
- Je donne vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir fait avancer l'enquête !

Lily ne revint dans la tour des Gryffondors que quelques minutes avant l'heure à laquelle elle dînait avec ses amies.  
Elle eut à peine poser un pied dans la Salle Commune que Val lui sauta dessus :  
- Lily ! brailla-t-elle. Il paraît que tu t'es battue, qu'on t'as jeté un sortilège Impardonnable et que tu …  
- Eh, on se calme ! Oui il y a eu une petite altercation, et aussi un sortilège Impardonnable, mais on s'en fiche.  
- Quoi ?  
Val s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Comment ça « on s'en fiche » ? Et où est-ce que tu es allée après ?  
- Oh euh...  
Lily pria pour ne pas rougir mais elle avait peu d'espoir.  
- Je finissais ma promenade avec William.  
- Tu te fais attaquer à coup de sortilège Impardonnable et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire après c'est aller vous promener ?  
- Euh... Oui.  
Jenny surgit à ce moment-là des dortoirs et se rua sur la rousse :  
- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dit que … Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ?  
- Oh rien, c'est le choc...  
- Tu te moques de moi ! S'insurgea Val. Tu viens de me dire que ce n'était rien.  
La jeune fille gémit et tenta une sortie vers le dortoir, avec l'intention de s'enfermer dedans. Malheureusement elle fut interceptée par ses deux amies qui parvinrent à la jeter sur un fauteuil. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un autre mouvement, Jenny lui lança un maléfice d'Entrave.  
- Bien, commença-t-elle, les bras croisés. Tu as apparemment quelque chose à cacher, et quelque chose d'important. Alors ?  
- C'était pas la peine d'en arriver à des mesures si extrêmes, commenta Lily, cherchant désespérément une excuse.  
Jenny lui adressa un sourire carnassier et rétorqua :  
- Oh, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à aller encore plus loin, n'est-ce pas Val ?  
- Ça c'est sûr, répondit son acolyte en souriant joyeusement.  
- Je ne parlerai pas ! Assura Lily dans un élan de bravoure.  
La blonde prit un air menaçant et ouvrit la bouche, mais un cri l'interrompit :  
- Les filles ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard ! J'avais un devoir à finir et... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Lily a un secret ! Jubila Val en sautillant.  
- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- On a dit un secret, râla Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle refuse de parler.  
Lily suivait leur échange en silence, guettant le moment où le maléfice cesserait de faire effet. La durée était toujours indéterminée, et avec un peu de chance il disparaîtrait bientôt.  
Alors que ses amies discutaient du meilleur moyen de la faire parler, elle sentit ses membres se relâchaient. Comptant sur l'effet de surprise, elle jaillit de son fauteuil, bouscula Margaret et se précipita vers la sortie sans tenir compte des cris de ses amies.  
Elle dévala les escaliers, ignorant si les filles étaient à ses trousses, et faillit rentrer dans Slughorn qui remontait dans ses quartiers après son dîner. Pour l'éviter elle dévia brusquement sur la gauche et rentra droit dans quelqu'un d'autre. Sentant des bras se refermer autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux.  
- Tiens, salut William !  
- Tu sais que depuis qu'on se connaît tu me rentres dedans au moins une fois par semaine ?  
- Oui, c'est une sale habitude que j'ai contracté. Je suis désolée, il faut absolument que je file. Je ne veux pas que les filles découvrent tout de suite, pour toi et moi, et...  
-Trop tard.  
Lily grimaça tandis que Will éclatait de rire.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme pour se retourner. Quelques marches au-dessus d'eux se tenaient Jenny, Val et Margaret. La première les toisait d'un air implacable, mais ses yeux pé affichait un grand sourire et Maggy s'exclama :  
- Maintenant qu'on sait, on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim !  
Un peu plus haut encore, Slug suivait la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Chapitre 25**

- Pourquoi tu peux pas venir en vacances avec nous ?  
- Il faut que je vois ma famille, Emma, et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail. Alors même si je viens, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi.  
La petite fille fit le moue et tira sur la manche de son frère.  
- Will, fais quelque chose !  
Le jeune homme sourit à Lily et l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre :  
- Désolée, mais j'ai déjà tout tenter, tu peux me croire !  
Sa copine rougit en entendant cela : effectivement, il avait profité du fait qu'ils soient de garde en même temps pour essayer de la convaincre. Elle avait failli se laisser avoir, mais Merlin en soit remercié, Peeves était arrivé avant qu'il ne décide d'embrasser autre chose que son visage.  
Les trois élèves étaient installés au bord du Lac Noir. Les cours de la journée venaient de se terminer et William avait voulu profiter du beau temps, qui s'était installé depuis déjà quelques semaines. Les températures n'étaient pas encore au rendez-vous, mais ils n'en avaient cure.  
- A quoi ça sert d'avoir un grand frère avec une petite amie trop cool si elle ne vient même pas avec nous en vacances ? On va s'ennuyer avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère !  
- Mais non, la rassura Lily, tu vas voir, c'est super le Pays de Galles. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'emmèneront te promener, et tu découvriras plein de choses superbes !  
Comme Emma ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, son frère ajouta :  
- Et Grand-Père t'apprendra à tirer au fusil.  
- Au quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle avidement.  
- C'est un instrument moldu. Il t'expliquera. Tu vas voir, c'est très drôle. Il m'a montré quand j'avais à peu près ton âge.  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de la petite fille qui se leva d'un bond :

- Il faut que j'aille raconter ça à Mel ! A plus tard !  
Elle déguerpit sans que les deux jeunes gens aient pu ajouter quelque chose. Ils éclatèrent de rire et William serra Lily dans ses bras.  
- Elle est si pleine de vie, ça me fait plaisir, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Lily acquiesça en silence, savourant l'instant. Elle-même ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec Pétunia, aussi était-elle émerveillée de la complicité qui régnait entre les Hardley.  
Le soleil était en train de descendre sur le Lac Noir, faisant chuter avec lui la chaleur. Le paysage avait beau être magnifique, Lily commençait à avoir froid.  
Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de William et se redressa, avant de lui tendre la main :  
- On y va ? Histoire de changer, j'ai une masse de boulot assez considérable à faire.

Sirius tentait de se remémorer les différents façon de neutraliser un Strangulot tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il avait un devoir supplémentaire à faire en Botanique parce qu'il avait essayé de faire un numéro de cirque avec des plantes carnivores. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.  
Alors qu'il arrivait près du domaine de Madame Pince, une personne déboula d'un autre couloir devant lui. Les deux élèves se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, toute l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre traversant l'air.  
Pour une fois, Sirius ne provoque pas Severus. Il passa devant lui en tentant de réprimer un sourire. Il prit un papier dans sa poche et le laissa tomber discrètement. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à bifurquer, s'arrêta et attendit quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans le couloir, il n'y avait ni papier, ni Serpentard.  
Un grand sourire fendit son visage. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

C'était le dernier samedi avant les vacances. La semaine suivante à la même heure, ils seraient dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. James s'étira. Il n'avait jamais eu si hâte d'être en vacances.  
D'une part, il en avait assez des devoirs qui leur tombaient dessus tous les jours, d'autre part il allait commettre un meurtre s'il voyait encore une fois Hardley tenir la main d'Evans.  
Il se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la contrariété. L'objet de ses ennuis rentrait justement dans la Salle Commune. Des cernes creusaient son visage. Elle bailla discrètement mais ses livres, qu'elle tenait sous le bras, glissèrent au sol avec fracas.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose, sans doute un juron, et se pencha.  
James aurait pu l'aider. Mais il savait que cela aurait été en pure perte. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était exténué.  
Décrétant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon plus travailler, il se leva pour aller se coucher. Son regard tomba sur le feu et il pensa aux elfes de maison. On avait trouvé aucune trace de Twinky, ni de la personne qui avait pu l'envoyer. Il harcelait régulièrement Maugrey pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête mais n'obtenait que des bouts de réponse. Il désespérait d'en savoir un jour plus.  
Il poussa la porte de son dortoir et rentra dans Sirius, qui avait l'air euphorique.  
- Prends ta cape, il faut qu'on aille voir quelque chose de génial !  
- Je suis mort, Patmol, crois-moi j'ai pas la force de bouger.  
- Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai laissé un mot à Servilus pour lui dire qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant sous le Saule Cogneur, ce soir vers vingt-et-une-heure, il devrait pas tarder ! Si on y va maintenant on pourra voir sa tête.  
James avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où il avait compris ce que son ami avait fait. Il le dévisagea, horrifié, puis, avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de réagir il dévala les escaliers.  
Il évita de justesse Evans en passant dans la Salle Commune et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en passant le portrait. Vingt-et-une-heure pile.  
- Quel crétin, mais quel crétin, je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-il tout en sprintant dans le château.  
Il passa sous une pluie de bananes lancées par Peeves et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. En arrivant dans le hall, il crut bien qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin. Rusard était là. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à hurler des imprécations mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Il le stupéfixa sans aucun remord, ravi de pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir.  
James déboula dans le parc éclairé par la pleine lune, de plus en plus angoissé par ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Rogue. Il le détestait, mais ce n'était pas un meurtrier. De plus, cela risquait de compromettre la tranquillité de Remus pour toujours.  
Il grimaça en constant que le Saule Cogneur était immobile mais ne s'attarda pas. Dans quelques instants, Rogue découvrirait un loup-garou dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
Il se rua sous l'arbre, qui choisit à cet instant de se réveiller. Une branche siffla près de sa tête et le jeune homme trébucha. Il roula sur le dos au moment où une autre branche frappait le sol, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Pestant autant qu'il pouvait, il se redressa et commença à courir, plié en deux. Il avait beau être rapide, une branche le faucha, le faisant décoller à quelques mètres du sol. Il s'écrasa par terre en gémissant mais se releva encore une fois. Il était retombé juste à côté de l'entrée du tunnel.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta à l'intérieur. L'arbre effleura ses pieds mais sans le blesser d'avantage.  
James commença aussitôt à ramper dans le passage, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de sentir la douleur. Enfin, une lumière apparut.  
- Ser... Severus ! Appela-t-il.  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel James ne profita pour avancer encore, puis une voix interrogea :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? Comment savais-tu que je serai là ?  
- Sirius me l'a dit. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait croire exactement mais il faut absolument que tu rentres au château !  
Ils étaient à présent face à face, dangereusement près de la porte verrouillée qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait Remus.  
Rogue avait le visage blafard à la lumière de sa baguette. Il se retourna pour fouiller avidement l'obscurité du regard, cherchant à en percer les secrets.  
- Pourquoi je t'écouterais Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aller au bout de ce tunnel ?  
- Si tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, libre à toi, marmonna James, bien décidé à utiliser la force s'il ne le suivait pas.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a là-bas, cracha Severus en s'approchant brusquement du Gryffondor.  
James ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sortilège, mais un hurlement retentit alors, faisant trembler le passage. De la terre leur tomba dessus et un poids lourd s'abattit contre une surface dure.  
« La porte », comprit James. Le loup-garou devait les sentir, il cherchait à les atteindre.  
- Il faut qu'on parte ! Pressa-t-il en poussant le Serpentard vers la sortie. Bouge-toi !  
Mais le jeune homme continuait à scruter les ténèbres. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit plus fort ébranla la cabane.  
Horrifié, James commençait à envisager de devoir se battre contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour protéger sa peau.  
- Les fantômes ne peuvent pas faire ça, souffle Severus.  
- Celui-là, si! Bouge, par Merlin !  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Potter !  
- Stup...  
Un craquement empêcha James de finir sa formule. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il songea qu'il allait mourir pour avoir voulu sauver un typer qu'il haïssait. Quel crétin.  
Il fut soudain plongé dans le noir et comprit que la personne en question venait de se carapater. Il le suivit sans discuter, alors que le bruit typique de griffes raclant le bois emplissait le tunnel.  
Lorsqu'il déboucha à l'air libre, Rogue était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte. Il courrait comme un possédé vers le château, sans doute pour les dénoncer.  
James jura et fila entre les branches du Saule Cogneur, immobilisé par le Serpentard. Rusard n'était plus dans le hall lorsque le jeune homme y entra. A cette heure-ci il devait être en train de planifier le renvoi de James avec McGonagall. Tant pis.  
Dans l'escalier principal, il aperçut Rogue qui gravissait les étages. Il se lança à sa poursuite et gagna un peu de terrain. S'il avait pu se transformer en cerf, il l'aurait rattrapé sans aucun problème.  
Enfin Rogue partit dans un couloir et s'immobilisa devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
James sentit un sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. Dumbledore serait bien évidemment furieux, mais cela ne compromettrait pas la présence de Remus à Poudlard.  
Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber par terre, à un endroit où Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. La pression le quittant, les dégâts dus à sa chute commencèrent à se faire sentir. Il sera son bras droit contre sa poitrine avec une grimace : il avait dû retomber dessus.  
- Mr. Rogue ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda alors une voix bienveillante près de lui.  
- Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle, j'étais...  
James se releva tant bien que mal et jaillit de sa cachette pour intervenir.  
- Professeur, laissez-moi vous expliquer je vous en prie ! C'est une lamentable blague et …  
- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Tout ça parce que Black...  
- S'il vous plaît !  
Dumbledore n'avait pas crié, mais son ton calme avait été plus efficace. Il donna le mot de passe ('Mary Poppins') et fit monter les deux jeunes gens dans son bureau.

James et Sirius sortirent du bureau du directeur presque deux heures plus tard. Dumbledore avait envoyé Rusard, venu pour virer James, chercher Black.  
Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs. Sirius était pâle et serrait les lèvres. James ne savait pas s'il était en colère contre lui-même ou contre son ami, qui avait saboté sa blague.  
Le directeur n'avait pas élevé la voix, comme à son habitude. En revanche, son ton froid avait suffit à montrer à Sirius à quel point il était déçu. James y avait échappé, étant donné qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il avait fait son possible pour ramener Rogue.  
Celui-ci était reparti au bout de quelques minutes, après que Dumbledore lui eut assuré qu'une goule particulièrement belliqueuse résidait dans la Cabane.

Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu, mais que pouvait-il dire face à la parole d'Albus Dumbledore ?  
Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent à l'étage de l'infirmerie, où James devait se rendre.  
Alors qu'il allait partir, Sirius appela :  
- James... Je suis désolé.  
- C'est ça, marmonna son ami sans se retourner. Quand tu auras réussi à faire virer Remus et à tuer quelqu'un, tu me diras la même chose je suppose ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit.

Les rumeurs mirent quelques jours à se propager car elles étaient concurrencées par les exactions des Serpentards. On racontait que Mulciber avait essayé d'utiliser de la Magie Noire sur une quatrième année de Gryffondor, Mary MacDonald. Ce qu'il avait fait exactement, nul ne le savait.  
Cependant peu de temps avant les vacances tout le monde sut que Potter avait sauvé Rogue de ce qu'il y avait sous le Saule Cogneur.  
Lily, inquiète pour la santé de son ami, décida d'aller lui parler. Après un cours de Botanique elle le rattrapa et lui sourit :  
- Salut Sev', ça fait longtemps.  
Il sourit à son tour et hocha la tête :  
- Effectivement. C'est dommage d'ailleurs.  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement et balbutia, tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour du château :  
- Ecoute, je suis désolée... Ca devient difficile en ce moment, avec tout ce qu'on dit sur les Serpentards, et tes amis...  
- Ce qu'on dit sur les Serpentards ?** _(Le passage qui suit est entièrement tiré de __Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort_**_**, chapitre "Le Récit du Prince", de JK Rowling. Je n'ai pas changé la narration afin de respecter le travail de l'auteur)** "Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Déclara Rogue. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?  
- C'est vrai, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald l'autre jour ?  
Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux.  
- Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus...  
- C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle...  
- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? Répliqua Rogue.  
Son visage se colora à nouveau. Il était apparemment incapable de contenir sa rancoeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ?s'étonna Lily.  
- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?  
- Il est malade, répondit Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit...  
- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?  
- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?  
- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.  
L'intensité du regard de Rogue fit rougir Lily.  
- Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.  
Elle baissa la voix.  
- Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule Cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...  
Les traits de Rogue se déformèrent et il bredouilla :  
- Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait, et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...  
- Me permettre ? Me permettre ?  
Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Rogue battit aussitôt en retraite.  
- Je ne voulais pas dire...Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter !  
Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré.  
- Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros de Quidditch...  
L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.  
- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai ps besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux."  
_Lily décida de couper court à la conversation, agacée par les remarques de son ami sur Potter et la façon dont il passait outre les agissements de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Potter lui avait montré : peut-être Severus n''était-il pas dans cette salle avec ses amis, mais il semblait se ficher éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.  
Ils reprirent leur chemin et parlèrent des vacances qui s'annonçaient. Néanmoins, une certaine tension persistait. Lily avait peur que cette stupide guerre ne lui ait fait perdre son meilleur ami.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances arriva enfin. Lily ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou non, car c'était la dernière période de vacances avant les Buses, perspective ô combien terrifiante.  
Le vendredi soir, elle dîna avec William, puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans le château. Alors qu'ils montaient tranquillement les marches, main dans la main ils croisèrent le professeur Hall, qui avait remplacé Laverlane. Il se figea en les voyant et répondit à peine à leur salut. Ses yeux firent la navette entre les jeunes gens et s'attardèrent sur Will.  
Celui-ci rougit légèrement en le remarquant mais, avant qu'il ait pu poser une question, le professeur disparut.  
Lily et William restèrent quelques instants immobiles, interloqués.  
- Ca, c'était très bizarre, remarqua enfin la jeune fille.  
- Ouais, renchérit-il en reprenant son ascension. Il se comporte comme ça avec moi à presque chaque cours. Je crois que je suis la seule personne de la classe dont il a retenu le nom d'ailleurs.  
- Très, très bizarre.  
Lily fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Pourquoi une telle attitude ?

William vint la distraire de ses pensées en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Elle sursauta, ce qui le fit rire.  
- J'avais bien vu que tu avais ton air de réflexion intense. N'y pense plus, on s'en fiche.  
Il l'entraîna dans une salle vide que Lily reconnut aussitôt. Elle posa les poings sur ses hanches et déclara :  
- Quel romantisme, mon cher William, je suis sidérée !  
- Oh, ça va, râla-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.  
Lily glissa les bras autour de son cou, heureuse. Sortir avec William, c'était avoir la certitude que quelqu'un pensait à vous à chaque instant et vous protégerez quoiqu'il arrive.  
Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.  
Ces mots ramenèrent Lily à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée. Elle voulait répondre, elle voulait le lui dire, mais elle en était incapable. Finalement, elle balbutia:  
- Moi aussi, Will.  
Cependant elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendu car il avait trouvé le chemin vers son cou. Lily commença à être incapable de réfléchir, et la petite partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore n'appréciait pas cela. Faisant un effort surhumain sur elle-même, elle s'écarta légèrement.  
William releva la tête, surpris, mais elle l'embrassa avant qu'il puisse s'étonner d'avantage. Elle le prit par la main, le poussa sur une chaise et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle blottit son visage contre son cou et soupira.  
Jenny allait encore lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait avec William pendant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive ? La blonde avait pourtant eu assez de copains pour connaître la réponse. Lily parvenait en général à échapper à l'interrogatoire mais elle avait peur d'avoir moins de chance cette fois : comme c'était les vacances, les filles allaient être encore plus surexcitées que d'habitude.  
Elle ferma les yeux et décida qu'elle s'occuperait de cela le moment venu.  
- Will ? Dit-elle en se redressant pour voir le jeune homme.  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu vas me manquer.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et souffla :  
- Toi aussi.  
Lily pria pour que la partie rabat-joie de son cerveau la laisse tranquille et l'embrassa à son tour.

Au même moment, dans la tour de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs essuyaient la plus grosse dispute qu'ils aient jamais connu.  
James, Remus et Peter n'avaient presque pas adressé la parole à Sirius durant toute la semaine. Celui-ci, malheureux, s'était décidé à régler la situation avant les vacances.  
Ils étaient tous en train de boucler leurs malles dans un silence pesant lorsqu'il lança :  
- Je suis désolé.  
Tous se figèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Remus voulut parler mais James lui coupa la parole :  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne suffisait pas.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.  
James grogna. Il n'avait malheureusement pas non plus de réponse.  
- C'était égoïste et stupide, marmonna-t-il.  
- Je sais. Je voulais juste...  
- Tu voulais juste quoi ? Le tuer ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus Black que tu ne veux bien le dire.  
Tout d'abord seul le silence lui répondit et il crut que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cependant le visage de Sirius était crispé par la colère. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots, qui envoyèrent James se plaquer contre le mur violemment.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Hurla Sirius tout en repoussant Remus qui tentait de s'interposer. Je ne suis pas comme eux! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !  
James, étouffé par la puissance du sort, était incapable de parler.  
- Sirius, arrête ! Cria Remus en tendant sa baguette vers lui. Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal !  
Le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés sur James pendant encore quelques instants, blême, les mâchoires serrées puis, enfin, il laissa retomber sa baguette.  
Son ami tomba par terre et reprit sa respiration, soulagé, tandis que Remus baissait sa propre baguette, aussi pâle que Sirius.  
Celui-ci se recroquevilla contre sa mal et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un tremblements et il balbutia :  
- Pardon... Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie...

**Chapitre 26**

Lily passa les vacances à travailler ses Buses. Oh, elle aurait pu faire autre chose, mais cela aurait signifié devoir supporter les railleries de Pétunia en permanence. Elle préféra la compagnie de ses livres.  
Au milieu des vacances la jeune fille crut qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Un des rares moments où Lily se promenait dehors, sa mère, occupée à mettre dans sa chambre quelques vêtements lavés et repassés, tomba sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Intriguée, elle s'assit sur le lit de sa fille pour lire le journal. Elle finit par arriver à la demi-page consacrée aux noms de morts et des portées disparus et, morte d'inquiétude, elle se rua dans le bureau de son mari pour le lui montrer.  
Ce soir-là, une terrible dispute eut lieu chez les Evans. Mrs. Evans supplia sa fille de renoncer au monde de la magie pour revenir vivre parmi les moldus et en tant que tel. Lily, furieuse que ses parents veuillent la priver de la magie, alors que c'était une part plus qu'important d'elle-même, répliqua que s'ils ne voulaient plus d'une sorcière dans la famille elle s'en irait. Sa mère se mit à pleurer, Lily se radoucit, et parvint à la convaincre que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle. Elle s'abstint de leur parler de son meilleur ami qui lisait des livres de magie noire, des jeunes gens qui s'amusaient avec un malheureux garçon de même naissance qu'elle comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette. Elle ne leur dit pas non plus qu'un de ses amis était peut-être un loup-garou, ou encore qu'elle avait failli être dévorée par une créature de la même espèce. Elle garda pour elle tous ce qui rendaient la vie dans le monde des sorciers instables. Elle ne leur révéla pas que la Gazette du Sorcier ne parlait pas des moldus qui étaient attaqués par les forces des ténèbres.  
En remontant dans sa chambre, elle écrivit une lettre à William mais renonça à la lui envoyer. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs.  
Elle accueillit la rentrée avec soulagement, pressée d'en finir avec les Buses et de quitter l'ambiance plus que tendue de la maison familiale.  
Ses soucis s'envolèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ lorsque Emma se rua sur elle pour lui raconter ses vacances. Elle fut suivit de près par Margaret, puis William arriva enfin.

James était assis dans un compartiment en compagnie de Remus. Peter ne tarda pas à arriver et fut salué par un lancer de chips de la part de Potter. Ils discutèrent en riant pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.  
- Salut les gars...

James se leva puis, sans un mot, il serra son ami contre lui. Remus éclata de rire et se joignit à leur étreinte, bientôt suivi par Peter.  
Les quatre amis avaient passé le voyage du retour ensemble mais la tension persistait. Ces deux semaines de vacances avaient suffit à l'évacuer.  
Ils se rassirent, tout sourire, tandis que le train démarrait.  
- Alors, du nouveau sur l'enquête ? Demanda Remus tout en sortant un énorme livre à propos des trolls de son sac.  
- Lunard, c'est encore les vacances, pourquoi tu lis ça ? S'exclama James avec une moue dégoûtée. Pour répondre à ta question, non, malheureusement.  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Sirius. J'ai essayé d'enquêter discrètement, mais personne à la maison n'a évoqué Twinky ou un quelconque incident à Poudlard.  
Il grimaça.  
- Ma mère m'a juste dit que c'était une bonne chose que Laverlane soit mort parce que c'était un incapable.  
- Charmant, commenta Remus sans lever le nez de sa lecture.  
- Comme toujours. Et toi Queuedver, rien du tout ?  
Le petit blond secoua la tête.  
- Mes parents refusent que je reçoive la Gazette du Sorcier, alors je ne suis au courant de rien.  
- Tss tss, fais preuve d'un peu d'indépendance, Pettigrow ! S'exclama Sirius en lui lançant des étincelles avec sa baguette.

Ben oui, Petit Queuedver, il faut grandir un jour ! Ajouta James en mettant ses pieds sur la banquette en face de lui.  
Sirius continua à embêter Peter et James ne put s'arrêter de rire, heureux d'avoir retrouvé les Maraudeurs, encore plus soudés qu'avant.  
Sa bonne humeur chuta en flèche lorsqu'il vit Evans qui passait dans le couloir en riant, un paquet de Chocogrenouille dans les mains. L'une de ses copines la suivait en braillant, cherchant à l'attraper. Derrière elles, marchant d'un pas plus mesuré, venait Hardley.  
James pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Evans n'en valait pas la peine. Il préférait se concentrer sur le meurtre de Laverlane plutôt que sur une harpie râleuse. Une harpie râleuse très jolie et à la répartie irrésistible.  
- Cornedrue, es-tu là ?  
- Hein quoi ? Aïe !  
Les trois autres Maraudeurs explosèrent de rire lorsque James se prit en pleine face l'élastique que Sirius tendait exprès.  
- Patmol, tu vas mourir ! Menaça James avant de se jeter sur lui.  
Sirius esquiva juste avant que son ami ne se vautre sur lui et James s'affala sur Remus, qui beugla :  
- Mon livre !  
Avant de se mettre à taper sur la tête du coupable avec.

***  
Les Cinquièmes Années se plongèrent corps et âme dans leur travail dès le premier jour de cours. Leurs professeurs se firent un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'il ne restait plus que soixante-trois jours avant les Buses. Autant dire rien du tout.  
Lily avait fait un calendrier et barrait anxieusement chaque jour qui passaient. Val, pour tenter de la détendre, avait écrit des blagues sur chaque jour et Jenny avait marqué des petits mots du genre « Oh mon Willy, comme tes yeux de truite brillent au soleil de notre amour ! ».  
Un des moments de détente de Lily pendant cette période fut le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. La finale se rapprochant, les élèves étaient de plus en plus tendus.  
Le match fut une hécatombe. Compte tenu des antagonismes entre les deux maisons, il pouvait difficilement en être autrement.  
Personne ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il semble que Nott, le gardien de Serpentard, ait tenté d'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'oeil d'Héléna, une poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Celle-ci, pour se défendre, lui cassa le nez. Cependant le match ne fut même pas arrêté car l'arbitre était trop occupé à séparer les batteurs des deux équipes qui faisaient semblant de prendre la tête de leurs homologues pour des cognards.  
Pendant ce temps là Gryffondor marqua une dizaine de buts grâce à Crawley et Ranger. Le match faillit finir dans une mare de sang lorsque Potter attrapa le Vif d'Or au moment précis où l'arbitre sifflait un temps mort.  
Tout le stade sauf les Serpentards se mirent à hurler et les batteurs s'approchèrent, armer de leurs instruments, avec des intentions apparemment pas très pacifiques. D'autres professeurs durent descendre pour venir en aide à leur collègue et le Vif d'Or fut remis en jeu,malgré les protestations de toute l'école.  
Dès lors, tout l'attention se concentra sur les deux attrapeurs. Les batteurs avaient fort à faire pour sauver leur attrapeur et renvoyer le cognard sur l'autre, et les poursuiveurs se démenaient pour marquer le plus de points.  
Alors que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps et que Gryffondor menait 250 points à 130, Potter fonça soudain au beau milieu des poursuiveurs qui s'agitaient en tout sens. Il évita le poing d'un Serpentard, sans doute placé là exprès, plongea sous le botte d'Héléna et faillit la faire tomber de son balai lorsqu'il remonta en flèche, le poing serré.  
350 à 130. Les Serpentards allaient devoir gagner avec beaucoup d'avance sur Serdaigle s'ils voulaient avoir une place en finale.  
Les autres périodes durant lesquelles Lily ne travaillait pas étaient ses rondes. L'idéal était quand William était de garde en même temps qu'elle, mais après que McGonagall les eut surpris en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir au lieu de surveiller le château, ils ne furent plus jamais convoqués le même soir.  
Quelques jours après le match, la jeune fille déambulait dans les couloirs en tentant de penser aux vacances plutôt qu'à son cours d'histoire de la magie sur la guerre des gobelins, lorsque du bruit lui parvint d'une salle qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle s'approcha, sa baguette brandie, et tourna la poignée.  
Toute activité cessa aussitôt à l'intérieur et elle poussa violemment le battant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle s'apprêta à coller tout un tas d'élèves dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Cependant son euphorie chuta fortement lorsqu'elle reconnut les personnes présentes.  
- Encore vous ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais !  
Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow la dévisagèrent en silence, puis James prit la parole :  
- Si tu ne veux pas encore finir enfermée dans un placard en mon aimable compagnie, tu ferais mieux de partir et de faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu.  
- Hors de question. Dehors.  
James se leva en lâchant un soupir agacé et s'approcha d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle contre son visage.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous donner des ordres, Evans ?  
La jeune fille releva la tête pour le défiai du regard et rétorqua :  
- Ouais.  
James fut si surpris qu'elle ne rougisse pas ou ne se mette à balbutier qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Et lorsque enfin l'inspiration lui vint, un bruit dans le couloir retint son attention.  
- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois !  
Rusard. Lily grimaça. S'il la trouvait là elle serait collée avec les autres.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Potter l'attrapa par le poignet et la poussa contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il aida ensuite ses amis à rassembler les objets qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, tandis que dans le couloir les portes claquaient les une après les autres.  
Lily regarda anxieusement le battant de bois qui les séparait pour le moment de Rusard puis reporta son attention vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Pièce qui était à présent vide. Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut appeler, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit tandis qu'une sorte de tissu lui tombait dessus et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse de quelqu'un.  
- Ne bouge pas, marmonna Potter à son oreille, où tu devras me supporter en heure de colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Il avait malheureusement raison, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête. Il ôta sa main de ses lèvres mais garda un bras enroulé autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre lui.  
Cette fois, Lily rougit. Merlin en soit remercié, elle avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment et pourrait se soucier des gestes de Potter plus tard.  
Rusard les verrait dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte, c'était idiot ! Et d'ailleurs, où étaient les autres ?  
Elle n'osa pas bouger pour fouiller la pièce du regard.  
- Evans, chuchota James, quand je te le dis, tu cours. Tu sors de la pièce et tu prends à droite. Compris ?  
Merlin qu'elle détestait devoir lui obéir !  
- T'auras intérêt à me donner quelque chose en échange quand on sera sortit de là.  
- Un baiser ?  
Lily tenta de lui balancer un coup de coude dans le ventre mais il bloqua son bras avant même qu'elle ait pu le bouger.  
- Je te connais trop bien, Evans.  
- La ferme, devant, murmura Remus, quelque part dans leur dos.  
Une porte claqua juste à côté et enfin, Rusard pénétra dans leur salle.  
Aussitôt des explosions se déclenchèrent derrière Lily. Il y eut un flash coloré et le concierge poussa un hurlement en mettant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger.  
- Maintenant ! Cria Potter pour couvrir les détonations qui retentissaient.  
Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Elle sortit de la salle en courant et sentit de nouveau un tissu glisser sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec un coup au cœur que Potter surgissait de nul part derrière elle, bientôt suivi de Black.  
Elle s'arrêta net, stupéfaite, et se plaça devant la porte sans tenir compte des avertissements de Potter.  
Du néant jaillissaient des feux d'artifice de toutes les couleurs, faisant danser Rusard d'un pied sur l' hurlait des imprécations, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, tout en sautillant dans toute la salle.  
Il y eut une dernière explosion puis se fut le silence. La pièce était si pleine de fumée que Lily ne voyait même plus le concierge.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle éclata de rire.  
Toute la tension des derniers jours la quitta alors qu'elle revoyait Rusard en train d'éviter les feux d'artifice.  
- Ravi que ça te fasse rire, mais il est temps d'y aller, glissa quelqu'un à son oreille.  
Elle cessa aussitôt de glousser et fit volte-face. Il n'y avait personne. L'air sembla alors se soulever et Remus apparut. Il lui adressa un sourire tendu et indiqua le coin du couloir.  
- Allez viens.

***

James n'en revenait pas : Evans avait ri. Ce jour était à marqué d'une pierre blanche. D'ailleurs il ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.  
Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais mais, alors qu'elle aurait pu choisir de partir – l'option 'colle' semblant avoir été écartée – elle resta avec eux.  
Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à un endroit sûr, aidés par Lily qui leur indiqua sa zone de patrouille. Ainsi ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.  
Les quatre garçons se laissèrent tomber dans un coin tandis que Lily s'appuyait contre un mur. Sirius eut un petit rire :  
- C'est pas tout à fait ce qui était prévu, mais c'était quand même hyper drôle.  
Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, et James renchérit :  
- On a même réussi à dégeler les sphinx ici présent !  
Le sphinx en question lui tira la langue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :  
- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour sortit de nulle part ?  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James, qui soupira avant de demander :  
- Je présume que tu ne nous lâcheras pas tant qu'on ne t'aura pas répondu ?  
- Exactement.  
- promets moi de ne pas en parler.  
Lily eut l'air de se demander pourquoi elle ferait ça pour lui mais abdiqua finalement avec un hochement de tête.  
James brandit alors sous son nez un morceau de tissu chatoyant. Lily le prit machinalement, sans comprendre d'abord le rapport, puis la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et son regard fit la navette entre l'objet et le propriétaire.  
- Sérieusement ? Une cape d'invisibilité ?  
- Ouep.  
- C'est dingue, je n'en avais jamais vu avant !  
Elle la posa sur son bras, qui disparu aussitôt.  
Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de James, sans que ce fut de la moquerie cette fois. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect passionné de la personnalité de Lily, et cela lui plaisait. Elle retournait la cape dans tous les sens en marmonnant, et finit par s'asseoir avec eux. Elle semblait les avoir totalement oubliés, trop concentrée sur sa découverte. Finalement, elle se recouvrit entièrement de la cape et disparut. James ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle fit mais un petit « Wouaaah » leur parvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire cette fois et tandis la main dans le vide pour saisir le tissu. Il tira dessus et Lily, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants, leur apparut.  
- Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fait tous vos coups, commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.  
Semblant se rendre compte qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec eux, elle rougit et baissa les yeux.  
- Ouais, et ça nous arrangerait que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais pas pour qu'on puisse continuer, commenta Sirius.  
- J'ai promis que je n'en parlerai pas. Et puis je ne compte pas me promener avec un bâton pour battre l'air en espérant frapper l'un d'entre vous. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, je continuerai à vous coller si je vous trouve !  
Sur ce, elle se releva pour partir. James, cherchant quelque chose pour la retenir, lança :  
- Tu ne nous as pas collé cette fois !  
- Pur égoïsme, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en retenue, et encore moi en ta compagnie.  
Elle fit volte-face et disparut.  
- Marrant comme elle peut être lunatique, remarqua Remus.  
Il se redressa à son tour et tendit la main à Peter :  
- On rentre ?

James rumina ses pensées en silence sur le chemin du retour. Evans ne pouvait pas toujours le détester autant après ce soir-là, si ? Avec elle, on était jamais sûr de rien.  
Lorsqu'ils furent chacun dans leur lit, Sirius lança :  
- On en aura des belles cette année, hein  
- C'est sûr qu'entre les explosions et moi, on a pas franchement respecter le règlement, bailla Remus.  
- On est même des hors-la-loi, rappela James en repensant au long chemin qu'avait été l'initiation pour être Animagus.  
Il se remémora tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour cela et ses réflexions le menèrent jusqu'au jour où il avait inspecté la Cabane Hanté de l'extérieur.  
Il avait fait semblant d'être malade alors qu'il était en retenue, puis avait pris le passage secret jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard et...  
Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit.  
Le passage menait à une maison en ruines, dans laquelle il avait vu un chat noir.  
Un chat noir, comme le poil retrouvé là où était le corps de Laverlane, près de l'entrée d'un passage secret vers Poudlard, était-ce une coïncidence ?  
James était sûr que non.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bascula ses jambes dans le vide et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... »  
- Euh James ? Ca ne va pas ? Interrogea Sirius dans lit d'à côté.  
Le jeune homme lui expliqua succinctement l'affaire et bientôt les quatre maraudeurs furent assis sur le lit de James.  
- Comment est-ce qu'il était ? Le pressa Patmol.  
- Noir, maigre...  
James se concentra et finit par retrouver :  
- Les yeux bleus. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.  
- Les yeux bleus ? Ça peut avoir les yeux bleus un chat ? Demanda Peter.  
- Je crois... Enfin c'était la première fois que je voyais un chat noir aux yeux bleus.  
- On a plus qu'à trouver un spécialiste des félins, ricana Sirius. Je sais pas vous mais je suis crevé, alors je propose qu'on continue cette conversation demain. De toute façon on a pas d'autres indices pour l'instant.  
Le lendemain matin James ne put s'empêcher de scruter les yeux de tout le monde. Après une ou deux heures Sirius finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un tueur en série. Il arrêta donc, déçu, puis se fit une raison. En quoi les yeux d'un chat allaient-ils pouvoir l'aider ?  
Il était d'autant plus morose qu'Evans ne lui adressa pas un regard. A croire qu'elle avait effacé de sa mémoire la soirée précédente.  
McGonagall en rajouta lorsqu'elle leur raconta d'un ton outré la terrible agression dont Rusard avait été victime. Elle dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes les Maraudeurs qui affichèrent leur air le plus innocent.  
C'est donc d'une humeur de chacal qu'il pénétra dans les serres pour leur dernier cours de la journée.  
Sur les tables se trouvaient des pots en verre, un marteau et des lunettes de protection. Cet attirail lui remonta un peu le moral car ils allaient sans doute bien s'amuser.  
Il posa son sac par terre et prit le bocal en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec.  
A ce moment là le professeur Hall lança :  
- Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons aujourd'hui procéder à la transplantation d'une plante aquatique qui...  
Un bris de verre retentit sous la serre, coupant net sa phrase. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James qui fixait son professeur, les yeux écarquillés. Sa main était encore levée, du sang coulant de ses doigts après qu'il ait broyé le bocal.  
Hall avait exactement les mêmes yeux que le chat.


End file.
